Puterea Mintii Umane ( PMU )
by AlleSmileForever
Summary: psihologie, complicatii, romantism, prietenie si ura. toate le veti gasi aici. cititi
1. Nu este nicio cale de scapare

**Puterea Mintii Umane**

**Capitolul 1**

**- Nu este nicio cale de scapare - **

**Din perspectiva Bellei**

Cinci minute si treizeci si trei de secunde de asteptat. Cinci minute si treizeci si doua de secunde de asteptat. Cinci minute si treizeci si u ...

- Isabella? Isabella Swan? am fost trezita din derularea timpului de catre doamna Stewart, profesoara de chimie.

Imi iau repede ochii de pe ceasul ce ticaia zgomotos, atarnat deasupra tablei, si imi indrept privirea spre persoana ce mi-a strigat numele, o mica teama cuprinzandu-ma. Ce m-a intrebat? Si de ce m-a intrebat tocmai pe mine?

- Isabella, imi raspunzi la intrebare sau esti emotionata si de data asta? Spune-mi ce fel de legatura se formeaza; covalenta polara sau nelopara?

Acum chiar ca am incurcat-o. Fix despre legaturi trebuia sa ma intrebe, exact ceea ce nu stiu sa diferentiez, daca acea legatura este polara sau nepolara. Ce ma fac acum?

- Aaa ... este o legatura ... aaa ...

Am inceput sa ma balbai, in timp ce-mi mut ochii pe ceea ce scrie pe tabla. Simt cum sangele imi trece din ce in ce mai repede prin vene, iar bataile inimii mi se accelereaza. Frica imi pune stapanire pe corp si pe minte, facandu-ma sa uit tot ceea ce stiam.

Ma holbez ca o idioata la tabla alba, plina de culori ale markerelor cu care a fost scris, si incerc sa-mi aduc aminte ceva despre legaturile chimice. Dar degeaba.

- Polara, am facut eu sa sune mai mult ca o intrebare, nu ca un raspuns sigur.

Si a observat si ea. Bineinteles. Se putea sa nu isi dea seama doamna Stewart? Nu, bineinteles ca nu.

- Ma intrebi? Credeam ca tu trebuie sa-mi dai raspunsul. Se presupune ca stii care este, nu-i asa?

In timp ce vorbea, mi-am intors din nou privirea spre ea, vazandu-i privirea iritata, intr-un fel iritata, enervata peste masura. Nu mi-a placut ce am citit pe fata ei, desi, ce-i drept, nici nu prea am putut citi multe prin acea privire de gheata.

- Legatura covalenta polara, am spus pe un ton ragusit, incercand sa par hotaranta, sigura pe mine.

A incuviintat din cap, parand multumita de raspunsul pe care i l-am dat, apoi si-a intreptat privirea spre restul clasei. Si asa, atentia ei nu mai era pe mine, eram din nou libera sa numar secundele pana puteam evada din acest infern numit scoala.

Mi-am atintit imediat privirea spre ceasul prafuit de pe perete, vazand cat de putin timp a trecut. Acum mai erau doar patru minute si douazeci si trei de secunde pana suna clopotelul. Inca mi se pare a fi o eternitate, chiar daca exagerez.

Totusi, atentia imi este din nou distrasa de vocea profesoarei, care incepe sa ne povesteasca despre proiectul pe care il vom incepe maine:

- Dupa cum bine stiti, v-am promis ca maine veti incepe un nou proiect cu partenerul dumneavoastra de laborator. Acesta va fi jumatate din media pe semestrul acesta, deci a-ti face bine sa-i dati importanta, daca nu vreti sa va stric mediile inca de la inceput.

Minunat. Proiect cu partenerul de laborator. De ce nu se poate sa il faca fiecare pentru el si sa scapam de toata prostia asta cu partenerii, de ce?

- Si nu uitati sa repetati ceea ce v-am predat saptamana acesta. Va va ajuta mult daca aveti deja notiunile de baza stiute, s-a uitat la mine zicand asta, deci vedeti ce faceti!

Apoi ne-a lasat sa facem ce vrem pentru inca doua minute, pana se suna de iesire, iar orele se terminau in sfarsit.

Inca doua minute, mi-am spus exasperata, in timp ce-mi indreptam privirea spre ciudatul de langa mine.

_Edward Cullen. _

Nu puteam sa am un coleg mai ingrozitor de banca, un ciudat mai mare decat el nici nu cred ca exista. Ma irita atat de tare faptul ca trebuie sa fac echipa cu nenorocitul de Cullen incat imi vine sa-mi smulg parul din cap.

Il urasc! Il urasc! Il urasc!

Este cel mai obraznic si nepasator baiat pe care l-am cunoscut. Nu am intalnit pe cineva mai indiferent in toata viata mea! Este de-a dreptul incredibil modul in care nu-i pasa de nimeni si de nimic, felul in care nu il intereseaza ce crede lumea despre el ... Oare este constient cu adevarat in momentul in care le raspunde nepoliticos profesorilor, mintea lui chiar functioneaza cand scoate un cuvant? Si daca-i asa, daca el chiar gandeste in astfel de momente, la ce se gandeste? Este clar, nu are absolut nimic in cap. Nu are cum. Este atat de superficial si idiot, incat nu-mi vine sa cred ca pot exista si astfel de specimene pe acest pamant.

- Swan! Nu uita sa citesti pentru maine despre oxigen si proprietatile lui chimice si fizice! Si nu te mai holba la mine ca idioata. Nu-mi pasa cat de mult ma urasti, tot avem de facut proiectul impreuna. Nici mie nu-mi convine ca trebuie sa fac ceva cu o persoana care are hartie igienica folosita in loc de neuronii din creier, asa cum numai in cazul tau se dovedeste posibil.

Simt cum fierbe sangele in mine in momentul in care Cullen mi s-a adresat atat de plictisit ... si nepoliticos. Cat de tipic.

Pe langa furia de necontrolat ce imi curge prin vene, simt cum insultele lui ma lovesc asemeni unei pietre aruncate brutal. Ma doare ceea ce imi zice, felul lui nesimtit de a ma jigni. Dar nu ar trebui.

- Mai taci! i-am spus, apoi mi-am aruncat repede cartile si caietele in ghiozdan.

M-am ridicat brutal de pe scaun, aproape daramandu-l, si aproape ca am fugit spre usa, cand un raset de idiot mi-a ajuns la urechi. Dobitocul de Cullen se hlizea degeaba, fara un motiv .

- Pana si scaunele se sperie de tine, Swan! Vezi sa nu oripilezi pe cineva prea tare, oamenii sunt mai sensibili la uratenie acuta decat scaunele. Bineinteles, tu nu poti sa faci diferenta. Se uita la mine o secunda, parca meditand la ce ar putea sa spuna mai departe. Ti-a mancat pisica limba, Swan, sau pur si simplu nu te poti gandi la o replica suficient de inteligenta incat sa ma ...

- Termina! l-am intrerupt, nemaiputand sa-i suport batjocura. Tu nu stii sa taci atunci cand nu esti bagat in seama? Sau nesimtirea ta este cumva prea imposibil de evitat?

- Doar atat ai? ma intreba pe un ton superior, inabusindu-si un chicotit.

Da.

Dar bineinteles ca nu am sa-l las sa auda acea afirmatie din gura mea. Nu, niciodata. Desi, probabil se va deduce din ceea ce voi face. Macar nu-l voi auzi razand de mine din nou cand isi va da seama ca nu stiu cum sa-l mai bombardez cu insulte.

- Eu trebuie sa plec, iar cred ca pe tine te asteapta domnul Cooper la detentie.

Am spus asta cu atat calm in voce, incat nu-mi vine sa cred ca i-am vorbit chiar idiotului asta. Este de necrezut cum i-am vorbit chiar pe un ton normal lui Cullen. Daca nu eram intr-o lipsa de nervozitate in momentul asta cred ca faceam schimb de locuri, eu fiind cea care nu se mai poate opri din a fi rea.

M-am repezit spre iesire, nemaidand importanta cuvintelor pe care le spunea. Eram mult prea grabita sa ajung acasa, sa ma ascund in camera mea si sa incep sa plang. Nici nu stiu daca mai pot sa imi tin lacrimile pana ajung acasa.

Am iesit din scoala in mai putin de un minut, dand peste Emmett, unul dintre verisorii mei, care se indrepta spre masina. Jasper, celalalt verisor de-al meu, era deja langa masina, rezemandu-se de ea.

L-am strigat repede pe Emmett, spunandu-i sa ma astepte si pe mine, desi nu era la mai mult de zece metrii in fata mea. Acesta s-a intors imediat ce si-a auzit numele, avand un zambet larg pe fata. Dar buzele i s-au lasat in jos, indepartand surasul de pe chipul lui, in momentul in care m-a zarit, constatand ca eu l-am strigat.

Mda, eu si Emmett nu suntem chiar cei mai buni prieteni, cel putin nu in ultima vreme. S-a suparat foarte tare pe mine acum doua saptamani, cand eu si Jasper i-am facut o farsa. Bineinteles ca nu se putea sa se supere pe scumpul lui fratior, Jasper, asa ca numai eu sunt devina – din puntul lui de vedere. Cat de nedrept! Totusi, nu prea-mi pasa; sunt destul de obisnuita ca lumea sa nu ma suporte, ba chiar sa ma urasca, si sa arunce vine pe mine.

Emmett a incercat sa para neiritat de faptul ca trebuia sa ma ia si pe mine cu masina, dar nu prea ii reusea. Probabil din cauza asta a luat-o asa de repede spre masina. De obicei mai pierde timp, lasandu-ne pe mine si pe Jasper sa-l asteptam aproape jumatate de ora la masina, el fiind cu vreo fata ... sau mai multe. Tocmai de aceea ma inteleg mai bine cu Jas, el nu este un fustangiu tipic.

Cand am ajuns in dreptul lui Emmett l-am salutat, asteptand sa-mi zica si el ceva. Dar degeaba. Nici macar o privire, nimic.

Clar, nu o sa ma ierte pentru ca i-am spus lui Charlie despre activitatile lui extrascolare, ma rog, o parte dintre ele; partea care implica fete, desigur. Charlie s-a suparat destul de tare cand a aflat, dar i-a trecut repede, spre deosebire de Emmett, care nu cred ca ma va ierta prea curand.

- Buna, ne saluta Jasper cand ajungem la masina. Niciunul din noi nu ii raspunde, prefacandu-ne ca nu l-am auzit. Nu m-am spune nimic, resemnandu-se si intrand in masina, ocupand locul din dreapta soferului. Deci eu stau in spate, ca de obicei.

- Hey, Jas, incepuse Emmett pe un ton intrigant, vrei sa vii peste vreo ora cu mine si cu cativa baieti din gasca sa, se uita spre mine cu ura, ne uitam la un film? Era foarte clar ca partea cu filmul era o minciuna, ceva ce ii acoperea in caz ca ii intreba cineva unde se duc. Si bineinteles ca Emmett nu avea cum sa spuna cuiva ca merge cu gasca sa se imbete si, poate, sa violeze vreo fata sau doua.

- Scuze frate, am o intalnire cu Alice peste doua ore si nu pot sa merg cu ea in parc fiind pe jumatate beat.

Bineinteles, Alice. Ea este iubita lui Jasper de aproximativ doua luni, si este si soar lui Edward Cullen. Eu nu am cunoscut-o niciodata, nu pentru ca nu a-si fi avut ocazia, ci pentru ca nu am vrut. Si nici nu voi vrea. Sigur este o sclifosita, o pitipoanca obsedata de hainele la moda si tot felul de alte chestii de genul. Nici nu vreau sa-mi imaginez daca nu ar fi asa cum s-ar putea sa aiba caracterul ... probabil ar fi dubiosasa, asa ca fratele ei.

Nu am mai dat atentie conversatiei dintre cei doi pana cand am ajuns acasa, iar eu fiind prea adancita in ganduri, nu am constatat. Atunci a trebuit ca Jasper sa-mi deschida usa si sa ma sperie. Aproape ca am cazut in momentul in care am pasit pe astfaltul ud, nefiind prea atenta. Nici stangacia mea nu m-a ajutat prea mult, soarta facand ca eu sa ma impiedic de o piatra si, bineinteles, sa cad.

Baietii au inceput sa rada, evident Emmett bucurandu-se de ghinionul meu.

Nu i-am bagat in seama, vrand sa ajung cat mai repede in camera mea. Deja simteam cum lacrimile nu mai puteau ramane in ochii mei. Dar bine ca ploua, ceva mult prea obisnuit in Forks, deci lacrimile mele puteau fi camuflate.

Ceva imi atrase atentia in timp ce traversam gradina: o masina mare, un BMW cred, cu siguranta foarte scumpa. Al cui putea sa fie? Si atunci mi-am amintit de cel mai bun prieten al tatei, Carlisle.

Inca un Cullen, mi-am spus enervanta de-a binelea.

Daca mai aud mult numele asta idiot cred ca voi face o criza de nervi. De cand s-au terminat azi orele numai de Culleni am parte, si nu-mi face deloc placere.

Chiar cand voiam sa deschid usa de la intrare, o masina se aude intrand in curte. M-am intors imediat sa vad cine putea fi si am dat de alta masina scumpa, probabil tot un BMW. Nu ma prea pricep la masini, asa ca n-am idee ce marca este, doar pot sa presupun.

Insa masina asta rosie nu-mi era cunoscuta. Nici nu puteam vedea prea sigur cine era la volan, eu neavand cea mai buna vedere. Cand s-a apropiat indeajuns de mult incat ochii mei sa aiba o imagine clara, mi-am dat seama ca o femeie conducea.

Motorul s-a oprit, tasnind imediat o tanara domnisoara foarte frumoasa. Ea avea parut scurt si negru, ochii albastrii si o silueta de invidiat. Era imbracata cu o rochita scurta rosie, multa de corpul perfect, iar peste purta un palton negru trei sferturi descheiat. Pielea ei palida iesea in evidenta. Era de-a dreptul superba aceasta fiinta!

- Alice! L-am auzit pe Jasper din spate exclamand entuziasmat. Deci asta este Alice despre care vorbeste cu atata dragoste. Macar nu-i o ciudata, ca fratele ei. Dar ce facea ea aici? Nu aveau intalnire peste doua ore? De ce a venit mai devreme?

Pe fata fetei aparu un zambet imens, in timp ce alerga spre Jasper, pregatindu-se sa-l ia in brate. De parca nu s-au mai vazut de un secol. Cat de stupid mi se pare gestul lor de afectiune!

In timp ce cei doi indragostiti se strangeau in brate, din masina mai iese o copie perfecta a unui fotomodel. Inalta, blonda, silueta perfecta – tipul de fata care te face sa te simti stanjenita numai fiind in apropierea ei. Nu am nici cea mai vaga idee cum o cheama si cine este; poate inca o membra a familiei Cullen.

Imediat dupa aceasta fata perfecta isi face aparitia o femeie roscata, la fel de frumoasa ca adolescentele ce au iesit mai devreme. Probabil mama nenorocitului de Cullen. Acum chiar mi-e mila de familia Cullen; frumusetea lor uluitoare este mascata de Edward, care isi face familia de ras cu orice ocazie. Cred ca numai el este ingrozitor in familia asta, desi pot sa ma insel – Alice poate ca este la fel de stupida.

- Edward! Edward, scumpule, haide! Ne asteapta familia Swan!

Si atunci iese din masina si el. Avea o expresie iritata, plina de nervozitate si indiferenta. Puteam citi pe chipul sau ceva interesant, un sentiment pe care nu cred ca-l mai vazusem la el – discomfort. Totusi nu prea-mi pasa, asa ca mi-am intors rapid privirea spre usa de la intrare, scotandu-mi cheile din buzunarul gecii. Am vrut sa descui usa, dar am constatat imediat ca tata era acasa, asa ca am deschis-o repede, intrand fara sa-i astept si pe ceilalti. Stiu, am fost nepoliticoasa.

Din bucatarie se auzeau doua voci, care pareau tulburate. Sigur era Charlie cu domnul Cullen. Dar de ce pareau asa de agitati?

Mi-am pus rapid geaca in cuier, m-am descaltat de cizmele pline de noroi, si am vrut sa merg in camera mea, dar, trecand pe langa bucatarie, am fost oprita de Charlie.

- Bella, scumpo, poti sa ramai putin aici, te rog? Nu am spus nimic, doar am afirmat, dand din cap.

Linistea din incapere era sufocanta si incomoda, facandu-ma sa ma simt ca si cum as fi inchisa intr-o cusca. Nimeni nu indraznea sa intrerupa aceasta tacere, de parca ar fi fost letal.

Totusi, domnul Cullen a zis:

- Cred ca o voi suna pe Esme, sa vad cand ajunge aici. Probabil ca este pe drum, deci ar trebui sa soseasca repede.

Chiar in acel moment usa de la intrare s-a deschis, un val de voci entuziaste auzindu-se. Dar ce le-a luat atata?

- Oh, se pare ca au venit cu totii! L-am auzit pe Charlie bucurandu-se.

De ce au venit? Charile i-a chemat? De ce?

Tatal meu se duce sa intampine familia Cullen, chemandu-ma si pe mine. Extraordinar! Acum trebuie sa mai si stau aici, ceea ce inseamna mai multa suferinta, in timp ce incerc sa-mi stapanesc lacrimile.

Toti s-au dezbracat si s-au descaltat, mai putin Edward. Oo, acum face pe nesuferitul sau cum? Nu i-a ajuns cat ne-am certat inainte sa plecam de la scoala? Nu i-a ajuns faptul ca eu am abandonat cearta si am fugit de el? Ce mai vrea si acum? Ce, crede cumva ca folosind atitudinea asta superioara devine mai fascinant? Ei bine nu!

Si totusi, arata foarte, dar chiar foarte bine stand acolo, rezemat de usa de la intrare. Parca ar fi un zeu grec, venit aici pentru a-mi suci mie gandurile! Iar asta este rau. Dar nu pot sa mint, are un par mult prea perfect, iar acei ochi verzi sunt de-a dreptul divini, innebunitor de profunzi ...

Aah, dar ce tot zic eu aici? Mda, ca Edward e prea frumos. Dar nu este. Ba este.

Da, este.

Si ce daca este? Pana la urma sunt si eu fata si trebuie sa admit, oricat de dezgustata as fi de interiorul lui, dar arata chiar foarte bine baiatul acesta.

Si acum constat ca am ramas doar noi doi, singuri impreuna, eu holbandu-ma ca o idioata la el. Fir-ar!

- Stiu ca sunt frumos, dar sa se holbeze o urata ca tine la mine – asta ma dezgusta. Tu nu ai ce face?

Avea dreptate, nu aveam ce face. Nu puteam sa fug pur si simplu in camera mea, sa ma ascund cu capul in perna si sa incep sa plang. Nu pot face asa ceva! Sau pot?

Atunci, ce imi ramane de facut?

- Copii, Bella, Edward, puteti veni si voi aici? Eu si Carlisle avem sa va spunem tuturor ceva foarte important!

La auzul vocii lui Charlie mi-am indreptat imediat privirea spre locul de unde se auzea, indreptandu-ma spre incapere. Cullen a ramas in locul unde se afla.

Am intrat in sufragerie si m-am rezemat de peretele de langa usa, asteptand ca cineva sa vorbeasca. Dar nu; nimeni nu zice nimic. Este o liniste asurzitoare in camera, iar asta este foarte deranjant. Chiar daca tacerea predomina, ma simt ca si cum cineva mi-ar urla in ureche. Si ma enerveaza. De ce nu se intampla nimic, de ce?

- Edward unde este? intreaba domnul Cullen. Nu ati ramas impreuna?

Mi-am muscat buza inferioara.

Cu greu ma abtineam sa nu zic ceva rautacios; imi este chiar foarte greu. Parca atunci cand ii aud numele ceva se trezeste in mine, iar toate insultele existente si inexistente imi vin in mana; ca si cum numele lui atrage tot ce este mai rau. Totusi, nu puteam sa fac asa ceva acum, nu puteam sa-l injur in fata tatalui sau. Asta ar fi mult prea nepoliticos.

Chiar cand deschid usa sa zic ceva, o voce se aude din dreapta mea; vocea lui.

- Scuzati-mi intarzierea, dar Isabella m-a tinut de vorba si nu am avut cum sa ma dezbrac. Vorbeam despre proiectul pe care il facem impreuna la chimie, de aceea a durat mai mult pana m-am descaltat. Imi cer scuze.

A folosit un ton atat de bland si cald, ca si cum ar fi vorbit serios, ca si cum ar fi vrut cu adevarat sa fie crezut. Ca si cum ar fi vorbit altcineva in locul lui. Ca si cum ar fi fost o alta persoana. Uimitor!

- Bella, am spus eu pe un ton iritat. Nimeni nu imi spune Isabella, am adaugat, incercand sa folosesc un zambet fortat.

Cullen s-a uitat la mine cu o expresie indiferenta, apoi s-a rezemat de celalalt perete de langa usa. Cat de patetic!

- Bine. Acum ca suntem cu totii aici, Carlisle va va spune pentru ce ne-am adunat.

Tatal Cullenilor si-a dres vocea, apoi a spus pe un ton moale, linistitor:

- V-am chemat pe toti aici pentru ca eu si Charlie vom pleca impreuna in Africa. Mergem acolo deoarece a fost a aparut un caz legat de niste disparitii ale unor copii. Nu au mai fost gasite decat cateva ramasite ale cadavrelor, iar acestea sunt , fiind doctor, iar Charlie politist, am fost chemati de urgenta pentru a investiga unele lucruri.

A facut o pauza, uitandu-se la femeia cu parul roscat ce statea pe canapea, zambindu-i. Trage aer in piept, apoi continua:

- Vom pleca de aici maine si ne vom intoarce peste o luna. Charlie nu are incredere in voi - se uita la mine, apoi la Emmett si la Jasper – de aceea va veti muta cu sotia mea Esme si copiii mei, in casa noastra.

- Ce? m-am crispat eu imediat. Tata, mi-am intors privirea spre el, cum poti sa ne faci asa ceva? Nu-i corect; eu vreau sa stau acasa!

Toti isi intorc privirile spre mine, mai putin Edward. Il pot auzi cum chicoteste, spunandu-mi:

- Nu stiai?

Ah, ce l-as lua la pumni in momentul asta! Ce pacat ca sunt atatia oameni in incapere!

Carlisle nu ma baga in seama si continua:

- Bella, asta nu este o asa mare problema; cred ca ceea ce-ti voi zice acum te va enerva mai tare. M-am incruntat, incepand sa ma gandesc la tot ceea ce era mai rau. Avem o mica problema cu repartizarea pe camera; de aceea fetele mele vor sta in camera lui Alice, iar baietii, Jasper si Emmett, vor sta in camera lui Rosalie.

- Si eu? am intrebat eu frustrata.

- Tu vei sta cu Edward in camera, imi spune Charile cu regret in voce.

- Ce? sarim si eu si Edward ca arsi in momentul in care auzim replica tatalui meu.

- Stati linistiti, spune domnul Cullen. Edward are o camera enorma; va fi ca si cum ati sta in camera separate – nici nu cred ca va veti intalni. Si stiu ca voi nu va intelegeti prea bine, de aceea nu-mi voi face problema din cauza hormonilor.

Toata lumea incepe sa rada. Charlie mormaie ceva, parand putin deranjat de situatie, dar totusi rade. Singurii care nu rad suntem eu si nenorocitul de Cullen. Noi suntem nervosi.

- Poate chiar veti ajunge sa va intelegeti, spune Crlisle zambind. Maine dupa scoala va veti muta la noi, de aceea veti pleca mai devreme, pentru a va termina bagajele.

Minunat! Mi-am zis sictirita, fara pic de entuziasm.

Cum este posibil ca propriul meu tata sa fie de accord ca eu sa stau in aceeasi camera cu idiotul ala de Cullen? Cum? Si el ma uraste? De ce imi face una ca asta? Si-a pierdut mintile cu totul?

Intrebari fara raspuns, numai intrebri fara raspuns imi strabat mintea.

Si asa m-am desprins eu de tot ceea ce ma inconjura, de discutia la care participau acum si restul, de ceea ce va trebui sa indur, de tot. Nu mai eram prezenta decat fizic, deoarece mintea mea este departe, prieduta in agonie.

Nimeni nu a intrebat de mine, nimeni nu s-a uitat la mine, nimeni nu m-a bagat in seama; am devenit pur si simplu invizbila, inexistenta. Dar nu-i nimic. Asta mi-am si dorit. Exact asta am vrut sa se intample – sa uite toti de mine si sa ma lase sa ma pierd in abis.

Nu mai voiam sa-i vad pe toti cum se bucura, cum discuta si cum se simt bine; voiam doar sa fiu cu mine insami, sa raman singura si sa plang. Sa ma distrug. Da, sa ma distrug – cel mai bine spus. Sa devin prizoniera masochismului meu, sa ma inec cu propriile-mi lacrimi, sa ma afund in abisul fara sfarsit.

Si totusi, nu pot. Nu aici, nu acum. Nu cu toata lumea care este in aceasta camera. Nu!

Nici macar nu stiu cand a trecut timpul, dar a trecut; s-a scurs rapid. Culleni deja plecasera, iar eu nici un deget nu miscasem, nu ma clintisem din loc nici macar cu un centimentru, milimetru; am ramas aici, lipita de peretele rece al sufrageriei, prieduta printre ganduri.

Cand am sesizat ca nu mai era nimeni aici, m-am dezlipit de perete, incercand sa fac cativa pasi. Dar cum picioarele-mi erau amortite, m-am dezechilibrat. Si am cazut. Nemaipomenit.

M-am ridicat repede, totusi.

Acum stau in picioare, nestiind unde sa ma duc. M-as duce in camera mea, dar nu vreau sa plang. M-as duce in baie, dar si acolo as incepe sa plang. M-as duce in biroul tatei, dar nu as avea ce sa fac acolo. M-as duce in biblioteca, dar nici nu vreau sa ma gandesc la citit acum – mi-ar face rau. Sunt deja in sufragerie, dar nu vreau sa mai stau aici – nu am ce sa fac in acest loc. Nici in camera verilor mei n-as vrea sa ma duc. Atunci, unde sa ma duc?

Nu mai stau pe ganduri, deoarece imaginea singurului loc ramas imi vine ca o sclipire in minte, si ma indrept intr-acolo. Fac un mic efort si traversez holul, apoi intru in bucatarie. Acolo erau si verii mei si Charile. Lua-i-ar naiba!

Cand am intrat in bucatarie toti au sarit cu gura pe mine, ca ce am patit, de ce nu am mai vorbit, de ce m-am comportat asa, ca i-am facut de ras. Le-am zis sa ma lase in pace, deoarece nu aveam chef de discutii, in special de certuri stupide. Si asa au facut; nu mi-au mai zis nimic.

Mi-am dus sa-mi iau un pahar de apa, l-am baut, apoi am plecat din bucatarie, neavand ce sa mai fac, incercand cat de mult se putea sa nu pornesc o cearta. Si pana la urma reusesc sa mentin pacea. Asta e bine.

Baietii au inceput sa vorbeasca despre cat de tare va fi sa stea cu fetele, planuind tot felul de farse si activitati pe care le puteam face impreuna, toti, ca niste prieteni buni ce vom fi.

Iei, ce bucurie, mi-am spus, resemnandu-ma.

Iei.

Iei, mi-am repetat de cateva ori in minte, pana cand m-am enervat. Am tras adanc aer in piept si m-am indreptat spre camera mea, fiind singurul loc in care puteam sta cu gandurile mele.

Cand am ajuns in camera mea m-am dus la calculator, am deschis o pagina nou de Word si, fara sa mai stau pe ganduri nici macar o secunda, am inceput sa scriu tot ceea ce imi venea in minte. Jonglam cu cuvintele, nu ma gandeam la ce scriam; doar sa nu sune prea ciudat. Si in cateva ore am contiuat sa scriu; si am scris chiar ceva dragut, totusi trist.

Am povestit viata unei persoane fericite, care avea o viata plina de impliniri, realizari, numai bucurie. Atat de diferita de viata mea, m-am gandit, oftand dezamagita.

Si-acum, mi-a picat mie fisa, de ce nu am eu o viata ca aceea, o viata fericita? De ce?

Alte intrebari mi-au acaparat mintea, nedaruindu-mi pace, liniste.

_„De ce nu se-acopera pielea lucioasa a pamantului cu blana? De ce nu rasare iarba verde si frageda pe spinarea fierbinte a fiarelor din paduri? De ce nu le cresc pomilor aripi si pasarilor radacini? De ce nu ciripesc pietricelele fericite de pe marginea raului?"_

Intrebari fara sens, intrebari fara pic de logica, intrebari fara raspuns, intrebari retorice. Si totusi, mie mi-au venit in cap; de ce?

De ce? De ce? De ce? Numai asta stiu sa intreb, sa _ma_ intreb. De ce? De ce nu pot sa ma opresc, sa accept totul asa cum este si sa tac din gura? De ce? De ce nu pot sa ma adaptez, daca trebuie? De ce?

Si-atunci imi vine o alta intrebare in minte, cea mai reala si mai logica intrebare. Pur si simplu o intrebare. Si totusi, este una vitala, care daca-ar avea un raspuns, daca i-as putea gasi un raspuns, mi-ar lumina mintea, m-ar invata sensul vietii.

- De ce se-ntampla totul?

Mi-am repetat intrebarea cu voce tare de cateva ori. Dar degeaba. Nimic. Nimic nu-mi venea in minte, nici macar o explicatie stupida. Asa ca, am mai facut rost de o intrebare retorica. Minunat.

Ma ridic de pe scaun, un pic cam brusc, daramandu-l. Il ridic repede, apoi raman nemiscata in fata geamului.

Mintea imi este goala. Gandurile mi s-au refugiat undeva unde nu vor fi gasite – si, atata timp cat eu imi pastrez o anumita ordine in cap, vor ramane acolo.

Picaturile de ploaie cad nestingherite din cer, norii nergi acoperindu-l. Arborii isi infioara frunzele fosnind ametitor si furtuna cucereste pamantul insetat. Peisajele posomorate se amesteca in valtoarea furtunii amenintatoare. Din cerul fumuriu si sumbru cad picaturi mari si reci de ploaie, atat de curate si stravezii ca lacrima unui izvor. Ploaia saruta pamantul cuprizandu-l in bratele sale cu suvoaiele indraznete si paraiele zglobii. Natura suspina prin fulgere, fulgere lungi ce strabat norii si care infricoseaza. Doar frunzele se mai misca ametite valsand in pustietatea ploii. Strazile impartasesc gustul linistii fiind spalate de picaturile acestei ploi.

**Din perspectiva lui Edward**

Trantesc nervos portiera masinii, in timp ce ma gandesc cum voi supravietui, cum voi face fata unei asemenea enormitati ... adica Bella, sau Isabella, sau cum o fi chemand-o pe nenorocita aia de Swan. Are sa fie un cosmar!

Iad. Infern. Un cuvant potrivit? Purgatoriu!

Idioata aceea are sa-mi invadeze spatiul, sa-mi patrunda in camera, in baie, in garderoba si cine mai stie pe unde. Numai faptul acele picioare straina au sa-mi calce locul sacru, locul meu de meditatie, locul de reculegere, singurul loc unde pot fi cu adevarat eu, ma innebuneste!

De ce? ma tot intreb inca de ieri, de cand Carlisle mi-a dat vestea.

Oroare, mi-am spus pe un ton iritat, gandindu-ma la alte sinonime pentru acest cuvant.

Si nu mai pot sa-mi scot din minte faptul ca trebuie sa doarma la mine in camera. De ce? de ce la mine? Nu poate sa doarma pe jos sau, mai bine, afara? Numanui nu-i va pasa oricum.

Aaah, cat o pot uri pe ipocrita aia de Swan! Imi vine s-o iau si s-o dau cu capul de toti peretii existenti in casa mea, s-o trec prin foc pana devine cenusa, apoi sa dau cainilor cenusa ei. Dar nu. Si cainii ar fi scarbiti de cenusa ei, deoarece este a ei!

As vrea doar s-o torturez cat se poate, s-o fac sa simta durere, sa o fac sa-si doresca sa nu ma fi cunoscut vreodata. Soarta i-a fost hotarata inca de-atunci, de cand ne-am intalnit prima oara, am raspuns unui gand trecator. I-a fost scris sa moara si, daca s-ar putea, de mana mea.

Simt cum sangele capata po viteza din ce in ce mai mare, trecandu-mi din ce in ce mai repede prin vene. Imi strang pumii, incercand din rasputeri sa ma controlez, sa nu lovesc ceva ... sau pe cineva. Si reusesc. Dar cu greu. Pana cand ajung la etajul meu, cel de-al treilea, indreptandu-ma spre biblioteca ... sau birou sau ce-o fi mai exact. Scot repede un teanc de hartii si incep sa le rup, tragand cat puteam de brutal de ele.

Si degeaba. Nu imi puteam potolii dorinta de a urla din toti rarunchii. Nu puteam sa-si potolesc nervii. Nu puteam sa ma potolesc. Dar trebuie. Trebuie sa-mi revin.

Autocontrol.

Autocontrol, Edward, autocontrol. Foloseste-te de el, mi-am poruncit singur. Dar totul este in zadar. Parca ar fi fugit de mine ca de moarte. Dar de ce? De ce nu mai pot sa ma controlez, sa-mi tin sentimentele doar pentru mine? De ce?

De ce? Iar intrebarea asta stupida. De ce nu pot si eu sa intreb altceva, nu stiu ... poate sa pun intrebari la care pot sa primesc si un raspuns. Dar nu. Cum as putea sa fac eu asa ceva, sa nu complic atata lucrurile, cum? Doar sunt eu.

Sau nu. Nu sunt tocmai eu. Nu pot, cel putin pentru urmatoarea luna, sa mai fiu eu.

Daca stupida aia de Swan isi da seama cine sunt eu cu adevarat ... nici nu vreau sa stiu ce s-ar putea intanpla! Numai gandul ca ea, Swan, acea idioata, ar putea stii cine este cu adevarat Edward ma distruge!

Si totusi, cum voi rezista atatea saptamani fara sa fiu eu? De abia rezist cateva ore la scoala, iar cateva zile deja este imposibil. Dar cateva saptamani? Nu pot!

Si atunci, ce fac? Cum rezist? Cum voi supraviietui fara sa fiu eu, fara acea masca infernala pe care mi-am contruit-o special pntru a nu ma putea cunoste nimeni? Cum?

Cum? Inca o intrebare retorica. Inca o intrebare care ma innebuneste.

Cum voi trai eu fara sa cant la pian, fara sa ascult muzica tot timpul? Fara sa scriu? Fara sa citesc? Fara sa fac tot ceea ce fac de obicei? Cum?

- Cum? Urlu cat pot de tare, uitand ca sunt intr-o casa in care ma poate auzi lumea.

Ma duc in dormitor si ma trantesc in pat. Iau o perna si mi-o pun pe fata, intr-un fel, incercand sa ma sufoc. Fara speranta. Perna nu ma ajuta cu ea ma uraste. Si ea vrea sa fiu torturat si sa sufar. Si ea vrea. Este aliata cu restul lumii, contra mine.

Macar este bine ca va fi si Jasper aici. El imi este amic. Si cred ca nici Emmet nu este prea rau; pare de treaba. Daca seamana cu fratele sau ma descurc. Dar Swan ... ea este dezastrul suprem! Ea nu seamana cu verii ei. Swan este ingrozitoare. Si idioata. Si extrem de urata. Si proasta. Si stupida. Si in multe alte feluri.

Iar eu o urasc! O urasc! O urasc! O urasc!

Si vorbele tatei ma enerveaza. Cica „Poate va veti imprieteni.". Da, sigur. Eu si Swan. Asta este cea mai stupida chestie pe putea sa o spuna.

Sa ne imprietenim. Ce stupid! De parca s-ar putea intampla vreodata ...

Dar gandul nu a mai fost continuat, deoarece mintea mi-a fost invasdata de trecut, de amintiri dureroase.

Nu voiam sa-mi amintesc, nu voiam sa imi aduc aminte acea prietenie atat de frum ... stupida. Pur si simplu nu voiam! Doar din cauza acelor evenimente nefericite m-am schimbat, mi-au alcetuit aceasta masca si am distrus totul. Acum nu vreau, si nici nu pot, sa-mi amintesc! M-ar durea prea tare sa retraiesc acele ...

- Edward, ce-a fost zbierlatul acela ? imi intrerupe Carlisle sirul gandurilor.

Am oftat, nevrand sa am din nou acesta discutie cu tata. Pur si simplu nu-mi place sa vorbesc despre sentimentele mele cu cineva, in special cu tata, care ma bombardeaza cu sfaturi dupa aceea. Nu vreau sa-mi dea sfaturi! Ma descurc si singur! Chiar daca-s folositoare ...

- Off ... Edward, stiu ca ti-e greu, dar trebuie sa faci cateva sacrificii. Nu te ami gandi la trecut, uita de fost ta prietenie si imagineaza-ti ce frumos ar fi ca tu si Bella sa deveniti prieteni. Ce este rau in a lasa pe cineva sa te cunoasca?

S-a oprit, indreptandu-se spre pat, apoi asezandu-se langa mine. Imi ia perna din mana, punand-o la locul ei, apoi ma priveste cu blandete. Se uita la mine, nespunandu-mi nimic. Probabil steapta. Dar ce, ce asteapta?

Ca eu sa zic ceva, mi-am raspuns singur la intrebare. Logic ca asta asteapta.

- Tata, o urasc! Si nu vreau sa fiu prieten cu ea! Nu vreau sa mai fiu vreodata prieten cu vreo fata! Sunt niste nenorocite! De fapt, nu vreau sa fiu prieten cu nimeni! Ma descurc si singur!

Am scuipat ultima propozitie.

- Si nu vreau sa ma cunoasca! Urasca ca lumea sa ma cunoasca! De ce trebuie sa ma cunoasca cineva, daca eu nu vreau acest lucru? am continuat, incepand sa ridic tonul din ce in ce mai mult, cu fiecare cuvant pe care-l rosteam.

Carlisle se incrunta, oftand.

- Nu tipa la mine! Si nu mai vorbi asa de urat, imi atrage el atentia. Mai ofteaza inca o data, apoi continua: Fiule, stiu ca nu vrei sa lasi pe nimeni sa te cunoasca, dar totusi, sunt persoane care te cunosc deja, iar aceste persoane sunt ranite de comportamentul tau. Nu vrei sa iti revi, sa fii din nou tu si sa nu te mai ascunzi?

- Nu! Nu vreau sa fiu din nou eu! Nu vreau!

- Sper ca iti dai seama ca Bella va descoperi o parte din tine. Ea va fi acic, cu tine, in singurul loc unde esti tu cel adevarat. Deci este imposibil sa nu ajunga sa te cunoasca. Si tu, de asemenea, o vei cunoaste pe ea. Vei vedea cat de asemanatori sunteti ... si ea se ascunde, intr-un fel, dupa o masca – la fel ca si tine.

Apoi se ridica, vrand sa iasa din camera, dar eu il opresc.

- Ce vrei sa spui? Am intrebat, intr-un fel intrigat.

- Vei vedea.

Doar atat mi-a spus, apoi a deschis usa dormitorului, pasind pe holul etajului meu. Inainte de a pleca si de a ma lasa singur mi-a mai zis:

- Cred ca iti va face bine sa stai un timp cu Bella. Cred ca va va fi de ajutor amandurora.

Si a plecat, lasandu-ma singur, cu gandurile mele masochiste, pierdut in chinurile mele interioare.

Ma uit in jurul meu, intrebandu-ma ce sa fac. Si nimic. Nu stiu. N-am nimic de facut.

Ma ridic in capul oaselor, avand intentia de a ma duce spre camera de muzica. Vreau sa ma descarc. Vreau sa cant. Vreau sa fiu eu, macar pentru cateva minute. Am nevoie sa fiu eu. Trebuie sa fiu eu.

Si m-am intreptat spre pian, m-am asezat si am incepu sa cotrobai printre miile de patrituri ce sedeau deasupra acestuia. Nu stiu ce caut mai exact. Pur si simplu sunt in cautarea unei partituri care sa ma linisteasca, ceva care sa-mi redea autocontrolul. Dar ce? Care este acea melodie care sa ma readuca cu picioarele pe pamant? Care?

Nu stiu cat timp am continuat sa ma uit peste foile pline de note si portative, dar intr=un final, am reusit sa gasesc ceea ce cautam. Nu era una din melodiile mele, dar era una buna; ceva care ma linistea.

Acum tineam in mana partiturile unei melodii de care sunt indragostit de multa vreme, una pe care nu numai ca imi place sa o ascult, dar si sa o cant: „_Breaking The Habbit"_ de la Linkin' Park.

Si am inceput sa cant.

Nu stiu cat timp am continuat, cantand aceasi melodie de cateva zeci de ori, dar simteam ca nu ma mai puteam opri. Insa ma dureau degetele la cat am apasat clapele acelea. Si trebuie sa ma opresc.

Daca eu nu mai pot canta, atunci voi asculta melodia.

Dupa ce-i dau drumul sistemului audio, ma trantesc pe canapea, ramanand pe ganduri.

Ce-am sa fac? m-am intrebat pentru a nu mai stiu a cata oara.

Cum voi reusi sa fiu eu insumi, fara ca Swan sa-si dea seama? Cum voi reusi sa ma ascund, cand ea va fi aici, in singurul loc in care sunt eu insumi? Cum?

Dar deoadata intrebarile se opresc, iar ceea ce mi-a spus mai devreme tatal meu imi revine in minte.

_„Vei vedea cat de asemanatori sunteti ... si ea se ascunde, intr-un fel, dupa o masca – la fel ca si tine."_

Ce-a vrut sa zica? La ce se referea? Cum adica semanam? Cum adica si ea se ascunde? Cum ar putea ea sa se ascunda? De ce s-ar ascunde?

Nu cred!

Nu are cum sa fie adevarat!

Dar ... dar daca chiar este asa, atunci ... de ce? Ce a determinat-o sa se ascunda si ea dupa o masca? Ce a facut-o sa faca asa ceva? Ce?

Mi-e pur si simplu imposibil sa cred asa ceva! Imposibil!

Deodata se aude un ciocanit la usa, urmata de dulcea vocea a iubitei mele mame:

- Edward, scumpule, am pregatit cina. In cinci minute sa vii jos, bine?

Nu am raspuns, incercand sa-mi las masca sa ma controleze, sa nu fiu eu insumi. Dar degeaba. Mi-e de-a dreptul inevitabil sa nu ma port frumos cu mama mea. Pana la urma, nici cel mai mare nesimtit nu ar putea sa-i reziste acestei femei uimitoare; Esme este mult prea buna pentru a merita ca eu sa ma port urat de fata cu ea.

In concluzie, i-am raspuns:

- Vin imediat, mami! Asteapta, te rog, sa imi inchid muzica.

Si asa am si facut. Am oprit muzica si am coborat jos. Am intrat in bucatarie si m-am asezat la masa, langa Rosalie. Blonda se juca pe telofon. Mama tot cara bunatati, farfurii si tacamuri. Alice o ajuta, iar tata nu venise inca.

-Edward, dar de ce esti asa de morocanos? Se aude vocea pisicita a lui Rosalie. Esti inca suparat pentru ca vor sta la noi fratii Hale si verisoara lor? Haide, mai, nu te mai stresa atat; stii ca nu va fi chiar atat de rau pe cum crezi – doar nu vrei sa recunosti. DE ce-ti faci atatea probleme pana la urma? Isabella pare ...

- Ciudata, o intrerupe Alice, fiind dezgustata de acea fiinta. Tu nu ai vazut ce reactii anormale are? Si cat de nepoliticoasa este? Sau ce oribil se imbraca? Este ingrozitoare! Sincer, mi-e mila de tine, Edward! Pe de o parte, ma bucur ca nu trebuie sa stea u mine in camera – ar infecta-o. Vei avea mare noroc daca vei supravietui cu Isabella timp de o luna.

Bravo, Alice! In sfarsit cineva care este de aceeasi parere cu mine, mi-am spus, mandru. Chiar ma bucur ca am pe cineva de partea mea, cineva care este contra Bella.

Stop! De ce i-am spus eu Bella? Eu ii spun cum am chef, nu cum vrea ea – adica Isabella. Cred ca o sa am cosmaruri la noapte daca ii mai aud mult numele pe ziua de azi.

- Gata, gata, terminati! ne opreste Esme critica la adresa lui Swan. Bella este o fata foarte draguta si politicoasa, este doar timida – de aceea a reactionat in acel mod. Sunt sigura ca va veti schimba parerile despre ea foarte curand. Acum haideti, fiti optimisti si ganditi-va ca va fi foarte distractiv sa mai avem inca o fata aici!

- Ce se intampla aici? Intreaba Carlisle, care tocmai intra pe usa. Iar vorbim despre Bella, Edward? Am avut aceasta discutie mai devreme, asa ca haideti sa schimbam subiectul. Aceasta este ultima seara in care vom manca toti, impreuna, ca o familie. Ce-ar fi sa ne bucuram de aceasta cina delicioasa si dupa sa ne uitam la un film in familie? Cu ocazia asta, se uita spre mine, veti scapa de facut temele pentru maine! Nu puteti rata o asemeanea oprtunitate! Nu se stie cand o sa va mai zis eu vreodata sa nu va faceti temele.

Fetele, Alice si Rosalie, au inceput sa strige de bucurie, in timp ce Carlisle si Esme se asezau la masa. Eu am ramas indiferent, incercand sa pastrez o fata intacta, chiar daca pe dinauntru faceau si eu ca surorile mele. Poate chiar mai rau, mi-am spus amuzat.

Chiar erau fericit pentru ca nu trebuie sa-mi fac temele pentru maine, in special pentru ca Carlisle ne-a zis sa nu ni le facem. Asta este intr-adevar o minune!

Pe parcursul cinei nu prea a mai vorbit nimeni, fiecatre fiind concentrat pe mancarea sa sau, in cazul meu, pe gandurile sale. Tot nu-mi puteam scoate din minte cuvintele tatalui meu, in legatura cu Swan. Dar de ce? De ce-mi pasa? Nu, nu-mi pasa, insa eram interesat, atras de acest subiect. Dar de ce?

Dupa masa, cand toti s-au dus in sufragerie, eu am ramas ultimul, urand sa spal vasele. Ciudat, eu nu spal niciodata vasele! Ce m-o fi apucat?

Am spalat rapid vasele, apoi m-am dus si eu in sufragerie. Mama statea intinsa pe una din canapele, tata langa ea. Rosalie era pe un fotoliu, iar Alice cotrobaia printre DVD-uri. Eu unde sa stau? m-am intrebat, stiind ca am pus o intrebare stupida. Aveam multe locuri in care puteam sta: pe unul dintre fotolii, pe cealalta canapea, pe jos. Alice cred ca va sta pe un fotoliu ... atunci eu voi sta pe canapea – o voi avea doar pentru mine, ceea ce este bine.

- Ce gen de film ati vrea sa vedeti? Vreti o comedie? intreaba Alice entuziasta.

- Un film horror! sare Roasalie repede, pentru a se asigura ca va fi asa cum vrea ea.

Off, cat pot sa urasc filmele de groaza! Sunt de-a dreptul stupide si nu au nimic care sa te sperie. De obicei mor de plictiseala cand ma uit la un astfel de film ... Sper ca nu vrea nimeni, pentru ca daca facem cum vrea Rosalie, o s-o asasinez dupa cumva! Poate in timp ce doarme ...

- Ce-ati zice mai bine sa vedem o comedie romantica? As vrea sa rad, dar si sa vad ceva dragut, romantic, spune Esme, facandu-ma s-o iubesc si mai mult. Ea este salvatoarea mea, si a lui Rosalie – acum n-o sa o mai omor.

Imediat ce a auzit asta, Alice s-a intors la DVD-uri, cautand ceea ce a fost solicitat. Ma intreb ce film vom vedea ...

- Gata, am gasit! tipa Alice nerabdatoare. Ne vom uita la _„Leap Year"_

La naiba!

Urasc filmul asta! L-am mai vazut de cateva zeci de ori, in trecut fiind filmul meu preferat, dar acum, imi vine sa innebunesc cand aud ceva despre el. Este foarte stupid! Cu o poveste extrem de stupida!

Este despre un El si o Ea, care la inceput se urasc, apoi se accepta unul pe celalalt, intr-un final indragostindu-se. Cat de patetic! De parca te-ai putea indragosti de cineva in doar cateva zile, mai ales daca urasti persoana respectiva! Asta este stupid!

Dar se pare ca trebuie sa fiu atent la film, nu prea am alta varianta ... poate doar sa ma duc sus sa-mi fac temele, dar mai bine m-as lasa impuscat de o mie de ori, decat sa fac teme. Si mai sunt si nervos. Extrem de nervos. Nici nu cred ca o sa-mi treaca prea repede aceasta stare, mai ales ca de maine va fi din ce in ce mai rau, Swan fiind aici pentru a-mi testa mie nervii. Aaah, cat o pot uri!

Si iar ma gandesc la ea, mi-am spus iritat. De ce ma gandesc iar la acea persoana insignifianta? De ce?

Off, cred ca voi avea nevoie de un control la cap. Poate la Carlisle. Maine la prima ora a diminetii. Poate mi-ar interzice sa mai merg la scoala sau, mai bine, sa mai vad lume. Asa n-as avea cum sa stau cu idioata aia de Swan.

Mi-am inabusit un chicotit, incercand sa nu atrag atentia asupra mea. Apoi mi-am fixat privirea spre ecranul gigant de pe perete, incercand sa fiu atent la film, care aproape se terminase.

Acum era faza cand fata a ajuns in Dublin si trebuia sa-i dea banii tipului ala care a condus-o. Dar lui ii pare rau ca se despart. Mda, foarte stupid. Si gestul fetei, sa-i dea bani si sa-l lasa cu ochii-n soare, de-a dreptul nesimtit. Dupa ce ca si-a pirdut si masina din cauza ei! Cat de stupid! Stupid, stupid, stupid. Si tipul a fost un gentleman, neluandu-i banii – foarte frumos din partea lui. Acum chiar mi-e mila de el ...

Oftez, ridicandu-ma sa ma duc la baie.

Cand ma intorc, filmul era pe terminate, avand acel sfarsit tipic, in care unul femeia se intoarce dupa barbat, dar crede ca el n-o mai vrea, apoi el vine dupa ea si totul se termina cu bine. Tipic. Si stupid.

M-am simtit ca un idiot urmarind acest film, ca si cum ar fi fost pus special pentru mine. Oare asa a fost? Oare Carlisle a planificat asta pentru a-mi dovedi ca asa se va intampla si cu mine si Swan? Sigur! De parca ar fi vreodata posibil ca eu s-o plac catusi de putin! De parca ar fi posibil sa nu o urasc cat voi trai! Stupid! Imposibil!

- Edward! Edward! Edward!

- Da! Am racnit brusc, pe jumatate constient ce reactia mea, pe jumatate inconstient. Ce-i?! am intrebat enervat.

Mi-am smuls privirea de pe ecan si m-am uitat in jurul meu, dar nimic. Nimeni nu mai era aici. Atunci cine m-a atrigat? Aud eu voci sau ce-am patit? Clar, am nevoie de-un control la cap cat mai curand posibil.

- Sunt aici, se auzi vocea blestematei mele surori, Rosalie, din spatele meu. Imediat m-am intors, pentru a o privi stand rezemata de perete. Unde ti-erau gadurile? Cumva te gandeai la ..

Dar n-am lasat-o sa termine, nefiin d sigur ce voia sa spuna, dar probabil ceva neplacut.

- Mai taci! Ce vrei? am marait nervos.

- Te-am trezit din reverie pentru ca filmul s-a terminat de aprpoximativ un sfert de ora, iar tu nu te-ai clintit din loc. De fapt, stateai chiar concentrat pe ecranul stins, si asa era cam dubios.

M-am ridicat fara sa spun nimic, nestiind ce as fi putut sa-i zic mai exact. Nici macar eu nu stiu ce-am azi, de ce sunt asa de ganditor. N-am mai fost asa de mult ...

M-am dus in bucatarie pentru a-mi lua un pahar de apa. Acolo era si restul familiei mele. Cu totii comentau de filmul acela idiot ... Cat de patetic!

Am plecat in camera mea cat de repede am putut, nevrand sa-i mai aud vorbind de film. Nu pot sa inteleg ce le-a placut la el! A fost prea tipic si a avut un sfarsit la care se astepta toata lumea. Nu are nimic, dar absolut nimic, special!

Ma rog.

Cred ca ma voi culca. Sau voi canta din nou. Sau voi asculta din nou muzica. Sau sa citesc? Nu. Nu. Nu. Si nu. Atunci ce fac? Nimic, mi-am raspuns singur la intrebare.

Sunt extrem de plictisit, deci trebuie sa fac ceva. Sunt disperat! Daca nu imi gasesc cat de curand o ocupatie, imi voi da pumni in cap, numai pentru a nu-mi auzi gandurile. M-am saturat de gandurile mele! Sunt patetice, exact ca mine.

Ar trebui sa nu ma mai plang atata si sa accept realitatea. Pana la urma nu am nimic de facut, trebuie sa stau cu Swan in camera. Trebuie sa o suport.

Si daca ajunge sa ma cunoasca? mi-am pus o intrebare retorica.

Bineinteles ca va ajunge sa ma cunoasca. Bineinteles ca si eu voi ajunge sa o cunosc. Si ce daca? Asta e! Pana la urma, poate chiar vom ajunge sa nu ne mai uram. Desi nu, nu cred ca asta este omeneste posibil. Ura crescanda dintre noi nu poate fi nici macar un pic diminuata, nici gand sa dispara.

Hmm ... Daca ne vom cunoaste, intr-un fel sau altul, unul pe celalalt, atunci vom avea noi avantaje, si desigur, dezavantaje, in momentele cand ne certam. Asta va fi bine. Dar si rau. Voi folosi tot ceea ce voi afla despre ea impotriva ei. Poate chiar am sa-i fac viata aici un calvar ... Tentant. Foarte tentant.

Sa le intreb pe surorile mele daca ma vor ajuta cu planul meu de enervare a Bellei pe termen lung? Sau sa ma descurc singur? Oare ma voi descurca singur? Oare voi avea nevoie de ajutor?

Nu. Nu cred. Ma descurc.

Ma indrept spre cel mai apropiat geam, privind ploaia. Picaturile reci se preling incet pe geamul meu, asemeni lacrimilor ce cad lin pe obraji. Este trist. Ma intristeaza sa vad cum cerul varsa lacrimi de ploaie, mici picaturi cristaline ce au o viata atat de scurta. Ma face sa ma simt pur si simplu gol, incomplet. Ca si cum sufletului meu ii lipseste ceva. Dar ce? Ce-mi lipseste? Si de ce ma simt asa? Nu am mai avut niciodata acest sentiment. Oare e de la ploaie? Sau de la gandurile mele? De la ce? Ce-mi provoaca aceste sentimente disperate, ce?


	2. Frunze in Vant

**Capitolul 2**

**- Frunze In Vant - **

**Din perspectiva lui Edward**

- Edward? Edward, coboara odata! Vom intarzia la scoala daca nu te misti mai repede! Hai! o aud pe Rosalie tipand cat o tineau plamanii.

- Lasa-ma in pace! i-am raspuns in timp ce ieseam din baie. Nu-mi pasa daca intarziem sau nu la scoala; n-as mai merge deloc!

Sunt nervos. De ce? Multe motive.

Motivul principal pentru care sunt nervos in acest moment? Simplu: nu-mi sta bine parul. M-am chinuit mai mult de un sfert de ora sa-l fac sa stea macar un pic acceptabil, dar nimic. Degeaba. Sta cum are el chef. De ce m-ar asculta si pe mine? De ce sa fie el aranjat? De ce? N-are niciun motiv, asa-i? Mda.

Alte motive pentru nervozitatea mea extrema? Simplu:azi e vineri. Bine, stiu ca orice om normal s-ar bucura ca este vineri, sfarsitul saptamanii, inceputul weekend-ului, dar nu si eu. De fapt, cred ca nimeni nu ar mai fi fericit ca-i vineri, daca asta implica mutarea unei anumite persoane stupide, pe care o urasti, la tine acasa. Aaah, cat pot uri aceasta zi blestemata! De ce, de ce, de ce? Ma tot intreb acelasi lucru inca de cand m-am sculat. De ce?

Blestem ziua in care Carlisle s-a imprietenit cu Charlie, chiar daca el este de treaba. Nu putea sa aiba si el o fata normala, o pitipoanca obsedata de moda sau, mai bine, sa nu mai aiba nicio fiica. Decat o nenorocita ca Bella, mai bine nimeni.

N-am eu norocul sa o calce o masina in drum spre scoala? Nu, bineinteles ca nu. Sunt cel mai ghinionist om in viata, iar eu ma intreb daca am noroc azi, in cea mai ghinionista zi existenta. Mda, patetic.

Se putea sa nu fiu eu patetic? Nu. Bineinteles ca nu.

Si tot nu pot sa ma obisnuiesc cu ideea ca acea straina imi va calca locul sacru, etajul meu. Pur si simplu nu pot sa suport acest gand; ma innebuneste! As ucide-o in momentul asta daca as putea! Si da, am niste ganduri ingrozitoare.

Si acum vreau sa fac orice inafara de a ma duce la scoala. Chiar daca dupa pauza de pranz plec. Tot este un chin. Iad. Infern. Tortura. Supliciu.

Mai avem putin si ajungem la scoala. Azi ne conduce tata. Cica vrea sa mai vorbeasca ceva cu directorul si cu profesorii cu care am ore dupa pranz. Sa le zica ca plecam. Si ce-i cel mai rau este ca el vorbeste si pentru Swan si verii ei. Bine, pentru Jas si Em nu ma supar, dar Swan ... ea nu poate sa vorbeasca? N-are limba? O doare gura sa scoata niste cuvinte?

Aah, da, am uitat ... ea cica era fata timida, careia ii este rusine sa vorbeasca cu lumea, in special cu profesorii. Off, saraca, mi-am zis sarcastic, pe un ton plin de dezgust.

Off, am ajuns la scoala, am oftat. Minunat! Acum trebuie sa ma intalnesc cu scarba de Swan la biologie. Ce fericire! Nu mai pot de dorul ei, in special de ochelarii ei stupizi, sau fata ei plina de cosuri. Frumusetea ei divina.

Si tot nu pot sa scap de sentimentul asta nenorocit de repulsie. Lua-l-ar naiba sa-l ia! Si pe-asta il urasc!

Fir-ar! Incep sa urasc din ce in ce mai multe lucruri. Sa ma ia naiba si pe mine! Daca ma ia naiba, nu voi mai ajunge in laboratorul de biologie, nu ma voi mai intalni cu Swan, nu voi mai fi scarbit de Swan si nu voi mai muri de nervi atunci cand o voi vedea. Dar as ajunge in iad. Cu siguranta as ajunge in iad, chiar daca numai pentru gandurile mele crude, nemiloase si oribile, odioase. Sunt un om rau daca am idei neomenoase? Sau sunt doar ciudat, avand ganduri ciudate?

Clar, ar fi trebuit sa-mi fac controlul acela nenorocit la cap dimineata. Sau poate trebuie sa-mi fac rost de un psiholog. Nu, in niciun caz; eu sunt propriul meu psiholog.

Si iar m-am pierdut printre ganduri si nu mi-am dat seama ca am ramas inchis in masina. Acum trebuie sa astept pana vine tata din biroul directorului. Si cu ocazia asta voi muri, ucis de tata, atunci cand va afla ce prostii am facut eu la scoala. Care a fost cel mai recent lucru rau pe care l-am facut? Aah, da, saptamana trecuta cand am pornit o bataie cu mancare de toata frumusetea. Ce mi-a placut sa-l lovesc cu piure pe domnul Cooper, directorul nostru scump si drag.

Am inceput sa rad singur, neconstatand pe moment ce faceam. Si ce, mi-am spus fara pic de retinere. Pana la urma, sung singur in masina, nimeni nu am poate auzi si, cred, nimeni nu se uita la mine de-afara. In concluzie, pot sa rad cat am eu chef. Pana vine Carlisle, bineinteles.

- Edward, ce tot faci acolo? Iesi imediat afara si fugi in clasa! Domnul Banner probail a ajuns deja in clasa. Nu crezi ca ai intarziat destul? Se aude vocea tatalui meu, atat de enervanta in acest moment, trezindu-ma din a-mi analiza prostia sau, ma rog, ce o-i fi facand nici eu nu sunt sigur.

Extraordinar! Acum m-am mai si facut de ras, razand ca un idiot. Minunat! Ziua asta este din ce in ace mai buna.

Am coborat si eu intr-un sfarsit din masina, mai sictirit ca de obicei, si m-am indreptat spre cladirea numarul 3, cea in care se afla magnificul laborator al domnului Banner. Cat il pot urai si pe el! Profesor nenorocit de biologie! Sper sa nu ma inteleaga nimeni gresit; eu iubesc biologia, dar urasc profesorul. De ce? Simplu: m-a pus in banca cu idioata de Swan. Din cauza ca s-a gandit el ca ne-ar fi mai bine sa stau fata-baiat la ora lui. Da, sigur! Vezi sa nu! Mai mult imi fac nervi cu acea stupida fata, decat sa invat ceva. O urasc!

Nu mai bat la usa inainte sa intru in clasa, ci o deschid pur si simplu. Bineinteles, asta nu este ceva prea placut pentru mine, dar este ceva necesar, avand in vedere ca sunt la scoala, nu acasa, si trebuie sa folosesc masca aceea stupida.

Fir-ar, cat urasc sa ma comport asa! Urasc sa fiu un nenorocit! Singurul lucru bun este ca majoritatea fetelor din acest liceu sunt moarte dupa mine. Si n-are cum sa-mi displaca un asemenea lucru.

- Buna dimineata, am zis plictisit in timp ce ma asezam la locul meu, de langa Swan, a doua banca de la geam. De data asta am intarziat pentru ca m-a adus tata la scoala, va rog sa ma scuzati, i-am spus profesorului o minciuna pe jumatate adevarata – tata chiar m-a adus la scoala.

Swan pufni.

- Care-i treaba ta? am intrebat-o brutal, uitand de restul clasei.

- Tu, imi raspunde ea foarte senin. Cum poti sa dai vina pe tatal tau pentru propriile tale intarzieri? Esti un nesimtit!

Agh, ce m-a enerveaza Swan! Acum se crede foarte inteligenta. De parca ea nu ar fi o nesimtita! Cat o pot uri!

- Domnule Cullen, domnisoara Swan, s-a intamplat ceva? M-am uitat cat am putut de urat la el, apoi mi-am intors privirea spre Swan. Proasta miscare, mi-am spus auzindu-l pe domnul Banner: Bine, atunci, ce-ati zice sa va rezolvati problemele in biroul directorului, dupa ore? Iesiti afara din clasa mea si nu-mi mai deranjati ora! Ne vedem pe hol cand se suna de iesire!

Uau, dar s-a enervat, nu gluma! Oricum, mai bine stau pe hol decat aici cu Swan. Oh, fir-ar, ea vine cu mine! Nu! Nu, nu, nu! Nu! Viata ma uraste!

Sa ma trazneasca un fulger in momentul asta! Sau sa ma manance un vierme! Sau sa ma omoare Banner cu privirile lui ucigatoare! Sau orice altceva numai nu sa merg cu Swan pe hol!

De ce sunt eu blestemat? De ce?

Swan a iesit prima, iar apoi eu. Nu e ca si cum as fi facut pe gentleman-ul si as fi lasat-o sa iasa inaintea mea. Pur si simplu ea s-a ridicat inainte, de aia n-am putut sa ies eu primul. La naiba!

M-am trantit pe jos, lipit de perete, in partea dreapta a usii, iar Swan a facut acelasi lucru, doar ca in partea stanga. Minunat! Acum trebuie sa stau o ora intreaga cu idioata asta si nu am nimic, dar absolut nimic, de facut. O sa mor!

- Idiotule! Daca nu incepeai tu sa faci scandal nu eram acum aici! Este numai vina ta! Te urasc! izbucneste Swan.

- Idioato! Daca nu ma provocai tu, nu as fi inceput niciun fel de scandal! Este vina ta! Te urasc!

Fir-ar! Parca as fi un copil idiot de cinci ani, care se cearta cu o idioata pentru un motiv si mai idiot. Sunt jalnic. Patetic. Off, si Swan are dreptate – si urasc cat se poate de tare sa admit acest lucru – eu sunt de vina. Daca nu as fi bagat-o in seama, atunci nu s-ar fi intamplat nimic, am fi ramas amandoi in clasa si totul ar fi fost bine. Dar si ea greseste. Ma rog, a gresit. Daca nu mi-ar fi raspuns si m-ar fi lasat naibii in pace, nu ar fi trimis-o si pe ea aici; s-ar fi salvat.

Stop! Ce tocmai am zis? M-am gandit cumva la binele ei? M-am gandit cumva ...

- Este vina amandurora, imi intrerupe Swan sirul gandurilor, pentru prima data vorbindu-mi pe un ton normal, parca regretand ceva.

Off, bineinteles ca regreta. Doar ma uraste. Si este aici, cu mine. Un cosmar. Si ar fi putut sa nu fie aici. Bineinteles ca regreta; are de ce.

Dar ... oare si ea se gandeste la cat de idioti am fost in acel moment? Sau la ce? Ma enerveaza! Vreau sa stiu la ce se gandeste! Vreau!

Din nou ma port ca un copil de cinci ani care vrea o jucarie dintr-o vitrina. Cat de patetic pot fi!

- Si-acum, ce facem? am intrebat, fara sa ma gandesc, pe un ton exact ca al ei.

Atunci imi intorc privirea spre ea, doar pentru a o vedea cum se holbeaza la mine. De ce? Ce-am facut? De ce naiba ma privieste in acest mod? Am uimit-o cu ceva? Am facut ceva suspect? Ce naiba?

Acum ma holbesz si eu la ea. Si sunt idiot. Ma holbez asemeni unui idiot. De ce ma holbez? Nici eu nu stiu. Probabil din orgoliu. Facem cumva concurs care clipeste primul? De ce nu se intampla nimic? De ce nu stune si idioata asta ceva? De ce naiba ne uitam asa unul la celalalt? De ce?

Vrea sa ma aduca la nebunie cronica? Ii place cumva sa ma vada confuz? Stiu ca chinul meu o satisface, dar acum ce naiba se intampla?

M-am saturat sa-i vad fata! Este enervanta rau, dar rau, de tot!

Imi indrept privirea spre ochii ei de culoare ciocolatei. Nu am observat niciodata cat de profunzi pot fii, nici acest cioclatiu minunat nu l-am mai vazut. Este unic. Cum de n-am observat? N-am fost eu, Edward Cullen, fascinat de acesti ochi niciodata? Nu, mi-am raspuns imediat, putin revoltat. Dar de ce? De de ce nu i-am ami vazut niciodata ochii, de ce?

Idiotule, m-am apostrofat singur, este vorba de Swan, iar tu o urasti pe Swan, mi-am reamintit eu. Trezeste-te! mi-am poruncit, iritat de faptul ca ma pierdeam in ochii ei.

- De ce te uiti asa la mine? Tu esti extraterestru, nu eu! Am facut ceva atat de uimitor si eu nu stiu? Pe bune, esti chiar foarte ciudata.

Da, asa este: o ciudata. Dar una care are niste ochi de-a dreptul geniali. Sunt obsedat sa ma uit la ochii ei, parca ar fi ceva vital. Viata mea depinde de ochii ei, intr-un fel sau altul.

Acea culoare de ciocolata topita, atat de stralucitoare este pur si simplu divina. Ochii ei sunt atat de blanzi, atat de plini de lumina. Si parca este ceva, ceva ce nu stiu cat de bine pot citi, dar cred ca este ... durere. Durere, mi-am repetat singur de cateva ori.

- Esti un nemernic, mi-a spus fata cu ochii perfecti. Ma uit la tine, a scuipat cuvantul, pentru ca, dupa ce ai intrebat ce facem, credeam ca esti ... altfel. Eu ..

S-a oprit. De ce? de ce s-a oprit? Chiar cand devea interesant ceea ce zicea. Vreau sa aud ce are se zis. Si asta este prima, si ultima, oara cand voi spune asa ceva, fiind vorba de Swan.

- Continua, am indemnat-o eu, lasandu-ma condus de curiozitate.

Atunci ochii i s-au marit, ca si cum ar fi descoperit ceva. Dar ce? ce tot are de reacioneaza asa? Ce? Lua-o-ar naiba, ma enerveaza!

Dar totusi ... ce-i cu acel vag sentiment de durere pe care il tot observ in ochii acestia blanzi? Asa niste ochi frumosi nu merita sa fie tristi, le strica perfectionuea. Si parca ceva imi spune ca are de ce sa-mi fie mila. Si parca chiar imi este, desi nu stiu de ce imi este mila. Pur si simplu simt si eu aceasta durere pe care o afiseaza ochii Bellei. Si este ingrozitoare. Pur si simplu sfasietoare.

Dar ceva imi spune ca nu imi este necunoscuta acea durere, ci chiar asemanatoare cu a mea. Hmm. Poate Carlisle are dreptate. Poate Bella chiar se ascunde dupa o masca. Cine stie?

Oh, fir-ar! daca chiar cunosc acel tip suferinta, daca este ca a mea, atuci ... atunci inseamna ca si ea a putut citi asta in ochii mei? Nu, este prea proasta, am incercat sa ma conving singur. La naiba! Daca si-a dat seama? Nu, este prea proasta, mi-am tot epetat, incercand sa cred si eu asta.

Fir-ar! Acum inteleg! Si-a dat seama. De aceea i s-au marit ochii. Uimirea. De acolo venea. Acum inteleg de ce a reactionat asa. Acum inteleg totul. Sau, ma rog, o parte din lucrurile care se intampla in acest moment.

Oare asa am reactionat si eu? O alta intrebare si-a facut aparitia in mintea mea. O alta intrebare la care n-am cum sa aflu raspunsul. La naiba.

Si nenorocita de Bella de ce naiba nu spune tot ceea ce are de zis? De ce? Chiar ii place sa ma enerveaze? Fir-ar ea sa fie! Cat o pot uri in acest moment, nimeni nu stie, nici macar eu nu mai stiu. Cred ca aceasta cantitate de ura este prea mare pentru a mai putea fi masurata, presupun eu.

- Tu chiar esti stupida! Nu poti sa spui naibii odata tot ceea ce ai de spus? Nu, bineinteles ca nu. Isabella, jur c-am sa innebunesc daca nu folosesti mai repede cuvinte. Acum, fii atenta ca n-am s-o spun de doua ori, te rog – la naiba, i-am vorbit frumos – termina ce ai vrut sa zici.

Acum se uit si mai mirata la mine. Dar nu pentru mult timp. In cateva clipe se incrunta, spunandu-mi:

- Cullen, jur ca daca o sa continui sa-mi mai zici Isabella, vei avea de suferit! Nimeni nu-mi spune Isabella, nici macar profesorii, asa ca ...

- Mai putin doamna Stewart, n-am putut eu sa ma abtin din a o intrerupe.

- Nu ma intrerupe! Si spune-mi Bella! Sau oricum altcumva numai nu Isabella. Jur c-am sa te omor intr-o zi, daca mai continui sa ma enervezi mult. Te urasc!

Am inceput sa rad, vazandu-i expresia fetei. Exact, mi-am desprins privirea de a ei.

- Isabella, imi cer scuze. De acum in colo iti voi spune ... hmm, nu stiu. Ma voi gandi eu la ceva in timp. Nu-mi face griji,. Nu ramai tu fara porecla. Aah si, bineinteles, ma voi asigura ca o vei uri cat se poate de mult.

A marait, incercand sa se abtina din a ma injura. Hmm, ciudat. Ea niciodata nu si-a oprit insultele din a curge libere. Surprinzator, intr-adevar. Chiar este sirprinzatoare, din ce in ce mai uimitoare ... in sensul ... rau, desigur. Cred. Nu sunt sigur.

- Acum continui? Am presat-o eu din nou, fiind inca mult prea intrigat de ceea ce voia sa-mi spuna.

- Nu, a raspuns senin, fara sa stea pe ganduri, apoi si-a intors capul in cealalta parte.

La naiba! Acum nu mai pot sa-i vad ochii! Nu mai pot! Asta este o cruzime! Pur si simplu ingrozitor!

Aaah, cat o pot uri pe Swan! De ce-mi face una ca asta? Ea chiar n-are idee ca madistruge? Ma rog, nu ca i-ar pasa catusi de putin, dar totusi ... putin mila si pentru mine. Tot o nenorocita este, a fost si va ramane. Iar eu o urasc si mai mult!

Si totusi, intr-un fel, am nevoie de ochii ei, de acea culoare incredibila, atat de profunda, adanca. De-a dreptul innebunitoare! Dar de ce? De ce nu pot s-o las naibii in pace si sa trec peste? De ce?!

Din nou, intrebari fara raspuns.

Si iar devin confuz, mai confuz. Din ce in ce mai con fuz. Si asta ma deranjeaza. Nu suport sa nu inteleg lucruri, sa fiu acaparat de sentimente noi si necunoscute si, mai ales, sa fiu obsedat de ceva care are legatura cu Swan.

Dar ceea ce am vazut acolo, in acei ochi ... pur si simplu incredibil. N-am cuvinte! Este de-a dreptul magic. Si nu-mi convine. Deoarece sunt ochii ei, ai Bellei. Iar eu o urasc. Ar trebui sa-i urasc si ochii. Dar nu pot. Mi-e imposibil.

- De ce ai vorbit cu mine asa? se aude o voce blanda, ranita, ca a unei pasari careia i-au fost taiate aripile. Vocea Bellei.

Ce-a patit? m-am intrebat imediat, parand chiar de ce? De ce as fi eu, Edward Cullen, ingrojorat pentru Isabella, adica Bella Swan?

De ce?

Ce naiba m-a apucat? Parca nu mai sunt eu! Parca masca mea s-a evaporat, iar adevaratul eu incearca sa iasa la iveala. Dar cum? De ce?

Nu pot intelege. Nu pot.

Trebuie sa-mi pastrez totusi sarcasmul, macar atat. Nu o pot lasa sa ajunga la mine atat de usor, doar dintr-o singura conversatie, sau cearca, sau ce-o fi porcaria asta.

- Acum o sa-ncepi sa plangi? Sau o sa te duci sa anunti profesorii ca eu te-am facut sa plangi? Ia, sa te vad! Chiar vreau sa rad putin, iar tu pari cea mai buna metoda acum.

- Vorbesc serios, imi raspunde ea brutal. De ce ai spus „ce facem"? Adica la plural. Asta a sunat chiar ... dragut. Ca si cum ar fi spus-o altcineva, nu Edward Cullen pe care il stie toata lumea. Eu chiar as spune ca esti alta persoana, cateodata.

Cu fiecare lucru pe care il spunea, cu fiecare cuvant pe care-l scotea, ma determina sa imi maresc ochii, din ce in ce mai mult. Probabil asta a facut-o sa se opreasca. Oare de ce? Acum ce mai crede? Si .. cum a reusit sa-si dea seama de astfel de lucruri, cum?

- Dar de fiecare data imi retrag cuvintele, amindindu-mi cat de mitocan poti sa fi, ma asigura ea, vazand cat de crispat era.

Parca voia sa nu ma mai vada asa, sa nu mai fiu atat de tulburat. Dar de ce? De ce nu a continuat pur si simplu sa-si zica teoriile referitore la mine si la cine sunt cu adevarat? De ce?

Asta inseamna ... ca i-a pasat? O alta intrebare imi apare in minte.

La naiba! Ea stie! Dar cum? Cum a reusit sa isi dea seama? Ma rog, nu crede in totalitate, dar, intr-un fel, a afla. Iar asta ma enerveaza cel mai tare. Nu putea sa afle orice altceva despre mine, numai nu asta, adevarata mea identitate?

De ce sunt eu blestemat in halul asta? M-am intrebat pentru a nu mai stiu a cata oara.

Si acum ce fac? daca ea stie, iar eu n-am aflat totusi nimic despre ea. Asta nu-i bine, chiar de loc bine. De fapt, este chiar rau, foarte rau.

Acum eu sunt cel care va avea viata un calvar. In propria-mi casa. In propriu-mi loc sacru.

Nu! Nu se poate intampla asa ceva! Nu! Nu pot lasa ca un astfel de lucru sa aiba loc! Trebuie sa aflu si eu ceva care sa fie la fel de socant pentru ea, cum este asta pentru mine. Trebuie!

Dar cum?

Stau cu ea de un sfert de ora aici, iar eu nu pot afla nimic. Sunt total neputincios. In schimb, ea a reusit doua chestii: sa ma innebunesca cu ochii ei speciali si sa afle un lucru esential despre mine. Asta nu-i bine!

Scorul este in favoarea ei; ea are avantajul. Dar trebuie sa-i arat ca nu va ramane asa. Eu voi fi cel cu avantajul mare; asa treuie sa fie!

Sa ma ia naiba ca nu am cum sa-i arat nimic.

Ea nici macar nu stie ce-mi face in acest moment,. Cum ma distruge fara sa-si dea seama. Si acei ochi ... daca si i-ar intoarce, as fi mort. Pe bune acum, daca privirile ar ucide eu ar trebui, practic, sau teoretic – nu stiu sigur – sa pic trasnit pe jos. Vorbesc foarte serios.

Acest lucru nu s-ar intampla pentru ca are o privire ucigatoare sau ceva asemanator, ci pentru ca ochii ei ma omoara, la propriu. Sunt asemeni unui leac veninos. Am nevoie de ei, pentru un oarecare motiv necunoscut mie, dar, in acelasi timp, trebuie sa ma tin cat mai departe de ei, pentru a nu cadea in capcana aceea adanca, fara sfarsit; sa nu ma scufund in ciocolata. Iar asa este terifiant.

Nu ma ajuta cu nimic faptul ca o urasc, chiar este inevitabil faptul ca sunt nebun dupa ochii ei divini. Nebun, mi-am repetat, incercand inca sa-mi percep propriile ganduri.

Bella: 2. Edward: 0.

La naiba! Nu pot sa pierd!

Si ce o sa-i raspund? Ce? Pana la urma ea mi-a raspuns mie, iar eu nu pot fi atat de ipocrit incat sa nu-i raspund, nu? Daca ea mi-a spus ce crede, eu ce o sa-i raspund la intrebare? Ce?

Sau as putea sa fiu indeajuns de nesimtit incat sa nu-i raspund? Asa si-ar retrage, din nou, parerea cum ca as fi altcineva. Daca ii arat ca sunt un nenorocit, atunci asta ma va crede si gata. Nu? Am dreptate?

Nu. Nu. Nu. La naiba, nu.

Ea inca asteapta un raspuns. Daca as avea si eu unul ... Dar nu am.

De ce am zis „ce facem"? De ce? Nu stiu. Pur si simplu nu stiu. Am zis asa pentru ca pur si simplu am zis, nu mam gandit nici macar o clipa la ceea ce ziceam aunci. Acuma chiar n-am idee.

- Nu stiu, i-am raspuns, spunand adevarul, uitand ca voiam sa fiu un idiot nesimtit, care nu spune decat minciuni. De ce i-am zis eu adevarul, de ce? Nu-l merita, este prea stupida.

Si ceva se schimba in mine. Un sentiment necunoscut isi face aparitia, zdruncinandu-mi toata fiinta. Este debusolant! Si ce naiba este acest afurist de sentimnet? Traire nou, mi-am spus ganditor. Nu pot sa inteleg; nu am mai simtit asa ceva niciodata in toata viata mea. Si asa ma macina. Ma distruge.

Cum este posibil sa nu-mi inteleg propriile sentimente? Cum se poate intampla asa ceva? Asta este chiar incomfortabil. Si derutant.

Un lucru este cert: nu ma mai simt atat de gol pe dinauntru, asa cum eram seara trecuta. Asta este bine. Dar acum vine marea intrebare: de ce? De ce nu mai sunt gol? De ce ma simt chiar ... intreg? De ce? Ce m-a facut sa ma simt asa? Si ce naiba imi determina aceasta frustrare imposibila?

Ce mi se intampla? m-am intrebat exasperat.

- Stiam eu ca esti prost, imi spune Swan dupa un timp, revenind la tonul enervant pe care-mi vorbeste de obicei. Sincer, nici nu ma asteptam sa stii; probabil nu intelegi nimic in momentul asta. Am dreptate?

Apoi isi intoarce privire spre mine. Era diferita. Nu mai puteam sa citest nici macar o urma de blandete in ochii sai, din contra, acum erau reci, intr-un fel inexpresivi. Se putea observa, cu usurinta, un lucru: se chinuia sa isi pastreze o astfel de masca, incerca din rasputeri sa ramana de piatra. Si asta ma enerva.

Eu de ce nu puteam? Eu de ce nu pot pur si simplu sa ma rezum la faptul ca o urasc si s-o las naibii in pace? Eu de ce continui sa ma interesez de ea? De ce mama naibii imi pasa?

Imi pasa? ma intreb singur pentru a nu mai stiu a cata oara. Nu, nu-mi pasa. N-are de ce sa-mi pese.

Bine, deci, nu-mi pasa. Atunci, daca nu imi pasa, ce naiba am patit?

De ce vreau sa ma uit in ochii ei fara sa ma opresc vreodata? De ce vreau sa aflu ce-i cu acea durere? De ce imi pasa ce crede? De ce?

De ce? De ce? De ce?

Numai asta stiu sa intreb. Ma enerveaza rau de tot aceasta intrebare. Chiar foarte rau. La naiba! Acum ma enervez singur. mInunat! Incep s-o iau din ce in ce mai razna. Chiar am nevoie de un control la cap ...

- Lua-te-ar naiba, Swan! Tot o idioata esti! Si te urasc!

- Eu te urasc mai mult! tipa ea in soapta. Si tu esti un idiot si mai mare!

- Mai taci! Gaseste-ti si tu o ocupatie si lasa-ma naibii in pace! Ma enervezi; si nu am nevoie de o cantitate mai mare de nervozitate – sunt destul de nervos! Du-te dracului!

- Pe tine te primeste cu mai mult drag. Cred ca are o pasiune pentu nenorociti.

Acum chiar ma enerveaza! Nu stie sa taca naibii din gura, atunci cand cineva nu o baga in seama? Ce-i asa greu sa lasi pe cine in pace si sa-ti vezi de treaba ta?! Idioata! Stupida! Patetica! Urata! Proasta! Aah, la baiba, cat pot sa o urasc!

Acum chiar ca imi vine s-o omor. Si as face-o. Dar nu pot; nu vreau s-ajung la inchisoare. Nu,chiar nu vreau. Desi pot spune ca pentru moartea unei ipocrite ca Swan ar merita sa ajuns la puscarie. Da, daca scap de ea odata pentru totdeauna, atunci merita sa fac orice!

S-o ia naiba!

- De ce mama naibii nu ma lasi in pace si-ti vezi de treaba?! Accepta-mi invitatia si du-te dracului odata! Du-te si te ineaca in ploaie! Sau in WC! Doar mori odata, pentru numele lui Dumnezeu! Te urasc!

Nu mai stau pe ganduri si imi scot iPod-ul. Intru la muzica si incep sa caut o melodie. Dar nu stiu care. Ce vreau eu sa ascult acum? ma intreb de cateva ori. Inca nu stiu ce caut, dar caut. Tot dau in jos si in sus cu degetul pe ecran, incercand sa dau peste o melodie pe care mi-ar placea sa o ascult acum. Dar nu gasesc. Sau poate doar am eu o problema si nu pot sa ma hotarasc. Sau poate nu exista ceva care sa ascult in momentul asta.

Cat pot uri momentele in care sunt detutat si nu stiu ce melodie sa asult. As vrea sa ascult ceva care sa ma linisteasca, dar in acelasi timp vreau sa ascult si ceva zgomotos, ca sa-mi descarc nervii. Chiar trebuie sa ma descarc!

Gata! Am gasit!

Imi scot castile din buzunar, mi le pun in urechi si dau drumul melodiei. _„Enemies"_ de la Shinedown. Pur si simplu iubesc refrenul. Si celellte versuri. Si partea instrumentala. Si tot. Iubesc aceasta melodie. O iubesc!

_It's a cold cruel, harsh reality  
Caught stuck here with your enemies_

Pur si simplu iubesc aceste doua versuri. Si in momentul asta sunt atat de adevarate. Chiar daca imi aminteste de nenorocita de Swan, numai pe astea doua le-as asculta.

Hmm ... asta inseamna ca vreau sa ma gandesc la ea, ca vreau ca sa ascult ceva care-mi aduce aminte de ea? Sau ce naiba vrea sa insemne toata acesta porcarie?

La naiba! Iar ma gandesc la Swan – in sensul rau.

**Din perspectiva Bellei**

La naiba cu Cullen! Este un nesimtit! Nu ca n-as fi stiut dinainte, dar acum chiar ma enerveaza. Nu poate si el sa poarte o conversatie fara sa o transforme in cearta? Nu poate si el sa vorbeasca normal macar o data in viata? Nu! Doar este vorbra despre Cullen aici.

Off, dar ce tot vorbesc eu aici? Eu sunt aia idioata care a transformat conversatia noatra in cearta. Eu am inceput totul. A fost vina mea inca de la inceput. De ce nu pot sa accept pur si simplu asta? De ce trebuie sa dau vina pe cei din jurul meu? De ce?

Si eu care ziceam ii ziceam lui Cullen ca da vina pe altii pentru propriile greseli ... Mda, eu fac exact acelasi lucru. Sunt o nesimtita. Poate una chiar mai mare decat el. Edward a avut macar bunul simt de a-mi vorbi pe un ton normal, desi eu dadeam vina pe el pentru ca am fost trimisi pe hol.

Off, la naiba! Acum chiar ca ma simt ca o idioata. Si chiar sunt o idioata.

Poate Cullen chiar este o alta persoana. Poate chiar nu este un nesimtit. Poate doar se ascunde. Dar acum vine intrebarea: de ce? de ce s-are acunde de ceilalti? De ce sa-i lase pe ceilalti sa-l cunoasca pe adevaratul Edward? De ce? Nu pot sa inteleg. Ce motiv ar avea el sa faca ceva atat de complicat? Nu prea pare genul de om caruia ii plac lucrurile complicate; mai degraba pare dornic dupa lucruri simple.

La naiba, ce m-a apucat de ma gandesc la el acum? Ce am patit de nu pot sa fac altceva decat sa-l analizez pe Cullen? Ce s-a intampla cu mine?

Este vina lui! Mi-a facut el ceva atunci cand s-a uitat in ochii mei. Sigur. Probabil asta si vrea, sa ma gandesc la el. Chiar crede ca va fi asa cum vrea el? Nu! Trebuie sa fac ceva pentru a-l distruge si eu. Nu il pot lasa sa castige!

Trebuie sa fac ceva care sa-l enerveze si pe el, atat de tare cat m-a nervozat el pe mine. Dar degeaba. N-am nici macar o sansa. Am stat cu el pe hol o ora intreaga si nu am reusit nimic, in schimb el a reusit doua lucruri: sa ma innebuneasca cu ochii lui divini si sa ma aduca la nebunie curata, facandu-ma sa imi pierd timpul, gandindu-ma la el. Nenorocitul!

Singurul lucru bun din toata porcaria asta este ca el nu si-a dat seama ce mi-a facut. Daca ar fi descoperit, atunci cxhiar ca as fi fost moarta. Probabil m-ar fi enervat cu aceste doua slabiciuni fata de el, pana as ajunge la disperare. Si as fi explodat. Sau ceva asemanator.

Fir-ar sa fie de treaba! El este cel avantajat, pe cand eu sunt distrusa. De-a dreptul moarta. Daca isi va da seama de slabiciunile mele, le va folosi impotriva mea. Si asta va fi rau, foarte rau.

Trebuie sa fac rost de macar un avantaj, trebuie sa-l ajung cumva din urma si dupa sa il intrec. Dar cum? Asta este problema: nu stiu cum. De ce naiba nu stiu cum? Si de ce naiba nu pot sa ma gandesc pur si simplu la un plan? De ce naiba stau eu sa analizez atata situatia asta stupida? De ce?

La naiba, urasc scorul!

Edward: 2. Bella: 0.

Minunat! De-a dreptul splendid!

O sa mor, mi-am zis exasperata pentru a nu mai stiu a cata oara.

Si ma enerveaza si mai tare faptul ca am vazut ceva de-a dreptul surprinzator in ochii lui: o durere pe care nu am mai mai regasit-o decat la mine. Si asta m-a pus pe ganduri, bineinteles.

Ce-a fost cu tristetea aceea din ochii lui? Ce inseamna de fapt? Un truc de-al lui? Sau ceva real? Oare el chiar simte acea suferinta similara cu a mea? El chiar se ascunde de restul lumii dupa o masca? El chiar este diferit?

Intrebari la care nu voi primi probabil niciodata raspunsurile. La naiba!

Oftez zgomos, uitand de restul elevilor din clasa. Si de profesoara. Asta a fost o greseala, mi-am spus pe un ton regretand. Toti cei prezenti in incapere si-au intors privirile spre mine, eu deventind centrul atentiei in acel moment. Fir-ar sa fie! Cat pot uri atentia! De ce nu se poate sa nu ma bage pur si simplu nimeni in seama, sa fiu pur si simplu invizibila si sa nu ma observe nimeni? De ce?

S-acum o sa-si dea seama doamna Tyler ca nu sunt atenta la ora ei. Si ce daca? Pana la urma este ora de engleza, iar la asta ma pricep. Desi habar n-am despre ce se vorbeste acum. La naiba!

- Domnisoara Swan, s-a intamplat ceva? De ce oftati? Vreti sa imi spuneti cumva ca va plictiseste ora mea, ca nu este interesanta? Sau ...

- Nu, i-am taiat-o eu repede, incercand cu disperare s-o opresc din a trage concluzii pripite. Eu doar ... mi-am amintit ca dupa scoala trebuie sa fac ceva care nu-mi place.

- Deci vrei sa-mi spui ca nu erai atenta si ca gandurile ti-erau in alta parte, concluziona profesoara.

Sa ma omoare cineva acum! In momentul asta!

Nu puteam sa-i spun pur si simplu „Da", asa ca i-am zambind cat am putut eu de fals, rugandu-ma cu disperare sa ma salveze cineva. Cine stie, poate aveam noroc.

- Eeh, lasa ca pot rezolva eu micuta ta problema. Daca tot spui ca nu-ti place ceea ce ai de facut, cred ca tu ne vei supara daca ma vei insoti la detentie, nu-i asa? In acest mod vei amana acel lucru neplacut. Am dreptate?

La naiba! Asta este a doua oara pe ziua de azi cand primesc detentie. Si este tot din cauza lui Cullen. Lua-l-ar naiba! Cat pot sa il urasc in acest moment! Imi vine sa-l iau si sa-l dau cu capul de fiecare dupal existent in scoala asta. Si sunt mult, asta-i sigur. L-ar durea, mi-am spus pe un ton triumfator.

Insa sunt trezita din fanteziile mele diabolice de catre profesoare, care continua sa-mi povesteasca despre detentie:

- Nu-ti face griji, domnisoara Swan! Nu vei fi singura la detentie. Am mai avut si ora trecuta pe cineva care avea exact aceeasi problema ca tine: se gandea la un anumit lucru ingrozitor pe care-l are de facut dupa ore. Si i-am dat si lui detentie.

- Cine? Am intrerupt-o eu, fiind nepoliticoasa.

Doamna Tyler s-a enervat instant, incruntandu-de. Fir-ar! Asta n-are sa fie bine, mi-am spus terifiata.

Sper doar sa nu spuna ca este vorba despre nesuferitul de Cullen, pentru ca daca trebuie sa stau si mai mult timp cu el, atunci jur ca ma voi da cu capul de fiecare masina care-mi iese in cale. Si sunt multe, dar chiar foarte multe, masini pe afara. Si o sa ma doara, mi-am spus, deja imaginandu-mi soarta.

- Domnul Edward Cullen, mi-a raspuns intr-un final profesoara, adeverindu-mi cosmarul.

- La naiba! am strigat, fara sa-mi dau seama ca vorbesc cu voce tare si ca lumea ma poate auzi.

De ce nu pot sa mor in momentul asta? De ce? m-am plans pentru a nu mai stiu a cata oara.

Doamna Tyler s-a enervat si mai tare, dar spre marea mea mirare, s-a intors spre tabla, lasandu-ma in pace. Macar nu mai trebuie sa ma confrunt si cu ea acum. Profesoara stupida! O urasc!

Stop! Ce a zis doamna Tyler mai devreme? A spus cumva ca idiotul de Cullen avea aceeasi problema ca si mine? Adica .. asta inseamna cumva ca ... ca si el se gandea la mine – intr-un fel sau altul? Adica si el analizeaza ceva? Dar ce? Ce?

Off, la naiba! Singura data cand vreau sa fie aici, nu este! De ce trebuie ca sa astept atat? Si dupa pranz plecam. Fir-ar! Acum am de asteptat pana cand ajung la el acasa, am scuipat fraza cu ura. Asta doar face ca nervii mei sa cedeze. In curand voi avea un atac de furie, voi face o criza extrema de nervi!

Sa-l ia aniba pe Cullen! Sa-l ia naiba!

Si sa ma ia si pe mine! Asa nu o sa mai ajung la el, nu o sa m,a mai enervez atat, nu o sa mai ma chinui atat sa-l analizez. Si totusi ... parcaa vreau ca toate astea sa se intample. Parca chiar imi place.

Off, ce tot zic eu aici? Cum mama naibii sa-mi placa mie sa-l analizez pe Cullen? Eu il urasc pe Cullen, mi-am readus eu aminte.

Sunt atat de data naibii, mi-am spus iritata.

- Nu uitati ca marti dati test! Daca nu invatati ce v-am predat azi, nu aveti cum sa il treceti! Se aude vocea profesoarei, care ma trezeste din duelul meu interior.

Sunt atat de data naibii, mi-am repetat, enervata de faptul ca nu am scris aproape nimic ora asta.

Si in sfarsit a venit pauza, si odata cu ea si pranzul. Aveam in sfarsit sa ma intalnesc cu cineva si sa vorbesc. Sa ma descarc. Chiar daca Angela nu-mi este prietena – cel putin eu nu o consider – este bine sa mai vorbesc din cand in cand cu ea. Nimic care sa o dezvaluie prea mult pe adevarata Bella, dar destul cat sa o fac sa creada ca suntem macar amice. Sincer, ma simt chiar foarte prost sa-i fac una ca asta; adica chiar nu imi place sa o las sa creada ceva, cand defapt nu este asa. Nu imi convine ca ea ma crede prietena ei, deoarece nu sunt. Pur si simplu nu sunt. Si nici nu vreau. Dar nu pot sa ma duc pur si simplu la ea sa-i zic asa ceva – asta ar rani-o mult prea tare, iar eu nu pot suporta sa ranesc oamenii din jurul meu. Asa ca trebuie sa traiesc in acest mod.

Cand ajung in cantina ma intalnesc cu Jessica, una din pitipoancele supreme ale scolii. Minunat! Numai de asta nu mai aveam eu chef azi, acum. De ce? Simplu: ea ma uraste. Si ii place la nebunie sa-mi faca viata un calvar. Suferinta mea ii face inima sa tresalte, dansand de bucurie in interiorul sau. Aceasta fiinta cruda se hraneste cu durerea celor carora le distruge vietile. Si niciodata nu este satula; vrea de fiecare data mai mult. Te incolteste de fiecare data, lasandu-te fara pic de aparare, iar in acel moment isi infige dintii, cauzand o rana adanca, o durere crescanda, de nesuportat. Infige apoi cutitul in rana, jucandu-se cu reatiile tale, aducandu-te la disperare cronica. Si atunci ce faci? Cedezi si mori. Ii dai satisfactia mult dorita. O lasi sa castige, sperand ca va uita de tine data viitoare cand te va vedea. Si ramai singura, in intuneric, innecandu-te in propria durere, suferinta bantuindu-te.

- Hei, Bella, ce faci? Pari cam posomorata azi; ce s-a intamplat? Iar te-ai certat cu cineva? S-a luat iar Jessica de tine? Sau ce naiba ai? se aude vocea blanda a Angelei, care era in dreapta mea.

- N-am nimic, i-am spus, clatinandu-mi capul pentru a-mi alunga gandurile ingrozitoare. Hai sa mergem sa ne luam ceva de mancare! Trebuie sa-ti spun ceva dupa.

Dupa ce ne-am asezat la coada, Angela a inceput sa ma bata la cap sa-i zic ceea ce era asa de important. Of, fir-ar! Acum ma mai streseaza si ea; de parca nu as fi fost indeajuns de nervoasa din cauza lui Cullen. Singurul motiv pentru care ii voi spune Angelei despre mutare este faptul ca am nevoie sa ma descarc, sa ma destainui cuiva care nu-mi este dusman. Si care sa fie de aceeasi parere cu mine. Pentru ca, daca nu as fi vrut sa am pe cineva care are aceleasi ganduri despre Cullen ca ale mele, m-as fi jus la Jasper. Cu el pot vorbi despre orice, deoarece ma face intotdeauna sa ma simt mai bine. Mi-e ca un frate, chiar daca suntem doar verisori. Totusi, nu putem discuta despre Cullen. De ce? Simplu: ei doi sunt prieteni. La inceput am crezut ca idiotul de Edward s-a imprietenit cu Jas numai pentru a ma enerva pe mine, dar cu timpul am putut observa ca este ceva mai mult; poate chiar sunt prieteni adevarati. Asta ar fi dragut; pentru Jasper. De Cullen nu-mi pasa – poate sa nu aiba nici macar un prieten; eu chiar m-as bucura.

O astept si pe Angela sa isi cumpere ceva de mancare, apoi ne indreptam spre o masa libera – daca exista. As fi preferat una cat mai retrasa, dar nu mai erau decat cateva mese neocupate, aceste fiind plasate prin mijlocul cantinei. Nu am eu noroc, in special azi, in cea mai ghinionista zi posibila.

- Deci, imi spui in sfarsit ce este atat de important? Cred ca de acest lucru se leaga si nervozitatea ta de azi, nu-i asa? Ce poate fi chiar atat de rau? deschide din nou Angela subiectul.

- Este mult mai rau decat iti poti tu imagina, i-am raspuns automat, fara sa ma gandesc. Este ceea ce poti numi, cu adevarat, o enormitate. Una mare.

- O enormitate zici, mormaie ea ca si cum ar vorbi singura.

Ne asezam la masa de langa cosul de gunoi, deoarece mi se parea mie ca aici nu va veni nimeni, ca si cum ar fi o masa proscrisa, asa ca mine. Ce-i drept, mirosea destul de nasol de la mizeria ce inconjura cosul de gunoi, iar asta era destul de deranjant.

Bineinteles, Angele nu se poate abtine sa nu comenteze:

- Nu puteai sa alegi si tu o masa la care sa putem respira aer curat? De ce naiba te-ai dus fix la asta, cea mai dezgustatoare din toata cantina? Pe bune, Bella, azi te porti mai cuidat decat de obicei. Nu stiu ce naiba ai patit, dar parca ai innebunit cu totul.

- Angela, mai taci! Ma doare capul din cauza ta! Ce-ar fi sa ma lasi sa-ti povestesc ce-i _atat _de tragic, apoi sa comentezi. Si inca ceva: am ales masa asta pentru ca eu oricum nu stau mult; plec peste un sfert de ora.

Fata facu ochii mari, intr-un fel uimiti pentru ca ridicasem tonul la ea. Nu mai facusem asta demult. Dar nu mai zisese nimic, statea si astepta sa-i spun ceea ce ma enerva atat de tare. Si asta am facut:

- Ieri dupa scoala a venit la mine Cullen cu familia lui. Tata ii chemase pentru a ne da tuturor o veste incredibila: tatal cu Cullen pleaca impreuna cu tata pentru o luna in Africa. Au o porcarie de investigatie cu disparitii si cadavre de facut. Si acum vine partea cea mi buna: eu si verisorii mei ne mutam la familia Cullen in dupa-amiaza asta, la ora patru. Si eu, fiind cea mai nenorocoasa persoana existenta pe pamant, voi sta cu dobitocul de Cullen in camera. Ce zici de asta? Ti se pare o enormitate sau nu?

- Cum sa stai cu Edward in camera? Parintii vostri au innebunit? Sa va puna pe voi doi, adica Bella Swan si Edward Cullen, in aceeasi camera? Ei nu isi dau seama cat de mult va urati voi si ca ati putea distruge acel loc, certandu-va?

- Nu. De fapt, domnul Cullen crede ceva total diferit, opusul a ceea ce ai zis tu. El a zis ca ne pune impreuna in camera pentru ca stie ca noi ne uram si ca nu are de ce sa-si faca griji din cauza hormonilor de adolescent. Cat de stupid.

Angela o porneste intr-un ras isteric, parand chiar foarte amuzata de spuseste tatalui lui Edward. Minunat. Numai mie nu mi se pare amuzant. Din nou, am eu o problema, nu-i asa?

- Chiar asta a spus? reuseste amica mea sa intrebe printre hohotele de ras.

Ma incrunt, devenind din ce in ce mai nervoasa. Simt cum sangele imi clocoteste prin vene, iar furia mi se poate citi in privire.

- Credeam ca macar tu vei fi de partea mea, Angela, dar se pare ca m-am inselat, zic eu, un pic cam prea tare, iar cateva persoane de la mesele alaturate se intorc spre mine, sa vada ce se intampla.

Angela se potoleste, rusinandu-se. Daca ar putea, s-ar baga sub masa chiar acum. Ea este foarte timida si nu ii place ca lumea sa se holbeze la ea. Dar ceea ce nu intelege este ca toti se uita la mine, pentru ca am tipat, nu la ea pentru cum radea. Of ... si eu care credeam ca nu poate ca ziua asta sa devina mai rea.

Linistea se lasa peste intreaga cantina, iar in scurt timp toate persoanele ma priveau.

Acum ce era sa fac? Sa le zic sa-si mute privirea in alta parte? Da, sigur, de parca m-ar asculta cineva pe mine!

Dar lucrurile devin din ce in ce mai rele, deoarece Jessica se indreapta spre mine, parand deranjata de faptul ca toata lumea este atenta la mine. Si eu nici macar nu vreau asta! Am mai zis vreodata cat de mult pot sa urasc sa fiu centrul atentiei? Ei bine, daca nu, o zic acum. Sunt pe cale sa asist la propria-mi moarte. Pentru a nu mai stiu a cata oara. Cred c-am murit de prea multe ori, mi-am spus sarcastica.

Totusi, mi-am vazut salvarea: Jasper, care se ridica de la masa lui, de langa Cullen, si vine la mine. Si el ajunge mai repede, fiind chiar langa noi, la doua mese distanta de gunoi. Multumesc Doamne!

- Bella, ce naiba faci? imi spune el in soapta atunci cand ajunge in dreptul meu. Ce-ai zice sa o iei mai usor cu atentia; parca nu-ti placea. Am o idee: strange-ti lucrurile si sa plecam! imi porunceste, apoi isi indreapta privirea spre Angela, zicandu-i: Tu mergi cu Bella si cu mine pana in curte, asa o sa uite toti micul incident.

Imi arunca o privire fulgeratoare, plina de intelesuri, apoi se intoarce spre masa lui, pentru a se pregati si el de plecare. Si nu vine singur: Cullen si surorile lui ne acompaniaza pe drumul sprfe masina lui Emmett. Dar chiar, el unde este? O fi oare la masina? Hmm ...

- Bella, nu cred ca trebuia sa faci o asemenea scena, doar pentru ca am ras putin, imi spune Angela la ureche, pentru a nu ne auzi si restul.

Eu ii arunc o privire ucigatoare, plina de suparere, pentru a-i arata cat de tare m-a enervat ceea ce a facut. Si ii spun:

- Angela, femeie, jur ca daca mai imi faci vreodata asa ceva, o sa te omor, o sa te spanzur de becul ala atarnand din baie. Ai inteles? am incercat eu sa fac la sfarsit sa par fioroasa, dar n-am prea reusit.

Nu a mai spus nimic, resemnandu-se. Dar linistea nu a durat pentru mult timp, deoarece idiotul de Cullen a intrebat, curios:

- Ce-a fost asta Swan? Incercai sa te dai in spectacol sau ce? A fost stupid!

- Nu-i treaba ta, Cullen, i-am raspuns nervoasa, incercand sa ma abtin din a nu urla din nou. In plus, ce te intereseaza pe tine? Mai lasa-ma naibii in pace!

Nu a mai zis nimic, lasandu-ma in pace, in sfrasit. Desigur, nu cred ca va dura mult timp. Plus ca, de cand cu coinversatia noastra de pe hol, totul este din ce in ce mai ciudat. Si, bineinteles, mai enervant.

Am ajuns in parcare, iar eu mi-am luat la revedere de la Angela, nu inainte de a fi informata ca ma va suna mai tarziu, pentru a-i da detalii. Ce detalii vrea? m-am intrebat iritata.

Emmett era in masina, stand cuminte pe scaunul soferului. Probabil asculta muzica. Am intrat si eu in spate, ca de obicei, si presupunerea mi-a fost confirmata. Emmett asculta muzica, muzica mea. Probabil imi furase un CD din camera mai demult, pentru ca, din cate imi amintesc eu, el nu asculta Breaking Benjamin.

-Hotule, i-am spus sarcastica, incercand sa mai destind atmosfera dintre noi.

- Ce vrei, pitico? imi raspunde el plictisit.

- Ceea ce asculti tu acolo, CD-ul ala cu muzica, imi apartine, i-am explicat. In plus, tie nici macar nu-ti placea Breaking Benjamin. Cand l-ai luat? am intrebat suspicioasa.

- Pai, l-am gasit prin masina. Cred ca l-ai uitat tu aici, mi-a spus calm, fiind atent la melodie. Oricum, imi place melodia asta; imi zici si mie cum se numeste?

- „Sooner Or Later", i-am zis bucuroasa. Ma bucur ca iti place, i-am spus mandra, ca si cum eu l-am facut s-o asculte si sa ii placa. Mai am multe melodii geniale pe CD-ul ala, acolo le-am pus pe toate preferatele -le si veui vedea ca o sa iti placa.

- Stiu, stiu. Stau aici de ceva timp si deja m-am indragostit de cateva melodii. Aveai dreptate, Breaking Benjamin au melodii super. Trebuia sa te ascult cand ai vrut sa imi pui ami demult cantece de-ale lor.

Nu mai mai zis nimic, deoarece nu stiam ce sa mai zic. Eram fericita – asta era singura conversatie, de cand ne-am certat in urma cu doua saptamani, pe care nu am transformat-o in cearta. Si chiar a fost dragut sa vorbim ca oamenii normali, fara sa ne certam pentru o cauza pierduta. Chiar mi-a placut. Si ma bucur ca ii place trupa aia. Stiam eu ca o sa-i placa. Stiam , stiam, stiam! Ce-mi mai place sa am dreptate ...

Deodata se deschide usa masinii, Jasper uracand langa Emmett, in fata, apoi o inchide, trantind-o. Se intoarce cu fata spre mine si-mi spune:

- Bella, cand l-ai facut pe Emmett sa asculte Breaking Benjamin? Eu n-am reusit, desi am incercant de multe ori. Esti buna, n-am ce sa neg, reusesti sa faci intotdeauna lumea sa asculte muzica buna.

Apoi se intoarce spre fratele lui, intrebandu-l:

- Ai iertat-o pe Bella? Iar un mic zambet ii apare pe buze lui Emmett in acest timp.

- Se poate spune si asa, raspunde el, incercand sa ascunda ceva.

Ce incerca sa imi ascunda? Ce? ma ambalez eu repede, crizandu-ma.

Imi sprijin capul de geamul rece, incepand sa privesc cu atentie picaturile de ploaie. Eram atat de cufundata in ganduri, incat nu mi-am dat seama ca am ajuns acasa. Din nou, mi-am spus putin deranjata.

Cred ca era ora unu si ceva, ceea ce inseamna cu nu mai era mult si plecam spre casa Cullenilor. Nu prea ma incanta gandul ca trebuie sa mergem la ei, chiar deloc, as putea spune. Sunt foarte deranjata de acest lucru. Totusi incerc sa ma prefac mai normala, deoarece nu vreau sa-l supar pe tata, este si asa destul de necajic ca trebuie sa ne lase singuri atat de mult timp. Nu vreau sa-l ranesc mai mult decat am facut-o ieri; i-a ajuns atata durere.

S-acum ma simt prost. Mi-am amintit de cum l-am facut ieri pe Charile sa se simta si m-am intristat. Nu imi place sa imi supar tatal; defapt urasc sa supar lumea in general.

Intram in casa, dar Charlie nu-i. Nu-i nimeni aici, defapt. Nimic nou, el probabil are treaba de ultim moment la sectia de politie. Off, o sa-mi fie tare dor de astfel de momente de singuratate, atunci cand o vom gasi pe mama lui Cullen acasa dupa scoala. O sa mi se para faorte ciudat, sunt sigura. Sa-mi faca cineva de mancare si sa ma astepte cineva acasa, asta va fi un lucru la care imi va fi destul de greu sa ma adaptez, sincer.

Oftez din nou, apoi ma duc in camera mea pentru a termina sa-mi fac bagajul inceput seara trecuta, pe la miezul noptii. Nu mai aveam multe lucruri sa-mi pun, luasem cam tot ce-mi trebuia. In scurt timp chiar eram gata, la fel si baietii, care isi incepusera bagajele mai devreme decat mine.

- Bella, cobori? Se aude vocea lui Emmett de jos. Eu si Jasper ne-am pus deja bagajele in masina, iar Charlie este si el gata de plecare. Vino odata!

Imediat mi-am luat bagajele, indreptandu-ma spre scari. Acum aveam o problema. Cum aveam sa-mi duc eu cele patru geamantane pe scari, singura?

- Lasa-ma sa te ajut, il aud pe Jasper, urcand treptele. El ia doua geamantane, cate unul in fiecare mana, apoi coboara. Le lasa jos, apoi se intoarce dupa celelalte doua.

Cobor si eu, ma imbrac si ma incalt, apoi, impreuna cu verisorii mei, duc bagajele spre masina de politie a lui Charlie. Nu mai era destul loc in Jeep-ul lui Emmett, fiind umplut de gentile lui si ale lui Jasper, asa ca eu si Jas trebuie sa stam cu Charlie in masina. Minunat, mi-am spus fara fic de entuziasm. O sa fie un drum foarte lung si tacut.

Si exact asa a fost.

In cam jumatate de ora am ajuns la casa familiei Cullen, iar Charlie a parcat masina pe o alee, din fata casei.

Am coborat din masina si am tras o gura mare de aer in piept, pe care am eliberat-o in cateva secunde, apoi m-am uitat spre casa, fiind acaparata de o furtuna de sentimente.


	3. Un gentleman aristocrat

**Capitolul 3**

**- Un gentleman aristocrat- **

**Din perspectiva Bellei**

Stateam in fata casei Cullenilor, holbandu-ma ca o idioata. Nu mai vazusem o asemenea locuinta niciodata in toata viata mea. Atat de mare, atat de frumoasa si atat de eleganta. De-a dreptul uimitoare. Asa o casa nici nu cred ca-mi puteam inchipui, nu mi-as fi imaginat nici macar in vise.

Acum ma simt ca o idioata, mai mult decat de obicei. Iar asta nu-mi place. Si nu pot schimba acest sentiment stupid in nimic altceva.

Edward castigase inca un punct, iar eu nimic. Rasesem la scorul meu minunat – zero puncte. Pana si ura si nervozitatea se ascunsesera un deva in adanculrile sufletului meu, atunci cand m-am uitat la aceasta casa. El castigase; nu mai aveam nicio sansa. Nu mai aveam cum sa castig; pur si simplu nu aveam cum sa-l inving, nu cand el are atatra arme, iar eu sunt neputincioasa. Asa ca ma dau batuta, pentru ca pana si eu trebuie sa accept realitatea: el este mai bun, mult mai bun decat mine. Si tocmai mi-am dat seama de un lucru: cedez, ma dau batatuta si il las pe el sa castige lupta. Asta nu prea-mi sta in obisnuinte. Eu urasc sa pierd, in special in fata lui.

Dar cum as putea sa concurez cu o asemenea casa? Cum as putea sa concurez cu el? El care are tot ce-si poate dori cineva de la viata ... Edward Cullen. Tot il urasc, lua-l-ar naiba! Acum il urasc si mai tare – pentru ca m-a facut invidioasa.

Cum pot eu sa castig aceasta lupta? Cum?

- Bella, scumpo, vino sa ne ajuti cu bagajele! se aude vocea tatei din spatele meu, intrerupandu-mi gandurile.

Am incercat sa par cat mai normala, in timp ce ma duceam spre potbagaj. Nu voiam ca sa comenteze cineva ceva de reactia meu. Plus ca, atunci cand sunt uimita, nu am o moaca prea inteligenta. Arat ca si cum i-as fi omorat cuiva pisca, iar apoi as intreba cine a facut-o, parand nedumerita. Stupid.

In timp ce caram bagajele pana la usa de la intrare, baietii devin din ce in ce mai entuziasmati, iar charlie ne tot tine un discurs despre reguli. Dar nimeni nu-l asculta.

Chiar cand faceam ultima tura cu bagajele, usa de la intrare se deschide, iesind afara sotii Cullen si cele doua fiice ale lor. Nesimtitul de Edward nu se arata. Cat de tipic.

- Charlie, de ce nu ai sunat la usa? Va puteam ajuta si noi cu bagajele! I-ai pus pe copii sa care asemenea greutati ...

Vocea blanda a tatului lui Edward nu se mai aude, deoarece acesta intrase in casa, impreuna cu miile noastre de geamantane. Bine, exagerez; sunt doar patru genti de fiecare, nu-i chiar asa de mult.

Eu raman in urma, in timp ce ceilalti intra in incaperea calduroasa. Eu stau in ploaie, parca neputand sa ma mai misc. Sunt blocata aici. Ma simt ca si cum picioarele mele ar cantari mii de kilograme, ca si cum ar fi facute din beton si fixate pe aceasta alee. Pur si simplu am inghetat aici – si nu numai din cauza ploiii, ci si pentru ca toata treaba asta cu mutatul m-a dat peste cat. Acum imi fac din nou griji treferitoare la masca mea. Sunt din nou inspaimantata de faptul ca idiotul de Cullen s-ar putea sa ajunga sa ma cunosca. NU mai sunt la scoala, Charlie pleaca, iar eu n-o sa-i mai am decat pe verii mei. Iar cu ei nu ma pot purta decat frumos, in preajma lor nu pot sa imi folosesc masca; trebuie sa fiu eu cu adevarat atunci cand sunt cu ei. Si acum o sa innebunesc. Nu pot nici sa ma detasez de masca mea invizibila, dar nici nu pot sa o folosesc. Trebuie sa o ma abtin de la mai multe lucruri, si totutusi sa fac unele lucruri care nu-mi plac. Cum sa fac asta? Cum? Si mai este si Edward ... Ce ma fac cu el? Il urasc, dar ceva ... este ceva in legatura cu acest baiat care ma innebuneste. In sensul rau, bineinteles. Pe langa faptul ca este un nesimtit si un nenorocit si un idiot si un ce-o mai fi el, are ceva suspect. Atunci cand ne-am holbat unul in ochii celuilalt, am simtit ceva in acele cristale verzi ... o durere interesanta. Si m-a pus pe ganduri. Si din nou ma gandesc la el, la naiba! Nu vreau sa imi dau iar singura durereri de cap, doar din cauza ca m-a apucat pe mine acuma psihanaliza.

- Bella, hai odata! sunt adusa la realitate de catre Jasper, care m-a strigat de cateva ori pana acum. Ce tot faci aici, in ploaie? Ce-ai patit, ai innebunit?! Haide in casa, ca daca mai stai mult aici, ai sa racesti. Plus ca, daca continui asa, vei parea o ciudata. Si stiu ca nu vrei asta.

Ma uit in ochii lui, parca cerandu-i din priviri ajutor.

- Bella, o sa fie bine! Nu-ti face griji pentru ca te vor cunoaste ceilalti, trebuie sa ii lasi sa o cunoasca pe adevarata Bella Swan. Nu poti sa te ascunzi dupa o masca toata viata, imi spune luandu-ma de mana si tragandu-ma dupa el.

- O sa trebuiasca sa ma ajuti cu chestia asta, ii spun pe un ton soptit, schitand un zambet.

- Si o sa te ajut, imi spune pe acelasi ton folosit de mine, chiar inainte de a intra in casa.

Pe holul de la intrare nu mai era nemeni, decat geamantanele pe care le-am adus noi, si am presupus ca restul oamenilor s-au dus in sufragerie. Sau ceva asemanator.

Ma descalt si imi pun geaca uda in cuier, dupa care il urmez pe Jasper pana in sufragerie, unde era toata lumea. Inculsiv Edward. Se pare ca presupunerea mea a fost corecta, mi-am spus mandra.

- Buna ziua, am spus pe un ton timid. Imi cer scuze ca am intarziat, dar imi uitasem cateva lucruri prin masina si a trebuit sa le caut, mint eu, nu prea convingator.

Am incercat sa zambesc pe cat posibil adevarat, dar mi-a iesit mai mult ca o strambatura idioata, asa ca am renuntat.

- Oh, Bella, draga, nu-ti mai cere atatea scuze, imi zice o femeie cu parut roscat. Apropo, eu sunt Esme, continua, intanzand mana spre mine.

Incuviintez din cap, nestiind ce as putea sa mai spun. Mai bine incerc din nou cu zambetul? Poate de data asta imi iese ...

- Incantata de cunostinta, doamna Cullen, zic, simtindu-ma ca o idioata.

- Oh, te rog, spune-mi Esme. Daca imi zici doamna Cullen ma faci sa ma simt batrana.

Incuviintez din nou din cap, de data asta chiar nu ami avand nicio idee ce sa zic sau sa fac. Probabil par o idioata extrema in acest moment. Si probabil ca fata mea exprima acesta idiotenie mai mult decat lipsa mea de cuvinte.

- Ce-ar fi sa va aratam casa si camerele in care veti sta? intreaba domnul Cullen, indreptandu-se spre hol.

Toti par entuzuasmati de idee, iar fiecare se duce sa apuce niste geamantane in maini. Cei din familia Cullen ne intreaba pe fiecare care sunt bagajele noastre, pentru a ne sajuta sa le caram pe scari. Eu imi iau daua dintre genti, lasandu-le pe celelalte doua in urma. Bine, probabil c-am sa ma rastorn cu ele, dar asta nu mai conteaza. Nu vreau sa par neajutorata.

- Lasa-ma sa te ajut eu sa le urci, se aude o voce de catifea, care pentru prima data nu ma enerveaza. Gentile tale par foarte grele, asa ca lasa-ma pe mine sa le urc, imi spune cu o voce blanda, parca cuprinzand o vraja.

M-am holbat la el o fractiune de secunda, parca uitandu0ma la o alta persoana. Cine nou. Necunoscut. In fata mea se afla, clar, un alt Edward Cullen, nu cel pe care il siu si il urasc. Asta este un adevarat gentleman. Si este atat de politicos. Si vorbeste atat de frumos. Nu-mi vine sa cred!

Poate chiar este alta persoana. Poate m-am inselat in privinta lui ...

- N-nu, m-am balbait eu, ma descurc si singura. Nu am nevoie de ajutorul tau, Cullen.

Se uita la mine cu o privire plina de ura, parca ochii lui aruncand flacari. Oo, deci s-a enervat. De ce? Hmm ... poate pentru ca l-am refuzat? Marelui Cullen nu-i place sa fie refuzat? Hmm ...

Cred ca tocmai am castigat si eu un punct.

Poate ca ma voi descurca totusi cu acesta confruntare a noastra. Poate. Doar poate.

Cullen se apropie de mine, fiind la mai putin de jumatate de metru de trupul meu. Ii pot simti caldura corpului, respiratia, miros unic de miere. Este atat de aproape de mine. Si se apropie din ce in ce mai mult. Si mai mult. Si mai mult. Centimetrii dintre noi se scurg rapid, asemeni picaturilor de ploaie ce se preling pe geamurile masinii, abdomentul sau fiind din ce in ce mai apropiat de-al meu. Suntem aproape lipiti unul de celalat. Si totutl devine din ce in ce mai tentionant. Fiecare milimetru care dispare ne aduce mai aproape, in curand fiind despartiti de numai cativa milimetrii. Parca ii simt corpul binefacut lipit de-al meu.

Respiratia lui imi atinge fata, mirosul lui de miere iesind la suprafata. Acum impartim acelasi aer. Dar aceasta mireasma emanata de Edward este de-a dreptul divina. Un parfum imbatator, incat ma face sa-mi pierd mintile, sa uit de tot ce ma-nconjoara. Izul perfect.

Edward se holbeaz la mine, de parca ar crede ca daca s-ar holba la mine suficient de mult timp, si-ar da seama cine sunt cu adevarat. Nicio sansa! El nici macar nu stie ca eu ma ascund, deci n-are cum sa-si dea seama. Totusi, stiu sa ma ascund bine.

Ma holbesz si eu la el, pentru ca jocul asta se joaca in doi. La suprafata, Edward pare impenetrabil, dar oare asa sa fie? La urma urmei, este si el om ... Pe sub camasa i se profileaza muschi pe care n-ar cum sa-i capeti decat facand munca fizica sau tragand de fiare.

Ochii mei ii intalnesc pe ai lui si timpul se opreste in loc. Ochii lui ma sfridelesc si in clipa aceea pot sa jur ca o vede in mine pe cea care sunt cu adevarat. Fara bravada, fara fatada. Bella, pur si simplu.

- Insist, spune lundu-mi cele doua geamantane din maini, apoi se indreapta spre scari, lasandu-ma pierduta in hol.

Ce-a fost asta? m-am intrebat singura, fiind inca inconstienta de ce s-a intamplat mai devreme. A durat numai i fractiune de secunda toata scena, dar parca ar fi tinut o eternitate. Mai ales cand ne-am privit in ochi ...

Clatin din cap, pentru a-mi alunga toate gandurile confuze de adolescenta, apoi m-am dus si eu dus, incercand sa car ultima valiza ce-mi apartinea. Dar nici pe asta nu am lasa sa o car singura, deoarece vina sa am ajute din nou. Ce naiba l-a apucat pe Cullen? De cand se poarta el asa de ... de ... de ... ah, nu pot sa gasesc un cuvant bun pentru a-i defini comportamentul. Ce s-a intamplat cu Cullen pe care il stiam eu? Ce? Unde a disparut? Doar nu s-a schimbat asa, dintr-odata ...

- Haide sa-ti arat unde vei sta, ma trezeste Edward din a-i analiza comportamentul dubios. Sau mai ai si alte bagaje pe care trebuie sa le duc sus?

Vorbeste atat de calm. Si de bland. Cu o caldura de nedescris in voce. Uimitor!

- Nu, nu mai am nimic, raspund, nedorindu-mi sa par nepoliticoasa.

Il urmez pe scari. Urcam doua etaje, ajungand la cel de-al treilea. Acesta era cel mai mare si mai spectaculos dintre toate cele trei etaje ale casei. Avea sapte usi albe, care duceau in camere diferite si un fel de mini-sufragerie. Peretii aveau o culoare de crem, iar podeaua era acoperita de un covor maro-deschis, foarte pufos. Pe pereti erau agatate diferite tablouri ale unor pictori celebrii, printre care isi faceau veacul niste rafturi cu carti sau cu obiecte personale, de genul pozelor. Diferite masute si dulapuri erau peste tot rezemate de pereti. Mai era si o usa facuta din sticla, care ducea spre un balcon mare, plin de plante verzi., iar langa acea usa se aflau niste flori foarte frumoase.

Asta era un etaj aproape cat toata casa mea de mare. Nu m-as fi asteptat niciodata la asa ceva.

Edward inainteaza catre una dintre usi, cea mai apropiata de balcon, spunandu-mi ca acela este dormitorul lui, apoi se duce la urmatoare, care era baia, apoi urmeaza dressing-ul, biroul si se opreste. Cand ajunge in dreptul celei de-a cincea incapere, nu mai zice nimic. Dar cum eu sunt mai curioasa de fel, il intreb:

- Acolo ce este? Nu ai de gand sa-mi spui sau ...

Nu ma lasa sa termin, intrerupandu-ma:

- Aaa ... asta ... ei bine asta este ... camera mea de ...muzica, se balbaie el, parand pe de-o parte rusinat, pe de alta parte emotionat.

- Camera de muzica? intreb nedumerita. Adica ... cu instrumente muzicale?

- Doar un pian.

Sprancenele mi se ridica, iar ochii mi se maresc. Umirirea pune stapanire pe mine.

Un pian? De ce ar avea un pian? Canta cineva la el sau ... Nu pot sa gasesc o explicatie logica. Adica, toti din aceasta familie sunt foarte ocupati mai tot timpul. Parintii lui sigur nu canta la pian, n-ar avea cand. Surorile lui nici atat; ele sunt niste pitipoance, care n-au nicio treaba cu muzica clasica. Atunci cine? El? Nu, n-are cum! Edward probabil ca este vreun manelist sau ceva asemanator. Nu are cum sa cante el la pian. Si as putea gasi, cred, o mie de argumente contra, dar nici macar unul care sa zica „da, el canta la pian".

Poate ca il tin in casa doar asa, de decor.

Dar atunci, de ce l-ar pune intr-o camera separata?

- Canta cineva la pian din familia ta? am intrebat eu pana la urma, numaiputand sa suport neintelegerea asta.

- Eu, imi raspunde pe un ton stins, parca regretand ca mi-a spus.

Acum chiar sunt socat! El, Edward Cullen, acel Edward Cullen pe care il stiu eu, pe care il stie toata lumea, canta la pian?! Asta este intr-adevar umitor! Cine ar putea sa creada asa ceva?

Pianul este pentru oameni sensibili, mi-am spus, parca meditand la asta.

- Pot sa il vad? il intreb, parca avand nevoie sa-mi fie confiermat ca exista cu adevarat si ca nu imi imaginez eu toata scena.

- Nu, maraie automat Cullen. Tot te urasc, stii, chiar daca ma port ... asa cu o fac acum. Sentuimentele mele pentru tine nu s-au schimbat, si nici nu o sa se intample! Daca-ar fi dupa mine, te-as incuia afara, pe balcon si nu te-as mai scoate de acolo decat cand vei fi degerat de frig. Poate cand o sa-ti vad degetele cazute, piciorele ..

- Bine, am inteles! il intrerup, fiind scarbita de ideile lui. Oricum n-ai avea curaj, ii zic parca provocandu-l.

- Pui pariu? Ma intreaba, apoi vine spre mine, tragandu-ma de mana spre usa balconului. O deschide si incearca sa ma impinga acolo, dar ma opun, strigand:

- Cullen, esti un nesimtit! Ajutooor, sa ma ajute cineva!

- Taci din gura, Swan! Esti atat de proasta, spune, razand. Nu are cine sa te ajute!

Apoi ma impinge mai tare, cauzandu-mi o cadere de toata frumusetea in balcon, intr-o balta de apa. In timp ce inchide usa, il aud spunandu-mi pe un ton diavolesc:

- Swan, acum esti pe terotoriul meu! N-ai nicio cale de scapare! Ne vedem mai incolo, poate cand vei face deja pneumonie, ce zici?

Si inchide usa, lasandu-ma acolo, singura, in frig si ploaie. Si nici macar nu aveam geaca ... nici macar nu eram incaltata.

Aaah, ce-am sa-i fac atunci cand o sa ies de aici!

- Cullen, te urasc! strig cat ma tin plamanii, sperand ca ma aude.


	4. O printesa de pe alta planeta

**Capitolul 4**

**- O printesa de pe alta planeta -**

**Din perspectiva lui Edward**

Am inchis-o pe Swan in balcon si ma simt mandru. Chiar ma bucur ca am scapat de ea pentru un timp. Ma scoate din sarite! Ea n-are ce face decat sa se mire ca o idioata de fiecare lucru pe care il vede? Ce-i asa de spectaculos? Zici ca-i prima data cand iese din casa si vede lumea ... Cat de patetica poate fi! Cred ca face asta special pentru a ma enerva pe mine. Sau poate chiar este atat de stupida. Sau poate amandoua.

Un alt lucru enervant la Swan este politetea. Ce-a apucat-o? A devenit ea politicoasa asa, din senin? N-am mai vazut-o niciodata cerandu-si scuze pentru ca a intarziat. Defapt nu am vazut-o cam niciodata sa-si ceara scuze. Cred ca vrea doar sa para normala. Dar nu este. Asta stiu eu, singur. Ii place cumva sa iasa in evidenta si sa fie centrul atentiei? Pentru ca, dupa parerea mea, asta incearca sa faca. Poate gresesc.

Acum cred ca o urasc mai mult decat oricand. Niciodata, in toata existenta mea, nu am mai simtit atata ura trecandu-mi prin vene. Parca sangele mi s-a inlocuit cu aceasta pizma extrema. Acest lucru ma face sa ma simt ciudat.

Totusi nu inteleg un lucru: de ce. Din nou, vesnica mea problema, motivul pentru care se intampla totul. De ce sunt acaparat de aceasta antipatie inexplicabila? De ce? ce mi-a cauzatat-o? Adica nu o suportam pe Swan nici inainte de a ajunge la mine, dar parca acum exagerez. Ce mi-a provocat asa, dintr-o data, aceasta ranchiuna nemarginita? Ce naiba m-a apucat din nou?

Off, cred ca iar o iau razna ... Oare are timp Carlisle sa-mi faca acel control la cap de care am nevoie, inainte sa plece? Nu, nu cred.

Si totusi, ceva imi spune sa ma opresc. Sa ma duc pe balcon si s-o iau pe Bella de acolo. Sa nu ma port asa cu ea. Dar de ce? Inteleg ca am un mic sentiment de vina, dar nici chiar asa ... incat sa-ncepa sa-mi para cu adevarat rau c-am inchis-o pe fata aia in balcon. Totusi ... este ceva, ceva ciudat. Parca un sentiment nou si necunoscut mie imi acapareaza intreg corpul, facandu-ma sa imi para rau. Si nu vreau sa ma simt asa. Nu vreau sa ma simt vinovat. Nu vreau. Singurul lucru pe care il doresc este s-o fac pe Swan sa sufere. Dar parca nici asta nu mai vreau. Clar, mi-am pierdut mintile.

Oare am facut bine lasand-o pe balcon? Adica, este logic ca acum se va razbuna pe mine. Si parca n-as vrea. Nu ca mi-ar fi frica, ci pur si simplu ... nu vreau sa se razbune pe mine.

Si, la naiba, nu pot sa scap de sentimentul asta idiot de vina.

- Bella? se aude vocea tatalui sau, venind de pe scari. Bella, ce-a fost strigatul ala? Ai patit ceva? Esti bine? Bella, raspunde-mi!

La naiba, mi-am zis exasperat. Ce fac acum? Nu pot s-o scot pur si simplu din balcon ca sa ii raspunda tatalui sau ce s-a intamplat. Si ce fac? Ce?

Ma duc repede sa trag draperiile, pentru a nu putea fi vazuta, apoima indrept spre scari, pentru a-i intampina tatal. Si acum, partea cea mai grea: ce sa-i zic.

Iau o gura mare de aer, pe care o dau imediat afara, apoi spun, pe un ton cat de normal posibil, sperand sa ma creada:

- Domnule Swan, ati venit la Bella, nu-i asa? Ei bine, nu trebuia sa va obositi.

- Edward, am auzit-o pe Bella tipand. Ce s-a intamplat? Si unde este?

- Aaaa, pai, ma balbai eu, ea este – ma uit disperat in jurul meu timp de o secunda – la baie, zic intr-un final.

Tatal fetei pare nemultumit de raspunsul meu. La naiba! Daca nu ma crede va trebui sa-i spun ce i-am facut fiicei sale. Daca afla probabil ma va impusca, sau isi va scoate aparatul de electrosocuri si il va folosi pe mine, sau ma va baga intr-o celula la puscarie. Si cum as reusi eu sa scap de-acolo? Cel mai probabil va trebui sa incep sa mananc metal, asa il voi inghiti pe tot si voi scapa.

Mda, bravo, Edward, fii sarcastic! Acum clar este cel mai bun moment, nu-i asa?

- Si ce-a fost cu acel urlet pe care l-am auzit mai devreme? Sunt sigur ca aceea era vocea Bellei. Parea destul de grav din glasul ei, mediteaza Charlie. A patit ceva? intreaba suspicios.

Inghit in sec, apoi ii raspund fara sa ma gandesc:

- S-a impiedicat de unul dintre geamantane si a cazut. Din cauza asta a ... aaa ... a tipat. Nu a fost nimic grav, am zambit eu cat am putut de fals.

- Mda, asta cam suna a Bella. Poti sa-i spui tu sa nu mai exagereze asa de acum in colo?

- Da, am raspuns automot, neprocesand inca complet intrebarea. O sa ... o sa ii spun, zic pe un ton rigid.

Tatal Bellei incuviinteaza, apoi coboara scarile. Am scapat! Nu-mi vine sa cred. Imi facusem asa niste emotii ... chiar credeam ca va trebui sa-i spun adevarul. Si, Doamne ajuta, daca il afla. Cine stie ce mi-ar fi zis, facut; cum ar fi reactionat!

La naiba! Bella! Trebuie sa o scot imediat de pe balcon! Of, fir-ar, fir-ar, fir-ar! Daca raceste, eu ajung un om mort! Probabil Charlie va reveni, si nu o poate vedea uda, racita, sau poate chiar mai rau! Of, trebuie sa ma grabesc!

Fug imediat la usa balconului, dar ma opresc. O alta problema apare: nervozitatea Bellei. Probabil ca va face o criza de nervi si va fi in stare sa ma ucida in momentul in care o sa ma vada. Mai mult decat sigur asa se va intampla. Cum o sa o fac sa taca, pentru a nu-l determina pe tatal ei sa vina din nou la noi? La naiba, n-am timp sa ma gandesc la asta acum!

Deschid usa balconului si pasesc afara, fiind intampinat de urlete ingrozitoare:

- Cullen! Te omor! Baga-ma imediat in casa sau jur c-am sa sar pe tine si o sa-ti scot un ochi, sau poate chiar pe amandoi! Daca credeai ca stii cum ma comport cand sungt nervoasa, ei bine, afla ca te-ai inselat! Vei descoperi curand cum devin eu agresiva, pentru ca nu sunt nervoasa, ci furioasa! Oh, Cullen, pana aici ti-a fost! Ia-ti la revedere de la viata asta mizerabila pe care o ai, pentru ca eu sunt pe cale sa comit o crima! N-ai idee cat te pot uri!

Si s-a repezit la mine, atacandu-ma asemeni unui leu care n-a mai mancat ceva de o saptamana! M-a darmat pe jos si, la naiba, eu sunt stabil; stiu cum sa ma tin pe picioare! Cred ca are ceva putere in ea, daca a reusit sa ma arunce pe jos. Si la naiba, pe jos este ud. Si rece. Fir-ar ea de ploaie!

- Bella, potoleste-te! Taci naibii din gura si lasa-ma sa-ti zic motivul pentru care am iesit si eu aici! Zbier si eu, mai tare decat ea.

Dar de unde? Cum sa se opresca idioata asta? Este atat de incapatanata, incat nu cred c-ar face ce-i spune cineva, nici de viata ei ar depinde de asa ceva! Ah, s-o i-a naiba! Este numai vina ei pentru situatia in care ne aflam! Daca nu ar fi inceput discutia aia stupida cu pianul, nu m-as fi enervat atat de tare, incat s-o arunc pe balcon. Tatal ei nu ar mai fi venit, iar eu nu mi-as fi iesit acum din minti! La dracu'!

- Oh, sper din tot sufletul ca nu mi-ai spus sa tac! racneste Bella. Tu nu ai niciun drept sa-mi spui asa ceva, ai inteles? Si tu, idiotule, nenorocitule, nesimtitule, nemernicule, dobitocule, cum mama dracului ti-ai permis sa ma arunci aici, in frig si ploaie? Cum? Cum, maraie, mama dracului? Cullen, mi-a scuipat numele cu ura si dispret, ai sa platesti pentru ce mi-ai facut! Fii sigur c-am sa ma razbun in cel mai cumplit mod cu putinta! Si n-o sa-ti placa! icneste ea cat o tin plamanii.

- Mai termina cu figurile si dramatismele si asculta-ma! Ii zic eu cat pot de calm, incercand sa nu-mi ridic vocea.

O iau de maini si o trantesc de usa, lipindu-i spatele de geamul umed al potolit-o. Imi pot da seama ca s-a mai calmat un pic – bine, nu s-a calmat deloc, dar macar nu mai tipa. Parca si-a mai linistit glasul, imi spun sarcastic, apoi o strang mai tare de ingheteturile mainilor. Poate ca doar stransoarea mea o facea sa para asa, dar chiar era fragila, ca as fi si in stare sa ii rup mana, daca as vrea. Bine, bine, acum trebuie sa imi schimb gandurile in unele mai putin violente, pentru a incerca sa ajung la o concluzie cu capra asta. Mda, asta da misiune imposibila.

- Ce naiba oiai sa-mi zici, Cullen? Am tacut, acum spune ce-ai de spus, dar fa-o mai repede! Sau ce, nu mai stii sa folosesti cuvinte, dintr-o data?

Ura si veninul i se puteau simti cu usurinta in voce. Era aspra si dura, exact ca un zid. Acum ma enerva si pe mine, cu atitudinea asta violenta si sictirita a ei. Ah, cat pot s-o urasc! Si, s-o ia naiba, imi fac atatea probleme din cauza ei!

- Scuteste-ma de insultele tale stupide, Swan! N-am chef acum. Ce-ai zice sa vorbim ca doi oameni cat se poate de normali, ma rog, sa ne prefacem doi oameni partiali normali, si sa rezolvam problema asta, ajungand la o concluzie? Esti de accord sau ai de gand sa continui cu atitudinea ta enervanta? Nu uita, ma nervozez si eu asa, si crede-ma, nici tu n-ai idee cum fac eu cand sunt nervos!

Isi inghite cuvintele, probabil injuraturi la adresa mea, apoi imi spune, incercand sa aiba un ton calm:

- Bine, Cullen. Hai sa facem asa, sa incercam sa ne purtam normal.

Apoi isi mijeste ochii la mine. Nu o bag in seama si ma apropi din ce in ce mai mult de ea, oprindu-ma chiar _inainte de a-i atinge buzele._ Bineinteles, nu am intentia de-a o saruta. Inima ei bate alarmata, parca vrand sa-i sara din piept; semana cu a mea – _bat in acelasi ritm_. Corpurile noastre sunt lipite unul de celalalt, fetele noastre fiind foarte aproape, buzele chiar mai apropiate. Totul este ciudat.

Se uita la mine cu ochii ei de culoarea ciocolatei cu o intensitate care, jur, ar putea hipnotiza pe cineva. Cu niste ochi atat de mari si de profunzi, pot sa jur ca in clipa asta tocmai l-a vazut pe cel care sunt cu adevarat. Si atunci, nici eu nu incerc sa ma mai impotrivesc; s-a terminat cu figura falsa, imaginea conventionala a disparut.

Timp de o fractiune de secunda, cat ma uit in ochii ei, ma intreb cum ar fi daca as sarut-o. Privirea imi aluneca apoi in jos, spre buzele ei. Aproape ca le simt apropiindu-se de ale mele. Cu ar fi sarutul ei, dur sau moale? Probabil ar fi unul care sa semene cu personalitatea ei. Si-acum vine intrebarea: cum este personalitatea ei?

- Deci ... vorbesti? ma intreaba Bella.

- Tatal tau a venit la mine sa intrebe de ce ai tipat. I-am zis ca erai la baie si ca ai zbierat pentru ca te-ai impiedicat si ai cazut. Acum, vreau sa te rog – nu pot sa cred ca am spus asta – sa nu ii zici ce ti-am facut. Adica ... vreau sa zic ca ... ca vreau sa ajungem la un compromis. Fac orice vrei, iar tu nu spui ce s-a intamplat. Nimanui. Ce zici, esti de accord?

- La naiba, te-a crezut. De ce trebuie sa am eu doua picioare stangi? mormaie mai mult pentru ea.

- A zis ca seamana cu ceva ce ai putea face tu; defapt nu parea deloc uimit.

- Mai taci, imi spune distanta, ca si cum ar fi meditat la ceva. Probabil ca se gandeste daca sa accepte oferta mea sau nu.

Eu ma uitam in jos, constatand ca mai avem o problema: usa este incuiata, iar noi nu putem sa iesim de aici. Fir-ar, suntem blocati aici! Asta n-are sa o faca pe Bella sa se simta mai bine, din contra, probabil ca va face un atac de furie extrema si va incerca sa ma omoare din nou. Desi la cat de bine o stiu eu pe ea, adica absolut deloc, probabil va reactiona intr-un mod uimitor, ciudat, neincetand sa ma surprinda. Si sa ma enerveze, desigur.

- Zici ca daca nu zic nimic nimanui, vei face orice, absolut orice, vreau eu? se asigura ea.

Incuviintez, incepand sa ma tem. Oh, Doamne, cred ca au inceput sa-i misune idei diabolice prin mintea aia stupida a ei. Cine stie ce ma va pune sa fac? Poate ma pune sa ma sinucid, sau sa ma arunc in foc, sau sa ucid pe cineva. Bine, bine, stiu ca exagerez, dar din partea ei, ma astept la ceva ingrozitor, malefic.

- Bine. Sunt de accord sa pastrez incidentul asta secret, dar te voi santaja.

- Mda, nu stiam asta. Nu-mi puteam imagina asa ceva, am spus sarcastic. Te rog doar sa nu ma pui sa omor pe cineva. Sau sa ma sinucid. Stiu cat de mult ti-ar placea sa scapi de mine ...

- Da, ar fi un vis indeplinit. Cat noroc ai ca nu sunt rea ...

Nu e rea? Atunci cum este? Dracul in persoana!

- Daca tot esti tu atat de buna, crezi ca vei reactiona frumos la faptul ca suntem blocati aici si nu putem iesi? intreb eu, asternandu-mi un zambet plin de speranta pe buze.

- Ce?! se creizeaza ea. Cum sa fim blocati aici? De ce sa nu putem iesi? Tu iti bati joc de mine, nu-i asa? Nu, nu se poate sa raman prinsa aici, cu tine! Este imposibil! Si ...

- Taci! Termina odata! Calmeza-te si hai sa ne gandim cu putem sa scapam de aici! Coopereaza cu mine! Bine, hai sa facem un targ, imi vine mie o idee. Spune-mi locul in care ti-ar placea sa mergi, de aici, din Forks!

- Ce? De ce? De ce sa-ti spun tie asa ceva? se revolta ea.

- Doar zi-mi!

- In padure. In totdeauna mi-am dorit sa merg in padure. Mi-ar placea sa ma plimb printre copaci si sa stau o zi intreaga in natura, zice ea melancolica.

- Atunci te voi duce acolo! spun fara sa gandesc.

Bine, asta a fost neprevazut. Nu cred ca asta era idea, dar acum va deveni. Nu intentionam sa ies cu ea intr-un loc ... Stop! Eu nu ies cu Swan! Nu, nu! Asta este doar ... doar ... un tag pe care l-am facut cu ea. Da, da, Bella tace, iar eu o s-o duc unde isi doreste. Nu a spus nimeni c-ar fi o intalnire, nu-i asa? Doar o sa trebuiasca sa petrec timp cu ea, singuri, impreuna, doar noi doi, intr-o padure de la marginea orasului. Nu, nu este o intalnire.

- Ce-ai zis? intreaba Bella confuza.

Se uita la mine derutata, neintelegand de ce i-am zis c-o voi duce in locul pe care doreste sa-l vada. Mda, cred si eu ca nu intelege. Nici eu n-as intelege daca persoana pe care o urasc cel mai tare, adica ea, imi va spune ca ma va scoate la o intalnire. La naiba, nu-i o intalnire! Bine, rectific, daca acea persoana m-ar duce undeva unde-mi doresc sa ajung. Mda, asa suna mai bine; mult mai bine.

Inspir, apoi expir, dupa care-i zic pe un ton calm:

- Asta este intelegerea. Am zis ca vom face un targ: tu taci acum si ma lasi pe mine sa gasesc o solutie sa intram in casa, iar eu te voi duce candva, cat de curand, in padure. Este bine? Este de accord?

Asa, acum am rezlovat lucrurile; a inteles. Singura problema este - ma rog, nu este chiar singura – faptul ca trebuie sa intam in casa cumva. Dar cum? Si acum vin si restul problemelor: afara este frig si ploua, iar noi nu suntem imbracati prea gros, nici macar incaltati, deci vom raci. Fir-ar! Aceste lucruri doar intrautatesc situatia stupida in care ne aflam. Sa ma ia naiba! Daca eram mai atent asa ceva nu s-ar fi intamplat! Daca aveam grija sa las usa deschisa am fi putut intra inauntru acum! Si totusi, am facut bine ca am inchis-o; asa nu ne-a auzit nimeni. Off, de ce a trebuit sa am eu usi izolate fonic? De ce?

Cat imi pot uri ghinionul in acest moment, nimeni nu stie.

- fie, accept oferta ta, ma trezeste Bella din a-mi analiza faptele. Dar vino si tu mai repede cu un plan, pentru ca presimt ca voi raci, daca nu s-a intamplat deja acest lucru. Stii, eu stau aici de mai mult timp decat tine! Haide, geniule, gaseste o idee magnifica sa intram in casa!

Atunci mi-a picat fisa: am telefonul la mine. Suntem salvati! Pot sa sun pe cineva sa vina sa ne ia de aici! Dar pe cine? Daca il sun pe tata, o sa inceapa cu intrebarile, la fel si mama. Sa-mi sun una dintre surori?

- Am telefonul la mine, spun pe un ton entuziast. Dar nu stiu pe cine sa sun. Daca imi chem unul dintre parinti, vor incepe sa puna intrebari, deci ei sunt exclusi. Mi-as telefona una dintre surori, dar parca totusi n-as face-o. Nu prea suntem atat de apropiati noi trei, fratii.

- Suna-l pe Jasper! El ne va ajuta, fara sa puna intrebari. Cred. Oricum, el este cea mai buna alegere in acest moment, asa ca hai, da-i drumul si suna-l!

Incuviintez, apoi il chem pe prietenul meu, unul dintre cei mai buni. Trebuie sa recunosc, a avut dreptate ca el este cel mai de incredere. Si este si rapid. A venit aici in mai putin de un minut, iar acum suntem in sfarsit in casa, la caldurica. In fine, un pic cam inghetati, dar ne revenim noi. Sper doar ca Swan sa nu fi racit, pentru ca va va cam urata treaba atunci. Ma rog.

Acum Bella este la baie, isi usuca parul, iar eu stam la mine in dormitor, gandindu-ma unde va dormi ea. Are doua optinuni: aici, pe canapeauna din camera asta, sau pe canapeauna din mini-sufrageria etajului meu. Cred ca o va alege pe aceea, deoarece asa se tine cat mai departe de mine; desi asta ma deranjeaza putin. Parc-as vrea sa doarma aici, pe ce-a mai comoda canapea. Asta este extensibila, capatand o lungime de doi metri, iar cealalta este cam naspa si cam incomoda. Ma simt cam prost acum. Dupa ce m-am purtat ca un nesimtit parca am innebunit. Ce naiba, imi fac griji daca Swan doarme bine sau nu? Ce-mi pasa mie unde doarme ea?

- Edward, scumpule, se aude vocea mamei, peste o ora sa o iei pe Bella si sa coborati la cina!

Ce? deja? m-am intrebat debusolat. Ce repede a trecut timpul ... S-a facut deja ora sase, asta este de necrezut. Cat timp am stat cu Swan pe balcon? Hmm, pare dubios. De obicei cina este la ora sapte fix, dar poate acum este mai devreme, pentru ca, pe bune, nu are cum sa fie mai tarziu de ora cinci. Of, deja ma doare capul de la atata analizat. Stiu ca sunt extrem de analitic, asa de fel, dar de ieri parca fiecare miscare trebuie s-o scanez. Devin din ce in ce mai ciudat. Si mai nebun, bineinteles.

O bataie scurta la usa ma readuce la realitate. Bella, imi inchipui eu.

- Intra, zic distant.

Usa se intredeschide, iar capul mare al Bellei se strecoara pe acolo. Parul sau parea inca ud, iar ochelarii nu-i avea la ochi. Nu stiu cu ce era imbracata, dar parea diferite in acest moment. Parca acolo era o ala fata, nu sWan pe care-o stiu si-o urasc. Dar de ce este schimbata? Doar pentru faptul ca nu poarta ochelarii? Nu, n-are cum sa fie doar atat. Desi nu pot sa neg, chiar daca-as vrea, ii sta foarte bine fara hidosii ei ochelari. Pare mai ... putin ciudata? Mda, oricum, arata mai bine asa. Adica catusi de putin acceptabila.

- Am nimerit dormitorul? Intreaba ea gingas. Scuza-ma ca te deranjez, dar am auzit-o pe mama ta spunand ceva despre masa si m-am gandit sa te anunt si pe tine, in caz ca n-ai auzit.

- Am auzit, i-o tai eu repede.

- A, bine, atunci. Aaaa, mda, aaa, pai ... voiam sa te intreb daca ma ... ma, aaa ... ma poti ajuta, o scipa ea. La naiba, nu pot sa cred ca-ti cer tie asa ceva.

Nici mie nu-mi vine sa cred ca imi ceri asa ceva, ii raspund in mintea mea.

- Cu ce? o chestionez eu intrigat.

- Bagajele.

Nu mai spun nimic, fiind umit, totusi ma ridic din pat, dandu-i de inteles ca o ajut. Cand ma pozitionez in fata ei, un zambet larg isi face aparitia pe fata ei. Ciudat. Bella Swan imi zambeste mie? Ce-i cu ea? A uitat cumva cat de mult ne uram? Nu, nu-i asta. Cred ca a pus ea ceva la cale; incearca sa mi-o plateasca, probabil. Oh, Doamne, acum chiar ca trebuie sa am grija. Cine stie ce-a pregatit ea ...

- Ce-ai vrea sa fac ca sa te ajut?o intreb politicos, incercand sa ma port cat se poate de normal.

- Sa ma ajuti sa despachetez si sa-mi pun toate chestiile la loc. Nu ca nu m-as descurca si sungura sa le aranjez, doar ca ma cam pierd, cu atatea camere pe aici. Inca nu le-am memorat, care este ce este.

Sa o cred pe cuvant? Parca nu as avea eu atata increde in ea. Singur are ea un plan diabolic in minte.

- Aham. Bine, atunci hai sa ne apucam de treaba. Avem o ora la dispozitie, daca nu vrei sa contuinuam cu asta si dupa cine, ii zic, in timp ce paseam pe hol.

Bella nu mai spune nimic, doar se apleaca spre geamantale care isi faceau veacul aruncate pe jos. Desface doua dintre ele, spunand:

- Astea doua contin incaltaminte si imbracaminte. Celelalte doua au chestii personale, cartile si caietele de la scoala ...

- Am inteles, o intrerup, indreptandu-ma spre cele doua valize desfacute. Le inchid la loc, tragandu-le dupa mine spre dressing. Aici este dressing-ul, dupa cum am spus. Am destul loc liber, deci cred ca te descurci sa le aranjezi prin dulapuri, nu-i asa? Adica, ma gandesc ca asa tu te ocupi de haine, iar eu de restul lucrurilor; in caz ca trebuie sa ma misc prin mai multe camere. Ce zici? Sau te deranjeaza faptul ca iti umblu printre lucrurile personale?

Incearca sa nu clatine din cap. Totusi, isi da ochii peste cap.

- Pai, nu pot sa am incredere in tine, dar ai dreptate, asa este mai bine, in caz ca trebuie sa te plimbi de la o camera la alta. Sa nu cumva sa ... Tu doar ... doar pune-le pe toate intr-un loc in care s-ar potrivi si incearca sa nu te uiti prea atent la ele. Bine? De exemplu cand vezi carti le duci in biblioteca, fara sa te uiti ce fel de carti sunt. Ai intelles?

Dau afirmativ din cap, dupa care ma duc la geamantanele inchise, gandindu-ma ca poate voi gasi ceva interesant pe acolo. Zicea ceva de carti ... Hm. Sunt chiar curios ce citeste domnisoara Swan. Probabil are doare reviste cu poze si benzi desenate, pentru ca nu ma astept sa stie sa citesca romane. Este prea mult pentru creierul ei. Totusi, este mult prea proasta.

Deschid geamantanele si raman uimit. Sunt atat de bine organizate, atat de frumos puse, de-a dreptul surprinzator. Si uau, si-a adus multe carti cu ea. Aici sunt sigur cel putin douzeci si ceva de romane. Intr-adevar uimitor! Cine ar fi crezut ca idioata asta chiar citeste? Scot cartile, incepand sa citesc titlurile: „Crima si pedeapsa", „Mandrie si prejudecata", „Amintiri in casa mortilor", „Cei trei Muschetari", „Mizerabilii", „Jurnalul unei tinere fete". Si multe altele. Uau! Bella citeste romane foarte interesante. Nu as fi crezut niciodata! Alexandre Dumas, Michael Ende, Dostoievski, Jane Austen, Victor Hugo, Shakespeare, Lev Tolstoi si Freud. Si Agatha Cristie. Uimitor! Numai scriitori exeptionali! Unele dintre cartile mele preferate, scriitorii mei preferati. Sunt socat!

Freud. Bella Swan citeste romanele lui Freud. De unde si pana unde? Psihologie? Bella si psihologia? Nu, asta este o gluma. Probabil mi-a furat mie cartile din biblioteca si le-a pus la ea. O alta explicatie, una logica si adevarata, nu gasesc! Nu pot sa cred ca astea sunt cartile ei. Nu se poate! Adica nu ma asteptam sa citesaca ceva mai interesant decat sera de carti „ Harry Potter" si cateva carti scrise de Nicholas Sparks. Dar Freud? Freud! Surprinzator, intr-adevar!

Ii duc cartile in biblioteca, incercand sa nu par atat de surprins. Dar degeaba, Tot asa sunt, mai ales ca nu sunt ale mele. Asta este chiar ... uau! Nu stiu. M-a lasat fara cuvinte.

Dupa ce ii pui cartile Bellei pe un raft, ma intorc la locul de unde le-am luat, doar pentru a gasi alte lucruri interesante: un caine mare de plus, tare dragut si pufos, si niste caiete ce nu par a fi pentru scoala. De unde stiu ca nu tin de scoala aceste caiete? Simplu: tot ceea ce este pentru scoala se afla in celalalt geamantan. Atunci ce-i cu astea? M-as uita, deoarece curiozitatea ma omoara, dar nu pot sa ii invadez intimitatea in acest mod. Asta ar fi ca si cum i-as deschide laptopul si m-as uita prin fiecare fisier, sau ca si cum i-as citit jurnalul. Dar chiar! Poate ca pe aici se afla jurnalul ei. Cine stie? Totusi, ma abtin, neputand sa fiu atat de nesimtit, neputand, defapt, sa fiu deloc mitocan.

Imi clatin capul, pentru a-mi alunga gandurile cuprinse de curiozitate si ma apuc sa pun tot ce mai este pe acolo la baie, in dormitor si in birou. In cam jumatate de ora termin si ma duc sa o ajut pe Swan sa termine cu hainele. Cred ca s-a cam plictisit singura acolo!

- Hei, ai terminat? ma intreaba ea cand intru, iar in tonul ei se simtea ceva ciudat. Imi vorbea normal, fara sa se mai observe acea ura constanta si nicio urna de antipatie. Uimitor!

- Da, le-am pus pe toate la loc, dar nu stiu unde sa pun geamantanele. Ma gandeam sa le aduc aici, ce zici?

- Adu-le! Tu hotorasti unde le pui, este casa ta, nu a mea.

Oftez fara un motiv anume, apoi ii vorbesc pe acelasi ton folosit de ea, plin de blandete:

- Ai nevoie sa te mai ajut cu ceva? In vreo zece minute ar trebui sa mergem la masa. Daca termini de aranjat totul acum, dupa masa iti pot arata ceva cu adevarat atractiv. Ma rog, daca nu vrei sa-ti arat, putem gasi ceva interesant de facut.

- Sa facem? Adica .. impreuna? Amandoi? Tu si cu mine? Bella Swan si Edward Cullen? Ce te-a apucat?

- Incercam sa ma port normal, ridic din umeri.

Swan imi arunca o privire plina de uimire, apoi se intoarce la haine. Bine, deci nu are chef de mine dupa masa. Hmm. Dar eu am chef de ea? De ce naiba am intrebat-o daca vrea sa petrecem timpul impreuna? Ce mama naibii m-a apucat?

Ii asez cateva tricouri si bluze pe un raft, apoi observ sa nu mai are decat trei perechi de blugi de pus. Si a terminat. Acum ce facem cinci minute, pana coboram jos? Discutam? Stam si ne holbam unul la altul? Tampim!

- Siii, lungesc eu cuvantul, aaa ... care este culoarea ta preferata? Intreb eu rusinat.

Swan se intoarce cu fata spre mine, confuza. Mda, cred ca prevad deja ce-o sa zica.

- Ce te intereseaza pe tine, Cullen?

Exact cum am crezut! Nu ma asteptam la altceva. Sincer, nu o invinovatesc; nici eu n-as fi reactionat altfel, cel mai probabil.

- Incercam sa fac conversatie. Nu-i vina mea ca esti tu o ciudata si nu vorbesti.

- Uite ce, Cullen! Doar pentru ca te-am rugat sa ma ajuti si am facut ceva impreuna, desi tot separat a fost, asta nu inseamna ca devenim prieteni in urmatorea ora. Nu inseamna ca petrecem timpul impreuna dupa ce mancam si nici ca discutam unul despre celalalt. Nu vom fi prieteni. Noi ne uram, iti amintesti? Eu te urasc!

- Da, stiu foarte bine cat ma urasti. Si te asigur ca stiu fparte bine cat de mult te urasc eu. Dar asta nu conteaza. Stim amandoi foarte bine ca intr-un final ne vom imprieteni, cumva. Stii si tu, nu-i asa? Adica iti dai seama ca intr-un final tot vom afla chestii unul despre celalalt, chiar si fara sa vrem, pentru ca nu putem sa traim fara sa facem anumite lucruri. Nu poti sa te ascunzi la nesfarsit, Bella! Accepta naibii si tu realitatea!

Si asta a fost ultimul lucru pe care i l-am putut zice, pana sa plece. Minunat, s-a suparat1 Si ce? Cui ii pasa? Sa se duca naibii cu fitele ei stupide! Cine se crede ea? O printesa? Face niste figuri, de-mi vine s-o iau s-o dau cu capul de toti peretii!

- Accepta tu realitatea, apoi pune-ma si pe mine s-o fac! o aud spunandu-mi in timp ce coboara.

Ma duc si eu jos, incercand sa pretind ca nimic nu s-a intamplat. Carlisle si Charlie au plecat deja, deci mai ramane o singura persona care ma cunoste cu adevarat aici: mama. Oftez, apoi ma asez la masa. Mama punea farfuriile pe masa, in timp ce o intreba pe Swan:

- Bella, ce parere ai despre etajul lui Edward?

- Poftim? Etajul lui? Doar al lui? Intreaba aceasta bulversata, intorcandu-si privirea spre mine. Edward, acela este doar etajul tau? Cred ca ai uitat sa-mi zici asta, continua ea cu ura in voce.

La naiba, acum a aflat!

- Da, spun eu timid. Ala este etajul meu. Nu ti-am zis asta pentru ca nu am vrut. Si ce-ti pasa tie, oricum? Nu cumva ar trebui sa pastram totul secret, ca sa nu aflam lucruri unul despre celalalt? O intreb eu cu subinteles.

- Mai taci! imi raspunde Swan, apoi se aseaza la masa, in fata mea – singurul loc liber ramas.

- Edward! imi atrage Esme atentia. Poarta-te frumos! Si Bella da, Edward are un etaj doar al lui. Fiecare ar cate un etaj, defapt. Eu si Carlisle avem primul etaj, fetele, Alice si Rosalie, au cel de-al doilea etaj, iar lui Edward ii revine al treilea. Daca vrei iti pot prezenta intreaga casa dupa masa.

- Nu, multumesc, Esme! Nu este nevoie sa faci asa ceva, zambeste Bella cat poate de fals.

Hmm ... un zambet fals. De ce nu-i adevarat? Ce o opreste sa schiteze zambete sincere? Inca ceva care trebuie sa aflu!


	5. Gustarea de la miezul noptii

**Capitolul 5**

**- Gustarea de la miezul noptii -**

**Din perspectiva lui Edward**

Probabil ca este trecut de miezul noptii, dar eu tot nu pot sa adorm. Mintea mea este stoarsa in tornada de gandruri ce ma tortureaza. Parca cineva incearca sa ma faca sa explodez, implantandu-mi din ce in ce mai multe ganduri in cap. O gaura negra a gandurilor, a intrebarilor. Parca toate aceste idei sunt atrase de mintea mea de o forta electomagnetica imposibil de evitat. Parca cineva imi face acest lucru special pentru a ma innebuni, pentru a ma scoate din sarite si pentru a-mi distruge psihicul. Ma ucide pur si simplu.

Si urasc atat de mult momentele cand ma gandesc la o mie de lucruri in acelasi timp, incat imi vine sa ma dau cu capul de toti peretii pe care-i vad, numai pentru a-mi goli mintea. Mai am putin si incep sa urlu, numai pentru a nu-mi mai auzi vocea interioara cum ma streseaza. Parca a izbucnit ceva in capul meu, ca si cum cineva ar fi apasat pe un buton inexistent si ar fi declansat o avalansa de ganduri, o furtuna revolata. De-a dreptul masochist.

Stau ca un idiot pe pat, fataindu-ma de cateva ore bune. Ma intorc pe toate partile posibile si imposibile, parca incercand sa gasesc o pozitie in care sa-mi fie alungate ideile stupide din cap. Dar degeaba. Si simt ca fiecare loc pe care-l ating ia foc, incercand sa ma indeparteze rapid de acolo. Ma chinui sa caut o particica a acestei saltele care sa fie rece, si sa nu se infierbinte, dar parca n-ar exista. Sunt prizonierul propriei mele constiinte. Si n-am cum sa evadez. Asta este strigator la cer!

Parca ma invart in jurul degetului, fara sa gasesc explicatii logice, fara sa inteleg defapt nimic. Parca as fi venit de pe alta planeta si, pentru prima oara, reactionez intr-un mod ciudat. Ca si cum as fi trait intr-un mod neomenesc pana acum. Si nici macar nu stiu ce-mi tine mintea atat de preocupata. Sunt total pierdut. Mort.

Toata aceasta catastorfa mintala, aceasta furtuna de intrebari fara raspunsuri, este capodopera Bellei. Si nici nu stiu de ce, sincer. Totusi, un sentiment ciudat imi tot strabate corpul, iar eu nu-l inteleg. Parca ar fi prima data cand simt ceva si totul imi este necunoscut. Ma simt atat de ciudat ...

Si ce-i cel mai rau este faptul ca jumatate dintre gandurile mele au legatura cu Swan. Si nu inteleg de ce. Ce o face atat de stupid de interesanta, incat sa imi trezeasca mie intrebari? Ce are atat de atractiv si intrigant? Ce? Sunt derutat de felul in care m-am purtat azi, de feulul in care i-am vorbit, de discutiile pe care le-am avut. Nu este normal. Am fost prea mult timp, in preajma ei, eu insumi. Si sa fiu atata timp Edward cel adevarat nu este un lucru bun, din contra, acest lucru este grav. Si am fost eu si la scoala, atunci pe hol ... De ce? Nu pot sa-mi risc imaginea atsat de mult, purtandu-ma asa, doar din pura prostie, fara sa am defapt un motiv anume. Asa este posibil ca sa isi dea lumea seama cine sunt, cum este adevarata mea personalitate. Si nu pot lasa o asemenea tragedie sa aiba loc. Asta nu se poate intampla!

Dar cum pot opri acest lucru?

Simt ca intr-un fel are legatura cu Bella. Ca si cum ea m-ar determina sa fiu eu cel adevarat. Si ce-i cel mai rau este faptul csa acest lucru nu are logica. Adica, de ce? De ce sa fiu eu din cauza Bellei? Cum ma determina acea fiinta sa fiu eu? Nu este catusi de putin normal. De ce are Bella un asemenea efect asupra mea? Ce mi se intampla? De ce totul are legatura cu Bella Swan? De ce?

Sunt din ce in ce mai tulburat si mai nelinistit. Parca sangele imi traverseaza corpul cu o viteza pe care numai sunetul o poate capata. Desi nu are sens. Ce imi da asemenea emotii? De ce sunt atat de ingrozit? Ce naiba ma omoara in acest mod imposibil si curd? Ce mi se tot intampla de am numai reactii ciudate si anormale?

La naiba! M-am saturat de Bella! Numai cand imi aduc aminte de numele ei, ceva ciudat imi strapunge intreg corpul, dandu-mi o senzatie necunoscuta. Ce este aceasta traire noua? De ce vreau sa o tot resimt la nesfarsit? De ce? Ce are Bella atat de special de ma face sa vreau s-o cunosc? Ea nu vrea sa ma cunoasca. Ea nu vrea sa o cunosc. Eu nu vreau ca ea sa ma cunoasca. Dar vreau ca eu sa o cunosc.

Nu sunt normal. Am o mare problema. Defapt, mai multe. Si o iau razna. Din ce in ce mai mult. Nu ma mai inteleg nici eu pe mine.

Am nevoie de aer. Si niste apa. Poate daca fac o scurta plimbarica pana in bucatarie imi voi limpezi putintel gandurile. Desi nu cred ca am vreo speranta.

Autoanaliza ma innebuneste de fiecare data. Mai ales acum, cand fac exces si imi distrug singur creierul. Mi-am promis ca o s-o iau mai incet cu psihanaliza de-a acum inainte, dar n-am reusit. Mda, pe cine incerc sa pacalesc? Eu stiam si dinainte ca nu voi avea nicio sansa sa imi tin o promisiune, deci nu stiu de ce naiba mai incerc. Doar eu sunt cel care are un record de neintrecut la a nu-si tine promisiunile, ma rog, a le incalca. Mda, acelasi lucru. Of, de ce incerc eu sa complic lucrurile tot timpul? Nu pot si eu sa fiu vcatusi de putin normal si sa nu zic un lucru intr-o mie de feluri? Nu, bineinteles ca nu. N-am cum sa las lucrurile simple, doar eu sunt Edward Cullen.

Ma duc in bucatarie pentru a-mi lua un pahar de apa. Ies incet din dormitor, incercand sa nu fac zgomot, pentru a nu o trezi pe Swan, apoi cobor tiptil scarile. Ma misc cat pot de atent ca sa nu tulbur somnul nimanui din casa si ajung la parter. Nici aici nu ma misc altfel, nevrand sa fac galagie. Cine stie, poate ca unii ma pot auzi. Intunericul din casa nu prea ma ajuta, deoarece mi-e frica sa nu ma dau cu capul de vreun perete, sau sa daram ceva. Ma misc cat pot de atent in drumul meu spre bucatarie, dar deodata abusul prin care mergeam dispare, o lumina mica izbindu-mi ochii. Clipesc de cateva ori, incercand sa ma adaptez la ea, apoi deschid ochii larg. Pata de culoare vine de la locul unde ma indrept: bucataria. Cineva este acolo, mi-am spus suspicios. Cine? Minuntata intrebare la care voi afla raspunsul cat de curand.

- Bella? intreb atunci cand vad cine era in bucatarie.

- Edward? se mira ea, putin speriata.

- Scuza-ma, nu am vrut sa te sperii, ii zic, indreptandu-ma spre frigider, pentru a-mi scoate o sticla de apa plata.

- Ce cauti aici?mMa bombardeaza Bella cu un interogatoriu de toata frumusetea. Nu ar trebui sa dormi la ora doua si jumatate noaptea?

Nu o bag in seama, nu iau in seama intrebarile ei, si o chestionez:

- As putea sa te intreb acelasi lucru si pe tine. Tu ce faci aici in mijlocul noptii? Nu ar fi trebuit sa fii cufundata intr-un somn dulce, visand la ceva? ridic o spranceana.

Inghite in sec, dandu-mi de inteles ca nu stie ce sa-mi raspunda. Sau poate ca nu vrea, presupun eu.

- Eu am venit sa-mi iau un pahar de apa. Nu pot sa dorm si m-am gandit ca un drum pana aici imi va limpezi mintea. Acum zi tu, ii spun cu un zambet asternut pe chip.

Imi zambeste si ea. Inca sunt uimit de acest gest. Nu cred ca ma pot obisnui cu faptul ca Bella Swan imi zambeste. Sper sa ma adapez curand la asta.

- Nici eu nu puteam sa dorm. M-am gandit ca as putea sa cobor aici jos ca sa fiu singura cu gandurile mele, sa le mai pun putin in ordine.

- Si ai reusit? O intreb, incercand sa destind atmosfera dintre noi. Pareai destul de adancita in ganduri ...

- Nu-i vina mea ca mi-ai intrerupt tu reflexiile intr-un mod atat de urat, imi raspunde ea, parand ca vrea acelasi lucru ca si mine: sa diminueze tensiunea dintre noi.

Si parca timpul s-a oprit in loc. Privirile ni s-au intersectat, iar totul a disparut. Nu mai este nimic care sa conteze; suntem numai noi doi. Si pot sa jur ca asta este aceeasi senzatie pe care am mai avut-o de trei ori pe ziua de azi. Asta este sentimentul ciudat pe care nu-l pot intelege. Si ma innebuneste. Mai am putin si imi smulg parul din cap din cauza curiozitatii. Este de-a dreptul devastator. Bella imi face asta; ma face sa fiu eu cu adevarat. Cand sunt cu ea parca nu mai pot sa ma ascund dupa o masca, parca fatada trebuie sa ia sfarsit. Ma simt intr-un fel obligat. Si nu inteleg de ce.

La naiba cu fata asta! Este numai si numai vina ei! Ea ma face sa distrug tot ceea ce m-am chinuit ani intregi sa construiesc. Personalitatea mea adevarata nu mai poate fi ascunsa. Si daca as putea, in momentul asta nenorocit, as arunca-o din nou afara. Dar de data asta cu siguranta nu as mai iesi dupa ea; as lasa-o acolo, sa moara de frig. De ce? Sincer, nu stiu. Poate pentru aceasta ura crescanda care imi tot pune stapanire pe corp. Fiinca, sa ma ia naiba, atunci cand am un contact vizual cu Bella se duce cate o farama din imaginea mea falsa. Se destrama incet, fara ca macar sa-mi dau seama. Si ma face din ce in ce mai confuz, fara sa inteleg nici macar motivul pentru care sunt atat de debusolat.

Oh, la dracu cu Bella. La dracu cu puterea ei magnifica de a-mi inlatura falsitatea! Acum doar am gasit inca un motiv pentru care s-o urasc. Minunat! De parca n-as fi avut destule! Mai imi trebuia mie inca ceva care sa ma enerveze si sa-mi faca viata amara.

- Ce-ai zice daca te-as ajuta sa-ti pui gandurile in ordine? O intreb pe Bella, in timp ce-mi scot din frigider o sticla de apa. Ma duc la un dupal si iau doua pahare, apoi torn apa in fiecare. Vrei si tu un pahar? o intreb pe fata, ducandu-ma la masa, ca sa ma asez si eu pe un scaun.

Aceasta nu imi raspunde. Nu zice nimic, doar se uita la mine cu niste ochi de sticla, ca si cum ar fi fost in transa. Pare ca se gandeste la ceva, analizeaza un lucru, il intoarce pe toate partile posibile si imposibile, cautand raspunsuri si explicatii. Poate ca doar mi se pare, dar parca reusesc s-o citesc. Bine, ea este cea mai dificila persoana cu care am interactionat de cand ma stiu, deci nu prea pot sa descifrez nimic. Este asemeni unei cutii care are un sistem ciudat de deschidere, dar nu il pot identifica. Ca si cum ar vrea sa ramana inchisa, sa nu stie nimni ce este inauntru. Si asta nu pot sa inteleg. Adica, ceea ce nu inteleg, este de ce. Ce motiv ar avea ca sa se ascunda atata?

O las in lumea ei, reveninf la lumea mea. Si eu am un vartej in cap. Ganduri, idei, cugetari, reflexii, mexditatii, planuri, calcule, socoteli, intentii, inchipuiri, dorinte si vise – toate sunt in capul meu. Toate ma ataca in aceeasi clipa, intr-un singur moment. Si au anse sa reusesca sa ma doboare, pentru ca nu cred ca mai rezist mult. Sunt pe cale sa ma dau batut, sa-mi las mintea sa se duca naibii rau de tot. Parca sunt prin intr-un labirint. Ma simt ca si cum as fi intr-un joc. Singura mea cale de scapare este sa-mi dezleg fiecare lucru care-mi acapareaza cugetarea, intetosandu-mi ratiunea. Altfel parca nu mai exista un mod de a iesi din acest plan diabolic in care am fost prins.

- Stii, m-am gandit, incepe Bella nesigura pe ceea ce spune, si am constatat ca ai dreptate. Urasc sa recunosc asta, deci este prima si ultima oara cand o voi zice. Este adevrat ceea ce ai zis, cu ca la un moment dat tot vom ajunge sa ne cunostem. Stiam si eu asta, dar nu voiam sa accept asa ceva. Totusi, cred ca ... ar trebui sa ... sa ... Uf, nu stiu cum sa o spun!

Am zambit, intreptandu-mi toata atentia catre fata de langa mine, Ea statea in capul mesei, iar eu in partea dreapta. Eram atat de aproapoe unul de celalalt, incat imi dadea fiori aceasta distanta mica dintre noi. Asta era prima daca cand ea a inceput o conversatie, intr-o maniera cat se putea de normala. Niciunul dintre noi nu obisnuit, in niciun fel de om rational, deci asta clar era ceva ce ne depasea. Pe amnandoi. Intr-un fel ma face sa ma simt si bine, ri rau. Bine pentru ca sunt sunt singurul care gandeste atat de ilogic, iar rau pentru ca totusi mi-as fi dorit sa intru si eu prin randul celor banali, sa fiu orginar. Sau poate ca doar eu cred asa. Poate ca asta este doar in mintea mea, si poate ca nu are de ce sa existe si o parte care sa ma faca sa ma simt bine. Poate Bella este normala; cel putin este mai rationala decat mine.

Uf, iar am inceput cu autoanaliza. Ar trebui sa incetez si sa incer si eu sa-i vorbesc frumos, chiar daca este vorba de insasi Swan, cea cu care pentru prima oara incerc sa port o conversatie. Mda, probabil nu va dura mult pana o vom transforma intr-o cearta. Noi nu putem purta o discutie civilizata mai mult de zece minute.

- Sa incercam sa purtam o conversatie ca doi oameni normali?

- Mda, daca macar unul dintre noi ar fi normal, rade ea fortat.

- Putem pretinde tot timpul asta, nu cred ca-i asa o mare problema, rad si eu, la fel de fortat.

- Ei bine nu asta voiam sa spun, dar in fine. La ce ma gandeam eu era sa ... sa incercam sa ne cunoastem, o zice ea, parca sufocamdu-se cu acea fraza.

- Insinuezi cumva ca vrei sa vorbesti cu mine, despre tine? Uau, asta nu imi vine sa cred ca ai zis-o tu! Ai fost cumva rapita de extraterestrii si aruncata din nava spatiala, pentru ca nu pot sa inteleg cum ai ajuns tu la o asemenea concluzie. Totusi, pare cam solicitant pentru tine.

Se incrunta.

Mda, iar am jignit-o, dar este inevitabil. Totusi, vorbesc cu Bella Swan, iar eu o urasc pana in strafundurile inimii mele pe aceasta fiinta. Mi-e un pic cam greu sa nu ii vorbesc urat. Aceasta ura este una care nu poate descreste, tocmai de aceea nu pot sa ma opresc din a-i vorbi intr-o maniera atat de strigatoare la cer. Chiar daca sunt un nesimtit si ma simt ca cel mai mare ticalos.

- Nici mie nu-mi vine sa cred ca initial am crezut ca putem purta o discutie catusi de putin civilizata, fara s-o transformam intr-o cearta, dar m-am inselat. Nici nu stiu de ce am crezut ca ai putea sa vorbesti fara sa adaugi insulte in fiecare fraza pe care-o rostesti.

- Bine, bine, imi cer scuze. Of esti atat de galcevitoare si de artagoasa!

- Mda, iar asta o spune cel mai scandalagiu si mai certaret baiat existent in galaxie.

- Ce-ti mai place sa te ciondanesti cu mine, ii zic sarcastic.

- Si tie ce-ti mai place sa te sfadesti, imi raspunde ea pe un ton enervant.

Beau paharul de apa pe care mi l-am pus mie, apoi il iau pe cel care i l-am pus Bellei, zicand:

- Stii, puteai sa-mi spui de la bun inceput ca nu-l vrei, asa nu-l mai turnam degeaba. Dar continua sa fii tu nesimtita si sa ma enervezi, pentru ca, jur, o sa-ti fac viata un calvar!

Si ii beau apa, chiar cand imi spune, sarind pe mine asemeni unei feline furioase:

- Nu am spus niciodata ca nu as vrea sa beau acel pahar de apa! Fir-ai tu al naibii dar sa fii! Cum iti permiti sa vorbesti in numele meu? tipa ea in soapta, in timp ce ma ajuta sa vars paharul pe mine.

- Uite ce-ai facut! Nu poti sa stai naibii si tu locului pentru o singura data in viata ta? Nu puteai sa astepti sa-l beau, apoi sa-mi zici sa-ti pun altul? Nu, bineinteles ca nu! Cum am putut sa cer asa ceva de la cineva cu o minte mai stupida decat un om al pesterii?

Se uita la mine cu ura, parca incercand sa-mi transmita fulgere cu ajutorul ochilor. Ma uit si eu la ea, cu aceeasi cantitate inimaginabila de dusmanie, parca vrand s-o trimit direct in iad. Sunt nervos pentru ca mi-a varsat jumatate de pahar de apa rece, de la frigider, pe tricoul meu gri, pe care intentionam sa-l folosesc pe post de pijama. Acum trebuie sa ma schimb!

Maraim unul la celalalt, dupa care o intreb daca se ridica de pe mine. Inroseste instant, la auzul cuvintelor mele. De ce, nu stiu, dar, sincer, nici ca-mi pasa. Sare ca o caprioara lansata de pe o trambulina, ridicandu-se in picioare, in timp ce se uita cu rusine in pamant. De ce? Ce s-a intamplat? Am zis, sau facut, ceva gresit, care sa o stanjeneasca? Nu inteleg ce naiba are! Pe bune, fata asta reactioneaza in cel mai ciudat mod posibil; parca ar fi o printesa venita de pe alta planeta.

Se intoarce cu spatele la mine, parand rusinata. De ce? Nu pot sa intekeg nici daca m-ar taia cineva cu o lama pe tot corpul. Pur si simplu nu pot.

- Ce s-a intamplat? o intreb, curiozitatea rozandu-ma pe dinauntru.

- Nimic, imi raspunde ea pe un ton stins.

O masor de jos pana sus, aruncandu-i niste priviri foarte insistente. Inca incerc sa-i dezleg comportamentul, dar nu pot. Cred ca Bella este cea mai dificila persoana pe care am cunoscut-o in toata viata mea – din toate punctele de vedere. Si cel mai tare ma enerveaza faptul ca nu pot s-o inteleg deloc, nu pot sa-i prevad reactiile, nu pot. Cum am mai spus, parca ar fi venita de pe alta planeta.

- Scuze, murmura Bella. Imi pare rau. Nu intentionasem sa-ti vars paharul pe tine; trebuia sa astept sa-l termini si dupa sa ... Ba nu! Cred ca cel mai bine ar fi fost sa nu mai urlu ca o nebuna la tine si sa-ti spun sa mi-l reumpli.

- Nu-i nimic, pana la urma a fost vina mea. Nu ar fi trebuit sa-ti fur apa ... si nici sa incep o cearta. Scuza-ma!

Ne zambim unul altuia, parand multumiti. Asta este prima data cand ne certam dintr-un lucru surprinzator: cine a gresit. Acum ne ciondanim prin scuze – si asta, cu siguranta, nu este ceva normal.

- Stii ce, mie mi-e foame. Um ...

- Vrei sa-ti fac de mancare? o ajut eu sa termine propozitia.

- Nu, bineinteles ca nu, sare ea ca arsa. Ma descurc foarte bine si singura! In plus, nu prea cred ca te pricepi tu la gatit prea mult, asa ca n-as vrea sa risc si sa ma trezesc mancand otrava.

- Asta crezi, deci, ca nu stiu sa gatesc. Ei bine, te inseli amarnic. Stau putin sa ma gandesc, desi nu stiu la ce mai exact, dar o idee imi traverseaza colturile mintii: Ce-ar fi sa facem un fel de concurs – a cui mancare este mai buna. Amandoi preparam ceva, pentru a fi manacat de celalalt drept mic dejun. Daca iti place mai mult ceea ce fac eu, castig. Ma gandesc ca premiul meu sa fie ... revocarea santajului.

- Si daca castig eu? ridica ea o sparanceana.

- Um ... nu stiu. Alege-ti tu ce vrei pe post de premiu.

Sta un minut pe ganduri, apoi zice:

- Daca castig, tu devii scalvul meu timp de o saptamana. De maine pana sambata viitoare. Faci absolut orice imi doresc, fara sa comentezi.

- Asta este cam crud, fac eu.

- Nu conteaza, facu Bella. Tu m-ai pus sa-mi aleg premiul, asa ca nu mai bolborosi degeaba. Sau ce, ti s-a facut dintr-odata frica? In fine, am si eu o idee: sa facem doua portii de mancare fiecare, iar una dintre ele sa i-o dau mamei tale ca sa desemneze castigatorul. Nu ii spunem care a cui este, ca sa nu existe favoruri. Asa este mai corect. Ce parere ai?

- Sunt perfect de accord! exclam entuziast.

O ora mai tarziu, stateam langa Bella, in capul mesei, fiind parca prostit de propria-mi fiinta. Ceva in jurul meu ma facea sa ma simt ciudat de confortabil, mult prea in largul meu. Si, pentru prima oara dupa o lunga perioada de timp, ma simteam de-a dreptul in regula sa fiu eu. Ca si cum masca pe care mi-o alcatuisem fusese pur si simplu sfaramana, fara sa aiba vreun motiv anume. Si, fir-ar sa fie, faptul ca nu inteleg efectiv ce imi provoaca aceasta stare este cel mai frustrant lucru dintre toate cate ma framanta.

Nu-mi mai inteleg sentimentele de aproape douazeci si patru de ore. Ceva inauntrul meu s-a schimbat, ca o forta giganta care ma preseaza, pulsandu-mi prin vene, parca vrand sa scoata din mine adevarata mea persoana. Poate ca doar am luat-o eu razna, poate ca totul se intampla din cauza faptului ca nu prea am dormit bine aseara. Ma rog, nici in noaptea asta nu mai apuc sa dorm. Cred ca lipsa de somn este problema, nu m-am mai odihnit cum trebuie, deci din cauza asta nu mai inteleg nimic, nu mai gandesc cum trebuie.

Totusi undeva, adanc in interiorul meu, niste ganduri negre isi fac veacul. Nu prea as vrea sa-mi aduc aminte de presupunerile mele, nici de intrebarile idioate care ma bantuie. Daca ma concentrez si un minut pe acele cosmaruri, problabil ca voi incepe chiar sa cred. Si asta nu este tocmai adecvat.

Imi clatin capul, in speranta alungarii a tot ceea ce-mi trece prin minte.

- La ce te gandesti? ma aduce la realitate vocea ragusita a Bellei. Am putut simti acea ezitare, probabil cauzata de un fel de emotie, in glasul ei.

- La nimic, mint eu, folosind un ton cat se poate de nonsalant.

- Nu ma minti. Daca castig concursul o sa te fac sa regreti ...

- Mai scuteste-ma! Putin imi pasa ce ai face tu daca ai castiga! Ce nu intelegi ca nu am chef de tine, nici de tampeniile tale? Fac o pauza cateva secunde, apoi adaug: In plus, tu nu ma vei intrece niciodata la nimic, asa ca nu-ti mai face sperante degeaba!

Am incercat sa am un ton dur, dar nu prea mi-a iesit. Sunt mult prea zdruncinat pe dinauntru pentru a-mi putea pastra imaginea impenetrabila. E o senzatie ciudata de claustrofobie, ca si cum as fi incatusat cu fier incins, legat cu o bariera de sentimente.

Simt un vartej emotional ce se dezlantuie in mine si, desi incerc sa ma gandesc la orice altceva care ar putea sa mai atenueze starea in care ma aflu, nimic nu ma ajuta. Si ceea ce este cel mai rau este faptul ca nu pot sa inteleg ce naiba am. Pur si simplu nu pot, iar asta ma innebuneste.

Trebuie. Trebuie sa-mi limpezesc gandurile.

- Trebuie sa-mi limpezesc gandurile. La fel trebuie sa faci si tu. Trebuie. Bella se uita la mine confuza, probabil crezand ca delirez. Clipesc. Si ea clipi. Ma simt ca si cum as avea o abilitate ciudata de a citit emotiile celorlalti, care parca devine din ce in ce mai puternica. Poate ca mi-am pierdut eu mintile, dar asta simt. Sau poate ca asta mi se intampla doar in cazul tau ... ca si cum am fi cumva conectati emotional. De ce zic asta? Ei bine, pentru ca, nu stiu de ce, dar, cu tine, e ca si cum as simti tot ce simti tu, dar ... mai mult. Nu stiu daca exista vreun motiv anume pentru asa ceva sau daca am innebunit eu. Dar cand tu simti ce ce mie nu-mi place, cand te simti fericita, este manioasa, sau chiar dezamagita de cineva, eu ... innebunesc inauntrul meu. E ca si cum cineva mi-ar injecta adrenalina in vene. Emotiile mele se intensifica rapid. Imi trec o mana peste fata. Fie trebuie sa invat sa fac fata, fie ...

- Fie ce? intreba ea.

Eu nu raspund, dar, cred ca intr-un anume fel, Bella stia ce voiam sa spun. Fie trebuia sa invat sa fac fata tavalugului de emotii pe care ea le dezlantuie asupra mea, fie sa ma indepartez de ea. Dar nu asta faceam? Nu eram indeajuns de distant cu ea? Nu o uram indeajuns de mult incat s-o tin departe de mine?

- Edward, zice ea. Despre ce tot vorbesti acolo? Si ... vrei cumva sa spui ca ... ca trebuie sa stai cat mai departe de mine? Se inneca ea cu cuvintele, parca sugrumata de emotii.

Dau din cap.

- Ai dreptate. Inca cred ca ar trebui sa-ti mai rezolvi niste probleme mintale. Dar ... ai avut dreptate spunand unele lucruri. Clatina din cap. Totusi, sa ne distantam si mai mult unul de celalalt nu cred ca ar rezolva nimic. Eu stiu asta, o simt, si tu o simti. Acest lucru doar ar inrautati lucrurile.

- Bine. Ai si tu dreptate. In parte. Dar nu crezi ca ar fi mai simplu sa lasam pur si simplu ura asta crescanda dintre noi sa ne desparta in continuare?

- Mai simplu, da. Dar asta nu inseamna ca simplu inseamna si mai bine. Facu o pauza, adunandu-si cuvintele. Clipi de doua ori, apoi ma fixa cu privirea. Oh, Edward, de ce te gasesti tu sa fi un idiot fix in momente ca astea, cand purtam si noi, pentru prima data in viata noastra, o discutie serioasa?

Se incrunta si-si inlesta pumnii, parca pregatindu-se pentru o confruntare. Probabil se asteapta sa ma enervez pentru ca m-a facut idiot si pentru ca are dreptate. Si chiar ma enervez, dar, spre uimirea amandurora, ii zambesc.

Ce m-a apucat? Asta mai imi lipsea, implusuri lipsite de ratiune.

Bella se ridica in picioare, dar eu nu ii puteam simti nervozitatea. Mai degraba, puteam sa-i simt un fel de frica ce i se instalase in corp.

- Si eu iti simt sentimentele ca si cum ar fi ale mele. Confuzia ta ma depaseste si ma deruteaza. Ma face sa ma simt ca si cum cineva imi implanteaza tot felul de idei, sentimentele, emotii, trairi ciudate si ganduri nebune in minte, special pentru a ma innebuni. Intr-un fel, cred ca o faci intentionat, tocmai pentru ca ma urasti atat de tare. Si cand ma apar, atacandu-te cu insulte, tu nu reactionezi deloc normal. Nu te enervezi indeajuns de rau, incat sa continui cearta. Ce-i cu tine, Edward? De ieri dimineata, de cand am stat la biologie impreuna pe hol, de atunci se tot intampla chestia asta. Ce naiba mi-ai facut atunci cand m-ai privit prima data in ochi? Ce naiba ai declansat inauntrul meu?

A simtit si ea asta? Nu am fost numai eu? Nu numai ea mi-a facut mie ceva? Ce naiba s-a intamplat de fapt atunci?

Un val de uimire imi alunga teama din suflet, dar dispare intr-o fractiune de secunda. Se evapora mai repede decat a venit.

Primul meu impuls fu s-o implor sa inceteze cu prostia asta. Al doilea implus nu presupunea imploarea. Furia facu sa-mi dispara orice alt sentiment pe care-l simteam. Chiar daca stiam ca Bella avea dreptate intr-o anumita masura, in mai multe privinte, faptul ca ceva ne conecta sufletele in acest mod crud si lipsit de logica, imi punea nervii la incercare. Si asta mi se parea si un lucru bun, mi se parea a fi o reactie normala. Chiar daca era exagerata. Totul ma scotea rau din minti acum. Rau de tot.

Bineinteles, de vina putea fi agresivitatea incontrolabila specifica prezentei Bellei, dar pentru mine era totuna. Si din nou, ma simteam mai bine sa fiu furios decat sa ma lupt cu constiinta, mai bine chiar si decat sa-mi fie frica sa fiu eu, asa ca ma tin de sentimentul asta de furie cu speranta ca Bella are sa-l simta. Ma ridic si eu brusc de pe scaun, chiar mai inaintand cativa pasi, ca sa fiu mai aproape de ea si sa-i ofer ocazia perfecta sa fie zdruncinata de maina care m-a acaparat.

Imi dadusem seama ca planul meu functionase in momentul cand fata tresari, iar ochii mei verzi ii intalnira pe ai ei. Nici macar nu am clipit, nu am incercat sa-mi feresc privirea, vrand sa fiu sigur ca Bella imi simtea fiecare farama de manie. Sunt din ce in ce mai tentat sa o coplesesc cu trairile mele.

- Simti asta? am intrebat-o aproape maraind.

Apoi m-am retras. Mi-am plimbat ochii prin incapere, apoi i-am intalnit din nou privirea. In momentul in care am creat un contact vizual perfect, Bella si-a retras ochii, plecand din bucatarie. Atunci m-am cam prins cum aveau sa decurga lucrurile intre noi doi de acum inainte. Exact asa cum am planuit.

**Din perspectiva Bellei**

Ah, iar incearca nenorocitul ala de Cullen sa ma enerveze! Pe bune acum, idiotul ala chiar nu are limite, nu stie si el cand sa se opreasca? Eu am incercat sa discut normal cu el, dar vad ca nu se poate. Creierul lui mult prea nedezvoltat ii transmite impulsuri stupide, deci nu cred ca ar trebui sa mai incerc vreodata sa vorbesc frumos cu el. Oricum, am de gand sa-l ignor complet.

Si totusi, nu pot sa-mi opresc gandurile. Tot ceea ce este in capul meu are legatura cu el. In sensul rau, bineinteles. Nu imi place sa imi stea mintea fix la cel mai mare dusman al meu, persoana pe care o urasc cel mai mult. Dar tutul este in zadar, pentru ca, pentru nu stiu ce motiv ridicol, nu-mi mai pot controla gandurile. Ideile zboara prin capul meu, parca controlandu-ma ele pe mine. Si, folosind cea mai ilogica logica pe care o poate avea cineva, asta are legatura numai si numai cu Edward. Nu stiu de ce, dar ma simt ... simt ca intr-un fel el imi face asta, imi implanteaza tot felul de teorii in creier. Si de ce? Asta as vrea si eu sa aflu.

„_Ce naiba mi-ai facut cand m-ai privit prima data in ochi?"_ Intrebarea pe care i-am pus-o imi tot rasuna in minte, parca capatand din ce in ce mai multe intelesuri. Nu stiu nici macar eu ce fel de sens a avut atunci cand l-am intrebat pe Edward, dar sunt sigura ca nu unul atat de confuz si derutand ca cel pe care-l capata in acest moment in mintea mea. Si ma simt de parca as sti totusi raspunsul, ca si cum l-as fi ascuns adanc inauntrul meu. Si ca tot veni vorba de interior ... „_Ce naiba ai declansat inauntrul meu?"_ Alta nenorocita de intrebare.

- De ce este totul atat de complicat? Rostesc cu voce tare, fara sa-mi dau seama.

Sper ca nu m-a auzit nimeni. Nu vreau ca Edward sa mai stie si confuzia pe care mi-am provocat-o singura, numai vorbindu-i cateva minute. Asta ar fi mai mult decat stanjenitor.

- De ce nu incerci sa afli singura raspunsurile si sa nu-i mai stresezi si pe ceilalti? Se aude o voce de catifea pe care o recunosc imediat. Simt cum o senzatie de usurare ma cuprinde, iar tot ceea ce simteam se risipeste. Ti-am mai spus si ieri, accepta realitatea!

Ultima fraza a rostit-o pe un ton induiosator si complesitor, parca stiind ca asta va avea un impact imens asupra mea. Ceea ce este a naibii de adevarat!

- Si mi-ai mai zis un lucru, pe care acum ti-l voi spune eu. Nu poti sa te ascunzi la nesfarsit, Edward!

Si pot sa pun pariu ca in momentul in care mi-a auzit vocea, a incremenit, iar ceva a luat foc inantrul lui. Este ca si cum as simti un foc arzand in sufletul sau, parca trezindu-i sentimente pe care incearca din rasputeri sa le ascunda, sa le tina sub control. Da, asta a fost cu adevarat o lovitura sub centura, dar nu m-am putut abtine. El m-a facut sa-i simt furia, iar eu il fac sa simta restul sentimentelor, il ajut sa se declanseze si la el exact acelasi lucru care l-a declansat el la mine. Trebuie sa o simta si el, nu numai eu! Trebuie sa fie si el stors de un amalgam de sentimente diferite. Pur si simplu este nevoie.

Ma ridic de pe canapeaua pe care am incercat sa dorm, vrand sa ma apropi mai mult, ca si cum o dorinta de a intensifica totul puse stapanire pe mine. Acum ma simt intr-un oarecare mod inexplicabil nevoita, obligata, sa ma razbun. Si, la naiba, imi place tare mult!

Ajung in dreptul lui si schitez un zambet in sens ca sunt satisfacuta.

- Tu simti asta? il intreb aproape maraind, exact acelasi ton pe care l-a folosit si el mai devreme, cand mi-a facut acelasi lucru.

Nemernicul se incrunta si da sa plece, dar il opresc, prinzandu-l de mana. Dar, la naiba, ca nu mi-as fi imaginat niciodata ca voi simti asta din nou. Doar ce am fost strafulgerata de atingerea piellii lui calde. Atat de fina, atat de pefecta.

Am inchis ochii, vrand sa cred ca visez. Imi doresc atat de mult sa cred ca aceasta senzatie de euforie este creata de un vis, sau ma degraba de un cosmar, decat de realitatea cruda in care eu l-am luat pe Edward de mana si nu mai vreau sa-l dau drumul. Si parc-am uitat si tot ceea ce voiam sa-i mai spun.

La naiba, ma pierd! Nu pot lasa asa ceva sa se intammple, trebuie sa ma adun si sa incerc sa ma controlez. Nu ar trebui sa fie asa un chin sa-mi mentin imaginea falsa, dar, fir-ar sa fie, este.

- Ce naiba faci? Parca te-ai topi aici. Bella, este bine? Tonul lui unul la fel de coplesitor ca mai devreme, dar de data asta puteam simti o ingrijorare care ravasea tot ceea ce credeam ca incep sa inteleg. Acum eram mai confuza, mai derutata si, totodata, implinita.

O fericire imposibil de descris mi se instalase in sufletu-mi maruntit, iar simtirea asta imi dadea fiori. Ma cutremur si imi dezlipesc imediat mana de-a lui, dandu-ma cam un metru si jumatate in spate, pana ma lovesc de canapea. Edward se intorce cu fata spre mine, inaintand.

- Sunt bine, reusesc eu sa rostesc fiind gatuita de ceea ce simteam.

- Mie nu prea-mi pari a fi atat de bine. Facu o pauza de cateva secunde lungi, parca analizand ceva – probabil ce s-a intamplat mai devreme. Ce naiba s-a intamplat mai devreme? Si ... ale cui au fost sentimentele alea ciudate? As fi putut sa jur ca erau ale mele, dar ... nu stiu. Parca ceva le intensifica prea mult.

A mai facut doi pasi in fata, aflandu-se la cel mult jumatate de metru de mine. M-am lipit si eu mai mult de canapea. Acum, pot sa jur, daca ma mai dau si un milimetru mai in spate am sa cap pe spate. Ce-i drept, sunt cam ingrijorata in acest moment. Prefer sa-l tin pe Edward la o distanta cat mai mare de mine.

- E in regula, se aude ca un ecou in mintea mea vocea lui Edward.

Intorc capul si pentru ca vedeam aceeasi ingrijorare gravata si pe chipul lui Edward, imi dadeam seama ca baiatul pe care-l urasc atat de tare era intr-un fel mai cutreierat de cele intamplate, decat mine.

- E vina mea.

Sentimentul de vina ma coplesi intr-atat, incat nu mai puteam sa respir.

- E in regula, imi repeta el, parca incercand sa-mi transmita un val de calm.

Vazand ca nu pot sa scot niciun cuvant, Edward se apropie din ce in ce mai mult de mine. Ce are de gand? De ce nu ma lasa naibii in pace? Parca voia sa plece, acum ce, s-a razgandit asa, dintr-o data? Of, bineinteles ca da, pana la urma, cine nu mai putea sa plece dupa ce a simtit ceea ce ni s-a intamplat nou?

- Bella, nu te mai stresa atat cu evenimentul asta, nu are rost. Priveste partea buna la lucrurilor.

- Exista si o astfel de parte? Reusesc eu in sfarsit sa rostesc ceva, inghitind nodul ce mi se pusese in gat.

Dadu afirmativ din cap, facand inca un pas. Acum era ata de aproape, incat ii puteam simti respiratia calda pe fata mea. Imi tineam respiratie, pentru ca nu vreau sa-i simt miros specific. Si, tipic mie, fac marea greseala de a ma impinge inca cativa centimetrii in canapea, cazand pe spate, cu Edward peste mine.

Oh, Doamne! Edward chiar se afla deasupra mea! Acum chiar ca ma panichez; nu mai am cale de scapare.

Buzele lui erau atat de aproape de pielea mea, incat aproape ca simteam cum ma atinge. Doamne, este atat de palpitant, incat imi creaza o dependenta inimaginabila. Ma face sa tanjesc dupa apropierea lui, iar asta este un lucru al naibii de rau. Nu-mi permit sa ma gandesc la ceva atat de irational.

- Respira, daca nu, va trebui sa-ti fac respiratie gura la gura. A spus asta pe un ton de flirt, atat de obraznic si provocator, incat chiar mi-a adus un gand de genul asta prin minte. La naiba, il urasc pe Cullen! Imi dau seama ca ma placi si ca iti doresti sa ma ai numai pentru tine, dar crede-ma ca sunt foarte neinteresat de tine. In plus, credeam ca ma urasti, dar se pare ca esti exact la fel ca celelalte fete, mult prea ordinara.

Oh, la naiba, asta a pus capac la toate.

- Eu nu sunt ordinara, nemernicule! Eu sunt extraordinara!

Am putut zari un fel de zambet pe chipul lui de gheata, dar nu pot fi sigura din cauza intunericului. Ochii ii sunt ascunsi in abisul ce ne inconjoara. Mi-as dori sa-l pot primi mai bine, sa mai vad o farama de durere in acele bucatele de iarba ce le foloseste pe post de ochi. Pot doar sa ma uit la intuneric, un conducator ce nu poate pluti pe apa, poate doar sa zboare prin aer.

Mana lui a atinge pe a mea, iar un val de caldura ma cuprinde. Toata mania dispare, fiind inlocuita de o senzatie de calm. Ingrijorarea mi se risipeste rapid, transformandu-se parca in comoditate. Acum ma simt cu adevarat in largul meu. Doar din cauza unei atingeri. Atingerea _lui_.

- Vreau doar sa respir, zic in timp ce-i strang mana. Degetele lui se impreuneaza cu ale mele, intensificand senzatia perfecta. Incerc sa-i caut privirea, sperand ca voi reusi, dar este imposibil. Intunericul se aseamana perfect cu o ceata groasa, colorata, prin care nu poti vedea nici macar ceea ce se afla la un centimetru in fata ta. De ce faci asta? il intreb, fiind curioara ce urmareste.

- Ce sa fac?

- Nu te mai prosti. Stii foarte bine la ce ma refer. De ce m-ai luat de mana?

Inghite in sec, parca incercand sa-si inghita de fapt emotiile. L-am prins, deci.

- Nu stiu, imi raspunde el pe un ton ragusit. Sunt doar curios ce-i cu sentimentul asta neidentificat pe care mi-l da atingerea noastra. Simti si tu, nu?

Dau din cap, sperand ca vede. Nu pot sa vorbesc. Fara sa stiu nici eu de ce, corzile vocale refuza sa-mi functioneze acum. El ma stranse si mai tare de mana, dandu-mi de inteles ca a vazut gestul meu.

- Nu-ti mai face atatea griji. Eu sunt intr-o situatie mai stanjenitoare decat tine, asa ca n-ai de ce sa te rusinezi. Poate ca nu crezi ca nu-mi pot da seama, dar te vad perfect cum rosesti. Lumina lunii care trece prin fereastra se reflecta fix pe fata ta. Face o pauza scurta, apoi il simt cum se misca deasupra mea. Probabil ca vrea sa se dea jos. Insa el face ceva total diferit, mult prea umitor: isi pune cealalta mana sub spatela meu, parca incercand sa ma ia in brate, si isi lipeste buzele de obrazul meu. Le tine acolo cateva clipe, provocandu-mi furnicaturi prin tot corpul, apoi le indeparteaza cu cativa milimetri. Sa nu ma intrebi de ce am facut asta, pentru ca nu am nici cea mai vaga ideea; a fost unul dintre impulsurile mele ciudate. Mai face inca o pauza, inspirand si expirand adanc. Stii, ai un miros care-mi este mult prea cunoscut ... cred ca de vanilie. Imi place.

Simt cum inima mi se opreste in loc, incetand sa mai bata. Refuza pur si simplu. Nici sa mai misc sau sa mai respir nu mai pot. Parca as fi murit.

- Respira, te rog, ma readuce vocea lui inapoi la realitate.

El ma strange si mai tare de mana, iar asta ma face sa pot din nou sa respir. Inhalez aerul pe care-l impart cu Edward si incerc sa raman cat se poate de rationala.

Acea fericire pe care am simtit-o cu cateva minute in urma ma acapareaza din nou. Ah, fericirea, e suficient de mica incat sa incapa intr-o lingura, poate chiar o lingurita ... dar e destula; conteaza doar daca e cineva cu care sa o impartasesti.

- Simti si tu? il intreb pe Edward, vrand sa fiu sigura ca nu sunt singura, ca impartasesc aceasta mica bucurie cu el.

- Sigur ca da. Tocmai asta voiam eu sa simt. Imi cam place sentimentul, nu stiu de ce, dar chiar e placut. Sta o secunda sa analizeze trairea. Asta-i un fel de fericire, nu-i asa?

- Cam asa ceva, ii raspund.

Ofteaza, apoi is apropie buzele de urechea mea.

- Acum mi-am dat seama ale cui sunt de fapt sentimentele mai profunde. Amandoi avem o parte, dar unul din noi chiar ca le intensifica. Eu stiu cine. Nu-mi spune si cine este acela, bineinteles. De ce mi-ar spune nu? In schimb comite o mica crima – se ridica de pe bine si isi dezlipeste mana de a mea, rupand vraja, distrugand acel farmec inexplicabil.

Pe mine ma lasa acolo, indreptandu-se spre dormitorul lui. Nu pot sa-l las sa plece fara sa-mi explice cateva lucruri si mie. Pur si simplu trebuie sa aflu!

- Stai! strig in urma lui, reusind sa ma ridic de pe canapea. Nu pleca, te rog! Zic incercand sa merg prin intuneric. Totusi ma impiedic, tipic mie. Spune-mi te rog cine. Dar nu o face, el ma lasa acolo, facand pasi. Te rog, ma milogesc eu inca odata de el. Sigur ca da, eram disperata, altfel nu m-as injosi in felul asta. Cine? mai intreb, dar degeaba. El plecase deja.

Peste vreo cinci ore eu eram in pat, fiind cufundata in vise, cand aud niste voci cunoscute. Simteam ca erau fixata cu privirea, iar asta ma cam deranja, dar oboseala era mult mai mare, asa ca nii macar nu am deschis ochii sa fad cine ma studia.

- Cred ca ar trebui sa-i lasat sa doarma.

- De ce? Mie nu mi se pare corect ca ei sa-si petreaca ziua in pat, iar noi sa fim supusi chinului.

- Stii ce? Daca nu vrei, nu vii, idiotule! Nici nu avem nevoie de tine! In plus, Rosalie nu te vrea ca si partener, ea are deja pe cineva.

- Nici eu n-o vreau. Am si eu pe cineva. Dar cred ca tu esti foarte atrasa de mine.

- Hei, hei, Emmett, las-o pe Alice in pace, iar tu, iubito, nu te mai obosi sa te certi cu el. Nu are rost. Hai mai bine sa mergem jos.

- Mda, cel mai bine ii lasam aici pe Edward si Isabella sau, ma rog, Bella. Probabil ca au avut o noapte foarte palpitanta, daca nu au reusit inca sa deschida ochii. Oricum, noi avem multa treaba azi, iar diseara petrecem, deci mai bine ii lasam sa doarma. Nu avem nevoie de nimeni care sa distruga evenimentul asta perfect.

- Rosalie, sincer, nu inteleg cum ar putea ei doi sa distruga ceva ...

- Jasper, e simplu. Ei doi sunt foarte obositi, asta este evident, iar noi nu avem de nevoie de nimeni care nu poate da suta la suta din energia sa. Acum pricepi?

- Da, scumpa, acum m-am prins. Stii ...

Sunetul devenea din ce in ce mai slab, ceea ce insemna ca au plecat. Ce bine, mi-am spus adormta. Acum pot sa dorm cat vreau.

- Bella, Bella, trezeste-te! Haide, scoala-te mai repede din pat! Este ora sase si jumatate seara! Ai dormit mai mult de douasprezece ore! Hai, ridica-te odata!

- Lasa-ma-n-pace, Cullen! Mi-e somn si sunt mult prea obosita pentru a ma trezi. Nu-mi pasa cat este ceasul. Ne-am culcat la patru si ceva, deci am dreptul sa dorm.

- Oh, nu, nu-l ai. Esti la mine acasa, asa ca te vei trezi fie ca vrei, fie ca nu. Din cauza ta nu am putut sa fac nimic timp de jumatate de ora, de cand m-am trezit. Acum misca-te odata de pe canapea ca vreau sa ma uit la televizor.

Deschid in sfarsit ochii, numai pentru a da de ceva mortal: Edward la bustul gol. Sar ca arsa in momentul in care imi dau seama ca baiatul este imbracat doar cu un prosop in jurul taliei. Nici nu cred ca pot sa spun ca este de fapt imbracat, dar nu prea mai conteaza. Ideea este ca arata demential.

- Baia este numai a ta, zise el.

Se vedea din tonul lui ca era stanjenit sa vorbeasca cu mine, dupa incidentele petrecute in urma cu cateva ore.

- Stiu, raspund eu, nefiind capabila sa mai spun si altceva, neputand sa-mi iau ochii de la corpul lui.

Simteam podeaua rece sub mine, semn sigur ca sarisem de pe canapea si aterizasem pe jos. Daca avea vreo importanta, cat de mica, ma durea nitel fundul. Si durerea usoara fu cea care ma trezi cat de cat din nou la realitate.

- Esti gol.

O, Doamne, chiar spusesem asta?

- Stiu. De obicei, asa fac dus. Si asa sunt si cand ies din baie, dupa ce am facut un dus.

Simteam ca-mi ard obrajii.

Pentru ca el nu parea sa se sinchiseasca de faptul ca era dezbracat, ma gandesc ca eu ar trebui sa fiu cea care trebuie sa-si faca griji. La urma urmei, el era in casa lui, la etajul lui, iar eu fusesem cea care se afla aici, pe post de intrus.

Vai, ce imagine frumoasa puteam sa am in fata ochilor! Mai vazusem eu barbati goi in filme. Ce e drept, aproape goi. Si vazusem si statui goale. Statui sculptate in piatra, in pozitii studiate, care nu ascundeau nimic. Dar pe viu era fara indoiala mai bine, mult mai bine. O, Dumnezeule, ce bine arata ud si col!

Apoi am realizat ca in tot acest timp care care am savurat imaginea, el ma privea. Privirea lui o intalni pe a mea. Sangele imi urca din nou in obraji. Imi iau ochii de la trupul lui perfect si privesc in pamant.

Cu prosopul prins in talie, Edward era mai aproape de mine, de fapt era chiar deasupra mea si imi intindea mana sa ma ajute sa ma ridic. Eu ii iau mana.

- Te simti bine? intreba el de indata ce ma ridicasem in picioare.

Mana lui inca o atingea mea a mea. Atingerea lui era calda si umeda. Simteam furnicaturi urcandumi-se pe brat si ajungandu-mi la inima. Ma uitam la umerii lui lati. Imi venea sa imi pun capul acolo si as fi facut-o daca nu l-as fi urat atat de tare.

Nu reuseam inca sa-mi adun cuvintele.

- Nu ma minti, imi zise el amentintator, chiar daca avea un zambet pe buze.

Imi muscasem buza si ma hotarasem sa-i spun pe sleau:

- Ma faci sa ma simt ciudat. Si, la naiba, cat urasc sa admit asta, ai un corp frumos.

Acum clar se simtea stanjnit, pentru ca isi pleca privirea. Bineinteles, nu are cum sa fie mai rusinat ca mie. Pana la urma, este vina lui. El a fost cel care a venit la mine si m-a trezit nu-mi pentru a-si expune corpul de Adons in fata mea. Si asta-mi aminteste ...

- Parca erai disperat sa te uiti la televizor de jumatate de ore, dar vad ca doar ce ai iesit din baie.

- Pai ... ma plictiseam si m-am gandit sa ma spal, mintit el indeajuns de prost incat sa imi dau seama.

- Si eu de ce nu te pot crede? ridic eu o spranceana, dandu-i de inteles ca n-are nicio sansa sa ma minta. Acum, poti sa-mi explici si mie de ce nu-ti folosesti si tu hainele, in loc sa vii sa mi te expui dezbracat?

- Un impuls, fu tot ce putut sa raspunda.

- Ei bine, ma cam enerveaza impulsurile astea ale tale, zic, incercand sa par stapana pe mine, vrand sa-i arat ca eu detin controlul. Bine, nici macar eu nu cred asta, dar poate daca va crede el, ma va face si pe mine.

- Acum eu nu te cred pe tine, spuse, ridicandu-si din nou privirea spre mine. Pot sa jur ca ti-a placut sa te ating, asa cum iti place si acum. Si sunt extrem de sigur ca iti place sa-mi vezi corpul gol, chiar tu mi-ai spus ca-ti place. Haide, recunoaste si tu unele lucruri.

Acum iau o pozitit de defensiva, nedporindu-mi sa-i dau dreptate.

- Eu nu am spus niciodata ca mi-ar placea corpul tau, mincinosule!

- Ei, haide, stim amandoi ca se subintelege din faptul ca ai recunoscut ca am un trup frumos. Si ai mai zis si ca te simti ciudat.

Ma incrunt, vrand sa-i adresez niste injuraturi zdravene, dar el imi pune degetul aratator peste buze, oprindu-ma.

- Lasa-ma sa ghicesc ce inseamna ca te fac sa te simti ciudat. Ce zici? El nu mai astepta raspunsul meu, insa. Cred ca te referi la faptul ca urla hormonii de adolescenta in tine in momentul in care ma privesti, iar fiecare particica din tine iti spune ca ar trebui sa ...

Dar Edward nu mai avu timp sa termine, deoarece imi suna telefonul. Ma indepartez de el, ducandu-ma sa-mi iau mobilul de pe masuta din fata canapelei. Nu mai uit la numele apelantului si raspund, vrand sa fac orice numai ca sa nu-l mai aud pe idiotul de Cullen cum abereaza cu prostiile lui.

- Alo?

- Bella? ii recunosc vocea lui Jasper. Ce faci, esti bine? Te-am sunat de vreo treizeci de ori azi si nu ai raspuns. Ce s-a intamplat?

- Nu s-a intamplat nimic, Jas. Doar ca am dormit pana acum, cand m-a sculat Edward. Nu ai de ce sa-ti faci griji. Sunt bine. Tu unde esti, de m-ai sunat?

- Pai am plecat cu Alice, Rosalie, Esme si Emmett in oras. Nu ne intoarcem pana maine acasa, asa ca tu si Edward aveti casa numai pentru voi. Noi am plecat sa facem niste cumparaturi, iar diseara este o nunta in familia Cullen. Daca vrei sa aflii mai multe detalii, vorbeste cu Edward.

- Prefer sa nu stiu absolut nimic.

- Of, of, bine, cum spui tu. Oricum, incercati sa va intelege cat de putin, bine? Imi promiti ca nu veti face nicio prostie pana ne intoarcem?

- Vom incerca, mint eu, fiind sigura ca nu vom reusi.

- Bine, atunci. Te las. Spune-i lui Edward ca-l salut si ca il rog sa aiba grija de tine. Ok?

Da, sigur, de parca idiotul ala chiar ar putea sa aiba grija de mine, cand el nici macar nu poate sa-si poarte singur de grija. Oh, la naiba ca fraza asta suna atat de enervanta. Si m-am si repetat.

- Daca vrei, ti-l dau si pe el la telefon.

Fara sa-i mai astept raspunsul, ii inmanez lui Edward telefonul si plec la baie. In timp ce inghhideam usa in urma mea, un gand nebun imi strabatu mintea. Ce-ar fi daca l-as soca si eu pe Cullen, ducandu-ma la el intr-un prosop? Sau intr-un sutien si niste chiloti? Ei, asta suna interesant, dar cred ca voi amana evenimentul inca cateva zile.

O ora mai tarziu, cand nu mai era chiar atat de rusinos sa stau in apropiere de Edward, ma asez langa el, pe canapeaua din sufrageria de la parter. Clar era mai comoda decat cea pe care am dormit.

- Deci, incep eu, acum imi vei spune cine a avut sentimentele mai intense noaptea trecuta?

- Pentru numele Lui Dumnezeu, Bella, tu stii cat de pervers poate ca sa sune asta? incepe el sa rada. Rad si eu, apoi ii spun ca nu glumesc. Asta pare frustrant pentru el, ca si cum mi-ar ascunde ceva. Ce-ar fi sa afli singura si sa nu ma mai seci pe mine?

- Tot as avea nevoie de tine, stii, ca sa te ating ...

- Ce-ar fi sa-ti folosesti memoria si sa iti amintesti cum era? Chiar n-am chef de tine acum, minti el.

- Iar minti! De ce nu poti sa fii si tu sincer? Intrebarea ma plesni asemeni unei palme. N-ar fi trebuit sa-l intreb un astfel de lucru, cand nici macar eu nu pot si eu insami. Sunt chiar patetica.

- Pentru ca tu nu-mi spui sa fiu sincer, facu el pe un ton serios. Dar n-ar trebui sa ma acuzi; nici tu nu ...

- Stiu, nu-l las eu sa termine propozitia. Nu vreau sa aud asta. Acum, revenim la subiectul initial?

Ofteaza, apoi isi pune mana in jurul incheieturii mele. Pentru o clipa, am crezut ca uraste cu adevarat sa ma atinga, dar in secunda doi, mi-am dat seama ca m-am inselat. Puteam pur si simplu sa simt cum nu s-a putut abtina sa nu-mi ia mana intr-a lui. Un zambet isi face aparitia pe fata mea, fiind fericita de ceea ce am descoperit.

Iar, o clipa mai incolo, mi-am dat seama. Ochii mi s-au marit de uimire, si am ramas cu gura cascata. Cum era posibil? Adica, pe bune, nu m-as fi asteptat niciodata la asta. Puteam sa jur ca nu se putea sa fie asa. M-am inselat.

- Tu esti.

- Da, eu sunt.

Iau o gura mare de aer, incercand sa-mi alung uimirea.

- Acum inteleg de ce nu mi-ai spus, zic, parca compatimindu-l.

- Eu am fost si mai socat cand mi-am dat seama. As fi putut sa jur ca este fix invers.

Zambesc. Si el zambeste. Ne tinem strans de mana, apropiindu-ne din ce in ce mai tare unul de altul. Mana libera si-o aseaza pe talia mea, lasand-o sa se odihneasca acolo. Imi strange si mai tare cealalta mana, facandu-ma din nou sa fiu acaparata de acel sentiment ciudat. Pur si simplu ma alina. Imi alina orice sentiment, inabusindu-l, transformandu-l in ceva perfect, care ma face sa ma simt bine.

- Asta este perfect, zic, nemaiputand sa-mi controlez cuvintele. Pur si simplu ... nu stiu ... as putea sa jur ca nu am mai avut o astfel de senzatie in viata ma, una mai buna.

- Stiu. Si eu simt exact acelasi lucru. Ba chiar mai mult. Simt si ca nimeni si nimic nu ne poate lua asta.


	6. Eschivare

**Capitolul 6**

**- Eschivare -**

**Din perspectiva lui Edward**

M-am lasat pe spate pe acoperisul ud al casei, asteptand ca picaturile de ploaie sa ma ude. Pielea mi se racise, ajustandu-se aerului rece din jur, si puteam simti micile firicele de apa ce cadeau din cer lipindu-se de mine.

Cerul nu era senin, plin de stele stralucitoare. Acestea erau inlocuite de nori negri ce acopereau intreg vazduhul. Stelele erau incapabile sa creeze forme marete in universul intunecat. Totusi, era o priveliste linistitoare, calmanta. Ma simteam mai apropiat de cer. Atat de sus. Padurea ce-mi inconjura casa se vedea pe o distanta destul de mare, era o privesliste uimitoare. Incredibila. Sau cel putin asa ar fi trebuit sa fie, ar fi fost incredibil daca cerul nu si-ar fi varsat lacrimile, iar eu as fi fost capabil sa observ.

Trecusera aproape douzeci si patru de ore de cand vorbisem ultima data cu Bella. Dupa ce mi-am dat seama de felul in care intensificam acel sentiment dubios, m-am decis ca cel mai bine ar fi sa o evit. Desigur, acest lucru nu este atat de simplu, avand in vedere faptul ca trebuie sa ma port urat cu ea, sa o urasc mai mult.

Nu stiu de ce, dar situatia s-a complicat. Parca planul meu nu mai funcioneaza de cand Bella m-a luat de mana ieri. Parca ceva in mine s-a schimbat in acel moment, facand toata ura ce i-o purtam sa dispara. Ca si cum s-ar fi evaportat. Si chiar nu-mi place situati asta. Parca nu as mai avea niciun motiv sa o mai urasc, ceea ce nu mi se pare normal. Intotdeauna am putut gasi cate un lucru pentru care s-o dusmanesc pe Swan, iar acum totul s-a dus.

Stau aici sus, lasand ploaia sa imi ude fiecare particica, cu speranta ca asta imi va mai limpezi putin gandurile. Ma uit in sus, incercand sa-mi scot din cap toate intrebarile si gandurile ce au legatura cu Bella, dar ceva ma impiedica. Cand ma uit la cerul intunecat, exista un obstacol intre ochii mei si picaturile ce cad nestingherite pe pamant. Obstacolul este un chip, un chip omenesc comun pe care nu puteam sa mi-l alung din minte. O fata pe care o urasc.

Tot incerc sa gasesc motive pentru care Bella imi este dusmanca, dar parca sursa aceea de manie care se declansa de fiecare data cand ma gandeam la ea a disparut. A fost blocata. Si acum imi fac planuri pentru a o determina pe Swan sa ma enerveze. Trebuie sa-i inscenez ceva care sa imi intinda nervii la maxim, pentru ca, daca nu, nu stiu ce s-ar putea intampla cu mine. Poate mi-ar exploda capul din cauza a tot ce ma bantuie.

Aud un geam deschizandu-se, apoi cativa pasi marunti se aud in spatele meu. O persoana care a venit la mine. Cine?

Nu ma ridic din balta de apa care s-a format in jurul meu, ci astept ca cel sau cea care a venit sa imi zica ceva. Sper doar sa nu fie Bella; nu vreau s-o vad. Probabil as impinge-o si m-as bucura s-o vad cazand de la intaltimea asta. Asa ar muri si eu as scapa de ea pentru totdeauna. Ar fi minunat.

- Edward, hai in casa, se aude vocea lui Jasper. Nu-i spun nimic, nici macar nu-l bag in seama. O sa racesti daca mai stai mult in ploaie, avand in vedere ca nu esti prea bine imbracat. Mai face cativa pasi si ajunge in dreapta mea. Se aseaza langa mine.

Imi pot da seama ca ma priveste atent, ma analizeaza, dar nu-mi pasa. Il ignor, acest lucru aparent fiind lucrul la care incep sa ma pricep din ce in ce mai bine. Incep sa evit din ce in ce mai multa lumea. Mai intai pe tata, apoi pe Bella, acum pe Jasper. Cine este urmator pe lista?

- De ce-ai venit pana aici? intreb, fiind deranjat de felul in care tacerea predomina.

Jasper ofteaza, apoi se lasa si el pe spate, punandu-si mainile sub cap.

- M-am urcat aici pentru ca mama ta esteb ingrijorata in legatura cu starea ta. I se pare dubios felul in care te comporti, iar faptul ca nu mai vorbesti cu nimeni de ieri nu este ceva normal.

- Sunt bine, mint, incercand sa par convingator.

Ma uit la el. Colturile gurii lui coboara.

- Edward, stiu ca probabil o sa te enervezi, dar sunt prietenul tau si ma ingrijorezi. Trebuie sa te intreb.

- Nu ma va deranja nimic, il asigur eu. Sunt convins ca nimic nu-mi va atrage acum atentia astfel incat sa ma faca sa ma enervez.

- Ce-ai patit? Ce ti s-a intamplat de ai ajuns dintr-o data in starea asta? Edward, eu te cunosc, asa ca nu ma minti. Stiu ca nu esti bine, asa cum spui. Ceva s-a intamplat, pentru ca daca n-ar fi fost asa nu ai fi stat acum sa analizez un lucru de o mie de ori.

Ma stramb. Nu imi place cand Jasper ghiceste lucrurile atat de repede, mai ales cand ceea ce presupune el este adevarat. Nu-mi place ca ma cunoste si ca poate sa ma citeasca atat de usor.

- Ma insel? ridica Jas dintr-o spranceana. Te prefaci bine, inca, a spus el rar, inca gandindu-se la o noua ipoteza. Dar pun pariu ca suferi mai mult decat lasi sa se vada.

Eu m-am strambat mai mult, lasandu-mi ochii in jos si imbufnandu-mi gura. Ma uitam in fata. Nu-mi placea chiar deloc cand ghicea corect. Nu eram tipul obisnuit de martira - nu voiam un public care sa asiste la durerea mea, iar el si-a dat seama de asta. Chiar atat de bine ma cunoaste?

- Sunt doar ...

Dar nu stiam cum sa continui. Nu aveam nici cea mai vaga idee ce sa-i spun.

- Confuz? Deprimat? Mai analitic decat de obicei? imi termina Jasper propozitia.

Doar dau din cap, parca nevrand sa recunosc faptul ca eram derutat.

- Are legatura cumva cu Bella?

Am tresarit uros, dar m-am prefacut ca nu il aud. Asta l-a facut sa zambeasca.

- Asa ma gandeam si eu.

Acum incepea sa ma enerveze. Cum mama naibii si-a dat seama ca tot ce mi se intampla are legatura cu nenorocita lui de verisoara? Citeste minti si nu stiu eu?

Spiritul lui de observatie era mai bun decat al meu. El vedea direct miezul lucrurilor in timp ce eu ma invarteam pe la margini, cautand orbeste printre indicii.

Nu eram obisnuit sa fiu mai putin intuitiv decat altcineva. Ma bazam mult prea mult pe obsesia mea pentru mintea umana, crezand ca devin chiar bun la descifrarea gandirii celor din jurul meu si, in mod clar, nu eram atat de perceptiv cum ma credeam.

- Te enervez? ma intreaba prietenul meu cel mai bun.

M-am uitat rapid la el, amintindu-mi cum am fost prins in privirea Bellei cu o zi in urma. Ochii mi-erau atrasi ce infernul ciocolatiu, parca facandu-ma sa ma topesc. Din cauza acelor ochi divini eu erau torturat de propriile-mi ganduri acum.

- Nu chiar, am spus eu. Sunt mai mult enervat de mine insumi. Cred ca sunt ca o carte deschisa pentru tine. Ma citesti mult prea usor.

M-am incruntat, nemultumit. Jasper s-a uitat la mine uimit.

- Dimpotriva, m-a contrazis el. Esti foarte greu de citit.

Ma simteam ciudat de prudent, ca si cum era pe undeva prin apropiere un pericol pe care nu-l puteam vedea; eram brusc nelinistit, presimtirea facandu-ma sa ma simt tulburat.

Daca eram atat de greu de citit, atunci el cum reusea sa desluseasca totul?

- Motivul pentru care esti suparat acum este ca te temi ca te citesc prea usor. Ce bizar! Nu m-am chinuit mai mult sa inteleg pe cineva in intreaga mea viata, a zis Jasper, parand concentrat pe ceva.

Acum fu randul meu sa ma uit la el uimit. Nu stiu cu era posibil, dar eu deveneam din ce in ce mai derutat.

- Nu inteleg, am recunoscut eu.

- Paaai, lungeste Jasper cuvantul, gandindu-se la ce urma sa-mi spuna, cred ca reusesc sa te inteleg doar pentru ca am ajuns sa te cunosc cu adevarat. In plus, am experienta cu Bella, asa ca incep sa inteleg tot ce ti se intampla. Bine, poate ca ceea ce spun eu sunt doar presupuneri, dar nu gasesc o explicatie mai logica.

Nu mai spun nimic. Nu stiu ce as putea sa-i zic, sincer. Poate ca ar fi ceva, dar parca nu ma lasa inima sa fac asta, sa-l intreb pe Jasper despre Bella. Sunt curios ce-a vrut sa zica prin „ am experienta cu Bella". Ce vrea sa insemne asta?

- Eu plec, ma anunta Jas in timp ce se ridica. Vad ca vrei sa fi singur. Totusi, ai face bine sa intri in casa, daca nu vrei sa racesti.

Ce-i drept, l-as fi ascultat si m-as fi dus cu el inauntru, dar orgoliul meu era mult prea mare, asa ca m-am decis sa mai raman cateva minute aici. Chiar daca deja imi inghetase fiecare particica a corpului.

Mi-am intors capul spre el.

- Mersi, am soptit, nefiind sigur daca voiam sa ma auda sau nu.

- Pentru ce? intreaba automat.

Acum trebuie sa-i raspund. Bineinteles, nu-i voi spune tot adevarul, doar o parte.

- Pentru ca mi-esti prieten si pentru ca iti pasa de mine. Sincer, chiar ma bucur ca ai venit aici.

- Cu placere, zice apoi intra inapoi in casa.

Un sfert de ora mai tarziu ma aflam in baie uscandu-mi parul. Sper sa nu fi racit stand in poaie atata timp. Nu stiu cand am ramas acolo inghetat, dar ma simteam ca si cum as fi fost legat de acoperis. Ma bucur ca a venit Jasper sa ma salveze din acel infern al propriilor mele ganduri.

De un lucru mi-am dat seama: Jasper mi-era cel mai bun prieten. Si, fie ca acceptam asta sau nu, el ajunsese sa ma cunoasca cu adevarat. Nu stiu cum si nici cand, dar a reusit sa fac asta.

Si totusi, nu am rezolvat nimic. Dimpotriva, parca am complicat si mai mult situatia asta ilogica cu Bella. Parca Jasper m-a si ajutat si, in acelasi timp, m-a derutat mai rau. Mi-a spus unele lucruri care ma pun pur si simplu pe ganduri. Si este destul de serios. „Am experienta cu Bella". Ce vrea sa insemne de fapt asta? Imi tot rasuna propozitia asta in minte, innebunindu-ma. Este ca si cum cineva ar face asta intentionat.

Ah! Iar incep cu autoanaliza si nu-mi face bine. De ce nu pot eu sa o las naibii de psihanaliza odata pentru totdeauna? Nu pot avea si eu un mod normal de a gandi, ca sa nu ma mai strofoc degeaba din cauza celei mai irationale ilogici? Iar ma bombardez singur cu tot felul de intrebari lipsite de sens, care nu ma ajuta cu absolut nimic. In curand, cred ca o sa ma fac singur sa cred ca imi place sa ma chinui singur. Mda, poate chiar am o asemenea placere divina – atat de unica incat nici macar nu poate exista – de a ma distruge cu propria-mi constiinta imposibila.

Si-acum, ce urmeaza? Ce voi face cu ... tot?

Cred ca cel mai bun lucru pe care il pot face este sa continui sa o evit pe Bella. Totusi, pare ceva imposibil. De ce? Nici macar eu nu stiu. Poate pentru simpul fapt ca acel sentiment indescriptibil si incontrolabil ma innebuneste, parca fortandu-ma sa ma apropi de ea; ca si cum n-as putea sa fiu intr-un loc in care ea nu este – ca si cum trebuie sa fiu langa ea, cu ea, mereu, oriunde, oricand. Totusi, in acest moment, tinand-o la distanta de mine, ma voi salva; imi voi continua planul – da, acel plan pe care nici macar nu l-am conceput intr-un mod complet, cel la care am doar inceputul, inca. Si, desigur, revin la aceeasi problema: nu stiu ce sa fac mai departe. Imi stiu insa telul, acela de a o distruge pe Bella Swan. Chiar daca acum ma aflu intr-unul dintre momentele mele de slabiciune, in care sunt controlat de confuzie, voi reusi cumva sa castig si aceasta lupta. Trebuie sa o inving pe afurisita aia de Swan - sunt obligat!

Acesta este clar unul dintre momentele in care as preferasa fiu furios decatsa ma lupt cu mine. Mi-ar placea orice altceva in loc sa ma chinui asa. As da orice, absolut orice, in clipa asta numai pentru a putea simti acea agresivitate incontrolabila specifica gandurilor despre Swan. Mi-as putea da chiar si sufletul pentru asta. Nu stiu sigur de ce, dar imi place la nebunie acel sentiment afurisit, mult prea mult – chiar daca are legatura cu Bella. Il vreau si il vreau acum! Nu stiu ... pur si si simplu este ... nu stiu. Dar ce-i cel mai rau este faptul ca parca chiar as vrea – defapt vreau – sa simt ceva legat de Bella. Este un fel de nevoie idioata.

Bine. Pai ... cred ca nu mai stiu absolut nimic in acest moment. Nu mai stiu ce simt. Nici ce vreau. Nu mai inteleg ce imi doresc. Nu mai am nici cea mai vaga ideea care sunt motivele pentru toate aceste lucruri confuze care-mi acapareaza mintea. Nu mai sunt sigur de absolut nimic. Stiu doar un lucru, si anume ca nu mai rezist aceastei stari, ca ma anihileaza intr-un mod lent, pentru a-mi amplifica suferinta si pentru a-mi complica mie existenta.

Peste cateva minute eram jos, in bucatarie, indreptandu-ma spre locul meu obijnuit. Nu stiu de ce, dar am o presimtire cum ca scaunul meu ar fi ocupat, deoarece nimic nu mai pare normal; dimpotriva, atmosfera este una foarte dubioasa si tensionata. Un alt lucru neobijnuit este faptul ca linistea constanta care domnea in familia Cullen inainte de masa este acum absenta. Toata lumea vorbeste si se misca de colo-colo, creand o agitatie asemanatoare cu cea de la scoala.

Atunci mi-am dat seama cum lucrurile aveau sa se schimbe din ce in ce mai mult de acum inainte, cum normalul se va transforma in ceva nou, iar rutina va devenit afltfel. Totul va fi diferit.

Asta inseamna ca nu numai eu ma schimb; intreaga mea familie trece printr-aceasta transformare debusolanta. Iar de aici rezulta ca nu numai eu ma simt confuz si derutat, si ceilalti au intalnit aceaste simtiri. Nu-i asa? Nu? Nu. De fapt, cred ca ei trec mult mai usor decat mine prin asta; ei nu se lasa afectati. Pentru ei nu conteaza. Dar pentru mine este important, are un rost. De ce? Mie de ce-mi pasa?

- Edward, scumpule, te simti bine? ma inteaba mama. Pari cam pierdut printre ganduri; s-a intamplat ceva?

Clatin din cap, incrercand sa imi pun din nou acea masca infernala. Dar parca-mi este imposibil. Un chip la care nu ma asteptam apare fix in fata ochilor mei, afisand o adevarata ingrijorare. Bella. Parca vedea fix prin mine. In acel moment, totul in jurul meu dispare, iar singurul lucru care ramane este ea. Si eu, bineinteles. Numai noi doi.

O privesc si parca ceva imi spune ca ceea ce fac este gresit, in timp ce contiinta ma ghideaza sa continui, transmitandu-mi parca ca ceea ce fac este bine. Ce sa mai cred? Ca ar trebui sa ma opresc sau sa o sorb in continuare din priviri?

Un fior imi traverseaza intregul corp, iar inima incepe sa-mi bata cu o alta viteza. Mana dreapta mi se ridica intr-un mod incontient, parca avand iontentia de a o atinge pe Bella. Totusi, in mai putin de o secunta pumnul meu atinse masa. Am mai privit-o odata in ochi, simtind cum ma scufund in acea ciocolata care ii colora. Atunci am stiut; am stiu ce simteam. Desigur, nu pot s-o recunosc, pentru ca ar fi o crima sa admit ceea ce simt. Si totusi nu pot.

_Vreau sa o ating._

Bine, se pare ca am spus-o. Si, desigur, suna de o mie, ba nu, de un milion, de ori mai ciudat decat mi-as fi imaginat.

Vreau sa o ating pe Bella. Chiar vreau asta.

Mi-am mai repetat de cateva ori acest lucru, incercand sa gasesc ceva, orice, care sa-mi spuna ca ma insel. Un lucru care sa-mi zica ca eu nu vreau asa ceva. Dar nimic. Absolut nimic.

Caut orbeste printre indicii, ca de obicei, si nu pot sa acceapt nimic. Nu-mi pot accepta propriile-mi dorinte. Deja Bella a mai castigat cateva puncte, iar eu parca continui sa tot pierd. De ce? De ce nu pot eu sa fiu cel care ii face ei asa ceva? Ce naiba m-a apucat de am devenit atat de ... de ... nu stiu. In acest moment nu mai sunt nici sub influenta imaginii mele false, dar nici eu cel adevarat nu sunt. Atunci ce-am ajuns?

- Edward, Edward!

- Da! am racnit fara sa-mi dau seama. Ce-i? am intrebat pe un ton marait, neputand sa-mi desprind ochii de ai Bellei.

Ma enerva la culmea reactioa mea, doar pentru ca eram asa de influentat de ea. Ca si cum m-ar controla intr-un mod diabolic. Ah, cat o pot uri!

- Ai auzit ce ti-am zis mai devreme? remarc vocea lui Jasper imediat, de data aceasta fiind mai atent la ce se intampla in jurul meu.

Imi clatin capul. Il aud cum afteaza, apoi imi spune din nou:

- Te-am rugat sa te duci tu in locul meu pana la magazin, pentru ca eu mi-am amintit ca i-am promis lui Alice ca vedem un film dupa masa. Te rog? Promit c-am sa ma revansez.

- Bine, bine. Ma duc, zic fara sa ma intereseze prea mult. Eu eram inca concentrat pe Bella, dar nu pentru mult timp, deoarece intr-o fractiune de secunda ochii ei il fixau pe prietenul meu. Puteam vedea furia in privirea ei, asa ca m-am intors si eu spre el. Nu inteleg inca ce are Bella cu veriosorul sau, dar nu prea-mi pasa.

Ba da, ma intereseaza.

Fir-ar sa fie, nu vreau sa ma intereseze nimic legat de ea, dar mie imi pasa de mult prea multe lucruri nesemnificative care sunt numai si numai despre ea. Cum ar fi care este culoarea ei preferata – ceea ce nu am putut inca sa aflu.

- Jasper! urlu din toti rarunchii, atunci cand o vad pe scarba de Swan imbracandu-se. Fir-ai tu sa fi de nenorocit, nu mi-ai zis ca trebuie sa merg cu ea!

- Asta pentru ca nu m-ai intrebat, imi raspunde el pe un ton mult prea nonsalant.

- Nu incerca sa pari nevinovat si sa gasesti tot felul de motive, pentru ca stii foarte bine c-am sa te omor cand ma intorc! il ameninta Bella, fiind la fel de furioara ca si mine.

Blondul murmura niste scuze, apoi o zbugheste spre camera iubitei sale, salvandu-se. Cel putin pentru un timp. Jur c-am sa ma razbun pentru porcaria asta! Jur!

Ei bine, acum inteleg de ce s-a enervat Swan la masa atunci cand a auzit ce-a zis verisorul ei. Daca as fi stiut despre ce era defapt vorba, as fi reactionat de o mie de ori mai rau. Si, cerc, m-as fi asteptat sa faca si ea mult mai urat, nu doar sa-l priveasca in acel mod teribil. De ce nu a facut o scena din aceea surprinzatoare din toate punctele de vedere? De ce nu a reactionat asa cum ma asteptam? Off, de ce?

Jur c-am sa o omor si pe ea, nu numai pe Jasper.

Dupa ce vad ca suntem amandoi gata, ies afara, incepand sa merg spre oras. Era cam un kilometru si jumatate pana la cel mai apropiat magazin alimentar, ceea ce insemna cam jumatate de mers pe jos, in ritmul lent cu care ma miscam.

O lasasem pe Bella cam un metru si ceva in spatele meu, parca mai mult nevrand sa ma departez. Sincer, as fi vrut sa ma duc chiar langa ea si sa o iau de mana pana cand ajungeam la destinatia. Afara este intunerit, deci nu ne-ar putea vedea nimeni. La naiba, tentatia este atat de mare, incat nu stiu daca voi mai putea rezista. Si daca pot, pana cand voi reusi sa o tin tot asa, ignorand-o?

Ultima data cand am atins-o, cand i-am tinut mana strans intr-a mea, totul a luat-o razna. Pana la urma, tocmai din cauza asta am ajuns sa incerc sa ma tin departe de ea acum. Off, devine din ce in ce mai greu si, la naiba, cred c-am sa cedez. Nu vreau sa fac asta!

Simt nevoia sa vorbesc cu ea, sa stam si sa vobim aici, afara in frig, cateva ore in sir. Nu as vrea ca sa mai fiu in alt loc, daca as putea ramane aici cu ea pe vecie. Nici nu mi-ar mai trebui altceva.

Bine, gata cu porcariile astea. Iar am inceput sa aberez.

- Edward? imi aud numele si intorc capul spre Bella, stiind ca ea m-a strigat. Era ca si cum as fi asteptat ca asta sa se intample.

Totusi, nu i-am raspuns. Inca trebuia sa ma abtin din a-i spune ceva. De fapt, cel mai bine ar fi fost sa nu ma fi uitat la ea, sa nu o fi bagat in seama pur si simplu. Trebuia sa o evit, iar acum eu ma holbam la ea. Planul meu nu-si mai are rostul daca continui in ritmul asta. Se presupunea ca bella trebuia sa devina invizivila pentru mine, ochii mei sa nu o mai poata sesiza – teoretic vorbind, bineinteles. Dar degeaba. Se pare ca ignopranta mea nu poate sa tina atat de mult in ceea ce o priveste pe fata asta. De ce? Ce naiba are ea indeajuns de special incat sa aiba un asemenea efect asupra mea?

Imi intorc repede privirea inapoi spre drumul din fata mea, incercand sa par nepasator. Totusi, curiozitatea ma manca de viu, imi ardea fiecare particica a corpului pe dinauntru. Sunt extrem de intrigat de ceea ce vrea sa-mi zica, iar ea ma innebuneste mentinand aceasta tacere infernala. Parca o face dinadins.

Si parca mi-as fi dorit sa ma duc la ea in momentul in care mi-a rostit numele, sa ma asez in genunghi in fata ei, s-o iau de mana si s-o tin strans, apoi s-o intreb de ce m-a strigat, sa-i raspund cumva, sa-i zic ceva, -apoi, daca-as putea, as lua-o in brate si probabil nu i-as mai da drumul niciodata. Bineinteles ca exagerez si ca ceea ce zic nu are niciun sens, dar asta simt. Parca tot corpul meu imi spune c-ar trebui sa fac asta, dar mintea, partea logica pe care o mai am, imi propune sa nu indraznesc. Prefer sa ascult aceasta particica din mine, care parca suna mai bine, decat sa ma las controlat de sentimente dubioase.

- Cat timp ai de gand sa mai continui cu porcaria asta? Crezi ca daca ma ignori revolvi ceva? Ei bine, nu prea cred. Doar pari un nesimtit caruia ii este frica.

Frica? Frica de ce? De ea? Nici gand! De propriile-mi trairi? Nici asta nu-i motivul. Nu exista niciun motiv. DE ce? Pentru ca nu-mi este frica. Pana la urma de ce mi-ar fi? Este de-a dreptul ridicolsa teoria asta a ei. Si cred ca o stie si ea. Pai da ...

La naiba, m-am prins de ceea ce vrea sa faca! Ah, nenorocita de este! Incearca sa ma enerveze cu diverse presupuneri stupide, pentru a ma aprinde rau de tot si sa ii zic ca se inseala. Bineinteles! De ce nu m-am gandit la asta de la bun inceput? Ei bine, nu-i va merge. Eu sunt un tactician mult mai destept decat ea, asa ca ar trebui sa se dea deja batuta pentru ca nu are nicio sansa impotriva mea. O pot invinge cu propriile sale arme.

Pana la urma planul sau este stupid. Mi-am dat seama mult prea repede de ceea ce vrea. Ceva este gresit aici; cred ca asta a vrut: eu sa-mi dau seama de ceea ce planuieste. Dar de ce si-ar dori un astfel de lucru? Ce naiba are in minte, la ce se gandeste? Hmm, ar trebui sa aflu.

Off, ba nu! Asta vrea. Bella incearca sa ma faca sa vorbesc cu ea, iar cu strategiile ei complicate, atat de debusolante, este pe cale sa reuseasca. Si nu pot nici sa o opresc. Pff, ce-as putea sa fac acum?

Un lucru este sigur: nu pot sa imi permit sa vorbesc cu ea. Sau sa o privesc. Trebuie sa ma prefac ca nu exista.

Exact, Bella Swan este mult prea insognifianta pentru a putea fi remarcata. Corect? Da, corect.

Daca-as avea la mine castile si iPod-ul, as asculta niste muzica. In acest mod n-ar mai trebui sa fiu atat de atent la Bella si nu as mai auzi-o. Vai, ce bine ar fi!

- OK, vad ca nu iti este numai teama, ci iti este chiar rusine. Am dreptate? Bineinteles, numai ca tu esti mult prea orgolios pentru a putea accepta un asemenea fapt. Si totusi, vad ca te cam chinui sa nu-mi raspunzi. Chiar atat de greu iti este? Bella sta putin pe ganduri, apoi iti continua monologul. Cred ca acum m-am prin de ce incercai sa stai cat mai departe de mine; prezenta mea iti creeaza niste stari destul de dubioase. De ce nu accepti ca ...

S-a oprit.

Acum nu mai stie nici ea ce sa zica. Nu mai stie nici ea ce se intampla. A dat si ea de problema asta, se pare. Sincer, ma bucur ca nu mai sunt singurul care se confrunta cu asta; nu prea-mi face placere sa fiu numai eu cel care se strofoaca atat din cauza acestor nonsensuri.

Totusi, simt o nevoie indescriptibila de a vorbi cu ea. Nu vreau nimic mai mult, decat sa stam amandoi undeva si sa discutam ore in sir. Asta este chiar tot ceea ce cer de la viata – cel putin in acest moment. Eu cred ca nu vreau chiar atat de mult.

Dar nu pot. Nu pot sa vorbesc cu ea. Nici sa stau langta ea. Nu. Am zis ca voi pastra distanta, deci asa trebuie sa fac.

Dar este atat de greu, incat imi vine sa-mi smulg singur tot parul din cap si sa compar atunci durerea. Care o sa fie mai mare? nU stiu de ce, dar am o foarte mare vaga impresie ca tot ignorarea Bellei este mare rea. Nu stiu, parca ceva in interiorul meu imi porunceste sa ma opresc, sa incetez cu toata prostia asta si sa accept ... totul.

Inca nu pot sa-mi dau seama ce-ar trebui sa accept, inca trebuie sa deslusesc aceste mici, mai mari, exteem de importante, amanunte. Totusi, cred c-am s-o fac; am sa vorbesc din nou cu nenorocita de Bella.

Imi inchid pentru a secunda ochii, parca incercand sa-i vizualizez fata. Un alt val cunoscut de emotii ma cuprinde, iar toate sentimentele pe care le aveam mai devreme se evapora. Imi dau seama de un lucru. Este aici, langa mine. Deschid ochii, iar presupunerea imi este cnfirmata.

Bella se afla fix in fata mea, la mai putin de jumatate de metru de mine.

M-am oprit brusc din a merge, iar picioarele mi-au intepeit pe asfaltul ud. Nu ploua, dar aveam o vaga impresie ca se va intampla destul de curand. Inima mi s-a oprit si ea, parca ramanand in urma cu vreo cateva batai. Aerul nu-mi mai intra in plamani si aveam impresia ca ma sufoc. Am inghitit in sec, incercand sa-mi recapat suflul.

Ma uitam terifiat la fiinta firava care se afla atat de aproape de mine. Bella este mai scunda cu vreo douzeci de centimetrii decat mine. Din ceea ce pot citi pe chipul ei, imi pot da seama ca si ea are exact aceeasi reactie ca si mie. Nu numai ca socul ne-a omorat aproape pe amandoi, dar sentimentul specific de agresivitate fata de Bella s-a troansformat in altceva. N-am nici cea mai vaga idee ce este, dar nici ca-mi pasa. Singurul lucru care ma intereseaza in acest moment este fata din fata mea.

- De ce ne uram noi doi? intreaba Bella cu o voce stinsa. Sunt extrem de convinsa ca te dispretuiesc, dar parca nu mai stiu de ce, asa ca, te rog sa imi reamintesti tu.

Ok, Bella si-a calcat pe orgoliu sa ma intrebe de ce ne uram, si chiar sa ma roage sa-i zic. Si eu o sa-mi calc pe nenorocitul de orgoliu ca sa-i raspund, sa nu o mai ignor si sa vorbesc cu ea. Dar habar n-am ce sa-i raspund. Nici eu nu stiu de ce o urasc, de ce ma uraste, de ce ne uram noi doi atat de tare. La naiba, nici macar nu stiu daca-o mai urasc!


	7. O discutie amicala

**Capitolul 7**

**- O discutie amicala-**

**Din perspectiva Bellei**

De ce am fost eu idioata? De ce? Cine mama naibii m-a pus pe mine ca sa-l intreb pe Cullen acest lucru? Stiam deja ca mi-am pierdut mintile, dar sa fiu chiar atat de dusa incat sa pun o asemenea intrebare, nu-mi imaginam ca pot sa fiu. Doamne, ce ma-a apucat?

Ah, cat il pot uri pe Edward! Pe bune, chiar il urasc! Dar sa ma omoara cineva si tot nu pot gasi nici macar un singur nenorocit de motiv. Si asta ma face pur si simplu sa-l dispretuiesc si mai mult, bineinteles. Dar de ce? De ce? Nu pot sa inteleg absolut nimic. Iar felul in care ma face sa ma simt ... sunt aproape sigura ca nu are nici cea mai mica legatura cu ura si nervozitatea. Defapt, sunt convinsa ca este vorba despre ceva mult mai mare si mai ... profund, mai intens. Nu-mi place sa recunosc asta, dar parca acel sentiment de dusmanie indescriptibila a fost, mai mult ca sigur, inlocuit cu altceva ... ceva ... nu stiu, un fel de comfort inimaginabil de a ma afla in preajma lui.

La naiba, nici macar nu-mi mai inteleg sentimentele! Nu stiu nici ce mi se intampla de imi doresc sa fiu aproape de el. Imi doresc sa-l tin din nou de mana si, daca-ar fi posibil, sa nu-i mai dau drumul niciodata. Simt o nevoie mult prea imposibil de descris care parca-mi porunceste sa ma apropi de el, sa stau chiar lipita de corpul lui si sa raman acolo vesnic. Sa nu ma mai departez niciodata de Edward. Vreau sa fiu din nou invaluita de acel amalgam de sentimente, atat de contradictorii, atat de profunde si de reale. Pur si simplu magnific.

Si parca aceasta nevoie devine mult prea greu de suportat, incat ma face sa-mi imaginez cum ar fi sa-i simt inca odata atingerea. Sa-si puna mana calda pe pielea mea inghetata si sa dezlantuie iar acea fericire divina in interiorul meu. A devenit chiar o necesitate extrema sa simt asta. Vreau, vreau, vreau! Da, vreau! Numai asta imi vine sa zic, ca vreau. Si poate ca exagerez, dar este chiar adevarat. Pur si simplu o vreau, am nevoie de acea senzatie, asa cum pestii au nevoie de apa pentru a trai si in acelasi mod in care copacii au nevoie de soare pentru a inverzi, asa cum luna are nevoie de stele pentru a face un cer frumos si instelat. Depind de Edward, intr-un anume fel.

Si acel parfum perfect al lui, acela este clar sursa mea de oxigen atunci cand sunt prinn preajma sa. Doamne, sa ma salveze cineva din acest cosmar in care eu imi doresc cu toata fiinta mea sa ... sa nu stiu. Fir-ar, nici nu mai stiu despre de vorbeam. Cred ca imi doresc ceva care are legatura cu Edward, dar nu-mi pot da seama ce este. Sau pur si simplu nu pot exprima asta in cuvinte. Sau poate ambele variante. Nu stiu; nu sunt sigura.

- Nu stiu, suntreadusa la realitate de vocea melodioasa a lui Edward, atat de dulce si blanda; de-a dreptul perfecta. Cred ca as putea sa te intreb si eu acelasi lucru, de ce ne uram. Face o pauza scurta, parca reflectand la ceea ce voia sa spuna in continuare. Poate ca ar trebui sa ... sa ne dam seama impreuna, pentru ca eu, sincer, habar n-am ce simt in momentul asta.

Adica nu sunt singura confuza? Este si el in aceeasi situatie extrem de jenanta in care ma aflu eu? Surprinzator, intr-adevar.

Dar, la naiba, imi place! Si, fir-ar sa fie, parca chiar ma bucur ca si el simte aceleasi lucruri ca si mine – mai mult sau mai putin. Nu stiu de ce, dar nu pot gasi totusi nicio explicatie relativ logica pentru toate astea, nici pentru aceasta imbarligatura infernala de sentimente. Imi propun totusi sa nu ma mai stofoc cu asta si sa raman concentrata doar pe el. Pe nenorocitul acesta mult prea intrigant care se afla fix in fata mea, si care paorta numele de Edward Cullen. Be nu, simplu, doar Edward.

- La naiba, imi scapa mie injuratura, si eu sunt in aceeasi situatie nenorocita.

Imediat dupa ce imi dau seama ca am zis asta cu voce tare, imi inchid automoat gura si uit sa mai respir, ramanand practic fara aer. Fir-ar, asta nu este prima data cand mi se intampla acest lucru. As vrea ca Edward sa-mi zica din nou sa ma linistesc si sa respir. Trebuie sa-mi spuna pentru ca, daca nu o face, nu cred ca voi reusi de una singura. Dimpotriva, cred ca voi uita complet care este procesul prin care trebuie sa scot aerul din plamani si sa-l inlocuiesc cu unul curat si, probabil, voi muri. Bine, poate ca o iau eu mult prea in tragic, dar ceva asemanator sigur se va intampla. _Mi _se va intampla. Desigur, doar daca nu ma va salva el, Edward.

- Respira, imi sopteste, parca citindu-mi gandurile. O sa fie in regula, doar respira.

Exact ceea ce imi trebuia.

Vocea lui m-a salvat. Am inspirat, apoi am expirat de cateva ori, iar intr-un final cum nu se poate mai fericit, pot spune ca mi-am recapatat suflul. Insa bataile inimii mele au luat-o razna, aceasta bubuindu-mi in piept, parca dorindu-si sa sara de acolo, ca si cum ar fi incercat sa evadeze din interiorul meu.

- Gata, zic. Mi-am revenit, mint eu doar pe jumatate. De ce zic doar pe jumatate si nu intru-totul? Raspunsul este unul simplu: respir din nou, dar inima mea a innebunit. Multumesc, ii zambesc eu fortat.

- Bine, imi raspunde el mult prea sec. Cu placere, adauga peste cateva doar o intrebare, si anume, de ce ai reactionat asa? Nu este prima data, iar data trecuta ...

Se opreste. De ce? Ah, de ce naiba nu poate si el sa vorbeasca normal si sa spuna tot ce are de zis? Ipocritul!

Ii place sa ma enerveze ...

- Poti continua, stii? il intreb eu sarcastica. Chiar nu ma voi supara daca spui tot ceea ce aveai de gand ...

- Stiu, facu el cat se poate de nonsalant. Doar ca m-am razgandit si nu mai vreau sa continui. Acum, stii, incepe el pe un ton la fel de plin de sarcasm ca cel folosit de mine, nici eu nu cred ca ma voi supara absolut deloc daca imi spui si mie care este motivul sau motivele, in caz ca sunt mai multe, pentru care uiti din cand in cand sa respiri.

- Si daca nu vreau sa-ti raspund?

- Paaai, lungeste el interjectia, o sa te oblig sa o faci, sa-mi zici. Fie ca vrei, fie ca nu, eu voi afla. In seara asta. Aici si acum.

- Si cum ma vei face sa-ti marturisesc motivul, mai exact? Il intreb fiind cuprinsa de curiozitate, nepierzandu-mi sarcasmul cu totul, inca.

- Paaai, lungeste el din nou cuvantul, nu-ti voi spune. Care ar mai fi surpriza, daca ai sti deja ce iti voi face? Trebuie sa pastrez suspansul, nu? Cum altfel te-as mai putea lua pe nepregatite, daca tu ..

- Oooh, bine, am inteles, il intrerup eu. Nu imi vei spune. Mda, bine, minutat. Nesimtitule! Fac o scurta pauza, apoi continui: Totusi, mi-ar face o deosebita placere sa iti aduc aminte ca noi am fost trimisi la magazin cu misiunea de a cumpara unele lucruri. Ce-ai spune daca in timp ce pornim din nou la drum iti pui in aplicare planul? Totusi, vreau sa ne mai si intoarcem, imi termin eu mini-monologul cu o minciuna extrema; nu as fi cerut nimic mai mult decat sa raman aici cu Edward, fara sa mai ajungem inapoi, sa fim doar noi doi singuri impreuna pentru totdeauna. Ar fi cu adevarat o dorinta nepusa, care s-ar indeplini.

Edward isi asterne un zambet miraculos pe buze, iar gestul lui parca ma facu sa ma topesc. Eram practic fermecata de acel suras magnific. Ma simteam ca si cum as fi fost o simpa fiinta minuscula si neinsemnata, atunci cand el se uita la mine in felul acesta. Pe chipul lui puteam citi atat blandete, cat si maleficitate. Mult prea contradictorii, nu-i asa? Si ce-i cel mai rau este faptul ca, nu stiu de ce, pentru un oarecare motiv care probabil va ramane vesnic necunoscut, idiotul asta care arata demential de bine are o asemenea influenta asupra mea, un astfel de efcet mult prea puternic. Parca nici nu m-as putea opune. Sunt de-a dreptul stupefiata!

- Ei bine, este practic vina ta ca ne-am oprit. Tu ai venit si te-ai pozitionat in fata mea, imi reaminteste Edward. Dar chiar, de ce ai facut asta?

Oo, la naiba!

M-am inrosit instantaneu si intr-o fractiune de secunda ma afla in stanga lui, lasandu-i calea libera. Bine ca era noape si nu imi putea vedea imbujorarea din obrazi, pentru ca asta era ultimul lucru pe care mi-l doream.

- Pentru ca voiam sa vorbesc cu tine, ii raspund intr-un final la intrebare.

- De ce? Imi pune din nou intrebarea aceasta. De ce voiai sa vorbesti cu mine? Nu eraui tu cea care isi dorea sa scape de mine, cea care se ruga sa o las in pace? Acum tu vii la mine si faci orice pentru ca eu sa nu te mai evit. Ce vrea sa insemne chestia asta, Bella?

Ultima intrebare mi-a pus-o pe un tot cat se poate de serios, dandu-mi de inteles ca el chiar vrea sa intelega. Ei bine, daca as sti, i-as spune, probabil. Dar cum n-am nici cea mai vaga idee, nu pot sa ii raspund nimic.

De ce vreau sa vorbesc cu el? Ma rog, de ce voiam asta mai devreme? Nici la intrebarea asta nu am un raspuns. Poate doar acea nevoie dubioasa care are in mod sigur o legatura imensa cu ... ca nu ii pot spune lui despre nevoile mele, asa ca nu va primi un raspuns tocmai ... clar? Nu, nu asta-i cuvantul bun. Cred ca cel mai potrivit ar fi ... hmm, poate „detaliat"? Nu stiu, parca nici cuvantul asta nu merge. Dar nu prea mai conteaza.

- Nu stiu de ce vreau sa vorbesc cu tine.

- Deci ... sa inteleg ca inca iti doresti sa vorbim? Incearca el sa scoata mai multe informatii de la mine.

Fir-ar, trebuia sa fi zis la trecut. De ce nu pot si eu sa fiu mai calculata si sa-mi masor cuvintele inainte de a le rosti cu voce tare? Uh, de ce?

Nu ii raspund la intrebare, deoarece cred ca i-as da satisfactie si chiar nu vreau asta. Urasc ca el are dreptate, totusi.

- Ma insel? ma preseaza el sa-i raspund.

Chiar vrea atat de mult sa o auda de la mine? Stiu mult prea bine ca si-a dat seama, dar ceva ma face sa ma intreb daca, intr-un anume mod inexistent, Edward nu vrea sa accepte sau sa inteleaga acest lucru. Pana la urma, de ce ma tot intreaba? Deja stie raspunsul!

- De ce ma tot intrebi? izbucnesc eu intr-un mod inconstient. Stii deja raspunsul, nu inteleg de ce naiba ma mai intrebi. Chiar vrei sa o auzi venind din gura mea, chiar vrei sa-ti confirm in mod direct ca da, vreau cu orice chip sa stau de vorba cu tine? Bine, acum ai auzit-o, ti-am spus ca vreau sa gasesc orice modalitate pentru a comunica cu tine!

Un zambet ii acopera din nou fata, dar de data aceasta puteam vedea doar lumina pe chipul lui de inger. Puteam sa simt fericirea ce l-a cuprins auzindu-mi vorbele si, pot sa jur, iubesc aceasta senzatie pe care-o simte. Imi place, ba nu, iubesc, sa-l vad f-fericit. Si se pare ca am recunoscut-o.

Doamne, ce inseamna asta? Pana acum doua zile ma bucuram sa-l vad si mort, iar acum iubesc faptul ca el, Edward Cullen, este fericit? Ce m-a apucat?

Am cazut cumva dintr-o nava spatiala? Sigur n-am fost rapita de extraterestrii? Sau, si mai rau, nu mi-a fost spalat, cumva, creierul? Nu stiu ce, dar ceva mi s-a intamplat in mod clar. Daca nu, acum nu s-ar fi petrecut nimic de genul asta. Ba, dimpotriva, eu as fi fost acum cea care-l ignora, injurandu-l in gand pana ma plictiseam.

- Asta a fost cu adevarat ceva la care nu ma asteptam, marturiseste Edward. Sincer, chiar credeam ca te joci cu mine si ca n-ai vrea sa vorbim nici de-ar fi sa mori. Nu-mi vine sa cred ca tu chiar vorbesti serios!

Poftim!? Adica eu i-am zis toate porcariile alea numai ca sa aflu un minut mai tarziu ca el credea ca glumesc? Asta este cea mai mare tampenie pe care am putut sa o fac vreodata! Sincer.

- Acum ca tot am inceput cu ... cu marturisirile, zic eu, ce-ai spune sa imi spui si tu ceva? Doar asa, ca sa fim corecti. Ce-ar fi?

- Ce-ar fi? intreaba si el mai mult pentru sine, parca reflectand la ceva.

Ma uit la el atent, analizandu-i fiecare particica. Am ochii fixati in totalitate pe el, pentru ca sa nu-mi scape cumva ceva, vreun gest, orice. Trebuie sa prevad ce are de gand. Pare mult prea dubios atunci cand este atat de ganditor, serios. Poate ca nu sunt eu cea mai grozava in ceea ce priveste cititul persoanelor din jurul meu, dar pot spune cu mana pe inima ca atunci cand este vorba despre Edward, totul pare diferit. Nu c-ar fi cumva, in vreun fel, mai simplu sa-l descifrez, dar ... nu stiu. Ceva imi spune ca totusi stiu ce va face, ce va zice, ce gandeste. Poate o fi din cauza acelei legaturi mult prea dubioase care ne-a cuprins pe amandoi, sau poate ca doar aberez eu, dar ceva tot se intampla.

- Bine, iti voi dezvalui si eu ceva, defapt doua chestii.

Doua? ma intreb derutata. De ce doua?

- Doua? intreb si cu voce tare.

- Da, doua, imi raspunde.

- De ce doua? continui eu mini-interogatoriul.

- Paaai, tu imi vei dezvalui doua lucruri pana ajungem inapoi acasa, asa ca, pentru ca numarul sa fie egal, vei afla si tu doau lucruri despre mine. Ar trebui sa fi fericita, nu sa te incrunti in halul asta, remarca el.

- Ce? ma ambalez eu. Cine a spus ca eu marturisesc doua chestii despre mine? Am zis ceva, deci si tu imi vei spune dor un lucru.

Off, Bella, de ce vrei sa fi proasta? Ar trebui sa incerci sa castigi avantaje, afland cat mai multe informatii cu privire la baiatul de langa tine. Dar tu, nu, de ce sa faci asta?

Idioato, ma apostrofez singura.

- Off, dar tu chiar atat de proasta esti? De ce naiba nu intelegi si tu lucrurile mai repede? Tie chiar trebuie sa-ti explic totul ca celor mai mari idioti? Stii cat ma enervezi?

Am incercat sa nu bag in seama insultele, desi eu ii gasisem lui inca o mie altele. Nu le-am rostit decat in mintea mea, totusi, deoarece acum chiar nu am chef de o alta cearta stupida de-a noastra.

- Atunci ce mai astepti? Explica-mi! ii poruncesc, folosind un ton mult mai dur decat mi-as fi dorit; se putea simti profunda iritare.

- Bine, facu el. Fii atenta la detalii, pentru ca n-am chef sa repet de doua ori. Sta pe ganduri un minut, apoi incepe: Iti amintesti ca ti-am zis acum vreo cinci minute ca imi vei spune de ce ai acele imitatii de atacuri de panica, ca sa le zic asa? Ei bine, asta este prima ta marturisire, teoretic, ceea ce inseamna ca si eu trebuie sa-ti zic tie ceva, nu? Dau din cap. A doua oara cand mi-ai zis ceva a fost acum, cand mi-ai spus ca-ti doresti sa vorbesti cu mine, deci de aici rezulta ca si eu am de facut inca o confesiune. Am dreptate?

Ok, era chuiar atat de simplu? Mda, bineinteles ca asa a trebuit sa fie.

Dau din nou din cap, apoi ii spun repede:

- Am inteles.

Mda, o replica seaca. Sincer, n-aveam idee ce puteam sa-i zic, dar un lucru cert era ca, daca as fi tacut si m-as fi rezumat doar la a-mi misca capul, ar fi fost la fel de stupid, daca nu chiar mai rau. In plus, i-as fi dat lui sansa sa-mi mai spuna vreo chestie enervanta si nu-mi doresc asta.

Bine, acum ar trebui sa zic ca eu stiam defapt la ce se refera, dar am vrut sa-l enervez? Mnu, nu prea cred c-ar fi un lucru bun.

- Stii, eu stiam defapt lucrurile acestea. Te-am pus sa repeti din nou doar pentru a te enerva. O mica razbunare. Nu ma intreba de ce.

Si cum era de asteptat, bineinteles, i-am spus prostia asta. Sunt mult prea constienta ca nu-i bine, dar cum eu am un talent unic si mult prea deosebit de a face totul fix invers, pe dos, gresit, intr-un mod aiurea, am fost practic obligata sa fac si tampenia asta. Nimic nou.

- Nu te cred, sper ca stii, imi raspunde el dupa cateva minute.

Era de asteptat. Sincer, nu m-as fi gandit ca m-ar putea crede.

- Si eu sper ca stii ca mie nu-mi pasa catusi de putin ce crezi tu, ii zic pe un ton putin enervat.

Sunt cam iritata de faptul ca n-am dreptate si ca mint foarte prost, asa ca blandetea din vocea mea a disparut. Sau, mai bine zis, s-a transformat in venit. Sau ceva asemanator.

Edward ofteaza, fiind parca dezamagit de ceea ce i-am spus.

- Imi doream sa-ti pese, sopteste el incet, dar indeajuns de tare incat sa pot auzi. Rectific, inca imi doresc acest lucru.

- Iti doresti sa-mi pese ce? incerc eu sa inteleg la ce se refera.

- Vreau ca-ti pese ce cred eu despre ceea ce faci, despre ceea ce zici, desore tine, despre tot. Vreau ca sa te intereseze mult prea mult acest lucru.

Uau! El chiar vorbeste serios sau isi bate joc de mine?

- Vorbesc serios, isi intareste el afirmatia, parca citindu-mi din nou gandurile.

Miraculos, ce pot sa spun? Inca nu-mi vine sa cred, pentru ca suna mult prea ... prea fals? Nu stiu, parca pur si simplu nu are sens ceea ce-mi zice.

Si daca este totusi adevarat, ar trebui sa-i spun? Sau, mai bine zis, ar trebui sa accept cat de implinita poate fi aceasta dorinta a lui? Parca n-as vrea sa recunosc ca imi pasa chiar mult prea mult de parerea lui. Desi, bineinteles, n-ar trebui. Adica, este chiar extrem de gresit sa tin cont de o asemenea parere, a lui, care este mult prea neinsemnata, de-a dreptul insignifianta. Si totusi, nu ma pot abtine. Parca si asta ar fi inevitabil – la naiba, totul este inevitabil.

La fel este si ceea ce voi face.

- Bine, recunosc, sunt mult prea interesanta de ceea ce crezi tu. Sincer, nu stiu de ce, dar parca ma intereseaza orice crezi tu desore ceva, in special daca acel lucru are legatura cu mine. Urasc sa admit asta, dar parca ... parca n-as putea sa te mint. Nu cred ca are sens ceea ce spun, dar este al naibii de adevarat.

Imi indrept privirea spre chipul sau, vrand sa incerc sa-l citesc. Mda, probabil ca nu voi avea rezultate prea bune, dar ma pot baza si pe aceasta noua abilitate anormala – care probabil nici nu exista – de a-i simti sentimentele.

- Chiar? se asigura el.

- Chiar, fac eu automat

Edward ofteaza profund, dar parca de data asta era usurat. Nu mai era acel oftat zgomotos in care se putea observa nelinistea, ci ceva total diferit, care n-avea nicio punte de legatura cu sentimentele negative.

- Nu pot sa cred ca o sa zic asta, incepe el sa vorbeasca, dar – trage o gura mare de aer in piept – daca vrei, poti vorbi cu mine. Si eu ... mi-as dori asta, sa stam de vorba. Ar fi chiar foarte placut, daca stau sa ma gandesc mai bine.

Apoi zambeste. Si nu foloseste orice zambet, ci acela care ma face sa imi dezvalui adevarata personalitate in timp ce il privesc. Pot sa jur ca de fiecare data cand avem un astfel de contact vizual, o micuta parte din masca mea inviziba se sfarama. Iar el parca ar reusi sa o dea cu totul la o partesi sa vada mai presus de imaginea mea falsa. O alta Bella. Adevarata Bella.

Si parca-mi place, chiar daca o toxicitate uimitoare imi invadeaza intreg corpul. Inca nu ma pot obisnui ca cineva sa vada parti din mine cea reala; este ca si cum un om ar scoate stratul de piele de pe mana sa pentru a putea vedea interiorul, sa admire fibra, carnea, osul – pe toate.

- Despre ce sa vorbim? intreb eu senina.

- Despre orice, imi raspunde el cu aceeasi seninatate.

Zamesc, dar incerc sa nu-l las pe Edward sa observe. Ma uit cu coada ochiului la el si il pot vedea si pe el zambind. Oh, si este atat de dragut cand are acel suras perfect pe chip, inca ma face sa cad din picioare de emotie. Si chiar nu pot minti si sa spun ca-mi displace. Pur si simplu nu pot.

- Bine, zic, atunci spune tu ceva. Gaseste un subiect de discutie. Intreaba-ma ceva, dar nu orice.

Ia o gura mare de aer, apoi o da afara. Parca s-ar fi pregatit sa tina un discurs in fata a mii de oameni, nu sa poarte o conversatie cu mine.

- Care este culoarea ta preferata?

Ma blochez si ma opresc din mers. Nu stiu, as putea sa-i raspund. Totusi, n-am de gand s-o fac. Imi plac mai multe culori, cred. Biiine, lungeasc eu cuvantul, cred ca pot sa-i spun mai multe, nu?

- Nu cred ca am doar una, ii raspund cu subinteles.

- Atunci spune-le pe toate, imi replica el.

- Biiine, lungesc eu din nou cuvantul, paaai, il lungesc si pe asta, cred ca cel mai mult imi plac rosul, negru, albastru si verdele.

Ultima culoare nu am nici cea mai vaga idee de ce am pus-o, pana acum nu am fost cea mai mare fana. Chiar daca camera mea este verde. Sunt mult prea ciudata, nu-i asa?

Incepem din nou sa mergem. Probabil ca in curand vom ajunge la magazin, presupun eu. Nu mai avem mult; totusi, mergem de ceva timp.

- Alta intrebare? distrug eu linistea care se lasese intre noi, vazand ca Edward nu mai intreba nimic.

- Sigur, raspunde el imediat. Chiar am foarte mult intrebari, sa stii. Nici macar nu stiu ce sa te intreb mai intai, recunoscu el. Facu o pauza de cateva minute, gandindu-se la ceva; parea foarte concentrat pe acel lucru, asa ca am decis sa astept. Te supri daca te intreb ceva mai personal? Am doua intrebari care ma macina incat nu mai pot nici sa dorm.

Adica el nu poate sa doarma pentru ca este mult prea ocupat sa se gandeasca la mine? Asta este cea mai frumoasa veste pe care mi-ar putea cineva sa mi-o dea vreodata!

- Nu cred ca ma supar, ii zic intr-un final. De fapt, si eu am o intrebare care-mi da batai de cap de vreo doua zile.

- Zi tu prima, ma indeamna el, parand exteem de curios.

- Nu, il dezamagesc eu, tu primul. Tu ai zis ca vrei sa ma intrebi doua lucruri, eu vreo sa pun doar o singura intrebare, asa ca mai intai zici tu una, apoi eu. Bine?

- Nu prea-mi convine, sincer, dar cred ca sunt de acord. Totusi, puteai sa nu ma faci atat de curios dezvaluind asta, stii? Acum trebuie sa innebunesc cat timp astept.

- Lasa ca ma vei auzi pe mie raspunzandu-ti la intrebare si timpul de asteptat se va scurge mult mai repede. Crede-ma, imi intaresc eu spusele.

- Pare convenabil, fu el de acord. Prima intrebare este legata de mama ta ... unde este ea?

Mi se pune un nod in gat si simt cum lacrimile incercau sa-mi evadeze din ochi. Inca reusesc sa ma opun, dar parca devine din ce in ce mai greu. Inghit in sec, incercand sa alung nodul din gat, dar este in zadar. Simt ca ma sufoc, iar inima mi se sparge in mii de bucatete. Parca cineva ar incerca sa ma ucida folosind cuvinte. Este de-a dreptul criminal.

Edward stie cumva ceva despre asta? O face cumva dinadins? Asta isi dorea el de fapt, sa ma raneasca intr-un mod atat de malefic? Stiam ca Edward ma uraste si-mi doreste numai raul, dar poate el sa fie chiar atat diabolic, de mefistofelic, mult prea nemiloas, cel mai perfid om care exista, atat de malefic si de sadic? Chiar asa sa fie? Ah, asta doar ma face sa-l urasc si mai tare! Dar, mai presus de toate sentimentele mele idioate, simt ca el este altfel si ca parca nu mi-ar face rau. De ce simt asta, cand este mult prea clar ca el m-ar omori cu mana lui, dac-ar avea ocazia?

Off, iar incep sa innebunesc, lund-o pe tot felul de cai dubioase ale mintii mele. Cat urasc cand mi se intampla asta!

- Hei, esti bine? se aude vocea ingrijorata a lui Edward. Am zis ceva gresit sau ...

- Da, ai spus, mai bine zis intrebat, ceva ingrozitor. Despre mama mea ... nu, pur si simplu nu pot sa vorbesc despre asta. Te rog sa ma scuzi daca sunt nesimtita pentru ca nu-ti voi raspunde, dar este mult prea dureros si sa ma gandesc la orice are legatura cu ea. Oricum, nici nu cred ca-ti pasa, ii zic, apoi incep sa merg din nou.

- Hei, Bella, tu chiar n-ai auzit ce ti-am zis in urma cu cateva minute? Sunt chiar foarte interesat de orice are legatura cu tine. Chiar daca este extrem de dureros, as vrea sa stiu. Bineinteles, daca tu nu vrei sa-i spui, am sa-ti respect dorinta si nu voi mai intreba. In plus, ti-am mai zis ca am o gramada de alte chestii sa te intreb.

- Tu chiar ai vorbit serios, chiar iti pasa?

- Chiar imi pasa, chiar mult prea mult. Si nu ma intreba de ce, pentru ca n-am nici cea mai vaga idee. Inca incerc sa deslusesc motivele pentru care sunt atat de curios in ceea ce te priveste.

- Bine.

Intinde mana pentru a o apuca pe-a mea, dar si-o retrage intr-o fractiune de secunda. Ce a vrut sa faca? Sa ma ia de mana? Oh, fir-ar sa fie, de ce naiba nu a facut-o?

- Stii, in curand ajungem la magazin, zice Edward. Cred ca ar trebui ca sa pregatesti lista aceea de cumparaturi pe care ti-a dat-o mama. Sunt multe de cumparat?

- Sincer, habar n-am. Nici macar nu m-am uitat pe ea, asa ca nu stiu ce-ar trebui sa cumparam.

- Nu-i nici o problema, putem sa o vedem cand ajungem.

Stau o secunda sa ma gandesc, apoi il intreb hotarata pe Edward:

- Ce-ar fi daca am mai purta astfel de discurtii? Mie chiar mi s-a parut ... bine.

Mda, asta nu a fost chiar un cuvant definitoriu al felului in care a decurs conversatia noastra, dar se poate spune ca merge.

- Ai dreptate, chiar ar trebui sa mai facem asta cateodata. Pot spune ca ma simt mult mai euforic atunci cand vorbesc cu tine, recunoscu Edward. Totusi, trebuie sa admit ca nu mi-a mai fost vreodata atat de greu sa vorbesc cu cineva, atat cat mi-e cu tine. Si totusi, pe cat este de imposibil, pe atat este si de usor.

- Pot spune acelasi lucru si despre tine, sunt eu sincera.

Pana ajungem in fata magazinului ramanem tacuti. Totusi, pot spune sa, pentru prima oara, aceasta tacere a fost una relaxanta. Nu a fost plina de tensiune sau ceva de genul asta. A fost chiar bine si chiar mi-a placut.

- Ce-ar fi sa continuam discutia asta amicala – mai mult sau mai putin – la intoarcere, in drum spre casa? imi propune Edward.

- Sigur. Suna bine, fac eu, apoi intram in magazin.


	8. Cat de departe ai merge?

**Capitolul 8**

**- Cat de departe ai merge? -**

**Din perspectiva lui Edward**

Dupa ce am cumparat putinele lucruri care se aflau pe lipsta de la mama, am rugat-o pe Bella sa astepte cat ma duc baie. De fapt, acesta nu a fost decat un mod indirect de a-i transmite faptul ca nu voiam decat putin timp ca sa ma gandesc la cele intamplate mai devreme, pe drum. Parca totul s-a petrecut mult prea repede, incat nici n-am avut indeajuns timp sa savurez senzatia de euforie pe care mi-o oferea Bella. Ca sa fiu sincer, nu stiu daca este neaparat ea cea care-mi cauzeaza acele sentimente, dar pot spune ca sunt obsolut sigur ca are legatura cu ea. Intr-un fel sau altul.

Poate ca nu ma pricep eu chiar atat de bine – sau poate chiar absolut deloc – la inteles lucrurile, poate ca nu sunt bun la descifratul chestiile sau poate ca sunt pur si simplu prost si probabil ca am eu o anumita problema, cum ar fi posesia unei miti care are un mod mult prea anormal si ilogic de a gandi, dar totusi ... Ce spuneam? Off, fi-ar, nici macar nu mai stiu ce voiam sa zic. Mda, extraordinar, iar m-am pierdut printre detalii. Ce n-as da sa pot si eu sa privesc direct esenta, sa nu ma impotmolesc undeva printre lucrurile nesemnificative care imi invadeaza mintea atunci vcand incerc sa ma concentrez pe un anumit lucru, un singur gand afurisit. Totusi, parca nu mi-ar placea nici sa nu mai fie asa, ar fi plictisitor daca eu n-as mai complica lucrurile. Oricat de mult imi plac mie metodele simple, mintea mea as prefera sa nu devina vreodata necomplicata, deoarece este mult mai fascinanta asa cum este.

Ma simt ca si cum as avea un fel de copac dubios cu zece miliarde de sute de mii de ramuri – adica gandurile – si pe fiecare crenguta ar mai creste inca atatea cate exista deja. Bine, poate ca aceasta cmparatie este mult prea ridicola si – uimitor – nefiresc de neexagerata, dar nu cred ca mai conteaza. Totusi, nu pot spune ca nu-mi place. Dimpotriva, as zice ca este chiar interesant.

La naiba, nici nu cred ca mai stiu despre ce vorbeam defapt.

- Edward, ce-ai patit? ma intreb singur, facand ca totul sa para mult mai tragic. Oftez. Asa nu merge, imi zic bosumflat. Poate ca ai nevoie de altceva, nu de singuratate.

Atunci de ce? imi rasuna o alta intrebare in gand.

Ce dragut ar fi ca sa fac rost si de raspunsuri, nu numai de curiozitati care nu-si vor putea afla vreodata raspunsul. Iar daca s-ar intampla, sigur ar fi ceva uimitor care, in mod clar, nu mi-ar fi trecut in veci prin cap.

- Poate ca am nevoie sa stau mai mult cu Bella; aceata fiinta pare ca-mi face bine. Poate ca asta este doar o impresie stupida de-a mea, dar cred ca prezenta ei ma ajuta intr-un oarecare mod practic inexistenta, teoretic ... nu stiu.

In fine, poate c-ar trebui sa ma intorc la ea; cred ca ma asteapta de cateva minute bune. Cred. Nu stiu sigur. De obicei, nu prea iau in seama notiunea timpului. Sau, poate c-ar trebui ca sa imi camuflez din nou personalitate adevarata sis a ma prefac a fi un nesimtit de neegalat. Probabil ca cel mai bine ar fi ca sa o las pe Bella sa nu ma cunoasca. Cel mai bine ar fi ca sa o las sa stea acolo afara si sa ma astepte pana nu mai poate de nervi. Bineinteles, cand as iesi de aici, ar urma o cearta de toata frumusetea, dar acest lucru nici nu mai conteaza. Pana la urma, daca m-as chinui sa recunosc, chiar mi-ar placea sa ma coindanesc cu Swan. Parca nu am mai urlat unul la celalalt de foarte multa vreme – adica de ieri. In acest mod am avut uindeajuns timp incat sa-mi incarc bateriile, sa ma aprovizionez cu o gramada mare de energie, astfel incat sa fac un mic, mai mare, circ. Chiar as putea spune ca imi doresc un scandal – oricat de ridicol ar fi.

Si-acum, dupa ce mi-am mai conturat planul inca neconceput, cred c-ar trebui sa ma gandesc putin la situatia in care ma aflu. Am lasat-o pe stupida de Swan sa ajunga pentru cateva minute la adevaratul eu. Asta este una dintre cele mai mari greseli pe care le-as putea face. Cum naiba de nu m-a dus capul catusi de putin in momentul in care am decis sa-i vorbesc? Ce naiba m-a convins sa incetez sa o mai evit?

La naiba, chiar o urasc pe fata asta! Din cauza ei se distruge tot ceea ce am construit in atatia ani. Toata identitatea mea falsa este intr-un periciol imens, iar simplul fapt ca eu nu fac nimic in privinta asta, imi aduce si mai multe dezavantaje.

Cred c-ar trebui sa recapitulez punctajul acestui razboi pe care il port cu Bella, fara ca ea nici macar sa stie. Bineinteles, nici n-am de gand sa-i spun ce se intampla, pentru ca, daca-ar sti care este nenorocitul de punctaj, cred c-ar profita intr-un hal ingrozitor de pe urma avansului pe care l-a luat.

Bine, si-acum, vine marea intrebare: care este punctajul fiecaruia?

Paaai, daca-mi aduc eu bine aminte, ea avea vineri la scoala doua puncte. A mai castigat unul in scurt timp, numai venind la mine acasa. Inca un punct i s-a mai atribuit in momentul in care a capatat un lucru cu care sa ma santajeze. Si inca unul atunci cand i-am promos parctic ca o voi duce intr-o zi in padure. Cate sunt pana acum? Doua si cu unul, inca unul, plus inca unul, si inca unu l... Rezulta cinci.

Minunat! Anand in vedere ca am am destule de adaugat pe aceasta lista stupida, cred c-am sa-mi dau intr-un final seama ca eu sunt ceva mai jos decat sub nivelul marii.

Sa continui. Pana acum are cinci, dar se vor mai adaunga inca pe-atatea, cred.

Urmatorul punct l-a primit atunci cand ne-am dat amandoi seama ca eu intensificam acel nenorocit de sentiment imposibil de inteles. Un altul cand i-a fost administrat? Cred ca, defapt, a primit doua pe drum, pentru dezvaluirile mele stupide. Ba nu, trei, pentru ca am cedat si, la naiba, am vorbit cu ea. Sau ... daca stau mai bine sa ma gandesc, sunt patru pe drum. Inca unul atunci cand am avut o tentativa inexplicabila de-a o lua de mana – bine ca m-am oprit la timp!. Cat sunt pana acum? Noua. Minunat, ce fericire!

Si, ultimul punct nenoricit pe care l-a castigat, a fost in momentul in care i-am sps ca-am putea sa continuam stupida noatra conversatie pe drum. Uf, de ce-am fost eu idiot?

Of, dar, la naiba, a fost mult prea genial momentul in care, practic, pentru cateva minute, am vorbit si noi ca doi oameni semi-normali. De ce zic semi? Pentru simplu fapt ca niciunul dintre noi nu are nici cea mai mica idee cum ar fi sa fi in toatalitate normal, mai deloc. Amandoi suntem cat de cat normali, doar atunci cand sunt intr-o asemenea dubioasa comuniune. Practic, ne facem unul pe celalalt sa parem a fi normali, prin simplul fapt ca celalalt este mai anormal. Mda, cam imbarligata traba, dar macar am reusit sa explic acest concept de semi-normali. Care-ar fi un sinonim? Nu stiu. Poate nici n-are. Sau poate sunt eu mult prea prost ca sa il pot descifra.

Ooof, bine, pai, cred c-ar trebui sa-mi continui analiza despre cel – mai bine zis „cea" – care este mai bun la jocul asta. Daca tot am incepu, cred c-ar trebui s-o duc pana la capat, nu?

Nu, imi sopteste contiinta. Of, tot n-am scapat de voacea asta ca-mi umple capul cu prostii, mi-am zis exasperat.

Tu esti cel care-ti umple capul cu porcarii, vocea aceea din nou, Edward, doar tu iti instaurezi idei stupide in minte. La naiba, avea atata dreptate! Urasc s-o admit, dar nici sa-i zic ca se inseala nu pot.

Oftez pentru a mia oara.

De ce naiba trebuie sa am eu o minte atat de intortochiata? De ce?

Bineinteles, este fara a rost a arunca peste tot cu aceste neinsemnate intrebari, deci, cred c-ar trebui sa incetez odata pentru totdeauna si sa ma duc sa infrunt crunta realitate. N-am nici cea mia bata idee ce-a vrit sa insemne ceea ce-am gandit mai devreme, referitor la realitate, dar cred c-am inceput din nou sa aberez intr-un mod suspect.

Daca Bella a plecat? imi rasare alta intrebare in cap, in timp ce ieseam pe usa toaletei.

Si, fir-ar sa fie, nu cred ca trebuia sa ma gandesc la asta pentru ca Bella chiar a plecat. Aaaah, nenorocita! Vaai, ce-am sa-i fac eu cand o voi intalni, ce-am sa-i fac! Jur, daca as vedea-o acum, as cam fi in stare s-o strang de gat!

Doamne, cat o pot uri! Cat o pot uri! Nimeni nu stie cum teoretic ma aflu intr-un infelis de furie si nervi. Un sentiment de nervozitate mult prea imposibil de descris.

Simt cum sangele imi clocoteste in vene, asemeni unui venin primejdios pe care l-as fi conceput. Ma simteam practit a fi o fiara pe cale sa ma dezlantui.

Ura si furia dementa pe care practic le-am chemat ataata timp cat am stat pe acoperisul casei, mi-au invadat in sarsit toata fiinta. Uitasem de orice se afla in jurul meu, nu mai constientizam nici macar faptul ca puteam fi vazut de o gramada de oameni care se aflau in acest supermarket. Erau intr-adevar o fiara pe cale sa arate intregii lumi de ceea ce este in stare. La naiba, sunt intr-o postura destul de groaznica, incat nici nu ma mai pot gandi clar la un lucru anume. Imi vine sa sparg ceva – daca-as putea, acel lucru ar fi capul Bellei.

Cum si-a permis sa plece singura? Sa nu ma astepte? Cine i-a dat voie sa faca asa ceva? Cine? Eu? In niciun caz! Dac-ar fi dupa mine, Bella ar fi un fel de robolet teleghidat care ar face tot ceea ce am eu chef, dupa bunul meu plac. Vaaai, dar ce frumos ar putea sa fie! Un vis devenit realitate.

Totusi, nu inteleg de ce mama naibii a plecat. Scarba ordinara ce este! Enervanta, idioata, exagerat de proasta, stupida. Sirul de adjective inimaginabil de frumoase ar putea continua la nesfarsit. Am o lista lunga cat o zi de post, interminabila as putea chiar spune.

Totusi, parca nu-mi inteleg iar reactiile. Adica, de ce m-am enervat? De ce sa ma infuri eu pentru simplul fapt ca o dobitoaca ca Swan m-a lasat singur la magazin. Nu este ca si cum as fi pierdut fara ea; pot ajunge acasa fara nicio problema. Sau poate ca exista o anumita problemuta, si anume faptul ca nu o sa am companie pe drum.

Imi facusem si eu un plan perfect pentru a o enerva cele cateva zeci de minute pe care le vom petrece impreuna, si Swan se gandeste sa dispara din peisaj. Dar ce mama naibii crede ea ca face? Cine se crede sa ma joace pe degete dupa cum ii vine ei cheful? Prima data a zis ca sta si ma asteapta, iar acum, peste nu stiu cate minute mai tarziu, observ ca a disparut fara urma. Ce pot sa-mi doresc mai mult decat sa ma trezesc ca cea mai mare dusmanca a mea s-a evaporat asemeni apei pe care o fierbi prea mult? Ooof, la dracu' cu Bella.

Imi da atatea batai de cap, incat imi vine sa urlu pentru ca nu pot controla acest fenomen straniu. Si asa a mai castigat un ipocrit de punct.

Bella: 11. Edward: 0.

Bine, am si eu cateva puncte, dar nu vreau acuma sa-mi amintesc iar cum sunt mult prea in urma, in comparatie cu Swan. Inca nu pot intelege cum de reuseste sa capete tot mai multe avantaje, lasandu-ma pe pine practic dezarmat. Sunt chiar asa o cauza pierduta?

Nervii nu mi-au trecut inca, deci, cel mai probabil, atunci ca ma voi reintalni cu Bella, o voi provoca la o veritabila certa. Una din aceea clasica, de toata frumusetea, in care ne certam fara un motiv intemeiat.

Cred c-ar trebui sa-mi pregatesc deja replicile. Presimt ca nu voi avea timp sa ma gandesc atunci cand vom urla nestingheriti unul la celalalt, asemeni unor dementi scapati de la Spitalul de Nebuni. Probabil, daca ne-ar vedea lumea in astfel de momente, ne-ar sugera o astfel de vizita.

- Tu, o voce iritata se aude din spatele meu, nemernicul! M-ai facut sa stau atata aici si sa te astept ca o idioata, num,ai ca sa ce, sa stai tu in fata oglinzii si sa-ti aranjeze parul? Nesimtitule! Cand ii spui cuiva sda te astepte ca sa te duci la baie, se poresupune ca te mai si intorci intr-un timp rezonabil, nu ca stai zece mii de ani acolo. Ce-ai facut, ai cazut in WC?

- Dar tu unde dracului ai disparut, am intrerupt-o eu nervos, de nu mai erai in locul in care te-am lasat? Si-acum, de unde ai aparut? Stii, poate ca am facut ceva foarte important la baie, asa cu, nu inteleg de ce mama dracului de deranjeaza pe tine atat ceea ce fac eu.

Pentru numele Lui Dumnezeu, acum sunt de-a dreptul furios. Chiar i-as sparge capul, daca n-am fi in public.

Si cum isi permite idioata asta si sa urle asa la mine? Este vina ei ca n-a ramas unde trebuie!

- Lua-te-ar dracu', Cullen! imi urla Swan in ureche, parca facand-o din adins pentru a-mi deranja mie timpanul.

- Tu, scarba ce esti, cine te crezi? Cine-ti da tie voie sa tipi la mine si sa faci un asemenea scandal pentru ceva ce este numai si numai vina ta?

- Vina mea? se revolta ea. Cred ca glumesti. Eu nu am facut absolut nimic gresit! tipa ea putin mai incet, parca incercand sa nu atraga atentia.

- Si-atunci, a cui e vinA? intreb eu nonsalant.

Bine, poate ca nu-i convine tonul asta, dar sper s-o afecteze cat de neinteresat sunt de subiectul asta.

- Tu chiar esti idiot? facu ea si mai enervata.

Iei, am reusit s-o scot din pepeni rau de tot! Asta chiar imi satisface dorinta puternica de razbunare. Pur si simplu imi mai slabeste pofta de cearta, de a vorbi – mai bine zis urla – cu Bella. La naiba, asa mai scap de acea chestie ciudata care parca-mi zice sa stau ap[roape de ea.

Imi readuc aminte cat de antipatica imi e si parca inima-mi tresalta de fericire. Incep sa tresimt din ce in ce mai puternic acel sentiment unic de ura crescanda dintre noi.

- Daca tu crezi asta, chiar n-are niciun sens sda iti raspund, ii raspund degajat, stiind ca nu-i va conveni ce i-am zis.

- Ce vrea sa insemne asta?

Dar ea chiar nu intelege nimic?

Nu, e prea proasta, mi-am raspuns singur la intrebare.

- Incerca sa-ti dai seama singura. Ma rog, esti mult prea batuta in cap ca sa intelegi si tu un lucru cum trebuie, dar asta-i partea a doua.

- Aaaah, ce-ti mai place sa ma aduci in cea mai avansata stare de ura!

- Nici n-ai idee cat de mult imi place sa te vad cat de mult te strofoci din cauza mea, i-am spus eu.

Asta a fost adevarat sau nu? N-am nici cea mai vaga idee.

- Asta-i doar in imaginatia ta, dobitocule! Putin imi pasa de tine si fde orice are lefatura cu tine!

- Nu asta ai zis pe drum, i-am readus eu aminte.

Privirea ii ingheta, iar parca, pentru o secunda, parea distrusa de replica mea. Perfect, asta a lasat-o fara cuvinte, mi-am zis mandru.

- Ei bine, te-am mintit, zice ea dur, venin scurgandu-i-se printre cuvinte.

- Sa te ia dracu', fu sinfura mea replica ramasa in acea clipa.

Cum sa ma minta? Parea cat se poate de sincera! Pur si simplu imi vine s-o omor in acest moment! Parca a declansat un foc in interiorul meu, ceva care ma arde ca otrava, spunandu-mi ca trebuie sa o strang de gat!

M-am repezit la ea, prinzand-o de maini. A scapat cele doua sacosi pe jos.

- Lasa-ma naibii in pace idiotule! se zbatu ea sa iasa din stransoarea mea.

I-am dat drumul numai pentru ca unii oameni se holbau dubios la noi.

- Tu esti vinovat pentru tot scandalul asta, imi spuse ea in timp ce se indrepta spre iesire.

- Eu? De ce-as fiu eu? am intrat eu in modul aparare.

- Pentru ca m-ai lasat sa te astept ca o idioata!

Daca tu recunosti ca esti idioata, nu-i problema mea. Asa te-a vrut mama natura. Nu te mai poti impotrivi acum.

La dracu', urasc deja acest cuvant, „idiot". L-am zis deja de mult prea multe ori in ultimul timp!

- Ei bine, nu erai obligata sa ma astepti! Puteai sa pleci!

Mda, stiu, ma cam contrazic singur cu ceea ce am gandit in urma cu cateva minute.

- Nu sunt eu aia nesimtita! Asta este treaba ta, imi raspunse ea aproape tipand. In plus, credeam ca erai nervos tocmai pentru ca credeai ca am plecat. R=Tu realizezi ca vorbele tale se bat bot in bot?

- Bine, la lsasam asta la o parte. Tu unde mama dracului ai fost? Nu erai in locul unde te lasasem.

- Am fost sa mai cumpar ceva! urla ea.

- Ce dracu' sa mai cumperi? NU am luat deja tot ceea ce era pe lista? Ce-ti mai trebuia?

- Nu, marai Swan. Mai aveam nevoie de ceva care nu era pe lista. Ceva pentru mine!

- Ce anume? zm zbierat eu disperat.

- Ce te inetreseaza? zbiera si ea la fel de tare.

- Este treaba mea de ce imi pasa! Doar spune odata, pentru numele Lui Dumnezeu! Ce naiba ai cumparat?!

- Un pachet de tampoane! ragni ea fara nicio jena.

Asta ma facu sa tac. Nu mai aveam niciun cuvant de spus. Absolut nimic.

La dracu', la naiba si la mama naibii!

Acum chiar ca ma simt ciudat. Parca imi doresc sa nu fi aflat, dar e prea tarziu. Serios, este chiar stanjenitor.

Jur c-am s-o omor intr-o buna zi pe Bella! Nu putea sa vorbeasca si ea mai incet? Nu, bineinteles ca nu. Ea a trebuit sa faca un scandal de zile mari si sa se dea in spectacol. Splendid! Ce as putea cere mai mult decat atat? Aaah, ce-mi vine s-o iau acum de par si s-o dat cu capul de fiecsare copac ce-mi trece prin fata ochilor in drum spre casa. Doamne, ce frumos ar fi!

Pe bune, cred ca o sa cedez psihic din cauza acestei fiinte stupide aflata in fata mea. Ma stoarce pur si simplu de nervi, epuizandu-mi mintea pe de-a-ntregul. Parca simt cum ceva imi pulseaza in creier fiind gata sa explodeze in orice moment. Desigur ca exagerez, dar la cat de nervos pot fi acum spun numai si numai prostii. De obicei cand imi pierd cumpatul nu este prea bine.

Oricum, totul se intampla numai din vina lui Swan. S-o ia naiba!

Ca tot veni vorba de ea, simt cum ma apuca de brat si ma trage afara. Frigul ma izbeste, asemeni unui bolovan. Parvca ma si doare gerul de afara. Si, desig, pentru a-mi face mie seara mult mai buna, a inceput sa ploua. Asta inseamna ca trebuie sa mergem pe cea mai frumoasa vreme pobila, nu-i asa?

Ce pot sa mai spun ... eu n-am avut niciodata noroc ...

- Swan, stii, poti sa-mi dai drumul. Ma descurc si singur sa merg. Daca tu ai nevoie de cineva care sa te tina de manuta pana acasa eu nu sunt disponibil. Oricum, as prefera sa te las sa mori aici de frig decat sa te tarasc dupa mine, ii zic, apoi maresc pasul.

Bella imi da drumul la mana si ramane in urma, parca facand acest lucru din adins. Incerca cumva sa pastreze o anumita distanta fara de mine? Voia sa se indeparteze? Fir-ar, asta ma cam irita. Eu trebuia sa fiu acela care n-o mai baga in seama, cel care-o trimite in iad cu cel mai mare drag. Dar persoana mea imposibila parca-mi zice altceva.

Oh, iar incep acel razboi interior! Si, la naiba, acum chiar n-am absolut deloc chef de autoanaliza si de certuri interminabile cu propria-mi constiinta.

Sunt practic condamnat la o sinucidere interioara.

- Tot vina ta este, o aud pe Swan spunandu-mi din spate.

Nu am bagat-o in seama si mi-am vazut mai departe de drum. Inca eram mult prea nervos pentru a ma putea concentra pe un singur lucru, asa ca am decis sa imi eliberez mintea de orice idee imi trecea prin cap.

- Lasa-ma in pace, am marai eu la fata peste un timp. Trebuia sa-i transmit cumva ca asta avea sa fie sfarsitul oricarei ramasite din acea politete de pe drumul spre magazin. Odata cu schimbarea destinatiei, s-a schimbat si relatia dintre noi. A devenit cu mult mai rece. As numi-o ... relatia unica de ura ce ne leaga intr-un mod neomenesc. Mda, asta suna destul de bine. Pot spune chiar ca-mi place.

Si cred c-a inteles mesajul pentru ca a tacut definitiv. Desi linisyea asta ar fi trebuit sa ma ajute cumva, se intampla fix contrariul. In loc sa-mi eliberez mintea de orice gand, era ca o furtuna ce lua nastere in mine. Desigur, nu erau numai ganduri, ci era un divin amestec de sentimente si trairi, idei si presupuneri. Tot felul de agonii interioare ce ma sfasiau intentionat.

Oftez infrant, parca resemnandu-ma.

Nici macar eu nu mai intelegea nimic din ceea ce-mi umplea capul, din nou. Pur si simplu innebunisem.

Eram contient de prezenta Bellei in spatele meu, mult prea constient, incat devenea dubios. Adica, de ce ma interesa pe mine faptul ca se afla ea acolo? Nu mi-am zis c-o s-o ignor total?

Ar fi trebuit sa fie ca si cum n-ar fi exista.

Desigur, inca mi-e greu s-o evit, avand in vedere ca ... ca nu stiu. DE ce mi-e greu s-o evit? Ar trebui sa fie unul dintre cele mai simple lucruri pe care mi le-am propus vreodata. Si totusi, este fix invers. Nu-i normal, asta-i clar.

Trecuse o ora de cand ajunsesem acasa si eu nu pusesem geana pe geana. Nu mai mult de cateva secunde. De fiecare data cand eram pe cale sa atipesc, ma incerca o senzatie ciudata de plutire, sau parca as fi zburat si sentimentul straniu ma zbulgea din toropeala.

Eram foarte constient ca era mult prea devreme pentru a incerca sa ma culc, dar nu mai puteam de oboseala. Weekend-ul asta m-a obosit mai mult decat oricare din trecut.

Acum cred ca visam cel mai imposibil lucru, si anume pe Bella. Fata aceasta care ma enerveaza intr-un mod incontrolabil a venit sa ma viziteze pana si in vise, ma obliga s-o zaresc pana si in somn. Este ca un blestem pus special pentru a ma scoate pe bine din sarite.

Ea era inconjurata de ceva ce semana a nori si o adiere racoroasa imprastia ceata in jur. Din cate imi dau eu seama, nu purta ochelarii de vedere, iar asta o facea sa arate mai ... acceptabil. Chiar cand ma pregateam s-o privesc mai bine, alt nor plutea in dreptul e, ascunzand-o. Era imbracata cu o camasa cu gulerul rasfrant, uda, descheiata la nasturi si briza ii ridica poalele camasii, lasand sa i se iveasca trupul subtire si sutienul rosu din dantela. Daca n-ar fi fost totul intr-un vis mult prea dubios, n-as fi futut spune niciodata cat de sexy puteam sa o consider in aceasta clipa pe insasi Bella. Banala si dezgustatoarea Bella putea fi un model perfect aici, in subconstientul meu. Poate ca innebunisem eu si mai tare, dar o puteam vedea cum isi scotea sutienul. Ii aluneca usor in jos, miscandu-se mai incet decat un melc pe jumatate mort care fuge pe o panza de paianjen. Ma innebunea in cel mai innebunitor mod cu putinta! Incepeam sa am ganduri din ce in ce mai perverse legate de Swan, iar asta era un lucru al naibii de prost. Insa, chiar in acel moment, norii incepura sa se deplaseze mai repede si senzatia ca zburam se inteti si ma facu sa-mi deschid ochii.

M-am trezit brusc. M-am ridicat imediat in capul oaselor. Inima imi bubuia de parca alergasem la un maraton. Mainile imi transpirasera. Simteam furnicaturi prin tot corpul.

- Ciudat vis, am spus eu cu voce tare.

Imi facea bine sa-mi aud vocea.

- Un vis tare ciudat.

Recapatandu-mi rasuflarea, mi-am dat seama cum un sentiment de dezamagire ma incerca, dar l-am alungat. In secunda urmatoare am stabilit ca acest vis se afla inevitabil pe lista de vise la care nu se poate sa ma gandesc. M-am rostogolit pe o parte si am lovi cu putere cu pumnul in perna de parca sacul de spuma era de vina. Apoi m-am ridicat in picioare, am aprins lumina si fara sa stiu ce urma sa fac, am iesit din camera.

Te-ai dus s-o vezi pe Bella? am auzit un gand trecator intrebandu-ma. Desigur, l-am ignorat si m-am intors in camera fara sa mai stau pe ganduri. Nu stiam ce-i cu mine, de ce am facut un asemenea lucru faca pic de logica. Parca mai irational decat de obicei.

M-am intors la loc in patul meu cald, dar simteam ca nu aveam puterea sa mai adorm. Nu stiu daca era din cauza ca-mi era ciuda sa nu visez din nou ceva asemanator, sau simplu fapt complicat care se referee la mintea mea imposibila ce avea acum sa analizeze totul de cel putin o mie de ori. Stiam ca urma sa analizez fiecare detaliu, sa-l intorc pe totate partile posibile si imposibile numai pentru a-mi putea da mie insumi o explicatie catusi de putin normal. Sa incerc sa inteleg ceva.

Mi-am luat laptop-ul si am dat drumul incet la o melodie pentru sufletul meu, una care-mi rasuna cu disperare in cap de cateva ore. Careless Whisper de la minunatii de Seether. Desigur, eram constient ca nu era varianta originala, cea blues a lui George Michael. Totusi, pot s-o spun cu mana pe inima ca aceasta varianta rock imi place mult mai mult.

A trecut ceva timp, vreo cateva ori, cred.

M-am uitat la ceas, fara niciun pic de interes. Voiam doar sa vad cate ore de liniste mai aveam pana trebuia sa plec la nenorocitul de liceu care-mi distruge existenta cu fiecare secunda in care sunt captiv acolo.

Era aproape trei noaptea si eu stateam lungit pe pat cu ochii in tavan, cu laptop-ul alaturi, pe perna, care-mi urla in continuare aceeasi melodie in cap. Inca nu puteam intelege de ce am ales sa ascult aceasta melodie, dar parca nici nu putea s-o opresc, nu puteam s-o schimb. Nu pana nu gaseam ceva cu care s-o inlocuiesc, iar la momentul actual nici cea mai micuta intentie de-a face asa ceva n-aveam.

Din nou cred ca mi-am pierut capul pe undeva.

Adica, totut este mult prea ciudat si anormal. In primul rand, eu, Edward Cullen, chiar eu, nu ma mai inteleg absolut deloc pe mine insumi. Bine, nici acum cateva zile n-o faceam in cel mai elegant mod, dar mai nou mi se pare un calvar. Sunt mai imprevizibil decat orice fiinta existenta pe pamant,l luand in considerare faptul ca nici macar eu nu sttiu ce-o sa fac de pe-o secunda pe alta. Ba ma gandesc la ceva, ba la altceva. Imi fac un plan logic si cat se poate de coerent, iar o fractiune de secunda mai incolo nu mai stiu despre ce vorbeam. Sunt mult prea dus cu Titanicul, asta-i clar.

Totusi, ar trebui sa incerc si eu ma mai ador putin, macar cateva ore, ca sa nu fiu chiar mort la ore. Desigur, n-aveam sa fiu deloc atent oricum, dar macar sa nu mi se inchida ochii de somn, ci doar de plictiseala cronica. In plus, maine am vreo trei ore impreuna cu Swan, asa ca voi aveam nevoiue de energie pentru certe stupide mai mult decat de aer. Nu voi ceda in vreun mod, totusi. Voi incerca s-o ignor pe cat de mult posibil.

Si acum imi dau seama de ceva de-a dreptul ridicol.

Mai nou, evitarea a devenit noua mea forma de rezolvare a problemelor. Nu sunt prea mandru de asta; de fapt, cred ca sunt chiar las pentru ca fug in halul asta de tot. Nu ma duc in fata sa infrunt nimic, eu ma ascund in spatele unei masti idioate care parca in loc sa ma ajute in vreun fel, mai rau imi face. Bine, poate ca asta se intampla doar de cateva zile, dar parca este mult prea insuportabil.

Am oftat infrant, apoi mi-am inchis laptop-ul. Trebuia sa ma culc, mi-am impos hotarat. Chiar trebuia. Nu mai aveam acum chef nici de autoanaliza, nici de regeretat, nici de nimic. Trebuia sa ma eliberez de toate gandurile pe mult prea incalcite si sa ma cunfind intr-un somn linistitor si, dac-as avea noroc, fara vise.

Am stins lumina. Am mai avut o scurta viziune cu Bella in sutient, ca in visul de mai devreme, dar am inlaturat-o intr-o clipita din mintea mea si am mai dat odata cu pumnul in perna.

A doua zi dimineata a trebuit sa cam trag de mine ca sa ma ridic din pat, sa ma imbrac si sa ma pieptan. Incercasem sa adorm din nou dupa ce mi-a sunat alarma la ora sase, apoi la sase si un sfert, la sase jumate si apoi inca vreo trei dati pana la sapte. Nu mersese. Ioar eu, cum sunt un idiot, nu am oprit nicuna dintre ele, in schimb le-am lasat sa-mi distruga auzul intr-un mod mult prea crud. Acum, dupa ce apucasem sa dour o ora sau doua, tanjeam sa-mi ingrop capul sub perna si sa ignor rutina de fiecare zi. Cui ii trebuia micul dejul, sau macare, sau scoala la ore imposibile? M-am asezat din nou pe pat.

Eram cat pe ce sa atipesc la loc, cand un gand ma trezi brusc. Oare nu-mi mai era foame din cauza visului dubios cu Bella? Oh, Edward, idiotule, m-am apostofat singur, tu te auzi ce spui? Nu, bineinteles ca nu.

- Vii? stiga Rosalie de jos, ca in fiecare dimineata.

- Da, vin.

Mi-am pus din nou capul pe perna, holbanu-ma la tavan si incercand sa descifrez ce siimteam in legatura cu ce mi se intamplas tot weekend-ul, la lumina diminetii. Bun, deci planul meu initial, de-a o cunoaste pe Swan si de-a o distruge cu lucruri pe care le-as sti despre ea, se dusese naibii, dar nu mi se parea sfarsitul lumii. Puteam sa-l reiau, dar intr-un alt mod; sa-l modific. Vedeam asta ca pe o calmitate majora, sincer. Si, in plus, trebuia sa ma razbun pe ea pentru cateva faze neplacute. Aveam dreptul sa ma razbun pe lucrutri intamplate in trecut, chiar daca nu era unul foarte indepartat.

- Vii azi? stiga Bella dupa circa trei minute.

Am bombanit la adresa Bellei ceva de dulce in barba si dadeam sa ma ridic.

- Si tie la fel, imi striga Bella inapoi.

Bella tipase cat o tinea gura. Chiar incerca sa ma enerveze de la prima ora a diminetii? N-ar si ea ce face mai bun de atat? Oh, cat o pot uri!

Fortandu-ma sa ma ridic, imi trec mana prin par si m-am dus intr-un sfarsit sa dau piept cu scumpa mea colega de etaj, intrusa, si cu o noua zi afurisita.

- Buna diminteata si tie, spuse Swan cand eu am iesit din camera fara sa spun niciun cuvant.

I-am aruncat un zambet fals. Apoi am facut ce faceam in fiecare dimineata. M-am dus la baie ca sa vad cum imi statea parul si, desigur, era, ca de obicei, imposibilo sa stea si el aranjat. Doar cum avea chef, adica ciufului. Iar aveam sa-mi ies din minti inca dinainte de-a ajunge la inchisoare mininata numita scoala. In acel moment, cuvantul „purgatoriu" mi s-a parut definitoriu.

- Dar ce binedispusi sunteti in dimineata asta! spuse Esme iesind din bucatarie, in clipa in care ne pregateam cu totii sa plecam. Si, micul dejun pentru cine l-am facut?

- Eu n-am dormit bine, am zis eu sictirit.

- Nici eu, se baga in seama Swan si ofta patetic.

Mama chitoti.

- Nu mai avem timp sa mancam, interveni Emmett uitandu-se la ceas. Inca nu stim daca invapeti cu totii in Jeep-ul meu, deci cred c-ar trebui sa ne grabim. NU stiu despre voi, dar eu am prima ora trigonometrie, iar profa ma va omoi cu sinusuri si cosinusuri daca intarzi. Chiar nu imi doresc acest lucru! rase el.


	9. O alta zi ploioasa

**Capitolul 9**

**- O alta zi ploioasa -**

**Din perspectiva lui Edward**

Priveam pe geam. Norii sedeau fara griji pe cer, parca ingreunand panza albatrie a acestuia. La urrechile mele ajunsese sunetul sfasietor facut de picaturile de ploaie ce se izbeau cu brutalitate de fereastra. Le analizam cu atentie drumul scurt, acea viata ce se termina la fel de repede pe cum incepea.

Apa se prelingea frumos, clar, limpede pe sticla din stanga mea. Ii puteam simti prezenta incontestabila a Bellei in dreapta mea. Respira frenetic, asemeni caderii apei unei cascade. Acum, sincer, imi aducea aminte de natura. Desigur, intr-un mod cat se poate de ciudat si de anormal. Nici ea nu parea a fi atenta la ceea ce preda scumpul nistru profesor de biologie; parea ca mintea ei este pe alte meleaguri, oriunde, numai nu aici, in laborator.

Gandurile mi se asemanau cu acei picuri mari si goi ai ploii nebune de-afara. Cadeau nestingherite, se loveau de peretii mintii mele si, intr-un final, lasat urme peste tot. Isi puneau amprenta pe fiecare particica ce-o atingeau. Totusi, ploaia mea interioara era mult prea diferita de cea de-afara. N-avea decat inceput, dar sfarsitul nu-l puteam descpori; era ascuns undeva, bine, infundat in intinsul mult prea mare. Era ca un fel de labirint fara de iesire. Iar peretii mintii mele, in loc sa fie plani, plati, aveau niste deformari ciudate, asemeni unor gropi pe care le gasesti numai pe strada.

Ma simteam pierdut, ca si cum as fi fost cuprins de-o tornada cumplita a gandurilor si a intrebarilor. Tot timpul aceleasi vechi intrebari fara raspuns, la fel de inspaimantatoare si de cutremuratoare ca prima data cand mi i-au aratat. Eram total absent la ceea ce se intampla in jurul meu, dar, sper marea mea uimire, nici macar in capul meu nu putea fi prea prezent. Ma simteam mai inecat decat insasi Titanicul, daca asta ar fi putut fi posibil.

Radiez de fericire, fara pic de bucurie in mine.

Ironic, nu? Sau, mai bine zis, de-a dreptul stupid. Adica, nici macar nu suna bine ceea ce-am zis, asa-i? Cum sa pot inventa o asemenea replica idioata si total lipsita de sens? Eh, doar eu sunt unicul Edward Cullen care n-are pic de logica in capusorul lui sec. Deci, in concluzie, este de la sine inteles ca n-o sa fie normal nimic din ceea ce se afala in mintea mea.

Of, si, la naiba, iar ma pierd prin niste detalii total inutile. Incerc ca gasesc ceva pe care sa-mi fixez atentia, numai pentru a nu incepe din nou sa ma exasperez singur cu tot felul de intrebari retorice. Pe care, bineinteles, mi le-am mai pus de inca o mie de ori in ultimele patruzeci si opt de ore in care-am fost obligat sa traiesc alaturi de ura vietii mele, Bella.

Ce-mi pai plce mie sa imi sfasai creierul cu nebunie mea cronica, imposibil de inteles de catre oamenii normali.

Intr-un fel, ma simteam din ce in ce mai atasat de unele persoane din viata mea, la care, sincer, nu ma asteptam. Nu, nu este Swan cea despre care vorbesc cu atata confuzie de data asta. Ci, uimitor, acele persoane sunt chiar Jasper si nenorocitul lui frate, Emmett. De ce-l jignesc? Pentru ca, naiba sa-l ia, parca mi-a devenit un frate in mai putin de cinci minute. Seamana tare mult cu Jasper, in timp ce nu au de fapt absolut nimic in comun. Parca ar fi doua linii mai paralele decat cel mai paralel lucru. Si totusi, sunt la fel.

Cum as putea eu sa denumesc aceasta curioasa chestie care ma framanta cu nesabuinta? Cum? Poate ... ceva de genul „Paralel de perpendiculari"? Mda, suna chiar interesant, desi este dubios si anormal. Matematica, fir-ar ea a naibii dar sa fie, se pare ca-mi creeaza niste idei din ce in ce mai legate de iratiune. Nici nu cred ca exista aceasta notinue, paralel de perpendiculari.

Si totusi, mie-mi place mult prea mult cum suna. Parca aceasta alaturare stranie de cuvinte este facut special pentru sufletul meu de mic filozof ar fi fost alcatuita, aceasta potrivire curioasa de cuvinte, numai pentru a-mi incalzi mie inima, sa ma faca sa zambesc pentru un motiv inexistent.

Doamne, ce-mi mai place!

De fapt, in curand cred ca o voi da in pura dependenta pentru niste simple aruieli pe care le gandesc intr-un mod inconstient. Mda, cam asa ceva.

Si, fara sa-mi dau seama, privirea mi s-a mutat pe fiinta odioasa pe care mi-am dorit sa n-o privesc. Dar, intr-un mod imposibil de controlat, parca corpul meu actioneaza de unul singur, parca nici n-ar mai astepta ca eu sa il comand ce sa faca. Si, bineinteles, eu nu pot intelege de ce.

Oftez absent.

La naiba, pana la urma tot aici am ajuns. Fara sa-mi dau seama, am deviat de la subiectul initial mai mult decat mi-as fi inchipuit. Si, in tot acest timp, am incercat sa stau cat mai departe de subiectul Bella, dar n-am prea avut eu norocul sa ma pot abtine din a fi ... nu stiu cum, sincer.

Acum nu sunt nici eu cel adevarat, dar nici acea persoana care devin de fiecare data cand imi activez masca invizibila. Este tare enervant sa ma confrunt cu o astfel de criza de identitate. Atat de majora. Atat de importanta. Sincer, cred ca sufar de vreun fel de boala nedescoperita inca care implica personalitati multiple sau, in fine, personalitati confundate, corcituri de persoane.

Mi-am inabusit un chicotit declansat la propriul meu gand.

Bella si-a intors capul spre mine. Se pare c-a fost indeajuns de prezenta incat sa ma auda. Personal, nu ma asteptam la asta. Credeam ca o sa ma evite si ea, asa cum fac eu. Nu imi imaginam ca va face exact contrariul a ceea ce credeam ca va face. De fapt, as fi putut pune pariu ca ea imi va raspunde cu o indiferemta de cel putin o mie de ori mai dura decat dublul celei pe care i-o aplic eu. Si parca, vorbind cu atata ardoare despre aceasta ignoranta, imi vine chiar sa cred ca planuieste ceva. NU mi se pare normal ca ea sa para ...

- Edward Cullen! imi intrerupe nervos domnul Banner sirul gandurilor.

Am tresarit, si mi-am intors enervat capul spre el.

La naiba cu el! Acum nici nu mai tiu ce ziceam. De parca nu mi-ar fi fost indeajnus de imposibil sa ma fixez pe un anume lucru si inainte. Acum trebuia sa vina el sa-mi strice analiza.

- Mda, sunt chiar aici, ii raspund sictirit. Arde undeva? De ce tipati asa, domnule Banner? Daca nu va puteti auzi vorbind ca oamenii normali, va propun sa va duceti de urgenta la un control la urechi si sa va puneti un aparat auditiv performant. Doar nu v-ati dori sa va treziti intr-o zi complet surd, am dreptate?

Am vazut cu coada ochiului pe Bella privindu-ma mirata, cu ochii mari. Restul clasei se scalda in hohite de ras, privindu-ma cu totii admirativ. Iar Banner ... ei bine, el ... ce sa zic? Parea asemenanator cu un vulcan ce statea sa erupa, fiind acaparat de manie necontrolata. Chiar era amuzant.

- Daca mai spui un cuvant ...

- Dar ce-am facut, domnule Banner? l-am intrerupt eu cat se poate de nepoliticos. Eu imi vac griji pentru sanatatea dumneavoastra, iar dumneavoastra ma amentintati. Pai, este posibil asa ceva? Credeam ca ...

- Taci din gura in momentul asta! o aud pe Bella soptindu-mi in timp ce se prefacea ca tuseste.

Si m-am oprit. N-am mai scos niciun cuvant.

Dar nu pentru ca mi-a pruncit ea s-o foc, ci pentru gestul care m-a lasat pur si simplu put de surprindere. Bella m-a ajutata. M-a facut sa imi controlez vorbele, numai pentru a nu primi o pedeapsa mai mare decat cea mare mi-a fost deja planificata. De ce-a facut asta? Doar sunt dusmanul ei! Nu are niciun pic de sens faptul ca Bella m-a salvat.

Am privit-o neincrezator. Incercam sa gassc ceva in ochii ei care sa tradeze orice impuls anormal pe care l-a avut. Dar nu puteam identifica nimic de genul asta. Ci, din contra, puteam sa citesc o compatimire si-o tristete profunda in acele balti de ciocolata topita. Asta mi se parea si mai uimitor decat ceea ce a facut! Pur si simplu nu-mi venea a crede!

Eram cumva intr-un univers ciudat si paralelel? Ma aflam intr-o alta galazie? Fusesem rapud de extraterestrii si inlocuit cu un prototip care arata ca mine? Nu. Cand verificasem ultima data, eram in acelasi loc pe care-l stiam la perfectie. In somn nu prea aveau cum sa ma rapeasca pentru c-am dormit iepureste – cat am reusit sa inchid si eu un ochi – deci as fi simtit dac-as fi fost transportat in vreun mediu nou.

Poate ca Bella a suferit, in schimb, rapirea si inlocuirea, pentru ca, daca nu a fost asa, eu nu pot gasi un motiv catusi de putin plauzibil pentru ca ea m-a oprit din a face o tampenie tipica mie.

- Vad ca te-ai potolit, mi-o tranti artagos profesorul de biologie. Daca as fi stiut ca domnisoara Swan are o asemenea influenta asupra ta, as fi folosit-o de mult in scopuri bune.

Bella matrai cat putut de incet. Profesorul n-a putut-o auzi.

N-am inteles gestul, dar la ea totul este imprevizibil si anormal.

- Pentru fapta buna care-ai facut-o acum, iti voi nula detentia pe care ti-o promisesem vineri. Considera asta o rasplata pentru ca ...

Dar domnul Banner fu intrerupt de o bataie la uss, apoi pe aceasta intra elevul de seviciu.

- Am de facut un anunt urgent. Elevul Edward Cullen este chemat de urgenta la director. Acesta mi-a spui sa ii transmit ca daca nu se prezinta cat mai repede cu putinta, va fi exmatriculat fara discutie.

Am inghitit in sec.

- Acum ce-am mai facut? am dat frau liber inrebarii ce-mi traversa mintea.

M-am ridicat fara pic de chef de pe scaun, mi-am strans rechizitele de pe masa si m-am indreptat spre singura cale de-a iesi din clasa. Restul colegilor se uitau la mine ca la cine stie ce star de cinema foarte important; fetele ma priveau compatimitor, iar baietii erau curiosi. Si eu erau la fel de interesat ca ei ca aflu pentru ce mai sunt amentinat cu exmatricularea si de data asta. Mda, nu este nici prim,a, si probabil nici ultima, oara cand domnul Cooper imi da astfel de avertismente, cum c-as putea fi imediat azvarlit din aceasta institutie. Nici ca mi-a pasat vreodata!

Am pasit in reluare pe culoarul liceului, fara sa-i mai spun absolujt nimic profesorului de biologie inainte de-a iesi din laborator, iar acum mergeam mult prea nonsalant pe coridoarele pustiite alte scolii. Elevul de servici se afla in spatele meu, iar asta nu prea-mi pare normal. De ce nu se duce in treaba luI? De ce ma urmeaza? Niciodata n-a mai venit dupa mine. Este ceva chiar atat de grav ceea ce-am facut de data asta?

Il implica cumva si pe acest elev nesuferi? Mi-a trecut mie o intrebare prin minte.

- Hei, Edward, frate! imi aud numele venind din partea mea dreapta. Ai ajuns in sfarsit! L-am vazut pe Jasper exclamand in momentul in care mi-am intors capul spre el. Langa prietenul meu se afla fratele sau si inca cativa baietiu din gasca cu care-mi petreceam timpul de obicei.

Se pregateau sa chiuleasca, am presupus eu. Si am o vaga impresie ca ceea ce cred eu este cat se poate de adevarat, avand in vedere ca unul dintre baieti tinea un bax de beri in mana stanga.

Am schitat un zambet fals, concentramdu-ma pe cat de mult posibil sa-mi revin, sa ma port asa cum trebuie s-o fac in preajma derbedeilor de la scoala. Nu stiu cat de mult imi iesea, tinand cont de starea mea aiurea, atat de debusolanta, in care erau cufundat, care-mi dezvaluia faptul ca erau mult prea agitat fara sa am vreun motiv anume. Nu avea niciun sens ca faptul ca fusesem chemat in biroul directorului sa ma afecteze in vreun fel; am trecut pe acolo de atatea ori incat cred c-am invatat locul msai bine decat imi cunosc propriu etaj. Sunt atat de familializat cu directiunea pentru ca merg acolo cam de doua-trei ori de zi. Nimic nou.

Si sunt si cam nervos, ce-i drept. Din nou, nu am motive pentru care sa ma simt asa, dar cred c-as putea adauga purtarea anormala a Bellei pe lista. Si faptul ca n-o pot intelege.

Oh, dar naiba s-o ia pe Haruno! N-am chef sa imi strofoc din nou mintea din cauza ei.

- Unde va pregateati sa plecati? Mi-am intrebat presupusii amici cand am ajuns in dreptul lor.

- O sa vezi imediat, imi zice Jason. Este un fel de surpriza pentru tine din parea noastra. Emmett si Jasper ne-au povestit despre Swan, spune in in timp ce-si pune mana dreapta peste umarul meu.

- Despre Swan? Ce despre ea? Ce-i cu ea? L-am chestionat deritat, murantu-mi privirea spre cei doi frati.

Andrew, care era mai in spate, ia cuvantul.

- Am aflat ca s-a mutat l-a tine si ca tu esti nevoit s-a suporti timp de o luna. Asta chiar ca-i tortura, adauga el, pregatindu-se sa plece.

M-am uitat la el cu o fata pe care doar cel mi idiot specimen existent pe planeta ar fi putut-o capata. Si, la naiba, nuy sunt eu acela! Nu pot fi decat al doilea, pentru ca primul loc este ocupat de insasi Bella Swan.

- Aaa, asta, am facut eu. Mda, este un cosmar pe care-l traiesc pe viu. Scarba aia de Swan trebuie sa stea cu mine in camera in tot acest timp! m-am plans eu cu voce tare. Naiba s-o ia! am izbucnit.

Nu mai puteam sa tin in mine totul, trebuia sa dau totul afara, sa ma descarc de toata acesta nervozitate pe care-ncerc s-o suprt inca de vineri. N=Pur si simplu nu mai puteam, simteam ca urma sa explodez daca mai contunam asa, cu acest sentiment negativ pulsandu-mi prin vene. Ma asemanam cu un vulcan ce era gata-gata sa erupa in orice moment, fara vreun fel de avertiment, nimic.

- Scuze, le-am zis celor doi frati, amindindu-mi ca este verisoara lor.

Jasper imi zambi, iar Emmett nu parea nici el afectat de spusele mele

Ce-i drept, nu-mi pasa catusi de putin cine era; putea sa fie si soara presedintelui, si fiica celui mai bogat om de pe pamant, si cine naiba mai voia. Pe mine nu m-ar fi interesat oricum! O uram! Iar acum, maim mult decat oricand, imi doream sa scap de orice gand in legatura cu ea. Nu mai suprtam nici macar sa-i aud numele.

- Unde mergem? am intrebat atunci cand am constatat ca iesisem din scoala, aflandu-ne in parcare, traversand-o in timp ce lasam picaturile de ploaie sa ne ude fara puc de rusine. Eu cam trebuia sa ma prezint in biroul lui Cooper, mi-am amintit eu.

- Nu, nu trebuia, ma contrazice Jacob.

- Ba da, am fost chemat de urgenta la el, fiind amenintat ca daca nu ma prezint cat de repede posibil voi fi exmatriculat.

Baietii incep sa rada. De ce? N-am nici cea mai vaga idee. Probabil ploaia are vreun fel de prafuri strcirate din intamplare in picurii mari se cad infranti din cer.

- Imi spune si mie cineva ce-i asa de amuzant? Doar asa, sa rad si eu cu voi, le zic putin enervat de ceea ce faceau.

- Asta a fost modul nostru de-a te scoate de la ora lui Banner, imi zice Mike dupa ce se potolesc cu totii din ras.

M-am incruntat.

Nu aveam chef, sincer, sa plec de la biologie. Nu stiu de ce, dar ma simteam de o mie de ori mai bine acolo, in banca mea, meditand la tot felul de nebunii, decat sa incerca sa ma prefac a fi acel eu pe care toata lumea se asteapta sa-l vada. Era ca u fel de loc in care sa ma ascund – char daca tot in vazul lumii eram.

Ei bine, totusi, nu pot sa spun nici ca-mi displace ceea ce va urma. Ma astept la ceva normal, simplu si forarte antrenat, adica sa ma imbat, poate si sa ma droghez putin, si apoi sa-mi bat joc de cateva fetite disperate, care doresc cu disperare pe cineva care sa le-o traga. Mda, emitatii proaste de papusi Barbie, care se ofera pe tava oricarui doritor de ceva actiune.

Si, nu, nu ma refer la curvele din scoala noastra, nici la cele din toate cluburile din oras, ci la prietenele lui Emmett. Sincer, nu am nici cea mai vaga idee de unde le scoate, cine i le vinde pe gratis, de unde mama naibii le cunoste, dar sunt ale naibii de bune!

- Edward, ce naiba faci, frate, acolo? Te-a lovit acuma gandirea? Ma trezeste Andrew din reverie.

Ma uit in julul meu, incercand sa imi dau seama din ce parte venea sunetul vocii lui, dar nu il puteam vedea. Ce naiba ...?

Dar chiar atunci aud un claxon deranjandu-mi timpanele. In spate, mi-am zis iritat

- Sa te ia dracu'! i-am zis in timp ce urcam in fata, singuul loc liber din masina lui Emmett.

Sunt pe jumatate beat, dar inca nu ma simt ca si cum as uita nimic din ceea ce ma apasa. Nu am putut uita nimic; nici nervozitatea, nici confuzia, nici furia, nici ura, nici sentimentul ciudat legat de Bella, nici nimic. Parca era prima data cand alcoolui nu-si facea efectul. In mod normal, ar fi trebuit sa nu mai pot gandi nici macar trei cuvinte coerente, dupa ce m-am drogat in exces si am baut zece sticle de bere. Dar nu, nimic. De data asta eram mult prea intreg. Si corent. Si, naiba sa ma ia, ma enerva din ce in ce mai tare faptul ca muream de plictiseala.

Dintr-o foarte mare nefericire pentru mine, nu erau pitipoance. Baierii ma adusesera intr-o casa dintr-un copac stupid aflat in parc. Eu voiam ceva mult mai intresant, dar ei, ca niste idioti ce sunt, n-au sesizat asta. Naiba sa-i ia pe toti!

- Hai sa jucam adevar sau provocare! Il aud pe Jacob cum propune sa facem ceva.

Toata lumea fu de acord, asa ca, fara pic de chef, m-am alaturat si eu lor. Ce-i drept, n-aveam intentia sa joc, asa ca speram ca randul meu sa fie ultimul. Poate pana atunci se saturau si ei de joc si nu mai ajungeau la mine.

- Deci, incepe Mike, cine vrea sa fie primul?

Nimeni nu zicea nimic, asa ca, m-am gandit eu, nici eu n-aveam sa fac nimic. N-as prea vrea sa le dau vreo idee cum ca as fi in vreun fel dornic sa fiu primul. Doar ultimul. Daca nu sunt ultimul, penultimul. Dar nimic altceva.

- Edward, ce-ai zice sa fii tu primul? Ma intreaba Emmett.

- Nu. De fapt eu o sa fiu ultimul, ii raspund eu la intrebare, apoi mai sorb niste bere dintr-o cutie.

Naiba sa-l ia! Nu putea sa ma lase si el in pace? De ce ar trebui sa fiu eu primul?

- Atunci hai sa incepem cu ultimul, pentru ca eu am o provocare foarte interesanta pentru Eddie, chicoteste Jacob.

- Eu sunt te acord! Exclamara trei baieti in acelasi timp.

- Si eu, zice Jasper.

Oh! Nici macar el nu-i de partea mea? Il credeam prietenul meu! Dar, cum toti sunt niste tradatori, trebuia sa se incadreze si el in aceasta categorie, nu?

Mda, minunat! Acum eu o sa fie primul care este ultimul!

- Adevar sau provocare? ma chestioneaza Jacob.

- Tu ce crezi? ridic eu dintr-o spranceana. Provocare, bineinteles.

- Perfect, ranjeste el diabolic. Oooh, nu-mi place zambetul ala de idiot! Deeci, lungeste el cuvantul, te provoc sa ...

Se opreste.

Crede cumva ca ma face curios sau ceva de genul asta tacand din gura? Ei bine, nu. Dimpotriva, imi pune nervii la incercare cam tare. Si, daca nu ma voi mai putea controla, o sa primeasca o bataie a naibii de buna.

- Sa ce? intreb eu absent.

Ofteaza.

- Stii ca eu am ora de engleza cu Swan, nu? Vineri ..

- Nu ma intereseaza! i-o tai eu rapid.

- Taci si asculta-ma! se infurie el. Cum spuneam, vineri nu era atenta la ora si a primit detentie. Mi-ai zis ca si tu ai fost sanctionat in acelasi mod, tot la ora de engleza. Cum voi ati plecat dupa pauza de pranz, va trebui sa va executati astazi pedeapsa, dupa ore. Ceea ce inseamna ca vei sta cu Swan cateva ore la detentie.

Si de data asta il intrerup.

- Mda, asta puteam ghici si fara ajutorul tau de geniu mai prost ca noaptea, i-am replicat eu indiferent. Acum , poti sa-mi spui si mie ce lrgatura are istorisirea asta neimportanta cu provocarea pe care trebuia sa mi-o dai?

Teoretic, stiam deja ca ar trebui sa ma astept la ceva legat de Bella. Practic, n-aveam nici cea mai vaga idee ce planuri cretine are Jacob in minte.

- Paaai, lungeste el din nou cuvantul, incercand sa faca pe interesantul, te provoc ca azi, in loc sa stati la detentie, s-o iei pe Swan, sa te duci cu ea la mall si sa-i faci o schimbare radicala de look. De la haine, pantofi, lenjerie intima pana la par, machiaj si unghii date cu oja. Pur si simplu s-o fac imposibil de recunoscut. Din banala Bella Swan sa devina o regina a atentiei in liceul nostru.

Adica sa ii fac un bine? Jacob e chiar atat de beat? Ce naiba l-a apucat incat sa ma puna s-o ajut pe idioata aia sa-si imbunatateasca imaginea?

- Tu chiar ai innebunit? Ce naiba ai in capul ala sec, de ma pui s-o ajut pe insasi Swan?

- Dar n-o vei ajuta cu absolut nimic, idiotule! Dimpotriva, ii vei inrautati sitatia, obligand-o sa se schimbe – doar la infatisare, desigur – si va ajunge centrul atentiei. Ei nu ii place asta, in caz ca n-ai observat. In plus, vei intoarce intreaga populatie feminina impotriva ei, iar toata lumea isi va bate joc de ea – mai mult decat de obicei; de asta, te asigur, ma voi ocupa eu, personal.

Acum suna mult mai bine, mi-am zis usurat. Desigur, tot este ingrozitor, pentru simplu fapt ca trebuie sa petrec timp cu ea, dar cand ma gandesc la asta de doua ori, imi convine. Voi accepta!

- Accept, zic, apoi ma uit la Japer. Jas, sper sa nu te superi pe mine, ii zambesc. Nici tu, Emmett.

- Nu ne suparam, ma asigura Jasper.

Dupa ce am mai petrecut o ora vazandu-i pe baieti cum si-au pus unul altuia provocari cat mai amuzante cu putinta, vebi si randul meu. Acum era memontul in care aveam sa ma razbun pe nenorocitul de Jake pentru ce m-a pus sa fac dupa scoala. Si, la naiba, am o idee care sunt mai mult decat sigur ca o sa-l ucida. Va fi ceva mai rau decat orice oraore ar avea el in minte. Planul meu este unul machiavelic. Genial de malefic.

- Provocare, spune Jake increzator.

N-are nici cea mai mica idee la ce ma gandesc eu. Sunt sigur ca va regreta amarnic faptul ca n-a fost mai destept si nu a ales adevar. Desigur, toti l-am fi considerat un fraier mult prea fricos, dar la ceea ce i-am pregatit ... in mod clar ar fi preferat sa ramane in mintea oricui pe post de fricos.

Totusi, ar fi trebuit sa se astepte sa i-o platesc cu aceeasi moneda, nu?

- Acum vine razbunarea, l-am atentionat. Te provoc sa iesi cu Bella in oras weekend-ul asta, dupa marea ei schimbare. Doar pentru a-ti bate joc de ea cat se poate. S-o iei si s-o duci la un film, apoi la un restaurant select si apoi poate reusesti sa o faci si sa-ti satisfaca placerile. Ce zici, ai curaj?

Pauza de pranz. Din nou la scoala. Am revenit in iad. Si, desigur, si cel interior. Constiinta nu putea sa nu ma omoare prea mult timp, asa ca, revenind cu forte proaspete, imi da niste dureri de cap insuportabile.

Iar ma gandesc la tot felul de chestii, in special la Bella si la comportamentul el absolut anormal. Inca nu pot gasi nicoi explicatie pentru faptul ca m-a ajutat.

Bella Swan chiar m-a ajutat. Pe mine, Edward Cullen. Nu stiu de ce, dar chiar nu pot sa cred ca asta s-a intamplat.

Suna mult prea ireal. Nu are pic se sens faptul ca Bella chiar a facut ceva pentru a ma face sa scap de belele, sa evit o pedeapsa si mai mare. Eu tot cred ca are vreun plan ascuns. Sigur mi-a planuit ea ceva.

Si, naiba sa ma ia, m-as duce s-o intreb innsecunda asta de ce m-a oprit atunci. Totusi, n-as putea face asta. Nici macar nu vreau sa ma gandesc c-as putea fi vreodata vazut vorbind cu Bella Swan, purtand o duscutie care nu poate fi axsemanata cu cearta. Ar fi o adevarata crima; o condamnare la moarte pentru acel Edward care ma considera toata scoala a fi. Ar fi ca si cum mi-as da dracului reputatie numai pentru ea. Iar eu n-as indrazni in veci sa fac o nebunie ca _asta_!

Si totusi, imi este practic imposibil sa nu incerc sa aflu de ce s-a comportat in acel mod, ce-a determinat-o sa imi spuna sa tac.

- Edward, esti bine? ma intreaba Jasper ingrijorat. Stii, imi sopteste el, nu ar trebui sa pari atat de tulburat. Ti se citeste pe chip ca ceva te framanta.

Ma uit la el uimit.

- Nu prea i se potriveste imaginii tale acesta fata, continua el grijuliu.

Inghit in sec, nestiind ce sa-i spui.

Parc-as vrea sa ma descarc, sa-i spun totul despre Sakura. Sau macar ce s-a intamplat la biologie, dar mandria si orgoliul nu ma lasa. Sunt mult prea trufas, increzut, infatuat, vanitos pentru a-mi permite sa-mi intreb prieteniul ceva legat de Bella, pentru a-l ruga sa ma ajute sa aflu raspunsurile. Am o ingamfare imposibil de trecut cu vederea; de-a dreptul repugnanta, infecta, hidoasa. Da, asa este fiinta mea, exagerat de aroganta.

- Vrei sa vorbesti cu mine despre ... incepu Jasper cu aceeasi alarmare in glas.

- Nu, l-am intrerupt eu licentios, fara pic de rusine.

El ofta lung, resemnat.

- Esti mult prea mandru si imfumurat, imi zice el o ultima propozitie inainte de-a se intarce la mancarea lui.

- Stiu, i-am replicat eu. Exagerat de fudul, as zice.

Apoi m-am intors si eu la mancarea mea, incercand sa nu ma holbez la masa unde statea verisoara prietenului meu. Parca privirea imi era atrasa de acel loc intr-un mod neomenesc. Nu puteam sa inteleg nici macar de ce ma uitam la ea, la acea faptura mult prea neinsemnata, in felul acesta. O cercetam in orice mod posibil si imposibil, parca analizand-o mai mult decat pe mine insumi. Ma straduiam cu adevarat sa ii citesc fiecare miscare.

Ea statea cu prietena aia a ei, la fel de enervanta, Angela. O pitipoanca in adevaratul sens al cuvantului. Dar, fir-ar sa fie, si aceasta fata era o exceptie la regula ce ma implica, si anume cea cum ca fiecare fata din acest liceu era moarta dupa mine.

- Si, Edward, la ce te gandesti de esti atat de concentrat pe Swan? Ma facu sa tresar vocea stupidului de Mike.

- Nu te-am mai vazut niciodata atat de ganditor, recunoscu Andrew.

Mi-am dezlipit imediat ochii de Bella si mi-am privit amicii, incercand sa ascund frustrarea pe care-o simteam.

Aveau dreptate. Nu era normal ceea ce faceam. Eu, cel de la scoala, nu eram un baiat inteligent si analitic, care statea ore intregi numai pentru a se chinui sa inteleaga ceva insegnifiant. Nu! Aici trebuia sa fiu acel golan specific, un fustangiu tipic si idiot de-a dreptul. Desigur, nu eram nici cel mai prost si incult derbedeu, dar tot eram cel care provoca cele mai multe necazuri, mojicii pe care numai eu le-as putea comite in aceasta scoala. Era un fel de regula nescrisa!

Si, dracu' sa ma ia, nu-mi puteam permite sa mai fiu aceasta corciutra stupide ce iesise combinand doua personalitati total opuse. Aceasta reactie nici macar nu avea dreptul sa aiba loc!

- N-am nimic, am raspuns plat. Ma gandeam doar cum as putea s-o schimb pe Swan. Nu prea pare a fi potrivita pentru a deveni o pitipoanca tipica. N-am nici cea mai vaga idee cum ar putea sa arate mai bine.

- Mda, nici eu nu cred ca i s-ar potrivi fustele scurte, culorile alea scarboase si luciul de buze in exces, comenta Jason.

- Ce-ai zice dac-ai face-o sportiva? interveni Jacob.

Am creat o imagine mentale a unei Bella sportiva si ma bufni rasul.

- In niciun caz! se stramba Emmett. Bella abia daca poate sa alerge cativa metri fara sa se impiedice, rase el.

- Atunci, incepu Jake sa mediteze, cum a arata ca o hippie?

- Tu iti bati joc de mine? I-am raspuns eu la intrebare cu o alta.

L-am privit pe Jasper cu coada ochiului. Parea deranjat de discutia noastra. El, din cate stiu eu, tine la Bella ca la o sora. El chiar o iubea.

- Bine, bine. Atunci ... cred ca i-ar sta chiar bine pe post de ... incepu Jacob din nou, dar fu intrerupt de Jas.

- Rockerita?

Ne-am uitat toti la el, analizand aceasta , suna chiar intrigant. Bella Swan, rockerita liceului. Totusi, nu stiu daca i s-ar potrivi cu caracterul de fata timida si proasta.

- Suna bine. Asta ramane, concluzionez eu.

Si achiar atunci se suna, cand noi am terminat discutia a carei tema era schimbarea de look a Bellei.

M-am ridicat de la masa si am plecat spre clasa de engleza fara sa le mai spun nimic baietilor. Acum puteam in sfarsit sa stau si sa ma gandesc la ceea ce voiam eu, fara sa fiu in niciun fel intrerupt de nimeni. Putin imi pasa de profesoara. Daca avea ceva de comentat la faptul ca nu eram atent la ora ei, era numai treaba ei. In plus, nu putea sa ma oblige s-o ascult.

La fel a fost si la urmatoarele doua ore, spaniola si, din nou, biologie. Banner m-a lasat in pace de data asta, probabil gandindu-se ca tinut directorul destule predici. M-am uitat pe geam toata ora lui, tot timpul in care a predat ceva despre intestinul gros. Sau subtire. Sincer, putin imi pasa de felul cum ajunge mancarea in stomac si cum se digera. Cand mananc nu stau sa-mi imaginez fiecare etapa in care se afla hrana. Doar mestecam si apoi inghiteam. Atat conta; restul era pentru cei carora le pasa. Eu nu sunt printre acei oameni.

Si totusi, eram foarte distras de Bella. Analizam tot ceea ce facea, fiecare miscare a ei. Voiam sa aflu daca mai era ceva dubios in comportamentul ei. In afara faptului ca ma ignora total, nici macar o privire aruncandu-mi, nici nu era suspicios. De obicei cand nu eram atent la vorbele lui Banner, Bella ma batea tot timpul la cap sa scriu de pe tabla si tot felul de chestii de genul. Dar azi, n u. Nimic. Nici macar nu tinea cont de prezenta ei, iar asta ma enerva peste masura. Pur si simplu imi venea sa urlu la ea sa ma baga naibii in seama, sa ma enerveze vorbindu-mi, sau sa se hobeze la mine pana-i crapa ochii. Nu stiu ... ceva, orice. Doar sa aiba legatura cu mione.

Nu stiu daca era neaparat lipsa de atentie sau altceva ce nu-mi puteam explica, dar voiam cu o disperare mult prea anormala, stranie, incontrolabila, ca ea, Bella, sa ...

- Cullen, stii, ora s-a terminat de aproximativ cinci minute, ma readusese vocea ei, a Bellei inapoi la realitate.

- Nu am fost niciodata mai constient de ceva, am mintit.

Ce-i drept, nu aveam nici cea mai vaga idee la ce ma refeream cand am zis asta, dar nici ca ar mai conta.

- Eu am detentie, ma anunta. Poti sa le zici tu celorlalti ca sa nu ma astepte degeaba?

- Oricum nimanui nu i-ar pasa ce ai tu de facut, stii? Probabil ca nici nu ar stat pe ganduri, ar fi plecat fara tine.

Se inscrunta si se abtine sa nu ma injure. Inca un lucru anormal adaugat pe lista de chestii dubioase in legatura cu Swan pe ziua de azi.

- Mda, multumesc pentru nimic, idiotule! zice, apoi da sa plece, dar eu o prind de incheietura mainii si o intorc cu fata spre mine.

Privirile noastre se impletesc, iar lumea din jurul nostru dispare. Este exact ca prima oaa cand i-am exploarat tainele globurilor oculare. Exact aceeasi senzatie pare care n-am sa pot sa inteleg vreodata. Atat de a naibii de perfecta si, in acelasi timp, mult prea ucigatoare. Din nou, ochii ei sunt mult prea divini de veninosi. Sunt ca doua nenorocite de balti namoloase, hauri cafeni.

Avea niste ochi acizi, tubati parca de o dorinta neinchipuita. Si, practic, puteam citi in privirea ei o nevoie de ceva ce nu puteam incetelege ce este; dar era acolo, intiparita parca vesnic. Si, pentru un oarecare motiv pe care nu-l voi sti vreodata, numai eu putea sa vad asta. Ca si cum ar fi fost un secret ce nu mi-l putea dezvalui decat mie, fiintei mele.

Aceasta faptura, Bella, cred ca ascundea mai multe decat mi-as fi imaginat vreaodata. Adica, intr-un mod mult prea dubios, simteam cum o dorinta arzanda persista sa ma arda de dinauntru. Lava incinsa imi curgeam prin vene, tinand locul sangelui. Si atunci, mai mult ca niciodata, stiam ceea ce simtea. Si oricat de mult mi-as fi dorit eu sa nu fie adevarat, se intampla chiar in acest moment. Iar eu nu aveam forta necesara sa impiedic diferite ganduri nemiloase sa-mi misune linistite prin cap.

Puterea mintii umane, acest termen dat naibii, era mult prea mare. Dar, naiba s-o ia de minte, acum, cred eu, putea fi batuta intr-adevar de inima. Erau practic doua campuri de lupta total diferite, dar prin simplul fapt ca amandoua se aflau in interiorul meu, ma distrugeau. Inima imi batea cu o viteza neinchipuita, iar cugetarile si orice aspiratie a sufletului meu nostalgic nu puteau sa ramane o clipa nemiscate. Se loveau cu o brutalitate dezlanta de peretii fragili ai fanteziei mele, lasandu-ma blocat intr-o inchipuire inadecvata.

Puteam numi asta dificit de chibzuinta.

Dar, fir-ar sa fie, ceea ce vedeam in ochii tuburi ai Bellei ma infiora cu totul. Acum era clar unul din acele momente irationale in care eram, teoretic vorbind, conectati sufleteste, iar eu ii puteam simti sentimentele mai vii inca si decat ale mele. Iar astea ii apartineau, nu le puteam considera proprii si personale.

Cineva trebuia sa ma opreasca in momentul asta! Aveam o mare, exagerat de extrema, trebuinta sa fiu salvat de ale mele trairi. Daca nu se intampla mai repede, daca nu incetam in secunda doi sa ii privesc ochii Belle, atat de perfecti, mult prea divini, fermecatori si genial de fascinanti, jur c-am sa uit de orice forma de autocontrol pe care-o mai am, orice ramasita se va scurge cu o viteza asemanatoare cu a sunetului. Si eu, voi ramane doar cu disperarea aceasta ce dainuie straina in sufletu-mi destramat.

Si ea, Bella, parca ea este cea care-mi cere sa incetez, pentru ca daca nu ar fi aceasta fiinta eu pot sa spun cu pana pe inima ca n-as avea nicio intentie de-a ma indeparta, de-a opri naibii porcaria asta fantasmagorica.

Intr-adevar un moment, eveniment, neverosimil – acesta este, in mod sigur.

Bella clipeste, distrugand vraja, rupand in mii si mii de bucatele aceasta magie atat de data dracului.

Am clipit si eu, incercand sa-mi revin. Dar parca eram in transa.

I-am dat drumul la mana, ramanand strain, singur, gol. Inima mi-era lipsita de sentimente acum. Ma simteam total fara vlaga; ca si cum mi-ar fi fost luat ceva ce era menit sa fie al meu.

Si din nou esenta, elementul central, se indeparta de mine. Aceasta persoana care este, in aceasta fractuiune de secunda, centrul universului meu, intentiona din nou sa plece.

Dar aveam s-o opresc si de data asta. Aveam sa i-o rapesc nenorocitei de profesoare de engleza si s-o confisc. Bella avea sa fie doar proprietatea mea in aceasta seara.

Scutur rapid din cap, incercand sa-mi recapat vocea, pentru ca mai apoi s-o strig pe Bella, sa-i spun sa nu plece, sa nu se duca la porcaria aia de detentie. Si, spre surprinderea mea, singurul suflet care se mai afla in laboratorul de biologie, isi intoarce capul imediat spre mine la auzirea numelui sau. A fost ca si cum se astepta s-o fac, sa-i zic ceva.

Vedeam in ochii fetei o scanteie de-o splendoare unica, glorioasa. Parca mi-era imposibil sa n-o remarc. Ochii ii erau mai lumisosi decat insasi soarele si toti licuricii existenti la un loc. Practic, erau invidios pentru culoarea lichida ce-o capatasera, incat imi venea sa urlu de ciuda ca nu putea si eu sa am ceva catusi de putin asemanator. Si, cred, motivul pentru care eram atat de gelos pe ea era faptrul ca, desi pupilele ei erau de-o culoare atat de inchisa de maro – mult prea intunecati - mi se parea exagerat de anormal sa poate deveni in halul asta de miraculosi, de clari, limpezi. Un izvor de ciocolata topita de-o seninatatea nemaiintalnita.

Oh, dar trebuie sa-mi revin. Si sa-i vorbesc cat mai repede, pana nu are de gand sa plece. Din nou.

- Ihm, incerc eu sa-mi gasesc cuvintele, ce-ai zice daca te-as salva de la detentie?

Ochii i se maresc, exprimand clar uimirea, neintelegerea.

- C-cum ... cum ai putea tu sa faci una ca asta? ma intreba nedumerita, confuza, surprinsa.

- Te-as lua cu mine, i-am zambit cat de sincer am putut.

Acum parea mai frustrata ca niciodata. Se incrunta, fruntea increwtindu-i-se. Parea si putin furioasa, dar nu as putea vreodata intelege de ce.

Voiam s-o intreb de ce ma privea in acel mod, dar nu ma fu nevoie, deoarece ea ma intreba la ce ma refer.

Am inghuitit in sec.

- Paaai, eu am de gand sa nu ma prea prezint la detentie, nu azi, cel putin. S, daca nu te superi, vreau sa vii cu mine, am incercat eu sa-i dau o explicatie.

Pufni.

- Tu iti bati joc de mine? ma intreba sec.

- De data asta, nu, i-am cu convingere.

Dadu din cap. Se uita in jurul ei, parca cautand ceva. Apoi isi dadu ochii peste cap si zise:

- Bine, vin. Dar am o singura intrebare. Unde mergem, mai exact?

Am privit-o inexpresiv, pierdut printre cuvintele ei. Eram intr-un fel absent, ramas undeva, suspendat intre timp si spatiu.

Nu i-am raspuns, insa. In schimb, m-am uitat la ceaul ce sedea frumos pe mana pe stanga. Era ora trei si patruzeci si sapte de minute. Orele de terminasera de aproape douzeci de minute, iar noi stateam inca aici.

Cat timp ne-am lasat purtati de acel sentiment al naibii de irational, atunci cand ne-au privit atat de atent in ochi? Mi-am pus intrebarea brusc, constatand cat de mult timp trecuse de cand se sfarsisera orele pe ziua de azi.

- Hai sa mergem, am zis, luandu-mi ghiozdanul de pe jos si indreptandu-ma spre usa. Bella se afla deja pe hol.

Coridorul era gol, exact ca atunci cand am iesit in timpul primei ore.

Am fugit rapid in curtea scolii, Bella ramanand in urma mea. Mda, se pare ca verisorul ei a avut perfecta dreptate – Bella chiar nu poate sa alerge fara a incerca sa nu se impiedice de propriile-i picioare. M-am oprit din alergat in momedntul in care-am ajuns in dreptul statiei de taxiuri. Ma uitam la fata ce nu ajunsese inca, incercand sa-mi controlez hohotele de ras, dar nu, nu puteam. Era mult prea hilara! Si de cateva ori era si sa cada!

- Ce este asa de amuzant? ma intreba atunci cand se pozitiona in fata mea.

- Tu, i-am raspuns atunci cand m-am potolit. Felul in care alergi, este nepretuit! Ar trebui sa fii filmata si pusa apoi pe Youtube. Sunt mai mult decat sigur ca videoclipul ar putea castiga cateva mii de vizualizari, daca i-ar pune cineva un titlul care sa atraga atentia.

- Mai scuteste-ma! se stramba ea.

Am chicotit, apoi am deschis usa din spate a celui mai apropiat taxi de noi. Am lasat-o pe Bella sa urce prima, apoi eu. Am inchis portiera si i-am spus taximetristului sa ne duca la mall-ul din centrul orasului. Acela era cel mai mare, deci aveam de unde alege sutele de haine pe care urma sa i le cumpar Bellei. Si avea si coafor, ceea ce era si mai in avantaj pentru noi; nu mai trebuia sa facem o mie de drumuri.

- Deci, ma trezi Bella din reflexii, de ce faci asta?

- Adica? am incercat eu a face pe prostul. Nu stiu la ce te referi.

Isi dadu ochii peste cap.

Mda, probabil si-a dat seama ca minteam. Stiam exact la ce se refera, si anume faptul ca o ajut sa scape de detentie. Puteam vedea la ea, in acea privire tainica ce-i apartinea, nesiguranta, uimirea, furia pentru ca nu intelegea. Toate le simtea. Exact ca mine, azi-dimineata, in laboratorul de biologie.

- Ia-o ca pe un mod de-ati multumi.

- Pentru ce sa-mi multumesti? Acum era ea cea care incerca sa faca pe nestiutoarea.

Mi-am dat ochii peste cap, acelasi gest ca al ei.

Totusi, eu i-am raspuns.

- Diminteata, cand imi bateam joc de Banner si tu m-ai oprit din a mai spune vreo prostie. M-ai salvat, i-am zambit sincer. Mersi.

- Cu placere, facu ea sa sune mai mult ca o intrebare.

O stredeleam cu privirea, iar ea evita cu incapatanare sa ma priveasca. Puteam sa simt cum se roaga in sinea ei sa n-o intreb de ce-a facut acel lucru, de ce m-a ajutat.

Dar, fir-ar sa fie, oricat de mult nu mi-as fi dorit sa-i respect rugamintea nerostita, curiozitatea ma ademenea cu mult prea multa putere. Mi-era mai mult decat imposibil sa ma opun, sa nu cad in mainile ei sirete, atat de vicleana si perfida. Era mult prea infarma si marsava, reusind totusi sa ma joace pe degete. Reusea sa ma oblige, prin machiavelismul ei macabru, sa fiu manipulat de ea insasi - de aceasta fiinta inexistenta, atat de despotica cum n-a mai existat. Ma uneltea, ma manevra asa cum numai cel mai bun maestru reuseste sa-si manuiasca papusile.

Curiozitatea mea este, foarte clar acest lucru, un defect.

- Si, de ce-ai facut-o, pana la urma? De ce m-ai ajutat, oprindu-ma din a-mi cere practic o pedeapsa din ce in ce mai rea? De ce? am intrebat-o intr-un sfarsit, in timp ce i-am intors privirea spre mine.

**Din perspectiva Bellei**

Naiba sa-l ia pe Cullen! Nu putea si el sa inteleaga ca nu vreau sa ma intrebe asa ceva? Chiar nu putea? Ce era atat de greu sa ma lase in pace? Oh, este atat de nesuferit baiatul asta incat imi vine sa ma arunc din taxi numai ca sa scap de el. Ba nu. Mai bine l-as arunca pe el, asa ar scapa intreaga lume de un prost. Si ce sa-i raspund? Ce - cand nici macar eu nu stiu de ce-am facut acel lucru lipsit de logica - ce-as putea sa-i zic?

De ce l-am ajutat?

Sincer, cat se poate de sincer, n-am nici cea mai vaga idee. A fost un impuls de moment bazat pe un sentiment pe care inca nu-l pot identifica. Totusi, eu as zice ca n-am vrut sa vad cum un idiot care are deja mult prea multe necazuri, isi face rost de si mai multe duzine de probleme. Poate c-a fost mila.

Daca pur si simplu ... am facut-o?

Si daca nu-i asa? Daca a fost altceva? Daca acea dubioasa traire ce m-a cuprins in acel moment are ceva mai mult decat imi pot imagina de-a face cu ce-am facut? Daca pur si simplu am vrut sa-l ajut? Daca nu am niciun motiv pentru care am facut asta?

Daca, daca, daca ... numai intrebari pot sa-mi pun. Dar de gasit raspunsurile cine se ocupa? Eu in niciun caz! Daca as avea bunul simt de-a incerca sa inteleg cu adevarat ceva, nu mi-as mai pune cu o asemenea nesabuinta intrebari tampite. Din contra, m-as multumi cu tot ceea ce pot percepe ca fiind o varianta de adevar.

Il concluzie, a fost ceva involuntar, bazat pe teoria impulsurilor a lui Freud.

Of, dar, naiba sa ma ia, am facut-o intentionat! Nu e nimic imvoluntar! In plus, eram mult prea constienta facand asta.

Deci ... ce-i spun lui Edward? El inca asteapta un raspuns ...

- Imi spui azi? ma readuce vocea lui la realitate.

Clipesc, revenindu-mi.

Dar era mai bine sa nu-mi fi revenit, pentru ca am intrat intr-un altfel de transa, si anume ochii divini ai lui Edward. Atat de verzi si patrunzatori, doua intruchipari de malanterit. Mda, stiu ca este mult prea ciudat sa-i aseman globurile oculare cu o forma de sulfat natural de fier, dar are exact acelasi luciu sticlos, este tot verde. Pur si simplu comparatia perfecta – dupa parerea mea, desigur.

- Din mila, ii dau eu o replica seaca.

El rade amar.

L-a naiba, s-a prins!

- Nu te cred, sper ca esti constienta de acest lucru, ma instiinteaza Edward.

- Eram mai mult ca sigura ca asta aveai sa zici.

Ridica o spranceana. Pare uimit de fulul in care am ghicit atat de usor vorbele. Ma face sa ma simt chiar mandra.

- Bine, voi fi sincera, fac eu, mutandu-mi privirea spre geamul din stanga mea. Nu am nici cea mai vaga idee de ce te-am salvat din a-ti sapa singur groapa. Am presupus c-ar fi mila. Totusi, trebuia sa incerc sa-mi dau si mie o explicatie catusi de putin plauzibila, nu?

Inca ma uitam la geam. Incepuse sa ploua, iar eu analizam felul gingas in care picurii mari se lovesc repulsiv de vehiculul aflat in viteza. Era de-a dreptul facinant. Se izbeau rapid, numai pentru ca, cateva secunde mai incolo, sa fie azvarliti cu asprime in aer, pierzandu-se printre particule. Mult prea mitic, mi se parea mie.

Exagerat de colosal, mi-am spus inainte de a ma intoarce sa-mi privesc dusmanul. Era intepenit, parca devenise de piatra. Nu puteam sa inteleg cum de a ajuns in starea asta, ce l-a facut in halul asta de ingheta. Daca n-as fi stiut dinainte, l-as fi putut foarte usor confunda cu o imitatie de marmura frumoasa. Era uluitor de aratos, recunosc din nou. Totusi, ceva il facuse sa ramana blocat in acea pozitie, cu fata spre mine, holbandu-se la chipul meu, iar privirea-i undeva unde nu poate ajunge decat el. Statea atat de fix, de inlemnit, teapan, exact si precis, nefiresc de imobil, de neclintit. Nu parea real.

Edward Cullen chiar arata de parca analiza ceva, ca si cum s-ar fi gandit la ceva intr-un mod mult prea profund. Sub nicio forma nu putea capata sens o asemenea grozavie in mintea mea.

Dar nici eu nu eram mai breaza, avand in vedere ca stateam ca o idioata si-l analizam pe Edward. Nu era ca si cum mi-ar fi pasat sau ceva de genul asta, nu. In schimb, mi se parea foarte interesant felul in care ramasese blocat asemeni unui bolovan in bataia vantului. Si ce-i cel mai enervant este faptul ca nu stiam de ce este asa. Si, fir-ar sa fie, voiai cu o disperare neomeneasca sa aflu. Dar nici pentru aceasta dorinta nu putea gasi motive; nici macar unul.

- Am ajuns, ma trezi glasul gros al soferului. Nu am mai spus nimic, doar i-am dat banii si l-am strigat pe Edward. Imediat ce mi-a auzit vocea a tresarit, iar eu mi-am putut da seama ca nu se mai afla undeva suspendat in spatiu, ci aici, prezent, cu mine. Zambi fara motiv si se dadu jos. M-am dat si eu jos, apoi am ramas nemiscati, holbandu-ne unul la mall-ul imens din fata noastra.

- Hai sa mancam ceva, propuse el.

N-am spus nimic, in schimb l-am urmat. Am trecut pe langa o mie de magazine de diferite feluri, am urcat vreo doua etaje, am mai mers putin si, intr-un final, dupa circa patru minute, ne aflam in dreptul unei pizzerii. Nici cand am intrat nu am spus nimic, totusi, aveam in minte vreo mie de replici pentru Edward. In primul rand, nu puteam percepe cum de aveam sa stau impreuna la aceasi masa, tinand cont de ura dintre noi. In al doilea rand, mi se parea mult prea straniu ca el sa ma invite, mai mult sau mai putin, sa merg undeva cu el. Mai ales sa luam masa. Nu imi venea pur si simplu a crede. Era prea incredibil!

Cand am ajuns la o masa, Edward s-a asezat, iar eu m-am oprit in spatele scaunului din fata lui, putin cam nesigura pe mine.

- Ce-ar fi sa stai jos? Intreba el, incercand sa schiteze un zambet. Parea suspect.

M-am asezat automat, privindu-l cu precautie. Renuntase la zambet, ceea ce ma mai linisti un pic. Totusi, o tensiune inimaginabila plutea diavoleste in aer. Ma facea sa ma simt ciudat. Si, intr-un sens cat se poate de anormal, ma simteam confortabil si linistita in acelasi timp. Nu avea pic de logica acest lucru.

Parea ca astepta sa spun ceva.

- De ce te porti asa? Mi-a scapat mie intrebarea.

Se incrunta. Cred ca nu prea ii convenea ca incepusem sa-l chestionez. Ce-i drept, nici pe mine nu ma facea sa ma simt prea bine acest inceput de conversatie.

- Pai ... Facu o pauza, iar apoi restul cuvintelor au venit ca o avalansa. Mi-a venit o idee mai devreme si nu prea stiam cum sa-ti spun despre ce este vorba. S-ar putea sa nu-ti prea placa.

Am ridicat o spranceana.

- O sa-ti explic, dar sa nu faci vreo criza de isterie. Bine? Asta-i conditia mea.

- Sunt de acord, am facut eu, sprijinindu-mi capul in palme.

Trese aer in piept, apoi incepu.

- Ce-ar fi daca ai face o schimbare in viata ta?

- Depinde despre ce este vorba. De obicei, sunt deschisa la sugestii. Imi plac lucrurile noi.

Nu eram prea mandra de faptul ca-i dezvaluisem ceva despre mine. Nu puteam suporta gandul ca el incepe sa afle din ce in ce mai multe lucruri legate de persoana mea, de adevarata Bella. Ma enerva peste masura. Dar trebuia sa-mi pastrez calmul, asa ii promisesem. In plus, n-a zis inca nimic care sa ma infurie. Sunt nervoasa din cauza mea si a vorbelor mele. Pentru un oarecare motiv dat naibii, atunci cand sunt cu el, nu ma mai pot controla. Sunt eu.

- Ma bucur sa aud asta. Sper ca aformatia sa fie valabila si dupa ce-ti voi spune la ce ma gandeam eu. Statu catreva clipe sa-si aleaga cuvintele. Cum ar fi sa iti facem o schimbare radicala a aspectului? Parul, hainele, incaltarile, tot. Poate sa scapi si de ochelarii de vedere, inlolocuindu-i cu lentilele de contact. Ce parere ai?

Oh, deci despre infatisare era vorba.

- Nu, am raspuns fara sa stau pe ganduri.

Dispozitia i se schimba; ochii ii devenira meditativi.

- Ma intreb de ce.

Bineinteles! Se putea sa nu fie el curios? Tot timpul isi pune intrebarea asta, de ce. Cred ca ma intrece pana si pe mine, naiba sa-l ia!

- Doriti ceva de baut? ne deranja o chelnerita. Edward o privi cu dezgust, parca din privire dorindu-si s-o omoare. Nu parea prea incantat de prezenta ei.

- Da, spuse dur. Doua ape plate. Inca nu ne-am hotarat ce vrei de mancare, asa ca, te rog, revin-o putin mai tarziu. Peste vreo zece minute.

Ma amuza felul in care vocea lui, desi era plina de rautate, tot irezistibila ramasese. Nu-mi puteam explica de ce, dar imi placea.

In mai putin de doua minute, in care am stat amandoi tacuti, ne-au fost aduse cele doua sticle de apa. Dupa ce femeia care servea pleca, Edward ma gaurea din nou cu privirea.

Trebuia sa imi feresc ochii de intensitatea privirii lui. M-am concentrat sa desurubez capacul sticlei de apa. Am luat o inghititura, uitandu-ma fix la masa fara sa o vad.

- Ai de gand sa-mi zici? Ma presa el.

Nu. Sincer, nu voiai sa-i spun nimic. Si nu numai ca nu eram eu dornica ca el sa afle, dar nici nu imi permiteam sa-i dezvalui un asemenea motiv.

Nu puteam pur si simplu sa-l instiintez ca eu ma ascund in spatele acestor zdrente pentru a-mi masca adevarata personalitate. Era o cruzime! Si lui Edward chuar ii placea sa ma puna in dificultate, sa ma faca sa innebunesc cu adevarat.

- Asta e foarte frustrant, stii, se planse el.

- Nu, am replicat eu repede, incruntandu-ma. Nu-mi pot imagina de ce ar fi frustrant doar pentru ca cineva refuza sa iti spuna ce gandeste. Nu sunt in niciun fel obligata sa te informez pe tine in privinta motivelor mele!

Edward se stramba.

- Esti cam temperamentala, nu?

- De ce te intereseaza, pana la urma?

- Putin imi pasa cum esti tu, imi zise el plat, cu brutalitate in voce.

Oh, dar baiatul asta chiar este prost! Nici macar o intrebare nu reuseste s-o inteleaga cum trebuie.

- Nu la asta ma refeream. De ce te intereseaza de ce nu vreau sa fac acea schimbare? am reformulat eu nervoasa.

Ne-am fixat unul pe altul cu privirea, amandoi purtand niste chipuri inexpresive.

- Pentru ca eu ... chiar vreau sa te ajut sa iti imbunatatesti imaginea. Si stiu c-o sa ma intrebi de ce, dar iti spun de pe acum, nu stiu. Poate, imi folosi el raspunsul, din mila.

Am inghitit in sec, fiind intr-adevar surprinsa de raspunsul lui.

Vrea sa ma ajute, mi-am repetat de cateva ori in minte, incercand sa inteleg semnificatia acestei afirmatii. Dar nu puteam. Pur si simplu nu capata vreun sens in capul meu. Parea un fel de fraza spusa intr-o alta limba, dar nu ceva inteligibil.

Bine, n-o sa-l intreb de ce. Ii stiu deja raspunsul, totusi, eu am nevoie sa inteleg aceasta dorinta a lui. Nu pot sa traiesc fara sa stiu.

- Deci, ce-ai zice sa te mai gandesti la propunerea mea? imi zambi el sincer.

Acum, nu am nici cea mai vaga idee de ce, parc-as vrea sa o fac.

- Spune-mi ce idee ai. Cum as putea sa ma imbrac altfel. In niciun caz n-am de gand sa devin vreo imitatie de papusa Barbie, o pitipoanca dintr-alea cum vezi la scoala, il avertizez eu.

Privi peste umarul meu, apoi, pe neasteptate, rase scurt.

- Ce e?

- Si eu ma gandeam exact la acelasi lucru. Ai arata ingrozitor daca le-ai copia pe fufele alea cu care-mi petrec timpul. Dar sportiva n-ai arata prea rau, incerca el sa faca o gluma.

Rase din nou. De data asta am chicotic si eu, apoi i-am spus sa fie serios.

- Ma gandeam ca ti s-ar potrivi ceva simplu amestecat cu stilul rock. Niste suvite de doua culori si ...

- Putem incerca, banuiesc, il intrerup eu entuziasta. Exact aceeasi idee o aveam si eu. Dar sa nu fie nici prea rock, nici prea simplu. Un fel de echilibru interesant. Cat despre suvite ... nu prea stiu ce sa zic. Doua culori nu prea imi convine.

- Stai sa-ti explic cum imi imaginam eu. Deci eu ziceam ca la varfurile sa ti le vopsesti blonde, iar in continuare, in sus roscat. Dar nu tot parul, ci doar putin. In rest ti-l lasi culoarea ta naturala, acest castaniu inchis.

Am creat o imagine mentala a unui astfel de par. Ce-i drept, ma atragea.

- Sunt de acord, ii spun fara sa mai stau pe ganduri.

Paru incantat de reactia mea. Si eu eram exagerat de deschisa acestei schimbari de opinii. S-a intamplat mult prea repede. In urma cu cateva minute nici nu voiam sa aud, iar acum mai am putin si sar de pe scau de nerabdare sa o vad pe viitoare Bella Swan. Cu cateva imbunatatiri si retusuri, voi punea fi eu – doar la aspect, desigur. Oricat de mul as vrea sa raman ascunsa, nu cred ca voi reusi sa ma impotrivesc acestei vointe de fier a inconstientului meu.

- Nu ti-e foame? Intreba Edward distras.

- Nu. Nu-mi venea sa ii spun ca stomacul meu era deja plin – dadea pe-afara de emotie. Tie?

M-am uitat la masa goala din fata lui.

- Nu, nu mi-e foame.

Mi-am pus mainile pe masa, si el la fel. Era o distanta foarte mica, milimetrica, intre degetele noastre. Isi dadu o mana mai in fata, parca dorind s-o atinga pe a mea. L-am ajutat si eu un pic, mai taind din minuscula distanta ce ne despartea palmele. Si in cateva clipe, s-a intamplat. Doua degete de-ale lui imi atingeau lin podul palmei. Erau uimitor.

Ma trecura o mie de racori emotionante. Fu ceva legendar, intr-adevar.

- V-ati hotarat ce doriti de mancare? ne strica aceeasi voce enervanta a chelneritei fantezia.

- Nu, facu Edward, retragandu-si mainile. Scoase ceva din buzunarul gecii; portmoneul. Platesc eu, zise in timp ce-i dadea fetei banii pe cele doua sticle de apa. Dupa se intoarce spre mine si-mi spune cu nerabdare in glas: Hai sa mergem! Avem mult de munca, daca vrem sa terminam in dupa-amiaza asta.

M-am ridicat ca un robotel de pe scaun, mi-am luat geaca si l-am urmat pe Edward. Ce-i drept, nu aveam niciun pic de chef de cumparatutri, mai ales la ura ce le-o purtam, dar acum, in acest moment, trebuia sa-mi infranez dorinta de-a fugi din mall.

- De unde incepem?

- Pai, in primul rand, incepem cu inceputul. Adica ce se afla dedesubt. Nu intelegeam la ce se referea. A observat si el asta, pentru ca ma facu sa inteleg, spunandu-mi ca vorbesteb despre lenjerie intima.

M-am inrostit instantaneu. Doamne! Urma sa ma duc cu Edwarxd Cullen sa-mi cumpar lenjerie intima. Ce putea sa fie mai jenant?

Jumatate de ora mai tarziu, ma aflam in al zecelea magazin de lengerie. Luasem deja cateva zeci de mii de feluri de chiloti, soseste si sutiente. Sa nu uitam de toate cele sapte camasute de noapte – unele mai transparente, altele mai decltate si una rosie mult prea sexy – si cele cateva, mai multe, perechi de pijamale. Pentru iarna, dar si pentru vara. Fusese un chin sa le probez. Desigur, nu le-am incercat pe fiecare in parte, doar jumate. Norocul meu ca nu ma moscaiam prea mult cand vine vorba de haine. Din contra, capatam o rapiditate nemaintalnita si ma miscam cu viteza luminii.

- Ma duc sa le probez, l-am anuntat pe Edward examinand sutienele pe care le tineam in mana. Poti sa tii putin astea? Am intrebat apoi i-am dat pungile in care se aflau doua perechi de papuci de casa si alte minunatii. El se puse pe jos, in loc sa le tina.

- Ia, incearca-l si pe asta!

Edward imi intinse un sutien.

- Sutienele negre chiar imi plac, am spus fara sa-mi dau seama.

- Si pun pariu ca si baietilor le plac, zise ranjind si miscand din sprancene.

Mi-am dat ochii peste cap, dar am insfascat sutienul intins de el si m-am indreptat spre cabina de proba. L-am auzit chicotind in spatele meu.

Probatul sutienelor mi se parea cel mai enervant. Mi se parea ca dureaza o eternitate. Unul era putin cam mare. Altul prea dantelat si cel negru, ultimul care mi-a fost dat, un pic cam prea ... sexy. Dar, naiba sa-l ia, asta era preferatul meu!

Acum trebuia sa ma hotarasc pe care sa-l cumpar. Ma uitam la mormanul de sutiene de langa mine si doar ce-mi pusesem breteau vechiului sutien pe umar, cand aud:

- Ala negru imi place cel mai mult.

Vocea aceea ce catifea care venea din spatele meu ma facu sa-mi sara inima din piept. M-am uitat rapid in oglinda.

Eram sigura; Edward!

- Ce naiba cauti tu aici? Iesi imediat, jigodie! Cum iti permiti sa intri ...

- Voiam sa-ti spun sa mi le dai pe toate. Ma duc sa le platesc.

- Toate? Am intrebat eu nesigura. Nu sunt cam multe?

- O sa ai nevoie de ele, deci nu, nu sunt decat foarte putine.

I-am spus sa le ia, in timp ce ma grabeam sa-mi pun bluza pe mine. Eram destul de iritata de faptul ca ma vazuse in sutien, dar am incercat sa uit acest eveniment atat de dat naibii.

Eram deja mult prea plictisita de sedinta asta neplanificata de shopping si imi doream cu ardoare sa se termine. Dar, in ciuda norocului meu inexistent, asta era doar inceputul. Tocmai acum urma partea cea mai rea: restul hainelor.

M-am dus si eu la casa si, vazandu-l pe Edward cum plateste tot, i-am zis:

- Pe astea le platesc eu. Tu ai dat deja destui bani pentru mine azi.

- Nu te las. In plus, deja le-am platit. SI, in caz ca nu ai inteles asta deja, eu dau banii pe tot ceea ce urmeaza Sa mai cumparam. Doar eu. Tu n-ai voie sa cumperi nimic. Ai inteles?

- Ai innebunit? Cum sa te las sa imi cumperi tu toate hainele? Am sarit eu ca arsa.

- Este foarte simplu, de fapt. Tu doar probezi, imi zici daca iti vin, iar eu le duc la casa si dau banii sau cardul de credit. Acum sper ca ai pripeput.

Am marait.

- Dar eu nu sunt de acord.

Nu ma baga in seama, ci se indrepta spre iesire.

- Nu ma intereseaza, spuse si ma trase dupa el afara din magazin. Acum mergem la urmatoarele doua etaje. Dupa ne intoarce aici ca sa colindam pe la magazinele de intaclatiminte. Totusi, cred ca avem o problema.

- Ce problema?

- Nu o sa mai putem cara mult timp pungile, deja avem prea multe. Cred ca il voi chema pe Emmett, ca sa ocupe postul de caraus. Poate va veni si Jasper cu el. Asa, ei vor duce totul la masina, iar noi ne miscam mai repede. Ce zici?

Am incuviintat, in timp ce el si-a scos telefonul din buzunar.

- Hei, am strigat eu din cabina de proba trei ore mai tarziu. Mai sunteti acolo?

Inainte de-a intra aici, ii lasasem pe baieti sa se uite la niste maiouri atarnate pe un suport din apropiere. Sper ca m-au auzit si au venit, dar fara alte nebunii pe care sa le incerc. Eram deja extenuata.

- Da, suntem aici, raspunse Jasper.

Nu stiu cat timp trecuse de cand intrasem in acest magazin gigant, dar imi pot da seama ca am stat destul aici, proband, imbracandu-ma, dezbracandu-ma, dandu-mi cu parerea. Clar a vost o vesnicie; eram istovita complet!

Camasi, bluze, tricouri, maiouri, corsete, jachete, geci, blugi, pantaloni simpli, pantaloni de piele, blugi, fuste mini, mansete, rochii, jambiere, jeansi, salopete, topuri, pulovere,sacouri, veste, paltoane, colanti, corapi, pantofi, cizme, adidasi, ghete, genti, ghiozdane ... de toate luasem. Fusesem in orice magazin posibil si imposibil in care se aflau astfel de articole; era sa mor!

Cand am fost obligata sa incerc zeci de rochii am zis c-o sa ma sinucid, c-o sa iau una si o sa mi-o leg de gat. Chiar mai aveam putin si intentionam sa imi fac rost de-o moarte de toata frumusetea. Sau cand Edward m-a chinuit in cel mai umilitor mod cu putinta, adica m-a pus sa incerc niste fuste mini fde blugi, care – trebuie sa recunosc – arata demential. Totusi, eu si fustele nu prea ne intelegem. Lor nu le plac picioarelev mele, iar mie nu-mi place lungimea lor. Simplu!

Luasem si o gramada de accesorii si parfumuri, incat n-aveam nici cea mai vaga idee cum le voi putea gasi un loc. Nici macar in casa gigantica a Cullenilor nu cred ca aveau loc toate porcariile pe care le cumparasem! In masina lui Emmett abia daca mai era loc; probabil el va pleca singur, iar eu eu Jasper si Edward vom lua un taxi.

Dar, inca nu se terminase. Acum avea sa fie cel mai rau: coaforul.

Cand am ajuns acolo, eu m-am aruncat intr-un scaun aflat in fata unei oglinzi, iar Edward s-a dus sa-i dea indicatii femeii celui ce avea sa se ocupe pe parul meu. Inca ma rugam la Dumnezeu sa nu fie asta cea mai mare greseala pe care-am facut-o vreodata in viata. Si inca mai aveam speranta. Dar s-a evaporat rapid, in momentul in care parul meu a devenit o jucarie, fiind tras, intins, spalat, taiat si cine mai stie ce mi-a facut omul ala. Nu m-an lasat sa ma uit in oglinda, zicand ca urmeaza sa am o uimitoare surpriza; am acceptat.

Ce-i drept, mi-am dat seama ca la un moment dat firele mele carliontate de par au avut o placuta intalnire cu placa de par. Cam durea atunci cand tragea fara pic de mila, dar se putea spune ca era suportabil.

Dupa ce-a terminat cu coafatul, a urmat o alta crunta teroare, si a anume o sesiune lunga de epilat. Si, desigur, pensat. Apoi un tratament al dracului de enervant, si totodata placut, pentru fata.

Si, in final, m-am reasezat in fata oglinzii, cu spatele la ea, fireste – ironic, nu? –si am fost rasfatata cu un machiaj scurt.

Bine ca s-a terminat! mi-am spus usurata in momentul in care am auzit cuvantul magic, „gata". Ma simteam atat de bine, acum ca puteam in sfarsit sa plec acasa, incat imi venea sa iau pe toata lumea in brate de fericire. Iei, eram libera! In sfarsit!

- Nu vrei sa vezi cum arati? Imi zambi Edward strengar. Ti se potriveste cu hainele.

Mda, am fost obligata sa ma imbrac cu noile haine. Purtam o pereche de plughi negrii, mulati, care aveau niste lanturi scurte ce atarnau tare dragut; in sus aveam un maiou rosu, iar peste el o mini-geaca de piele, si erau incaltata cu o pereche de ghete din piele cu tinte. Personal, imi placea la nebunie cum imi statea imbraca asa. Asta da, era cu adevarat stilul meu.

- Stai, ma opri Jasper chiar cand voiam sa ma intorc spre oglinda. Inca nu esti gata. Cotrobai prin buzunarele gecii sale si scoase o cutie pe care mi-o inmana vesel. Nu uita de astea. Dupa ce ti le pui vei fi cu adevarat gata.

Am deschis-o cu neincredere. Ce naiba putea sa mai fie? M-am intrebat intrigata de continutul cutiutei mici. Dar totul a prins contur atunci cand am dat peste o pereche nou-nouta de lentile de contact. Stateau acolo, nemiscate si ma asteptau linistite. Doamne, de cat timp mi le-am dorit!

Acum venea, insa, partea cea mai rea: cum mi le puneam. Nu am mai atins niciodata unele, decui eram putin cam pierduta. Dac-ar fi sa fiu cinstita, cred ca aveam nevoie de ajutor. Dar, din cauza orgoliului meu, n-aveam sa-l cer, ci ma voi chinui ca o idioata de una singura.

- Vrei sa te ajut? Ma intreba Edward cu o voce ce avea ... ceva, un sentiment ce nu-l puteam descifra. Observam, totusi, ca fremata. Parea nerabdator in legatura cu ceva.

Naiba sa ma ia, i-am acceptat ajutorul! Nu trebuia sa fac asta. Nu, nu, nu!

A durut putin atunci cand bucatica aceea mica de plastic – cred ca din asta era facuta – a facut contact cu globul meu ocular. Ustura al naibii de rau! Simteam un anumit discomfort.

- Mersi, fu tot ce-am mai putut zice, pentru ca in secunda urmatoare eram muta de uimire. Mi se taiase rasuflarea.

Persoana din oglinda nu eram eu. Nu aveam cum sa fiu eu. Era atat de ... de ... de frumoasa. O zeita. Eu nu as fi putut avea niciodata parul de drept, mi-am zis, incercand sa cred. Cred ca era chiar mai drept decat un perete construit perfect – desigur, daca s-ar putea acest lucru. Eu trecuse de la acele fire lungi si incalcite ce zici ca era sarma electroculanta in capul meu, la o asa coafura aranjata, descurcata, moale, de-a dreptul stralucitoare. Pur si simplu nu puteam crede!

- Chiar arati ... bin-acceptabil, se corecta Edward in incercarea lui stupida de-a-mi face un compliment.

I-am zambit cat de fortat am putut, dar inauntrul meu doua sentimente mult prea contradictorii duceau o batalie primejdioasa. Primul era bucuria, acea satisfactie ca aratam atat de bine incat sa-l determin pe insusi Edward Cullen sa mi-o spuna, sa-mi confirme ca era superba – numeam asta o desfatare idilica; si, da, suna al naibii de anormal. Iar cel de-al doilea sentiment era furia, o manie nestapanita ce-mi invada fiecare coltisor al sufletului. Cea din urma se datora faptului ca nenorocitul ala de Cullen nu avea nici macar bunul simt sa recunoasca cat de draguta eram! Auzi la el, acceptabila! Nu cred ca putea gasi un cuvant care sa ma faca mai furibunda de-atat. Daca n-o sa i-o platesc eu candva, nu ma cheama pe mine Bella Swan. Si eu sunt foarte sigura de propriu-mi nume!

- De ce este asa de deliuoasa? Ma intreaba Emmett.

Chiar se vedea atat de usor? Oh, cat imi vine sa-mi dau pumni in cap in momentul asta pentru ca nu imi pot tin trairile in frau!

Am afisat un zambet fals, specialitatea mea.

- H-am absolut nimic, doar ca ... sunt mult prea uimita de felul in care arat. Sunt atat de ne-Bella, incat pur si simplu nu ma pot obisnui, am compus eu o minciuna pe jumatate adevarata; eu ma puteam obisnui chiar foarte repede.

- Vei reusi, imi pune Jasper o mana pe umar. Acum, daca tot am terminat cu toata nebunia asta, ce-ati zice dac-am merge si noi acasa?

- O idee mai buna nu puteai avea, zic eu indreptandu-ma voioasa spre iesire.

Am rasuflat usurata in timp ce deschideam capacul sticlei de apa ce mi-o cumparase Emmett in urma cu vreo doua ore.

- Ma bucur ca s-a terminat in sfarsit, am oftat eu incet.

- Adica ... nu ti-a placut? Ma intreba Edward pe un ton soptit.

Fir-ar, m-a auzit!

L-am privitit tulburata. Expresia fetei lui contura ceva debordant, ca o furnuta zbuciumata de simtaminte neexprimate. Parea chiar agitat fata de orice alta data cand imi vorbise. Dar, in-un mod placid, impasibil, nu imi evita privirea. Era clar ca asta n-avea sa se modifice, avea sa ma pironeasca in continuare cu privirea. Si ceea ce nu puteam considera a fi un nimic, era faptul ca pe mine nu ma deranja absolut de loc acest lucru. Dimpotriva, eu imi sprijneam vederea intr-a lui, fiind mult prea preocupata de ochirea lui.

- Ihm ... nu, am reusit intr-un final sa scot niste cuvinte din gura. Eu urasc cumparaturile.

Ochii i se marira. Uimirea a pus stapanire pe el.

- Glumesti nu? Eu nu cred c-am mai auzit vreo fata in intreaga mea existenta spunand asta. Este colosal!

- In caz ca n-ai observat, eu nu sunt ca celalalte domnite. Eu total unica, am scos eu limba copitareste.

Chicoti.

- Da, mi-am cam dat seama de asta de ceva timp, fu el sincer. Ca sa nu zici ca sunt sunt mincinos, iti voi marturisi ca si eu urasc sesiunile de shopping. In special alea cu tine, imi facu el cu ochiul.

Nu i-am putut intelege gestul. Asta trebuia sa fie un fel de insulta, nu? Mi se pare dubios sa faca un faptuiesca in acest mod, atat de simpatic si dragut, intr-un fel galant. Nu este normal.

- Stii, ultima data cand am mers impreuna sa luam ceva de la un magazin, a iesit o cearta de toata frumusetea la sfarsit.

- Da, am zis eu dur. Si tu, ca un nesimtit, nu mi-ai mai vorbit pana azi cand, intr-un mod uimitor, m-am salvat de la detentie. Poti sa-mi explici si mie cum vine chestia asta?

Inghiti in sec, dar nu-si lua privirea de pe mine. Eu ma uitam in fata. Cum reuseste sa mearga fara sa se izbeasca de cineva, sau de vreun zid?

- Asta-i modul meu de-a face fata ... problemelor. Intr-un fel a devenit un obicei aceasta evitare. Cred ca singurul lucru la care ma pricep este sa ignor.

Parea destul de adevarat ceea ce spunea.

- Stii ca n-am de gand sa te contrazic, nu?

- Pe asta ma si ma si bazez. Tu esti singura persoana care este de acord cu mine, in timp ce este toata de-o alta parere. Suna ironic, nu crezi?

Si asta parea la fel de adevarat. Dar, de data aceasta, nu i-am mai raspuns.

- Ai putea sa-mi faci o favoare, te rog? L-am intrebat dupa un moment de ezitare.

Deveni brusc circumspect.

- Depinde ce vrei.

- Nu e mult, l-am asigurat eu.

Astepta, precaut, dar curios.

- Ma intrebat doar ... daca m-ai putea averzita dinainte data viitoare cant te decizi sa ma ignori. Asa, ca sa fiu pregatita.

L-am privivit cu coada ochiului. El se uita la mine pur si simplu, cu ochii plini de emotie pe care n-o puteam intelege.

- Suna cinstit.

Cand m-am uitat spre el, iti tine buzele stranse incercand cu greu sa nu izbucneasca in ras.

- Mersi.

Mai aveam putin si ajungeam la iesirea din mall. Ceva ma facea sa ma simt intr-adevar ciudat. Parca n-as fivrut sa se termine, pana la urma. Nu ca as fi vrut sa stau cu Edward. Nu, in niciun caz. Pur si simplu a fost ... relaxant, bine. Nu am mai petrecut atat de mult timp in compania cuiva de foarte mult timp, ce-i drept. Si cel mai fantastic lucru este faptul ca acea persoana cu care m-am simtit atat de placut, dar mult prea inadecvat, totusi convenabil si, in acelasi timp, potrivit, este Edwward. Edward Cullen, fiinta ce-o urasc cel mai mult.

- Zici, deci, ca nu ti-a placut, sa iti petreci timpul cu mine la cumparaturi? Ma trezeste vocea lui din revizuit sentimente.

- Nu prea. Dupa cum am mai spus, imi displace peste masura aceasta metoda de-a petrece timpul.

Trecura cateva momente lungi de tacere.

- Mi-as fi dorit sa-ti placa, sopti el gales, languros.

Si intr-un fel chiar mi-a placut, am reusit sa recunosc numai fata de constiinta mea, cu un ton ce sunt mult prea melancolic si trist.

- Mie mi-a placut, adauga el un minut mai tarziu, chiar ianinte de-a pasi in ploaia semi-torentiala de afara.

Probabil n-a vrut sa fie auzit, avand in vedere cat de incet a putut s-o spuna, totusi eu, fiind atat de aproape de el, am putut-o sesiza, aceast stigat mut, neauzit al lui. Pur si simplu uluitor!

- Nu prea cred ca aveti si voi loc in masina, ne informeaza Emmett in timp ce inghesuia cateva pungi in Jeepu-ul lui enorm.

- Nu-i asa o mare problema. Putem sa luam un taxi, zice Jasper cu vocea lui calda, obisnuita.

Edward dadu din cap. Eu am ramas nemiscata.

- Bine, atunci. Ne vedem acasa, facu versisorul meu mai mare, asezandu-se pe scaunul soferului. Pa, spune, apoi porni motorul si pleca.

I-am urmat pe baieti, care se indreptau destul de rapid spre statia de taxiuri. As fi vrut sa incerc sa-i ajung, sa alerg pana la el, dar mi-am zis ca cel mai bine ar fi sa stau cuminte ca sa nu cumva sa cad. Chiar daca eram o alta Bella in exterior, in interior ramasesem neschimbata, complet la fel.

- Jas, sincer acum, ar trebui sa-ti inveti verisoara sa fuga, l-am auzit pe Edward chicotind, in timp ce se pozitiona in dreptul unui vehicul galben.

- Sa stii c-am auzit asta, i-am strigat eu.

Dar de data asta nu trebui sa ma astepte mai mult de cateva secunde, pentru ca nu mai ramasesem atat de in urma.

- Urc eu in fata, anunta Jasper, tragand de manerul portierei.

Rezulta ca eu si Edward stam in spate. Singuri, impreuna. Deja devine o coincidenta obisnuita, mi-am zis meditand.

Tot restul drumului fu liniste in automobil, singurul sunet care se auzea fiind radio-ul vechi si prafuit ce-i apartinea soferului. Era pe un post de muzica tare enervant, in difuzor cantand niste melodii populare terifiante pentru urechile mele.

In scurt timp am putut vedea luminile miraculoasei vile ce apartinea Cullenilor. Ma extaziase aceasta locuinta inca de vineri, de prima data cand am vazut-o. Era prea admirabila, sincer vorbesc.

Emmmett ne astepta in masina lui, probabil asculta muzica. Am presupus ca n-a intrat in casa pentru ca trebuia sa caram toate acele pungi pe care Edward daduse o gramada de bani.

Inca ma simteam prost pentru asta si, de buna seama, nu puteam intelege de ce s-a oferit – si chiar a insistat pe tema asta – sa plateasca el tot. Tot cred ca are vreun plan ascuns sau ceva. In mod normal nu ar fi acceptat sa-mi plateasca nici macar o acadea fara sa-mi faca capul calendar dupa aceea.

Totusi, am incercat sa avit sa ma gandesc la asta, dorindu-mi doar pace si liniste din partea gandurilor mele insuportabile.

- Copii, i-am auzit vocea dulce a lui Esme in momentul in care usa de la intrare s-a deschis. Unde ati fost pana acum? M-am ingrojorat atat de tare, incat mai aveam putin si sunam la politie din cauza voastra.

- Mama, nu crezi ca exagerezi putin? facu Edward pe un ton complesitor. Totusi, cred ca esti destul de obisnuita ca eu sa vin acasa pe la ore stranii. Acum cat este? Probabil nu este mai tarziu de opt, deci este chiar foarte devreme.

- Ai dreptate, cu tine sunt obisnuita, dar despre baietii si Bella nu am fost instiintata.

Baietii chicotira, iar eu m-am inrosit invluntar.

Ma simteam intr-un fel vinovata. Nu imi placea sa dezamagesc lumea, iar Esme era mult prea de treaba pentru a-i ruina inca de pe acum increderea in mine.

- Buna Esme, zisera Emmett si Jasper in acelasi timp, carand in maini cate un teanc de sacosi.

- Buna, am spus si eu gingas.

- Bella, draga, dar ce ti-ai ... cum ... dar ...

Aceasta fu singura reactie pe care o avu mama lui Edward, pe langa un maxilar cazut pe jos, si un schimb intre ochi si un set de farfurii uriase. Nu-i venea sa creada.

Ma simteam tare mandra, chiar daca totul i se datora lui Edward.

- Scumpo, arati de-a dreptul fantastic! Imi place foarte mult schimbarea ta de look. Dar, imi arunca ea o privire din cap pana-n picioare, cum de ti-a venit ideea asta?

Am zambit fara ezitare.

- Edward mi-a propus, de fapt. Si, da, stiu ca sunt mult prea ireal, am ras eu.

Femeia ii arunca o ocheada intrebatoare fiului ei.

- Pai, ca sa fiu sincer, a fost o provocare, ofta el amuzat.

Provocare? Ce provocare?

- Imi spui si mie despre ce provocare este vorba? Mi-am mijit eu ochii la el, incercand sa nu ma infuri.

- A, nu, stai. Pentru mine a fost o adevarata provocare sa te fac sa arati in felul asta. Nu mi-a dat nimeni nicio provocare, in caz ca asta ai inteles, ranji Edward.

Parea ca nu se balbaie. Si nici nu era agitat. Poate ca nu mintea. Sau poate ca este el un mincinos mult prea bun pentru bunul meu simt de observatie.

- Sa spunem ca te cred, i-am trantit-o, trecand pe langa el cu tot cu bratele incarcate cu pungi. Mai bine ai cara si tu ceva, i-am zis, apoi am intrat in casa.

Doua ore mai tarziu, dupa ce mancasem si eu ceva pe ziua de azi, stateam cuminte pe canapeaua ce o foloseam pe post de pat. Nu aveam chef de nimic. Temele nu mi le facusem, ceea ce insemna ca urma sa ma trezesc maine dimineata la ora patru. Dar, desigur, nu voi reusi, asa ca voi da o anulare frumoasa alarmei de la telefonul mobil, mutand-o la ora cinci jumate, apoi la sase si apoi la sapte. Nu cred ca am nicio sansa sa deschid ochii pana la o ora la care incepe cat de cat sa se mai lumineze pe afara.

Acum, insa, imi concentram capsorul pe altceva, si anume incercam sa-mi descopar o unica superputere care ma ajuta sa fac sa se intample ceva atunci cand voiam eu. Ce voiam acum sa se intample? Oricat de josnica as risca sa ma simt, trebuie sa recunosc ca vreau ca Edward sa iasa cat mai repede de la dus. Trebuie sa-l intreb ceva. Chiar daca-i siu deja raspunsul.

- Da-i si tu drumul la televizor! Il aud poruncindu-mi, in timp ce corpul lui binefacut – imbracat de data aceasta – se strecura afara din baie.

- Mai intai, ce-ai zice sa-mi raspunzi la o intrebare?

- Depinde despre ce este vorba.

- Nu o sa-ti prea placa, l-am avertizat.

Lua o gura mare de aer, apoi zise:

- Spune ce vrei.

- Pai ... ma gandeam c-ai putea sa-mi arati pianul tau, am inceput eu sa dau excesiv din gene.

- Cred ca glumesti, pufni el.

- Din contra, sunt foarte serioasa, l-am asigurat.

- Atunci, si eu voi fi exceptional de serios si iti voi spune, dupa cum ti-am promis, ca te voi ignora de acum inainte.

Am oftat, vizibil iritata de ceea ce mi-a zis.

- Bine, atunci. Totusi ... crezi c-ar putea exista vreodata o zi, candva in viitorul apropiat, cand imi vei arata acel minunat instrument muzical?

Incremenise pentru o secunda, apoi trase aer in piept si sopti, dorindu-si sa nu-l aud:

- Mai vedem.


	10. Fiecare gasca se crede lebada

**Capitolul 10**

**- Fiecare gasca se crede lebada -**

**Din perspectiva Bellei**

Cred, tocmai acum, ca am facut cea mai mare grseala din viata mea. Poate nu este chiar prima pe lista, dar a doua sigur este. Adica, cum am putut eu fi chiar atat de stupida incat sa-I accept propunerea fix lui Edward? Ce-a fost in capul meu, ce? Cum m-am putut gandi ca este un lucru bun sa ma schimb, asa, dintr-odata?

Stau acum si ma holbez la persoana din oglinda, mult prea diferita de fosta eu, si nu pot a crede cat de batuta in cap sunt. Nu exista, in mod clar, cineva mai fara creier decat mine!

Inca sunt mult prea uimita de cat de frumoasa pot fi, dar, totodata, sunt cea mai furioasa si mai manioasa persoana din cate pot exista pe pamant. In interiorul meu este un fel de mixture de sentimente mult prea contradictorii, exagerat de opuse. Nervozitate si bucurei in aceeasi masura imi inunda sufletul, parca oprindu-l din a se ofili.

Imi vine sa ma iau de par sis a mi-l smulg pe tot, fir cu fir, pana devin cheala de-a dreptul, numai pentru a nu-mi putea vedea nimeni noul aspect. Si faptul ca mi-au disparut toate hainele cele vechi din locul in care le-am pus, imi da de inteles ca acel enervant om, numit Edward Cullen, le-a condus frumusel spre cosul de gunoi. Cum indrazneste?! Isi permite sa-mi arunce hainele, fara ca macar sa-mi spuna si mie; nu cred ca era asa un mare deranj un simplu anunt.

Dar acum, ce fac?

Nu pot sa accept aceasta schimbare atat de brusca, pur si simplu nu pot! Ce or sa zica nenorocitii de elevi ai acelui liceu cand voi ajunge la scoala? Cum vor reactiona? Raspunsul este unul foarte simplu: vor face exact aceeasi mutra uimita pe care-a capatat-o Esme ieri. Sau poate chiar mai rau.

Nici nu vreau sa-mi imaginez cum va fi sa sosesc la scoala, sa ma dau jos din masina lui Emmett si buf! toti colegii sa-si ocupe atentia cu mine, noua senzatie, noua Bella Swan. Ar fi un cosmar! Atata atentie, atatea complimente si, mai mult ca sigur, insulte din invidie. Nu exista nimic mai rau, jur! Nu pentru mine, cel putin.

Oftez prelung, parca dandu-ma batuta.

M-am saturat sa tot stau ca o proasta in fata oglinzii si sa ma plang pentru fiecare mic detaliu nesemnificativ. Ar trebui sa ma duc naibii sis a infunt lumea; in schimb, eu, ca o toanta lipsita de personalitate ce sunt, imi plang de mila pentru o asemenea absuditate de-o importanta mai mica pana si decat o musca moarta. Ideea este ca m-am saturat, mi-a ajuns pana peste cap sa ma chinui in halul asta sa nu fiu eu, cand, de fapt, nu am niciun motiv pentru care sa nu le-o arat celor din jur pe adevarata Bella.

De ce sa tot contunui cu imaginea asta jalnica, cand nu are niciun rost? De ce? Ce am de castigat? Simplu, nimic.

Dar nici sa fiu eu nu este o solutie. Nu, in mod clar, nu este. Asta nici nu incape in discutie. Dar nu o sa fiu tocmai acum, dupa atata timp, o persoana cu un caracter mult prea diferit fata de orice cunoaste lumea. Ei nu s-ar putea adfapta, iar eu n-as rezista. Practic, nu am nicio varianta; sunt total pierduta – mai inghitita de apa pana si decat mortul de Titanic.

Si ce-i cel mai rau este ca nu ma pot ajuta nici macar eu pe mina insami. Suntem, intr-un fel, una impotriva alteia; ca o lupta ce nu poate exista decat in mod teoretic. Off, chiar ca aberez; nici macar sa mai coerez in mod logic nu pot.

- Bella, pentru numele Lui Dumnezeu, nu mai iesi oadata din baia aia? Haide, il aud pe Edward strigand, vino, am si eu treaba acolo!

Apoi incepe sa bata cu putere in usa, care, saraca, nu-i facuse nimic.

- Mai asteapta putin! Ii raspund eu peste cateva secunde, inca confruntandu-ma cu marea mea problema cu aspectul.

Totusi, baiatul asta parea ca este chiar surd. Continua sa loveasca cu nesabuinta in lemnul usii, parca vrand s-o darame.

Doamne, este chiar enervant! Foarte enervant.

- Edward, termina! tip iritata de-a dreptul. Daca continui n-am sa mai ies, asa ca potoleste-te, stai cuminte pe un scaun si n-ai sa mori daca mai astepti inca cinci minute.

L-am putut auzi cu ofteaza. Probabil s-a rezemat de usa.

- Bine, dar vezi c-am sa cronometrez, ma atentioneaza el peste cateva secunde. Daca peste fix cinci minute nu te afli in fata mea, jur ca scot cu forta! mi-o tranteste el.

Cred ca ar trebui sa-l cam cred in stare sa recurga la metode violente, nu? Pana la urma este vorba de Edward, iar de la el ma pot astepta la absolut orice. Totusi, asta nu inseamna ca mi-ar fi in vren fel frica de el. Nu, in niciun caz!

Oftez, parca extenuate sa ma tot contrazic singura, apoi ma mai uit putin la tinuta mea.

Purtam aceeasi blugi negri de ieri si o bluza verde cu maneca lungi, care avea niste inscriprtii caudate; iar in picioare aveam o pereche de cizme tot negre, de piele, cu niste tinte foarte simpatice. Am vrut sa ma imbrac cu ceva mai simplu azi, nedorind sa atrag chiar atat de mult atentia asupra mea; chiar daca acest lucru este mult prea inevitabil.

Dupa ce am consideram a fi gata, am deschis usor usa, parca nevrand sa-l intalnesc pe Edward. Dar, spre marea mea mirare, el statea rezemat de bucata alba de lemn si, cand am vrut sa pasesc afara, am dat peste un corp de Edward fix la picioarele mele. Ce-I drept, imi cam placea cum arata, adica, cum sa zic eu, parca ar fi fost slujitorul meu. Chiar era amuzant.

- In sfarsit! rasufla absent baiatul, in timp ce se ridica rapid.

Nu imi arunca nici macar o privire, ca si cum nu as fi indeajuns de insemnata incat sa ma observe. Si, fir-ar sa fie, nu stiu de ce, dar chiar m-a enervate asta! Rau de tot!

- Arti mult prea bine, l-am auzit pe Edward mormaind uimit. Oh, naiba sa ma ia, nu trebuia sa fi spus asta cu voce tare, se enerva el imediat, dandu-si seama de gafa ce-o facuse.

Am zambit satisfacuta.

Imi placea mult prea mult s ail aud facandu-mi complimente. Chiar daca asta este clar singurul care i-a iesit asa cum trebuie. Ma mira totusi ca nu si-a dat seama ca vorbeste. Eu nu-l cred; sunt de parere ca a facut-o intentionat, ca a vrut cui ardoare sa-l aud. Sunt de acesta parere numai pentru ca, chiar daca nu-l cunosc eu absolute deloc pe Edward, stiu un lucru foarte sigur: el sta mult prea mult sa-si analizeze spusele, miscarile, tot. Mai mult pana si decat mine, ceea ce este intr-adevar fantastic! Iar acum, n-am nu sa ma insel, a dorit ca eu sa-l pot auzi. Daca nu era asa, ar fi tacut pur si simplu sau, ca sa ma enerveze, ar fi facut ca data trecuta si ar fi schimbat adjectival.

Probabil ieri chiar a fost neintentionat sa imi aproape spuna ca arat bine dupa aceasta miraculoasa schimbare.

Oricum, fie ca a vrut, fie ca nu, eu tot ma bucur enorm de mult ca l-am putut auzi spunandu-mi asa ceva. N-as fi crezut ca voi trai incat s-o aud sip e asta, pe bune!

- Multumesc, ii spun, desi sunt sigura ca nu isi doreste asta.

Acum ma fixeaza sceptic cu privirea, parca incercand sa-mi gaseasca un nou defect. La asfect, fireste.

- Hai mai bines a plecam odata la scoala, fu singurul lucru care l-a zis, apoi s-a indreptat spre scari.

Ceva nu-I bine aici.

- Hei, stai, l-am oprit o secunda mai tarziu. Stii ce? Imi cam amintesc ca in urma cu cateva minute zbierai ca un disperat ca iti trebuie baia. Acum, dintr-odata, nu mai ai nevoie… ?

- Bine, voi fi sincer si-ti voi spune ca am facut acel mini-scandal numai ca sa te fac sa iesi de acolo. Facu o scurta pauza, in timp ce porni din nous pre trepte. Nu vii? Ma intreba, incepand sa coboare.

- Ba da. Asteapta-ma, i-am replicat absenta.

Nu stiu de ce, dar nu voiam sa ma departez prea tare de el. Era ca o nevoie dubioasa ce-mi manca pofticioasa din suflet, dinstrugandu-ma din interior spre exterior.

- Si, incepu el o tentative de conversatie, ce-ai zice sa uiti ceea ce ti-am zis?

M-am uitat la el, putin deranjata de intrebarea lui. Parea jenat, stanjenit.

- De ce as face asa ceva? l-am chestionat, nelandu-l sa creada ca fac ceea ce vrea el. Tu mi-ai facut un compliment, ai recunoscut ca nu sunt chiar atat de urata pe cum ma credeai, iar acum vrei sa imi sterg din memorie acest eveniment. Tu esti cumva nebun? l-am intrebat cu mult prea multa nonsalanta.

- De fapt, da, sunt cam nebun. Ciudat ca intrebi, apropo.

Nu puteam intelege sensul din spsatele acestei propozitii. Ce era atat de anormal?

- Ce ti se pare atat de dubios? am cerut mai multe detalii.

Trase o gura de aer in piept, oprindu-se din coborat scarile. Am facut si eu acelasi lucru.

Acum eram amandoi lipiti de peretii crem din spatele nostru, pironindu-ne unul pe celalalt cu privirea. Ne sprijineam ochii de ai celui din fata noastra. Eram practic ceva mai straniu decat oricand altcandva cand ne-am privit astfel. Acum era ceva exagerat de diferit de acele dati; nu se mai putea simti nimic profund, nimic intru-totul. Mi se parea chiar deranjant acum, nemaiavand niciun fel de simtire dintr-aia fantasmagorita. Voiam s-o resimt din nou si din nou si din nou; la nesfarsit. Era mult prea placuta si, sincera sa fiu, imi cam doream sa fiu invaluita de acele sentimente pana nu mai era timp in univers, pana cand aveam sa mor. As fi preferat sa fiu oricand prinsa intr-un astfel de joc al simtamintelor, decat sa fac orice altceva. Chiar daca era vorba de el, Edward Cullen.

- Tu esti mai nebuna decat mine, imi raspunde intr-un final la intrebare. Totusi, este si o intrebare retorica, sper ca-ti dai seama, adauga chicotind.

Mi-am dat ochii peste cap.

Deci asta era, incerca sa ma enerveze inca de la primle ore ale diminetii. Chiar nu se putea abtine?

- Dar, ca sa-ti dau si raspunsul adevarat la intrebare, sunt nebun.

- Ma bucur ca recunosti, i-am trantit-o amar, dand sa plec. Dar am fost oprita, ca in multe alte dati, de Edward. Ce vrei? am marai mecanic, incercand sa-mi pastrez calmul.

- De fapt, voiam sa vorbesc ceva cu tine. Mai multe lucruri. Facu o scurta pauza, inghiti in sec, apoi continua: Mai stii c-am stabilit duminica c-am putea sa mai conversam asa, in armonie, din cand in cand?

Am dat din cap, incapabila sa mai scot vreun cuvant.

Puteam sa jur ca el a uitat acea discutie in mod intentionat, dar, in niciun caz, nu mi-as fi imaginat ca-mi va adduce vreodata aminte de ea. Este chiar surprinzator.

- Oricum, nu acum cred ca este momentul pentru a purta o conversatie. Vreau doar sa te fac sa uiti ca te-am complimentat…

- De ce? il intrerup curioasa, totodata furioasa. D este este atat de important pentru tine?

- Pentru ca, dac-as fi vrut vreodata sa-ti spun cat de frumoasa esti, as fi facut-o mult mai frumos de-atat. Am fost de-a dreptul patetic si, sa fiu sincer, nu-mi place cum mi-a iesit.

In mod uimitor, vocea lui suna de parca incerca sa isi ascunda eziatarea.

- Oh! A fost singurul lucru pe care l-am putut rosti.

- Asa credeam si eu.

Cum? Imi anticipase déjà reactia?

- Cum naiba… M-am oprit, incercand sa imi adun gandurile, sa imi recapat simtul rationamentului.

M-a surprins ca a chicotit discret. Totusi, i-am putut simtit tensiunea in acel ras.

- Trebuia sa te atentionez in privinta raspunsului, inainte de-a vorbi, nu?

Deodata, expresia lui se intuneca.

- Nu, nu era nevoie. Am inspirit adanc. Totusi, nu ma asteptam sa spui ceva de genul asta. Si, in special, nu as fi putut vreodata crede ca iti va parea rau ca nu mi-ai spus un compliment intr-un mod dragut, in loc sa te cuprinda mania din cauza ca m-ai complimentat pur si simplu.

Chicoti din nou. Cam vag, abaut.

- Asta suna al naibii de complicat. Dar e adevarat, trebuie sa recunosc.

Ochii ii sclipeau – idea il amuza mi mult decat era normal, decat ar fi trebuit.

- Pari ingrijorata, sesiza el cateva secunde mai incolo.

- Nu, i-am zis, dar, in mod ridicol, imi cam tremura vocea. Sunt doar… stupefiata, am reusit sa gasesc eu un cuvant, de fapt… ce-a declansat toate astea?

- Cred ca renunt.

- Renunti? am repetat eu tulburata, socata. La ce?

Am inghitit in sec. El rase.

N-am putut sa inteleg de ce a facut asta.

- La mai multe. Dupa cum ti-am spus mai devreme, vreau sa vorbesc cu tine cateva lucruri. Asa ca vei intelege atunci, probabil, mai bine.

Un fel de beculet inexistent imi inspira o idée in minte.

- Asta include cumva si ca-mi vei arata pianul?

Zambetul ii pieri brusc de pe buze in timp ce cobori o treapta. L-am urmat, indignata.

El ofta.

- Intotdeauna spun mult prea multe cand vorbesc cu tine, asta clar este o problema enorma.

O nuanta taioasa i se putea simti in voce. Glasul lui insinua, de fapt, mai mult de-atat.

- Ar trebui sa iau asta ca pe un das au ca pe un nu? l-am chestionat, nedumerita.

- Ia-o ca pe un poate.

N-am mai spus nimic. In schimb, un gand dubios imi trecu prin cap. Trebuia sa-l intreb si eu ceva, daca stau sa ma gandesc mai bine. Fir-ar, acum chiar ca trebuia sa gasim o ocazie sa stam de vorba. Cred ca amandoi aveam sa ne confesam in fata celuilalt intr-un mod cat se poate de patetic; asta ma facea sa ma simt intr-adevar prost. Ma simteam, de asemenea, neputincioasa in fata trairilor mele. Asta clar ma enerva peste masura.

Mai aveam doau trepte si ajungeam la parter.

- Stai putin, l-am oprit, prinzandu-i mana. Am sa/ti dau o informative referitoare la ceea ce mi-ai dezvaluit, ca sa zic asa, tu mai devreme. Ar trebui sa stai linistit, nu inteleg mai nimic din ce spui, l-am asigurat, pe un ton soptit.

Un zambet ii contura fin buzele.

- Pe asta am de gand sa ma bazez.

Mai aveam o singura straduta si ajungeam la scoala. Ma ingrozea intr-un hal imperceptibil acest gand negru. Nu voiam sub nicio forma sa fiu vazuta aratand atat de… perferct. Intr-un fel, stiam déjà ce reactive vor avea cei din jur si, pot spune asta cu mana pe inima, ma irita la culme. Nu puteam suporta sa stiu ca urma sa fiu in central atentie astazi, in mod clar, toata ziua. Ma debusola total.

Si totusi, pentru un oarecare motiv necunoscut mie, simteam un fel de emotie frenetic ce-mi traversa intreg corpul. Ma facea parca sa freamat de nerabdare. Era ceva mult prea contradictoriu gandurilor ce-mi traversau nestingherite fantezia, innebunindu-ma.

Era ca si cum sentimentele tradau ratiunea. O invingeau fara fic de rusine, parca cu-o mandrei neinteleasa. Era intr-un fel un triump al simtamintelor. Nu-mi prea convenea, sincer, asta. Preferam sa ma bazez pe ilogica totala a logicii mele chinuite, decat sa descopar ca trairile puteau sa invinga mintea in acest fel crud, nemilos.

Era o mare lovitura pentru tot ceea ce stiam si credeam a fi catusi de putin plauzibil. Dar, intr-un fel, eram constienta ca ma mai intlanisem si in trecut, mai exact in weekend-ul trecut, cu aceasta confruntare. Nu putea fi nimic mai rau, nu in acest moment, asta-I sigur.

Cand m-am dat jos din masina am putut simti cum jumatate din populatia liceului, cei care erau afara, ma priveau cu uimire, altii cu admiratie, chiar invidiose unele fete.

- Avem o colega noua? intreba un elev care era cu mine la engleza.

- Cine esti? mi se adresa altul, care era mai aproape de mine.

Am mai auzit inca vreo zece care se intrebau daca eram noua, dar nu le-am raspuns nimic, niciunuia. Imi placea sa-I fac, intr-un fel teoretic, sa soarba in suc dadea un tip de satisfactie ce n-o mai simtisem niciodata in intreaga mea existent; era prea demential de perfecta.

Dar ceea ce se intampla un minut mai incolo, in timp ce mergeam spre laboratorul de chimie alaturi de Edward, ma facu sa inghet intr-o frenezia a emotiei, de-o puritate nemaiintalnita. Fu ceva colosal, ireal.

- Aceasta este vechea, dar imbunatatita Bella Swan. Acea fat ape care-o stiati cu totii dinainte, dar cu cateva mici, mai mare, retusuri, adaugiri si, fireste, perfectionari. Ce parere aveti? urla insusi Edward Cullen, mandru, fericit, exaltat de admirativ.

Imi plcuse peste masura acest luru, bineinteles.

Toti ramasesera turbati de uimire, avand exact aceleasi fete ca Esme, ieri. Ma simteam si eu, parca, la fel. Fericita, dar furioasa, Stanjenita, totusi mandra. Eram patetica; prea jalnica. Nu puteam percepe nici macar reactia mea, dar a celorlalti, ce sa mai zic?

- O, Doamne! Lume, uitati-va putin la Isabella Swan! striga apoi cineva catre cei aflati in parcare, trezindu-ma din hipnozie.

- Cine? Ce… ?

- Dar unde este?

- Asta e ratusca cea urata? Dar nu arata decat mult prea frumos!

- Incearca sa ma eclipseze?

- Doamne, cat de bine poate sa arate!

- Bella, iti sta superb asa!

- Cum de s-a schimbat fix acum?

- Aia chiar este cine cred eu ca este?

Cinci minute mai tarziu, dupa ce intrasem in institutie, pe hol aparu fix oroare mea: profesoara de engleza. Doamne, are sa ma jupoaie de vie, mai mult ca sigur acest fapt, avand in vedere ca ieri am disparut fara urma fix in timpul in care trebuia sa ma prezint la detentie.

Totusi, nu-mi era teama catusi de putin. Dimpotriva, ma incerca un sentiment specific adevaratei eu, de amuzament. Nu-mi intelegeam reactia. Si, oricat de mult as fi incercat eu sa par a nu fi indiferenta, nu cred ca-mi iesea.

Are legatura cu aspectul, mi-am spus, parca incercand sa gasesc motive.

- Isabella Swan si Edward Cullen, marai ea aratagoasa. DE ce nu v-ati prezentat ieri la detentie, as putea si eu sa aflu?

- Simplu, raspunse automat Edward. Mama avea teaba cu Bella; vedeti si dumneavoastra schimbarea, nu-I asa?

- Nu ma intereseaza! Acum, ati facut, amandoi, rost de o pedeapsa dubla. Veti veni la biblioteca si veti araja toate cartile in ordine alfabetica, dupa scriitori si, bineinteles, genuri. Sper sa va distrati la fel de mult ca seara trecuta, ne zambi ea ironica.

Am oftat amandoi in exact aceasi secunda. O coincidenta iritanta.

- Va rog sa veniti dupa mine, rosti profesoara nervoasa, intorcandu-se automat pe calcaie.

- Acum? Dar avem chimie! ma plang eu, parca prea scandalizata.

- Stai linistita, imi sopti Edward, e mai bines a scapam de ea.

L-am privit tematoare, nesigura.

- Iti explic dupa ce scapam de profa, bine? facu el, apoi isi fixa privirea spre drum, mergand repede.

- Am vorbit déjà cu profesoara voastra, adauga doamna Tyler exact atunci cand ajunsesem in dreptul bibliotecii.

Ne mai explica inca odata ce dorea de la noi, cu scriitori, genurile si toate aberatiile ei stupide, apoi o inform ape bibliotecara de sarcina ce nme-a fost data si spuse, inainte sa plece:

- Veti sta azi, toate cele patru ore pana la pauza de pranz aici. Vreau sa vad totul intr-o ordine perfecta cand voi veni sa va verific. Ati inteles? incerca ea sa para fioroasa.

- Mie chiar imi pare o activitate interesanta, zise degajat Edward. Tu ce crezi, Bella?

L-am privit circumspecta, parca cautand ceva care sa tradeze sinceritatea din ochii lui, insa n-am putut descoperi nimic.

Acum, mai trebuia sa ma hotorasc doar daca aveam sa fiu sau nu de accord cu el. Nu stiu de ce, dar nu-I chiar asa o grea alegere.

- Da, cred ca ai dreptate. Va fi mult mai bine decat sa ne plictisim dupa ore, am ranjit.

Profesoara, infuriata de-a binelea, nu mai spuse nimic. Pleca, trantind usa in urma sa.

Nici bibliotecara nu ramase cu noi, in schimb ne incuiase aici, sa nu cumva sa plecam.

Minunat, mi-am spus pe jumatate sarcastic. Acum eram din noi eu si Edward singuri, impreuna. Devenea ceva constant de la o vreme – ceva mai scurta, ce-I drept.

Ne-am lasat gecile si gentile pe niste scaune mai apropiate de noi, apoi l-am observant pe brunet venind gratios spre mine. Pasea incet, putin nesigur, parca ezitand. Imi placea. Ma intriga.

- Cred ca acum putem sa vorbim, spuse cat putut de nonsalant.

I-am zambit.

- Da, cred ca avem destul timp. Am stat o secunda, adunandu-mi cuvintele. Despre ce voiai sa vorbesti cu mine?


	11. Conversatia

**Capitolul 11**

**- Conversatia -**

**Din perspectiva lui Edward**

M-am apropiat mult prea mult de Bella, intre noi fiind o distanta aproape epuizata de mai putin de jumatate de metru. Mai aveam putin si o puteam chiar atinge. Atat de putin.

Practic, simteam o nepusa dorinta – ca un fel de nevoie tamaduitoare – ce ma apasa cu greutatea unui munte pe suflet. Ma exaspera! Dar, pentru prima oara in viata mea afurisita, nu ma mai luptam, nu mai incercam sa ma lupt contras nimic. Ma dadusem cu totul batut.

Chestia asta ma facea sa ma simt patetic de infrant. Ca si cum as fi pierdut o lupta mult prea importanta atunci cand m-am autodeclarat invins. Pur si simplu ma ucidea brutal, fara pic de mila si cu o repulsie exagerat de indignant. Imi placea si, totodata, uram acest sentiment. Alaturi de restul, fireste. Ca intotdeauna, ma confruntam cu nesabuinta cu niste trairi mult prea contradictorii, dar care, surprinzator, se armonizau prea perfect. Era ceva divin, enervant si dubios in acelasi timp.

Si, o, Doamne, cat imi putea placea acest moment! Chiar daca il dispretuiam cu toata fiinta mea in fiecare clipa data naibii in care ma acapara. Il doream la nesfarsit, in ciuda faptului ca imi devora fara incetare nervii, distrugandu-I semi-complet.

Totusi, reusisem sa il accept, aceast sentiment. Iar asta clar este singurul lucru care conteaza, care are o asa importanta, mai majora.

Daca stau sa-mi amintesc si modul infernal in care am ajuns la mult prea nesimpla concluzie ca nu are rost sa ma mai opun simtirilor mele, cred c-am sa ma transform intr-un sinucigas. Unul mental, daca ar exista asa ceva. De ce? Asta cred ca mult prea complicat.

Dar eu tot vreau sa imi reinprospatez putin memoria cu privire la acest fapt.

Ieri, dupa lunga si interminabila sesiunede cumparaturi, am stat si-am mediate u foarte frumos timp de doua ore, cam pana m-a intrebat Bella daca-I voi arata pianul. Si, desigur, am continuat si in timpul noptii, cand se presupunea ca trebuie sa dorm. Chiar, inca nu pot intelege ce i-a venit sa creada ca i-as arata scumpul meu instrument musical, doar asa, pur si simplu – asta-I, in mod sigur, una din intrebarile pe care I le voi pune.

M-am decis sa accept intr-un final faptul ca vreau sa fiu in preajma ei si, de asemenea, faptul ca m-am simtit atat de bine cu ea. Bineinteles, n-o sa pot considera acest lucru si ca fiind normal, nici macar catusi de putin aproximativ obuisnuit. A fost incantator de bine bine, de placut; am avut niste senzatii pe care nu mi le-as fi imaginat in veci a putea fi reale. Sincer, dupa parerea mea, este de-a dreptul fantastic felul neobisnuit in care ma simt atunci cand petrec timp cu Bella.

Dar am acceptat; am hotarat sa nu ma mai impotrivesc din nou acestui sentiment. Nu. Pur si simplu voi suporta, chiar daca nu-mi va placea si chiar daca il voi vrea vesnic.

- Deci, i-am auzit vocea Bellei tremurand, vorbesti?

Am oftat. Nu stiam de unde sa incep; aveam mult prea multe lucruri care imi bantuiau mintea, incat nu ma puteam decide care va fi primul subiect c ear trebui sa fie abordat. Trecu un moment in care mi-am adunat gandurile.

- Ihm… da, doar ca nu prea stiu cu ce sa incep, am fost eu sincer.

- Cu inceputul?

Mda, o sugestie foarte buna. Cred ca nu m-as fi gandit la asta nici mort.

Totusi, in ciuda sarcasmului meu interior, am dat din cap.

- De ce ai crezut ieri ca iti voi arata pianul?

Avu o reactie interesanta la intrebarea mea. Ochii I se marira, inghiti in sec, apoi avu o tentativa esuata de-a zambi. Ciudat.

- Pai, cred ca a fost din cauza felului in care te-ai purtat toata ziua trecuta. A fost un pic cam diferit de felul in care ma asteptam sa ma ingori.

Chiar asta credea?

- Nu inteleg cum a influentat comportamentul meu...

Nu m-a lasat sa termin, zicand, in timp ce se apropia de mine:

- E chiar simplu. Aveam, intr-un fel, impresia ca ne cam apropiam unul de celalalt si...

Isi lasa fraza in aer, parca regretand ca incepuse sa vorbeasca.

- Ai presupus ca e posibil sa te las sa descoperi mai multe despre mine, i-am terminat eu replica. Ai crezut ca poate chiar am putea deveni prieteni.

- Poate ca este ceva de genul, recunoscu ea.

Parea c-o deranjeaza subiectul asta. Nu-i prea place, deci, sa raspunda la intrebarea „de ce". Am notat asta mental.

- Bine, n-o sa te mai torturez cu intrebari dintr-astea, dar am niste conditii.

- Care sunt?

- Alte intrebari, desigur.

- Desigur, ofta ea in aer.

Am chicotit.

Puteam sesiza destul de usor ca nu-i placea cum decurgea inceputul acestei conversatii, dar, din pacate pentru ea, n-aveam sa fac nimic in privinta acestui lucru. Era, intr-un fel, un pur interes, si anume de-a afta cat mai multe infortamatii. Referitoare la ea, dar, de asemenea, si la alte lucruri ce erau intr-un anumit mod legate de persoana ei. Orice avea o conexiune cu Bella trebuia aflat de mine.

Categoric.

- Stai linistita, de data asta o sa te stresez numai cu intrebari usoare.

- Mda, cred c-ar trebui sa ma lasi pe mine sa decid care este gradul de dificultate, nu sa stabilesti tu asa, in opinia ta.

Am oftat.

- Spune-mi primele trei lucruri care-ti vin in minte despre ce iti este frica.

- Asta nu-i intrebare, ma crica Bella.

- Doar zi.

Se stramba, dar de data asta nu mai comemta, ci imi raspunse:

- Mi-e teama sa nu ajung sa sufar din cauza cuiva, mai imi e frica de fulgere si... cred, ma inspaimanta ideea c-as putea sa-mi fi ruinat imaginea.

Am chicotit.

- Ce?

- Nu prea aveai tu o image atat de buna. Si, sincer acum, nu pot intelege de ce crezi c-ai distrus-o; eu consider ca de fapt ai inbunatatit-o.

- Asta pentru ca tu nu cunoasti toate detaliile problemei.

Am zambit.

- Ai putea sa-mi spui despre ce este vorba. Sunt sigur ca m-as descurca sa inteleg.

- Sau, mai bine, nu-ti zic nimic. Facu o scurta pauza de cateva secunde. Mai ai ceva de comentat la adresa raspunsului meu?

- De fapt, da. Chiar mai multe lucruri.

- Ca de exemplu...?

- Pai, ce-i drept, ma cam mira faptul ca ti-e frica de fulgere. Adica, nu stiu de ce, dar te credeam un pic mai curajoasa.

- Chiar?

- Da.

Zambi, parca orgoliul fiindu-i satisfacut.

- Mi-e frica, in general, de furtuni. Nu le suport. Am impresia ca tot cerul se rupe in mii si mii de bucatele, parca dorind ca lumea sa se distruga. Am o senazie de panica pe care n-o pot depasi.

Ma amuza ceea ce zicea. Totusi, incercam sa ascund asta.

- Mi se pare ca exagerezi putin, i-am spus, sceptic. Pe bune acum, as fi putut sa jur ca ti-e teama de fulgere pentru ca ai putea sa mori oricand lovita de unul, dar ceea ce zici tu...

- Scuteste-ma! ma intrerupe Bella putin revoltata. In primul rand, asta este numai si numai problema mea, iar, in al doilea rand, nu inteleg catusi de putin de ce te intereseaza pe tine atat de mult amanuntele legate de acest subiect.

- Nici nu trebuie sa intelegi. In plus, nu ma asteptam ca sa ai o asa capacitate prea mare de comprehesiune, deci este mai bine daca ramai cu nepriceperea.

Se uita, dintr-odata, la mine cu o privire ce era chiar de-a dreptul infioratoare. Parea ca intentiona sa ma sfasie numai utilizandu-si ochii, ceea ce ma facea sa imi fixez foarte clar in cap faptul ca ma ura din ce in ce mai mult. Nu stiu de ce, dar nu-mi convenea absolut deloc aceasta mica ipoteza multe prea concreta.

- Putin imi pasa ce crezi tu, dar, sa stii, esti chiar foarte enervant, marai intepata Bella. In plus, mi-ai mai destainuit de mai multe ori parerile tale referitoare la nivelul meu de inteligenta. Ceea ce spui nu este catusi de putin nou.

Asta a fost ca un fel de semnal de alarma, care-mi poruncea sa schimb cat mai rapid subiectul sau sa o intreb ceva, orice.

- Crezi ca eu te-as putea face sa suferi?

Iritarea i se putea citit imediat in privire. Ochii ei tradau mai multe sentimente. O citeam ca pe o carte deschisa; era pentru prima data cand reuseam sa am o astfel de realizare. Ma facea sa ma simt mandru.

Pe mine ma uimi, intr-un fel anormal, intrebarea cu care-am izbit-o pe Bella. Sincer, nu ma asteptam sa-mi iasa astfel de cuvinte din gura.

- Nu stiu, sincer. Dar, cred ca, dac-ai vrea, ai putea reusi.

Eram, intr-un fel dezamagit de raspunsul ei. Pe de o parte voiam sa stiu ca pot avea o oarecare influenta asupra vietii sale, dar, pe de alta parte, nu voiam sa fiu un personaj chiar atat de negativ in a sa existenta. Voiam, daca s-ar fi putut sa fiu eu cel care o face sa se simta bine, nu cel care o supara. Poate ca era ceva inevitabil, avand in vedere dusmania ce ne leaga, dar mie chiar mi-ar fi placut sa nu o pot face sa sufere.

- Speram sa zici altceva, am fost eu sincer.

Bella se incrunta, confuza. Parea ca nu intelegea de ce spun asta.

- Cum adica? Ce ai fi vrut sa spun?

Am ezitat timp de un minut. Paru total interminabil.

- Mi-ar fi placut ca sa crezi exact contrariul.

- De ce?

Nici mie, am descoperit, nu imi place intrebarea asta. Deja devine iritanta.

- Pur si simplu pentru ca nu imi convine ca tu ma consideri a fi cineva ce ti-ar face rau.

- Nu mi-ai face rau? sopti ea, uimita.

As vrea sa spun ca i-as face, dar nu pot. Chiar nu pot. Sunt mult prea slab s-o ranesc in vreun mod, ceea ce ma face automat patetic. De ce ar putea mie sa-mi fie atat de greu? De ce?

- Nu stiu, am spus eu un semi-adevar.

Tacu, muta complet de surprindere. Probabil era mult prea confuza si dezorientata, s-a indreptat incetisor spre un raft plin cu carti.

- Ai de gand sa ma ajuti? Intreba ea, incepand sa sorteze autorii.

N-am mai stat nici mcar o secunda pe ganduri si m-am dus sa ma apuc si eu de treaba.

Cred ca m-am plictisit, apoi, in continuare, cam timp de o jumatate de ora tot aranjand frumos cartile; exact asa cum le aveam la mine in biblioteca.

Eram deja, deci, obisnuit sa le sortez in acest mod, dupa genuri, iar genurile pe scriitori. Imi placea, de obicei, sa fac acest lucru. poate era de vina obsesia mea inexplicabila pentru ordine si organizare sau poate ca avea legatura ca dragostea mea nemarginita pentru lectura – acea sete vesnic nepotolita. Cred ca, daca le pe amandoua motivele la un loc, rezulta ca nu aveam cum sa nu-mi tin cartile aranjate. In general, fiecare particica a etajului meu era intr-o perfecta ordine, orice lucru avand centimetrii lui rezervati. Probabil ca nu eram normal pentru ca aveam aceasta pasiune, dar nu puteam face nimic pentru a-mi infrange aceasta dorinta de-a organiza tot ce se putea.

- Pana la urma, imi vei arata pianul ala? Ma trezi vocea Bellei din analiza, pentru a nu mai stiu a cata oara.

- Inca nu stiu, i-am raspuns instant, fara sa ma gandesc la asta mai delol.

- Ai mai zis asta, se planse Bella. Am nevoie de ceva mai concret, pe care sa ma pot baza cu adevarat. Daca tu imi zici de fiecare data ca nu esti sigur, ce se presupune ca ar trebui eu sa mai inteleg?

- Eu doar incer sa fiu sincer. Daca tu ai vrea sa te minti si sa-ti zic ca ti—l voi arata, te asigur ca nu mi-e deloc greu.

- Deci nu mi-l vei arata, concluziona Bella, lasand jos un teanc de carti groase si prafuite.

- Nu, o contrazic eu imediat.

- Mi-l vei arata?

- Ti-am mai zis, nu stiu. Este posibil, dar, totusi, se poate si sa nu te las sa-l vezi.

- De ce? Ce este asa un mare secret instrumentul acela muzical? Nu inteleg de ce nu ma lasi pur si simplu sa-l admir si gata, terminam tot acest circ stupid.

- E mai complicat decat crezi tu, am mormait mai mult pentru mine, dar pot fi sigur ca Bella m-a auzit.

- Ai putea sa-mi explici, zambi ea sincer.

Am oftat, aproape indurerat.

- Are legatura cu trecutul, am soptit, trist, in timp ce ma asezam pe un scaun.

Practic, am putut-o simti cum isi da ochii peste cap. Sunt sigur ca si eu as fi facut la fel daca eram in locul ei.

- Sa inteleg ca n-ai sa-mi spui.

- Exact, am replicat robotic.

Am oftat amandoi in acelasi timp. O coincidenta un pic cam enervanta.

- Totusi, ma mai gandesc pana diseara daca ti-l arat. Daca ma hotarasc, te voi anunta. Bine?

Dadu din cap, fara sa mai spuna absolut nimic, apoi se intoarse la aranjatul cartilor. Am privit-o cateva minute, deducand faptul ca parea chiar prea concentrata, de parca viata ei depindea cu adevarat de indeplinirea acestei pedepse. Mi se parea un pic cam dubios, ce-i drept, acest lucru, dar, totusi, m-am apucat si eu de treaba.

- Nu mai zici nimic? o aud pe Bella intreband din stanga mea.

Am zambit, ciudat, fara niciun motiv.

- Credeam ca vrei sa fie liniste, i-am zis sarcastic.

- De cand faci tu ce vor ceilalti? Credeam ca tie iti place sa te executi numai cum ai tu chef, netinand cont de dorintele celorlalti.

Nu mi-a placut asta. In primul rand, nu puteam sa suport ca ea chiar ma credeam cel ce aratam lumii a fi, desi, logic, ar fi trebuit sa ma bucur pentru ca reusesc s-o pacalesc atat de bine. Ce-i drept, credeam ca seamana cu Jasper si ca are si ea un simt al deducerii ca al verisorului sau.

- Ei bine, se pare ca descoperi lucruri noi despre mine.

- Nu prea, ma contrazise ea. De fapt, credeam ca te arati asa celor din jurul tau, dar tu esti de fapt altfel. La tine acasa te comporti total diferit, ceea ce este intr-adevar impresionant.

Fir-ar! Nu este absolut deloc bine faptul ca a aflat un asa lucru extrem de esential existentei mele. Ma ingrozeste cu totul numai gandul ca ea are o anumita teorie cam adevarata referitoare la mine.

- Nu prea ai dedus bine, incerc eu sa o conving. Acasa ma port mai frumos numai pentru ca sunt obigat de catre mama,avand in vedere ca acum stati la noi, tu si verisorii tai.

O idee, surprinzaor de buna, ma izbi.

- Ca tot veni vorba de Jasper si Emmett... crezi c-ai putea sa ma lamuresti putin?

- In legatura cu... ?

- De ce stau ai doi la tine acasa? Parintii lor sunt plecati sau... ?

Ezita cateva minute, tinandu-ma pe mine intr-o framantare ce ma distrugea cu nesabuinta din interior spre exterior. Se aliase cu curiozitatea si nerabdarea, rozandu-mi diaboleste din fiinta. Uram cu totul acest sentiment mult prea exagerat de intortocheat si, parca, prea complex.

- Parintii lor au murit acum multi ani intr-un accident de avion. De atunci tata i-a luat in custodia lui, fiind singura ruda pe care-o aveau, inafara de mine si de... mama.

- Oh! Imi pare rau...

- Hai sa schimbam subiectul. Mai bine m-ai mai intreba ceva. Ziceai ca ai o lista lunga de nelamuriri, ca sa zic asa, nu?

Asa mi-am dat seama ca era ceva mai mult, mult mai profund si mai important, legat de acest subiect. Parca mi-as dori sa-l intreb pe Jasper, dar as face-o pe Bella responsabila de dezvaluire, in caz ca el nu este de acord ca astfel de informatie sa fie aflata. Intr-un fel, nu prea as vrea s-o bag pe Bella in belele, dar, pe de alta parte, nu prea imi pasa cam deloc daca i-as provoca probleme dupa aceea.

- Ce parere ai despre schimbarea pe care ti-am facut-o, a aspectului?

Zambi, parca inveselindu-se din senin.

- Imi place. Chiar foarte mult.

Am zambit si eu, mult prea mandru.

- Totusi, nu inteleg ceva. Cum de te-ai decus asa, dintr-odata, sa imi faci una ca asta? Nu stiu de ce, dar sunt inca sigura c-ai avut, si probabil inca ai, ceva in cap. Nu prea pare genul tau sa faci astfel de lucruri, mult prea spontane.

Am inghit in sec, aproape imposibil de auzsit zgomotul pe care l-am facut. Sper ca Bella n-a sesizat asta.

Nu vreau ca ea sa afle, in niciun caz, despre provocare. Nu acum, cel putin, cand, parca, reusim sa purtam si noi o discutie ca doi oameni care par macar putin de tot ca se suporta. Vreau sa incerc sa mentin asta exact asa. In plus, inca n-am terminat aveasta conversatie, ceea ce inseamna ca sunt practic obligat sa continui s-o lungesc cu tot felul de intrebari si diferite subiecte pe care imi doresc sa le abordez. Iar, intr-un final, va trebui si sa fac un lucru destul de important pentru o anumita implinire personala, si anume s-o complimentez asa cum se cuvine.

- Ai putea, te rog din suflet, sa nu spui nimanui despre asta? N-as vrea ca sa afle nimeni din scoala pentru ca reputatia mea as fi cu totul distrusa.

Zambi diavoleste.

- Asta ar fi perfect. Tu m-ai facut sa-mi distrug imaginea, iar eu fac acelasi lucru pentru tine. Am fi chit atunci, nu crezi?

M-am strambat. Nu-mi placea catusi de putin cum suna aceasta nebunie,. Din contra, un sentiment inevitabil de disconfot ma cuprise si ma simteam practic strans intre patru pereti. Un simtamant ciudat, de claustrofobie, ma incerca.

- Te rog, m-am injosit intr-atat de mult incat sa ma milogesc de ea.

- Mai vedem. Atunci cand te vei hpotari tu daca imi vei arata pianul, ma voi decide si eu daca voi tine acest eveniment secret.

- Asta-i santaj!

- Stiu, ranji.

Am marait, aprape infuriat, totusi incercand din rasputeri sa ma stapanesc. Chiar n-as fi vrut sa izbucnesc aici, acum. Incercam, pana la urma, sa fiu cel care pastreaza pacea asta cam nearmonioasa. Desigur, acest lucru imi pare a fi de-a dreptul imposibil, fiind vorba despre Bella, dar tot trebuie sa ma controlez.

- Ce-ar fi daca ne-am intorace noi la executarea pedepsei? I-am sugerat eu, fiind total patetic, infrant cu totul de orice ma inconjura, nesocotind si trairile, care ma doborasera deja cu mult timp in urma.

- Sa inteleg ca nu mai rezisti?

Asta ma facu sa tresar.

- La ce te referi?

- Doar te testam sa vad cat reusesti sa ramai deosebit de sincer si mult prea anormal de onest. Se pare ca ai cedat, avand in vedere ca nu mai vrei sa continui acest interogatoriu. Am dreptate?

Am clipit de cateva ori, mult prea repede, de data asta nervos de-a binelea.

Totusi, i-am sugerat autocontrolului din mine sa ma ajute.

- Cred ca glumesti!

Am inceput sa rad, putin isteric parand.

- Ce-ai patit?

- Ma gandeam doar ca, am reusit eu sa rostesc prin multitudinea de hohote, eu te testam pe tine.

Nu am putut intelege ce exprima chipul sau.

- Cum adica... ma testai?

Am lasat-o sa fiarba in suc propriu timp de cateva secunde, timp in care eu mi-am revenit din amuzament.

- Simplu. Voiam sa observ de fiecare data reactia ta, felul in care te comporti dupa ce spun ceva, dupa ce eu fac ceva.

- De ce? rosti ea mecanic cuvintele, cu o voce stinsa, parca fara pic de vlaga.

Nu parea ca are o stare tocmai buna. Nu puteam sub nicio foarma sa-mi explic care putea fi motivul pentru schimbarea ei atat de brusca de dispozitie, dar, in mod clar, nu-mi prea placea glasul ce-l capatase.

- Pentru ca eu am sesizat ca esti total diferita fata de restul fetelor, ceea ce te face un fel de specimen chiar interesant. Atat din punct de vedere psihologic si moral, cat si...

- Diferita in ce mod?

- Pai, daca-ti amintesti tu bine, chiar ieri ai spus-o. Nu esti la fel ca celelalte adolescente de varsta ta, iar asta, mai mult ca sigur, o stii si tu.

Am putut observa cum isi stranse cu putere pumnii. Parea nervoasa, daca era s-o iau dupa aparente.

- Sunt exact asa cum par a fi, scarsi ea, cu lacrimi in ochi.

Am facut-o sa planga? M-am intrebat stupefiat, total mut de uimire.

- Plangi?

- Nu! Bineinteles ca nu!

M-am incruntat. De ce ma mintea? Eu o vad avand o tentativa de-a plage, iar ea imi zice exact contrariul. Nu o pot intelege catusi de putin; parc-ar fi chiar mai complicata decat mine, daca acest lucru este omeneste posibil.

- Atunci?

- N-am nimic, imi zise ea acru.

Deodata, o idee aparuta fara voia ratiunii imi traverseaza mintea.

- Hai sa-ti spun un mic, mai mare, secret. Ce zici? am intrebat-o eu asa, din senin.

Nu m-am putut abtine. Practic eram obligat sa ii spun. Fie ca isi dorea asta, fie ca nu.

Speram din tot sufletul sa fie nerabdatoare sa afle. De ce, nici eu nu aveam habar, dar pur si simplu voiam. Ma simteam nevoit sa fie interesata de ceea ce vreau sa-i spun, de tot ceea ce avea legatura cu mine. Voiam asta cu-o arboare de neinchipuit, iar faptul asta este, in mod clar, cel mai dezastruos.

Oricat de mult as fi incetat eu sa mai lupt contra mine, se pare ca tot nu puteam sa-mi accept toate dorintele astea anormale ce, dintr-odata, au legatura numai cu Bella. Poate o fi doar din cauza ca nu inteleg, ca nu pot gasi nimic plauzibilc care sa ma faca sa cred ca are vreun fel de logica acest lucru. Sau poate o fi doar... doar ce? Nici macar eu nu pot gasi explicatii. Iar, pentru cineva atat de obsedat de a-ntelege totul, este mult prea grav. De-a dreptul o tortura.

- Despre ce este vorba? Isi arata si Bella in sfarsit curiozitatea.

- Mi-e cam rusine s-o zic, ce-i drept. Daca e s-o luam cu sinceritatea, este si putin cam ciudat, anormal si fara sens. De asemnenea, te previn, s-ar putea sa nu poti percepe, si nici accepta, informatia pe care-o vei afla. Am facut o scurta pauza, recapatandu-mi respiratia normala. Asta a fost un fel de avertisment, ca sa nu zici ca nu te-am prevenit, i-am zambit eu bland.

Am incercat sa nu par mai incordat decat eram, dar mi se parea a fi ceva exagerat de inevitabil. Eram cu totul neputincios in fata a ceea ce simteam. Trairile mele ma puneau sa ingenunchiez, sa le fiu sluga si, fireste, n-aveau sa-mi permita sa ma impotrivesc.

Mi se parea, intr-un fel, nedrept. Cum sa imi las sentimentele sa decida in locul meu totul? Cum sa nu imi las creierul sa gandeasca? Cum sa...?

- Tu chiar vorbesti serios? Imi intrerupse Bella confruntarea cu simtirile.

- La ce te referi?

- Chiar iti este rusine sa zici ceva? Tie, Edward Cullen, insasi regele...

- Da, chiar imi este, i-am taiat-o eu rapid. In caz ca n-ai observat, nu sunt asa cum ma crezi tu. De fapt, pot fi mult mai timid si mai nesigur pe mine decat oricine de pe planeta asta, doar ca nu vreau s-o arat. Nu pot suporta ca cineva sa-mi cunoasca slabiciunile, nici sa stie cat de jenat sunt intr-o anumita situatie, am marturisit nervos pe mine insumi.

Intotdeauna spun mult prea multe lucruri atunci cand sunt in preajma ei. Asta clar este o greseala enorma. Si ma face sa ma urasc si mai mult pentru ca nu-mi pot tine naibii gura.

- Ma bucur sa aud asta, sopti ea, in timp ce un zambet suav ii puse stapanire pe chip.

- De ce?

Nu raspunse. Dar, spre surprinderea mea, nici nu ma ignora. De obicei, am observat eu, imi cam evita intrebarile care o incomodau. Puteam vedea cu prea mult usurinta ca si aceasta se incadra in aceasta categorie. Alaturi de toate care cer explicatii. Mi-am dat foarte simplu seama ca Bellei nu-i place sa dea socoteala pentru nimic; nici pentru ce spune, nici pentru ce gandeste, nici pentru ce face. Uraste, probabil, ca lumea sa inteleaga lucruri despre ea. Vrea, cred, sa fie lasata asa, o enimga vie, vesnic nedescoperita. Iar asta este al naibii de frustrant. Pur si simplu ma innebuneste.

- Ai de gand sa-mi raspunzi sau o sa continui sa te holbezi la mine ca la masini straine?

Se incrunta, luandu-si privirea de pe mine. Acum analiza podeaua.

Am sa iau asta, deci, ca pe un nu. Probabil nu-mi va spune nimic, asa c-ar cam trebui sa-i spun eu acel secret afurisit si gata. Nu c-as fi obligat in vreun fel s-o fac. Doar ca vreau asta cu o nesabuinta inexplicabila.

- Da, iti voi zice, o aud pe Bella mormaind cateva secunde mai tarziu. Doar ca este un pic cam ridicol. Trebuie sa te pun sa-mi promiti ca n-ai sa razi.

- Spune-mi!

- Accepta-mi mai intai conditia.

- Bine, n-o sa rad.

- Ba o sa razi. Sunt sigura de asta.

- Nu o voi face.

- Inca nu te cred.

- Jur, am incercat sa par convingator, desi nu eram tocmai sigur dac-aveam sa-mi respecta promisiunea.

Nu mai zise nimic de data asta. Parea ca medita asupra juramantului meu.

Bella se uita in jos, apoi ma privi pe sub genele lungi si negre, cu ochii sai caprui arzandu-ma. Imi placea atat de mult.

- Te rog, i-am soptit eu, aplecandu-ma spre ea.

Clipi, parca piezandu-si orice gand pe care se fixase.

- Aaa, ce? ma intreba, pierduta.

- Te rog, spune-mi motivele pentru care te bucuri ca imi este rusine.

Ochii ei inca mocneau fara mila. Era de-a dreptul fascinant cum ciocolata aia pefecta era flambata intr-un foc imaginar.

- Pai, sunt fericita sa stiu ca, desi te ascunzi cu atata nesimtire de toata lumea, esti si tu mai... uman. Adica, ai si o latura mai sensibila, care nu este protejata chiar atat de bine pe cum crezi.

Am inghitit in sec.

In momentul asta mi-am dat seama ca zidurile mele erau complet daramate. Acum chiar eram eu. Si, pe cat de constient eram, nu aveam de gand sa incetez nici in ruptul capului nebunia asta. Ma simteam mult prea bine asa. Cred ca, de fapt, aveam nevoie sa fiu eu; iar Bella exact asta imi oferea, oportunitatea de-a-mi dezlantui adevarata fiinta. Fireste, doar aici, acum, de fata cu ea.

- Aha, inteleg, am spus eu, in timp ce mi-am dat seama ca unele lucruri mi-au fost clarificate brusc. Totusi, nu gasesc nimic amuzant in ceea ce-ai marturisit, am adaugat, asternandu-mi un suras pe buze.

- Bine, atunci.

- De ce ai crezut c-am sa rad?

- Pentru ca am zis ca pana acum nu prea te credeam a fi uman, replica ea ofensata.

- Si, atunci, cum ma credeai a fi? am tachinat-o eu.

- Un fel de robotel programat gresit. Ca un esec al tehnologiei. La suprafata arati perfect, dar in interior totul este un dezastru.

- Nu esti prea creativa, stii, m-am amuzat eu.

- Eu asta credeam, imi zise ea, hotarata.

- Nu m-ar fi deranjat daca m-ai fi crezut a fi o faptura mitica, am chicotit eu.

- Ai zis ca nu vei rade, iti amintesti?

M-am luptat sa redevin serios.

- Deloc, m-am prefacut eu.

Am ranjit. Bella s-a strambat, semn ca nu i-a convenit ce i-am zis.

- Acum, ce-ai zice daca mi-ai spune acel secret in sfarsit? Ma intreba Bella, iritata.

Am luat o gura mare de aer inainte de-a vorbi.

- Simt nevoia sa te protejez.

- Asta este marele secret? Incerca ea sa nu para surprinsa.

- Nu. Nu m-ai lasat sa termin, am marait. De asemenea, daca mi-ai cere ceva, as face-o, daca acel lucru te-ar face sa te simti mai bine.

Fata imi deveni aspra, deoarece imi dadusem seama ca imi era teama ca, din greseala intentionata, am spus prea multe.

- O!

Vocea abia daca i se auzea. M-am uitat la ea, intrebandu-ma de ce nu reactioneaza intr-un mod complet diferit. Eu nu ma asteptam la asta. Era foarte evident ca vorbeam serios cand spuneam ce spuneam. Totusi, ea nu actiona in niciun fel. Statea si ma fixa cu privirea intr-un mod imprudent, facandu-ma sa ma simt nelinistit, putin cam prea incordat... si, mai mult decat orice, fascinat. Era ceva mai mult decat simteam de fiecare data cand eram in preajma ei. Mai amplificat, as putea zice.

Linistea a durat pana am observat ca Bella s-a lipit brutal de rafturile mari de carti din spatele ei. Am sarit ca ars cand am vazut ca acum ne despartea o distanta mai mare de un metru. Ma durea sa fiu atat de departe de ea.

M-am repezit la locul in care se afla, baricadandu-i corpul cu ajutorul mainilor mele, ce mi l-am pus de o parte si de alta a ei. Dac-ar fi fost dupa mine, o luam in brate in minutul doi. Totusi, mi-am franat aceasta dorinta ce ma cam ingrijora.

- De ce...? am inceput, apoi m-am oprit pentru ca nu stiam exact cum sa continui.

Se uita la mine zambind; lumina soarelui ce intra pe fereastra ii rasfata domol chipul. Era magnific de frumoasa.

- Da?

- Spune-mi de ce te-ai intepartat de mine mai devreme. Aprope ca mai aveai putin si fugeai.

Zambetul ii pieri de pe buze.

- Credeam ca stii de ce.

- Nu, vreau sa zic, cu ce-am gresit mai exact? Va trebui, intr-un fel sau altul, cred, sa am mai multa grija la actiunile mele. Vezi tu, trebuie sa invat sa imi controlez unele impulsuri, asa c-as vrea sa stiu ce nu am facut bine.

Vru din nou sa zambeasca, dar se oprise. Incerca, observ, sa-si pastreze o fata de gheata.

- N-ai gresit cu nimic. De fapt, este vina mea, Edward.

- De ce spui asta?

- Pai… Se gandi o clipa. Doar ca te-ai cam apropiat foarte mult, mult prea mult. Mi-e, intr-un fel, greu sa ma aflu in preajma ta cateodata. Imi provoci o chestie ciudata, adica, ezita, ma faci sa uit sa respir cateodata.

Asta spunea destul de multe.

- Totusi, atunci cand uiti sa te alimentezi cu aer, tot eu te fac sa-ti revi. Cum vine asta?

Zambi din nou.

- Nici macar eu nu stiu.

- Nu pot sa neg… dar chiar ma bucur ca am o asemenea influenta asupra ta. Si, de asemenea, sunt fericit ca tot datorita mie te faci bine, ca sa zic asa.

- Ei bine, mie nu-mi place. Urasc sa stiu ca, intr-un fel, pot fi manipulata.

- Exagerezi. Pe bune acum, esti exagerat de incredibil de absurda.

- De ce zici asta?

- Pentru ca eu, spre deosebire de tine, am o slabiciune mult mai mare pentru tine pe care, de asemenea, nu o pot suporta. Totusi, eu nu spun ca nu-mi place. Tu nu o accepti, dar eu, da. Asta este ceea ce ne diferentiaza.

- Si multe alte lucruri, scrasni ea. Dar, in ciuda a ceea ce ai explicat, cu dezavantajele tale, eu nu am inteles unde vrei sa ajungi.

Mi-am dat ochii peste cap.

- E… complicat.

- Cred ca pot intelege, ma presa ea.

Am facut o pauza mai lunga si apoi am facut imensa greseala sa ii intalnesc privirea. Ciocolatiul din ochii ei fierbanzi m-au zapacit, ceea ce m-a facut sa intreb ceva cu totul lipsit de sens.

- M-ai saruta daca ti-as cere?

- Ce? se criza ea, ochii devenindu-i acizi.

- Nu doar pentru ca vreau sa te am pe lista de fete care mi-au cazut la picioare, ci pentru ca as avea nevoie de un fel de consolare. Sa zicem ca m-as simti rau din cauza a ceva si as avea nevoie de cineva, iar tu ai fi singura care ar fi prin preajma. M-as apropiat de tine ca acum, doar ca si mai mult, fetele noastre fiind la cativa milimentri distanta. M-am oprit o clipa din a alcatui un astfel de caz, incercand sa mai tai din distanta dintre noi, facand-o sa fie exact ca ceea ce i-am descris in urma cu cateva secunde. Intre noi mai erau doar cativa centimentri chinuiti, aproape infranti. Voiam sa-I fac si pe aceea sa dispara, dar m-am oprit, continuand ceea ce-I spuneam: Eu te-as ruga, dintr-odata, sa ma saruti pentru a ma face sa ma simt mai bine. Ai face-o sau m-ai respinge?

Inghiti in sec, apoi isi trecu senzual limba peste buze. Asta ma facu imediat sa-mi imaginez cum ar fi s-o sarut. Dar, spre marea mea uimire, m-am oprit la timp, inainte de-ai atinge buzele rosii, pline, umede. Desi ma atrageau cu o intensitate inimaginabila, am refuzat sa fiu eu cel care cedeaza si-o saruta. Nu-mi puteam permite un astfel de lucru.

- Nu te gandi c-am sa te rog asa ceva _acum_, am asigurat-o eu, indepartandu-ma incet, totusi, pastrand o distanta acceptabila intre ale noastre fete.

- Ihm… cred c-as face-o totusi, te-as saruta daca mi-ai cere-o pentru a te simti mai bine. Dar doar atat. Nimic mai mult.

Ochii mi s-au marit. Nu puteam sa-I inteleg raspunsul. Nu-l puteam percepe ca fiind real, adevarat. Era ceva la care nu m-as fi asteptat niciodata, dar chiar niciodata!

- Vorbesti serios?

- Foarte.

- Aha.

M-am incruntat brusc. Nu parea ca glumeste in niciun fel, dar nu puteam fi sigur. Era oare doar un moft sau chiar nu ma mintea?

- Aaa… te deranjeaza raspunsul meu? M-a intrebat Bella, jenata.

- Nu atat de mult cum ma dederanjeaza reactiile tale.

Clipi, parand ca are gandurile deosebit de invalmasite.

- Reactionez prost?

- Nu, tocmai asta este problema. Iei totul atat de simplu, nu e natural. Un om normal ar calcula cu precautie urmarile pe care le-ar avea decizia ce-o ia, dar tu… esti diferita. Ma astept sa reactionezi intr-un anumit mod, iar tu o faci cu totul altfel, contrar a ceea ce presupun eu ca se va intampla. Nu stiu cum sa iti mai anticipez miscarile, nici vorbele, nici nimic. Esti de-a dreptul exasperanta. Asta ma face sa ma intreb la ce te gandesti de fapt.

- Iti voi spune si eu ceva tainic, si anume faptul ca in majoritatea timpului iti spun cam tot ce gandesc.

Ochii aproape ca-mi ieseau din orbite. N-o pueam crede cand imi spunea ca ea este de fapt sincera cu mine. Pentru numele Lui Dumnezeu, suntem _inca _dusmani!

- Mai omiti unele amanunte, de asta sunt sigur.

- Nu foarte multe.

- Destule cat sa ma innebuneasca.

- Nici nu cred c-ai vrea sa auzi tot ceea ce-I in capul meu.

Am zambit diabolic.

- Eu vreau sa stiu absolut tot ce are legatura cu tine,in special cu gandurile tale.

Cred ca nu se astepta ca eu sa-I spun o asemenea grozavie, avand in vedere murta uimita ce-a capatat-o cand m-a auzit. Asta ma facu sa zambesc, inevitavbil fapt.

- Asta este...

Nu-si mai termina enuntul, ramanand cu gura cascata atunci cand buzele mele mai aveau cativa milimetri si i le atingeau pe ale sale. Deci, se pare - in niciun caz - nici la asta nu s-a asteptat. Cred ca imi cam face placere s-o surprind cu tot felul de chestiute dintr-astea.

- Este? am murmurat aproape inteligibil, mai scurtand mini-distanta ce ne departa buzele.

Parca sangele imi fierbea. Fiecare particica a corpului imi poruncea parca sa ma reped la Bella si sa-i gust cu nerusinare si cu-o nesabuinta nemaiintalnita din buze. Aproape c-aveam sa ascult de aceasta nebunie care voia intr-un mod total ireal sa ma controleze. Si, fir-ar sa fie, mai vea atat de putin pana punea stapanire pe mine cu totul, incat imi venea sa turbez.

Totusi, in ciuda a tot, o parte din sufletul meu, acel fragment care inca era capabil sa fie atat de debusolat de niste simple atractii, tanjea samavolnic dupa al iei. Parca chiar imi trecea prin cap simpla idee complicata de-a o vrea. Si, naiba sa ma ia, acest lucru imi era total interzis. De catre mine.

N-aveam sa-mi permit in niciun fel sa vreau sa o doresc pe Bella. Nu. Nu ea. Nu!

- Este neasteptat, rosti ea, intr-un final, incercand sa ma impinga.

Nu m-am clintit nici macar un centimetru. Puterea ei era total inexistenta in comparatie cu a mea, ceea ce, intr-un fel, acum, era total un avataj pentru mine.

- S-a intamplat ceva? am intrebat eu observand ca nu avea de gand sa se opreasca din incercarea ei esuata de-a ma indeparta, un zambet neinteles putandu-mi-se simti in voce.

Parea jenata, un rosu deschis colorandu-i delicat obrajii.

- Doar ca esti prea aproape.

Am chicotit, mai marind putin distanta dintre fetele noastre.

Ezitam, totusi, fara sa-mi fi dat seama de acest lucru pana acum, sa o privesc in tochi. Ce-i drept, puteam sa jur ca dac-as fi cazut prada acelor hipnotice hauri cafenii, as fi cedat intrutotul si as fi, probabil, pierzandu-mi capul, intr-un final, pe cale s-o sarut.


End file.
